Uzumaki Rinnegan
by Draco-san
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah yang menceritakan seseorang yang telah hilang ingatan akibat masa lalu yang kelam akibat perang. Dia kembali menapaki jalan kehidupan setelah tiga tahun menghilang, meskipun pada akhirnya ia takkan pernah merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan. Chapter 23: Ingatan yang telah kembali..
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer **© **Masashi Kishimoto **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

**Uzumaki Rinnegan **© **DraconsteeL**

**Warning : Smart!Naru, ****Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc****, Strong!Naru, etc**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Chapter Satu**_** :**_

**~Team Zero**

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

…

…

Surai peraknya berkibar tertiup oleh hembusan angin, kelopak matanya yang tertutup seolah sedang menikmati suasana alam. Gemercik air. Kicauan burung. Jangkrik bersenandung dan alunan angin yang mengiringi itu semua. Ia sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini.

Alih-alih karena ia lelah telah melakukan misi bersama Timnya. Menangkap seekor kucing bernama Tora yang memiliki kemampuan sangat lihai dan gesit, tak ayal kalau ia harus mengambil jalan memutar agar memotong jalan kucing itu.

Bukan berarti misi seperti itu tidak membutuhkan tenaga, salah satu rekan setimnya hanya bisa berdiam dan mengawasi dari jauh karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi Naruto menghargai usaha dari kunoichi ini, meskipun bukan dari keturunan ninja, kunoichi ini mau membantu. Meskipun sifat genit terhadap si teme terlalu berlebihan dan selalu nyantol kemanapun teme pergi.

Ia sedih..

Salah satu alasan kenapa ia sedih adalah kepada kunoichi itu, apa yang terjadi kalau suatu saat nanti teme malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Bukannya untung malah buntung. Yah itu salah satu pribahasa yang ia gunakan ketika melihat mereka sedang berjalan bersama.

Ia dapat melihat kalau ekspresi dari teme itu sangat benci terhadap salah satu lambang dari musim semi. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang selalu bertengkar ketika didalam kelas untuk memperebutkan teme.

Berkumpul bersama sebulan lalu memang sangat menghibur dan menyenangkan. Angkatan Rokkie 11 yang mengadakan pesta perayaan mereka karena telah menjadi genin dan diketuai oleh Naruto. Meskipun dirinya selalu memiliki sifat yang berisik dan aneh, itu semua ia gunakan agar eksistensinya diakui oleh teman mereka.

Bagaimanapun ia adalah genin asing yang baru beberapa bulan singgah di Konoha. Ditambah statusnya sebagai Uzumaki langsung diterima oleh Sandaime Hokage. Karena Uzumaki adalah salah satu kerabat dekat Senju, yang menjadi pendiri Konoha itu sendiri.

"Naruto-kun, kamu dipanggil Yondaime-sama"

Naruto meski terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi hal ini benar-benar penting baginya. Ia tidak menduga kalau Yondaime memanggilnya dan hal ini adalah pertama kalinya. Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Tidak ada istilah membuang-buang waktu dalam kamusnya.

Salah satu pandangan yang dapat Naruto lihat adalah Sandaime sedang menatapnya santai, ia tidak tahu mengapa namun ia tetap memasang wajah biasanya.

"Naruto kamu tahu alasan kenapa aku baru kali ini memanggilmu?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Aku memutuskanmu untuk memindahkanmu ke Tim Zero"

Naruto ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa Yondaime memindahkannya tapi sedikit ragu, jadi ia mengabaikannya. "Kau tidak protes?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Untuk apa? Bukankah keputusan Hokage adalah yang mutlak, aku bukan siapa-siapa dan hanyalah genin asing bagi kalian"

Minato terdiam sebentar, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Bagaikan kertas polos yang siap menerima coretan tinta emas dan tinta hitam ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sesekali ia menatap sebuah lembar kertas yang berada diatas mejanya.

Disana tertulis.

Name : Uzumaki Naruto

Afiliasi : Uzushiogakure

Rank : Genin

Team : 7

Doujutsu : -

Skill : Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu.

Elemen : Fuuton

Weapon : Tanto dan Tonfa

Catatan : Ditemukan dalam keadaan luka parah tepat dipinggir Hutan Kematian...

Minato menatap wajah polos itu. mendongak. Cahaya lampu bersinar lembut. Dia tahu banyak urusan ini, meski dia baru menyadari kalau perbuatannya ini memakan banyak kerugian. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia memiliki Menma yang bingung mau ditempatkan dimana. Ketika ia melihat genin asing jadi ia memutuskan untuk memindahkannya.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak bersedia pada awalnya, ketika mendengar penuturan Iruka atas hasil misi dan pelatihan yang dilakukan oleh Tim 7 sangatlah elite dan hebat. Tepatnya kerja sama antara Uchiha-Uzumaki yang memiliki kemampuan analisis serta combo jarak dekat.

Ia harus segera. Waktunya terbatas.

"Maaf Naruto-kun"

Naruto menggeleng sambil berkata pelan. "Tidak, Yondaime-sama. Aku tidak bisa melawan pada desa yang telah merawatku beberapa bulan ini"

Naruto menoleh kearah Hiruzen dan kembali kearah Minato. "Jadi, hanya aku yang berada di Tim Zero?"

"Maaf"

Hanya itu kata yang dapat diucapkan oleh Minato, otak jeniusnya berhenti pada saat ini juga karena terlalu mengharapkan kepentingan anaknya.

Naruto pelan mengangkat lengannya. Memperlihatkan empat tato yang berada di telapak serta punggung tangan. "Tidak tidak, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku menerimanya"

Naruto tersenyum. Berusaha menetapkan ekspresi itu dalam jangka waktu lebih lama. "Jadi, siapakah jounin pembimbingku di Tim Zero"

"Sandaime Hokage"

...

Uzumaki Rinnegan

...

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Bunyi dua buah benda yang saling beradu dengan cepat.

Naruto mengayunkan tonfa yang dipegangnya kearah perut Hiruzen untuk memenggalnya, namun Hiruzen menebaskannya juga dan menghantamkannya.

Prak!

Kedua tonfa itu hancur, tak perlu dikomando untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto langsung melakukan tendangan memutar dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan ketika Hiruzen dapat menghindarinya.

Tap!

Hiruzen berdiri didepan Naruto dengan ekspresi tenang. Tanpa membuang banyak tenaga, Hiruzen membanting tubuh Naruto dan bersiap melakukan pukulan.

Sebelum serangan itu mengenai wajahnya, Naruto melakukan tendangan kearah Hiruzen sehingga dirinya selamat dari serangan itu. Naruto menatap kearah Hiruzen sambil melakukan handseal dengan pelan karena ia yakin Hiruzen takkan menyerangnya.

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa!"**

Sebuah hembusan angin yang kencang tercipta dari telapak tangan Naruto dan berusaha mementalkannya. Hiruzen melakukan koprol kesamping untuk menghindarinya.

Hiruzen mendaratkan kakinya dibawah pohon dan melesat kearah Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, Naruto masih dapat menahan itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Kembali dengan cepat Hiruzen melakukan tendangan kearah wajah naruto namun hasilnya sama, ditangkis.

Naruto melompat salto kebelakang dan mendarat sekitar 5 meter dari Hiruzen. Hiruzen merangkai beberapa segel dan menyemburkan api yang sangat besar kearahnya, Naruto tidak mau kalah ia merangkai handseal dengan cepat kali ini.

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

Naruto menciptakan naga air dari belakangnya dan menembus semburan api milik Hiruzen lalu berusaha untuk menelannya bulat-bulat.

Jrash!

Entah dari mana, Hiruzen telah menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menghancurkan naga air tersebut. Kembali Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan yang ia punya kearah Hiruzen hingga menciptakan bayangan hitam dibelakangnya.

Naruto melancarkan tendangan memutar dengan cepat kearah Hiruzen tapi dihindai. Hiruzen membalas ayunan tongkatnya untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto kebelakang. Namun Naruto berhasil menghindarinya juga, tiba-tiba ia merasakan kalau ia telah membuat celah.

Dan benar saja Hiruzen menggunakan kakinya untuk menyapu kaki Naruto hingga dirinya terjatuh. Tak membuang kesempatan, Hiruzen mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku menyerah Jiji"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh keringat. Melakukan lompatan kedepan untuk berdiri dan menopang tubuhnya. Ia melihat Hiruzen memberikan beberapa lembar ryo kepadanya dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Untuk satu bulan, tapi ini terlalu banyak"

Naruto tak mempedulikan hal itu, ia langsung berjalan menuju salah satu toko baju terdekat.

Menghela nafas tertahan, masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia memilih beberapa pakaian dan membayarnya kekasir. Ia tidak perlu memilih dan mencari model yang bagus untuk dipakai. Karena ia bukan wanita repot yang membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mencari pakaian.

Satu hal yang tidak ia sukai ketika memiliki Pembimbing seperti Hiruzen. Ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan misi yang berkenaan dengan keluar desa. Alih-alih hanya setingkat Rank-D untuk membantu warga merapihkan rumah atau membersihkan kandang.

Naruto menutup mata dan mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran sembari mengingat lagi rantaian peristiwa yang terjadi pada hari ini.

Satu hari berlalu dan berjalan seperti biasanya, kalau Naruto harus jujur. Ia sangat bosan saat ini, meskipun terkadang Sasuke datang ke tempatnya hanya sekedar berlatih. Tapi tetap saja ia sendirian dan kesepian, tak ada yang menemaninya sama sekali.

Sembari memejamkan matanya, Naruto berjalan menuju kantor hokage untuk mengambil misi. Di mata orang lain, atau tepatnya teman rokkie nya memandangnya remeh tak terkecuali sang anak Yondaime itu sendiri. Mereka mengatakan kalau Naruto itu tak pantas menjadi ninja karena hanya bisa melaksanakan misi Rank-D.

Namun Naruto tidak peduli akan hal itu, ucapan Sandaime selalu terngiang dalam pikirannya. Dia yang telah dilatih oleh Sandaime dalam beberapa aspek penting dalam kehidupan ninja dan menyebutkan apa saja yang harus ia lakukan.

Andai saja Naruto ingin melawan, ia bisa saja melawan anak dari Yondaime dan membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Arogan.

Dengan mengetahui sifat dari lawan yang mudah sekali emosi dan sombong akan kekuatan, Naruto dapat mencari banyak celah yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghabisi lawan dengan cepat.

Kalau saja desa ini miliknya, ia sudah menghilangkan semua orang dengan sifat arogan tersebut,

Baru satu hari Naruto masuk kedalam Tim Zero, dan baru beberapa jam ia mendapat pesan dari Sandaime untuk membuat kontrak hewan dengan salah satu hewan muridnya, tapi Naruto tak pernah lupa untuk bertanya dalam setiap hal.

Dengan mata terpejam, ia membuka pintu standard di depannya dengan pelan.

"Ah.. Naruto-kun, kamu sudah datang ternyata"

Baik dari aspek manapun, Naruto sudah mengetahui tentang semua sifat dari Sandaime yang memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan lembut. Tapi kalau sudah berbicara tentang pertempuran, maka Naruto dapat melihat sifat serius dari seorang Sandaime.

"Jadi bagaimana tawaranku? Kamu akan menerimanya?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Maaf Jiji, bukannya berniat untuk menolak. Tapi aku sudah memiliki hewan kontrak sendiri saat berada di Uzushiogakure, jadi lebih baik Jiji menawarkannya pada Menma"

Yondaime yang sedang menulis dokumen itu terpaksa berhenti dan menatap kearah keturunan Klan Uzumaki yang sedang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Dengan otak cerdas dan daya tangkap yang cepat, Minato hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Benar juga, tapi aku juga tak yakin kalau Menma akan membutuhkan Gamabunta"

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. "Jangan bicara seperti itu Yondaime-sama, percayalah pada anakmu dan percayalah akan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Karena dengan kepercayaanmu ia akan menjadi kuat seperti anda dan Shizune-sama"

Minato mengangguk. "Benar, aku akan mencoba untuk mempercayai kekuatannya meski sifat arogannya itu yang sangat kubenci"

Dan satu fakta ini semakin memperkuat keyakinan Naruto bahwa Minato juga membenci sifat arogan, ia mengerti apa yang harus Hokage lakukan terhadap anaknya. Mungkin ia tidak mengetahui metode yang digunakan, tetapi ia mengerti apa yang terjadi kedepannya.

Rasa arogan yang berujung dengan penyesalan.

Namun di balik semua perasaan tersebut, Naruto yakin kalau Menma akan berubah menjadi anak baik.

Menma Namikaze, anak yang mendapat rekomendasi langsung menjadi chunnin karena kemampuannya memang sudah setingkat itu dengan pengendalian Mokuton yang masih pada level terbawah bagi Hashirama Senju.

Naruto tidak [iri] dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Menma, sungguh ia tidak akan memampangkan kekuatannya kepada orang lain. Karena efek yang di timbulkan oleh desa akan menjadi efek [Negatif] dan desa akan berusaha membuatnya seperti senjata desa.

Menma memang telah menguasai Mokuton pada usia dini, dan kecepatannya yang mungkin suatu saat akan melampaui ayahnya pun diakui oleh penduduk. Cita-cita sebagai Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa menjadi salah satu impian terbesarnya.

Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap tidak [Iri] karena ia juga memiliki cita-cita akan menjadi Uzukage pada saat itu, ia tahu kalau semuanya itu butuh perjuangan dan kemampuan. Bukan berarti anak Hokage akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, tetapi hokage adalah mereka yang bisa melindungi para penduduk dan shinobi nya.

Naruto sebenarnya enggan mengakui, ia bukan siapa-siapa dan tak ingin menjadi siapa-siapa di desa ini. Tapi andai saja Uzushiogakure masih ada hingga saat ini, mungkin ia akan pergi kesana..

"...Naruto-kun"

Lamunannya buyar ketika nada yang digunakan oleh Sandaime naik dua oktaf, ia hanya mampu untuk menunduk dan meminta maaf berkali-kali karena telah menghiraukan keberadaan dua Kage didepannya.

Naruto dapat merasakan kalau hawa keberadaan yang lumayan banyak akan datang kemari. Dengan gestur tubuh tetap tenang ia hanya diam sambil memandang kearah jendela.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, misi Rank-C melawan bandit sudah selesai" pria dengan rambut silver melawan gravitasi itu yang juga menjadi mantan sensei nya.

Kakashi melirikkan matanya kearah jendela. "Ah ternyata ada kamu juga, Naruto"

"Hn"

"Hahaha untuk apa veteran Rank-D sepertimu kemari, apa untuk membersihkan kandang lagi" mendengar hardikan dari Menma, ia menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan itu, lagipula para warga juga senang kalau ia sedang menjalankan misi yang membantu mereka.

"MENMA! Jaga ucapanmu!" kini Minato membentak keras sambil menggebrak meja.

Satu hal yang dapat Naruto ketahui kalau Minato memulai untuk mendidik anaknya, alih-alih ciut nyali. Menma menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Sesama shinobi tidak boleh saling mengejek, apa yang kau lakukan kalau dirimu dilabrak oleh seseorang yang lebih kuat darimu"

"T-tapi dia-"

"DIAM!" Minato menggebrak meja untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Tou-san tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bersifat seperti itu, Tou-san juga tidak mengajarkanmu untuk menghardik orang lain"

"M-maaf T-tou-san"

"Bagus, jadilah anak baik"

Dan Minato memberikan secarik kertas kepada Kakashi, matanya melebar ketika mengetahui apa isi surat itu.

"Anak-anak aku tunggu di gerbang lima jam lagi, istirahatlah yang cukup karena kita akan melakukan misi Rank-B bersama Naruto"

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang terkesan santai, Naruto berjalan dan tak lupa memberikan sapaan kepada para warga yang ia lewati, sesekali ia berhenti untuk sekedar membeli beberapa bekal makanan selama misi nanti, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah misi Rank-B pertamanya.

Mendengar penuturan Kakashi kalau mereka akan melawan salah satu dari Pendekar Pedang dari Kirigakure, Naruto merasa kalau kemampuannya akan diasah pada saat itu juga. Melihat bagaimana rekannya yang memilih untuk tidur karena kelelahan, Naruto malah sebaliknya. Ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan Konoha yang terletak di tengah-tengah desa.

Kirigakure...

Silent killing...

Seven Swordsman of The Mist...

Tiga aspek yang ia dapat dari sebuah buku tentang sejarah Kirigakure, desa yang berbasis oleh elemen air itu kini telah di pimpin oleh seorang Mizukage. Menurut di buku, Tujuh Pendekar pedang itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kirigakure yang sekarang.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini"

Ia tidak menoleh dan tetap terfokus pada buku tebal yang ia baca. "Mencari informasi"

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tetap membaca pada buku itu.

"Aku bisa memberikanmu informasi tentang Kirigakure, tapi ini merupakan rahasia Rank-SS"

Naruto menghentikan acara membacanya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan mantan jounin pembimbingnya, salah satu alasan kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk mendengar karena ia tahu kalau mantan sensei nya ini mengetahui segalanya.

"Saat ini Kirigakure sedang terjadi perang saudara" nada itu terdengar nampak sedih. "Dan perang itu terjadi serta terletak beberapa kilometer dari negeri ombak"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan Kirigakure" Naruto berucap pelan. "Hanya saja perekonomian negeri ombak yang merosot akibat Gatou yang kupikirkan"

"Ha? Kau tahu dari mana soal Gatou"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Aku menyebar bunshin keseluruh tempat untuk mencari informasi dunia luar, entahlah aku juga nggak yakin ini sebenarnya ada apa"

Kini giliran Kakashi yang mendengarkan.

"Aku melakukan itu alih-alih karena ingin mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kepadaku, semua yang pernah terjadi sebelum aku kehilangan ingatan" cowok perak memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Pasti Kakashi-sensei mengerti apa yang kurasakan bukan"

Kakashi mengangguk sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Yah aku mengerti, aku hanya bisa berdoa agar ingatanmu kembali"

Sembari berdiri dan menepuk pundak cowok perak itu, Kakashi menghilang dengan kepulan asap. Wajah Naruto kembali menjadi sendu ketika melihat kepergian Kakashi, tanpa perlu menunggu lama Naruto pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap untuk mempersiapkan semuanya yang akan ia bawa.

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah jalan setapak yang panjang dan di kelilingi oleh pepohonan yang rindang. Di bawah penyinaran sinar matahari yang berusaha menerobos ruang lingkup hutan, bayangan mereka terlihat karena efek dari sinar tersebut.

Saling bercengkrama satu sama lain dan serta menilik setiap perkataan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat akrab membicarakan strategi yang akan mereka lakukan bersama. Sialnya bagi Menma, ia seperti nyamuk ketika tak ada yang mau berbicara dengannya.

Dengan Sakura?

Oh yeah ia tahu kalau Sakura terus menerus memandang kearah Sasuke dan sesekali ikut dalam pembicaraan, dan mereka berdua tidak terganggu akan hal itu. Dengan raut wajah sebal dan marah, ia akhirnya menghentikan perjalanan dan menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kau!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ya?"

"Jangan sok akrab dengan Tim ku, kau itu bukan bagian dari tim ini!"

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya heran. "Kenapa? Aku juga bagian dari Tim ini dulu, sebelum pada akhirnya harus di gantikan olehmu"

Melihat eskpresi Menma yang melebarkan matanya, Naruto mendapat satu fakta kalau Yondaime tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada anaknya. "Hahh kau bahkan tidak tahu alasan kenapa kau di masukkan ke Tim 7 yang sudah lengkap"

"A-apa maksudmu!"

Mendengar nada yang bukan pertanyaan melainkan seruan, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menghiraukan tatapan Menma yang melecut kearahnya dengan tajam. Kakashi yang mengerti tentang situasi ini menepuk pundak Menma dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Merasa makin penasaran, Menma terus menerus menatap punggung Naruto berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. 'Akan kutanyakan pada Tou-sama"

Tatapan Naruto menjadi tajam begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang telah mengaktifkan sharingan dua tomoe nya. Melihat sorot mata keduanya, Sakura langsung melompat mendekati Tazuna sambil menggenggam kunai di tangan kanannya, merasa rencana original mereka telah terbentuk kini mereka berdua melesat kedepan.

Trank!

Dari genangan air keluar dua shinobi yang memegang rantai dan belati, Naruto mengambil inisiatif yang tinggi untuk membuat mereka berpencar dan melawan pria yang memegang belati.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat dan mencoba untuk menghantamkan bola biru itu ke perut lawan, namun Meizu lebih dahulu menghindar kesamping sambil menebaskan belati yang ia genggam.

Namun satu kesalahan yang ia buat, tiba-tiba tangan kiri Naruto yang menggantung bebas kembali tercipta sebuah bola biru yang padat dan membentur belati yang digenggam Meizu.

Satu hal yang dapat di rasakan oleh Meizu ketika bola biru itu menghancurkan belatinya dan mengenai perutnya, organ dalamnya terasa seperti di gilas dan darahnya berputar hingga berusaha menyeruak keluar dari mulutnya. Meizu tercengang karena sebuah besi hitam telah menancap di dadanya.

"K-kau!"

Belum sempat Meizu berkata untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Naruto telah mencabut paksa besi hitam itu yang langsung memuncratkan darah segar.

Kini tatapannya mengarah kepada Sasuke yang sedang menyemburkan bola api pada pria pengguna rantai, Naruto melemparkan besi hitam tadi ke udara. Mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sasuke langsung mengalirkan chakra nya pada kaki untuk menggunakan besi hitam tadi sebagai pijakan.

"Mati kau!" Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar sambil menangkap rantai Gozu dan menarik rantai itu dengan cepat ke arahnya. Satu sentakan bertenaga itu langsung menarik Gozu ke arah Sasuke dan langsung di sambut oleh sebuah api yang berubah menjadi naga.

"**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu!"**

Blar!

Tubuh yang menjadi abu itu hangus tak bersisa. Sasuke berjalan mendekati kearah Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya sembari memberikan kepalan tinju. "Serangan yang bagus"

"Tidak sehebat katon mu"

"Hahaha jangan terlalu bernostalgia, suatu saat kau akan bisa melampauiku dengan berlatih"

"Yeah aku tahu itu"

Keduanya berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura yang berada di depan Tazuna, iris blue sapphire itu menangkap rasa kesal pada ekspresi Menma terhadapnya. Ia mengerti, dan tentu saja akan selalu mengerti tentang berbagai ekspresi yang di berikan oleh anak Yondaime itu.

"Sudahlah Menma, mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu" Kakashi memberikan nasehatnya, meskipun begitu itu tidak merubah ekspresi Menma yang kesal.

Dan pemuda yang dilingkupi kesal itu mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Perjalanan kembali di lanjutkan dengan suasana senyap, melewati jembatan besar yang merupakan buatan dari Tazuna serta berterima kasih kepada tukang perahu yang telah mengantarkan mereka.

Pukul 14.00 saat Tim mulai masuk ke wilayah jembatan, masalah mereka mulai serius. Sebuah pedang besar yang mengarah tepat didepan mereka, Naruto pun menangkisnya dengan sebuah longsword yang panjang serta ramping. Melihat senjata itu sukses membuat Kakashi terkejut.

Mereka menoleh menatap kearah pemilik pedang besar itu. Ganjil sekali. Suasana hutan yang mendadak lengang terasa amat ganjil. Bahkan angin pun seolah takut berdesau. Mereka yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya nafas cepat yang menderu.

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ada apa?

Saat itulah, lima belas detik kemudian, terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar di langit-langit pinggir hutan. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada senjata yang tidak ia ketahui asal-usulnya.

Sepuluh detik. Pria bertubuh kekar dengan masker menutup mulutnya. Berjalan pelan kearah tempat pedang besar itu menancap tepat di salah satu pohon besar, dengan sekali sentakan tenaga pedang itu telah dalam genggaman.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau yang kulawan adalah Sharingan no Kakashi dan..." Zabuza melirikkan matanya kearah Naruto. "...pemegang Nuibari"

Naruto terdiam sambil menatap longsword di tangannya. "Nui..bari"

Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut dan rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh kepala, Nuibari itu terjatuh dan tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan. Memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit karena memori yang di paksa masuk kedalam otaknya, sebuah ingatan dimana pemilik aslinya telah ia bunuh karena ketidaksengajaan.

"Arrgghhh!"

Melawan semua rasa sakit itu, ia menggenggam Nuibari di tangan kanannya kemudian menatap kearah Zabuza yang sudah bersiap menyerang.

"Maju.."

Perintah merupakan jalan hidup.

Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat sambil menghunuskan Nuibari kedepan berusaha menembus dada Zabuza, namun dengan sigap pula Zabuza menangkisnya dengan Kubikkiribocho yang dimiringkan. Naruto melecutkan tatapannya kesamping Zabuza bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak.

Trank!

Dentuman logam kembali memekik telinga ketika Zabuza dapat menangkisnya, tapi beberapa detik setelah itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan akan terjadi. Karena reflek yang telah terlatih bertahun-tahun, ia salto kebelakang menghindari sebuah hunusan kunai.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau akan di keroyok seperti ini"

Zabuza memasang satu segel yang menjadi ciri khasnya. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

Sebuah kabut memenuhi area sekitar, Kakashi yang melihat hal itu langsung mengangkat Hitai-ate nya dan mempampangkan sharingan yang tidak bisa di non-aktifkan.

"Maju, Naruto!"

Satu perintah yang tak ia pikirkan dua kali, menyerang dengan membabi buta sesekali melayangkan tendangan yang kuat kearah Zabuza. Ketika serangannya mengenai tubuh kekar itu, Zabuza menghilang di balik kabut dan bersiap untuk membunuh musuhnya dalam diam.

Silent Killing...

Seperti julukan yang di dapat oleh para Pendekar dari Kirigakure, membunuh cepat dan akurat tanpa harus membuang banyak tenaga. Memanfaatkan beberapa celah yang di dapat untuk membunuh lawan dengan keadaan diam dan tidak bergerak seperti terkena genjutsu.

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

Tercipta seekor naga air langsung menerjang kearah Kakashi yang merapal handseal cepat.

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

Dua naga air bertabrakan di dalam kabut ini, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung keluar dari kabut untuk merencanakan sesuatu bersama Sasuke yang telah menunggunya di luar.

"Lakukan Rencana AB" ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Oke, sebelumnya hilangkan kabut ini"

Tak perlu komando dua kali, Naruto merapal handseal dengan akurat.

"**Fuuton : Kazeryuu no Jutsu!"**

Tercipta naga angin dari belakang Naruto dan menelan kabut itu hingga mengenai Zabuza yang berniat menyerang Kakashi.

"Cih, bocah sialan" kini Zabuza berlari, menyerang Naruto. Namun langkahnya harus berbelok ketika Kakashi berusaha menyerangnya dengan sebuah petir di tangan kanannya. Zabuza melayangkan sebuah tendangan cukup keras hingga membuat Kakashi terlempar, belum sempat Kakashi bangun dari jatuhnya. Ia mendengar Zabuza mengucapkan satu jurus yang amat ia kenal.

"**Suiton : Suiro no Jutsu!"**

Tercipta sebuah bulatan air yang langsung memerangkap tubuh Kakashi, menghilangkan jurusnya karena mengetahui aspek yang terjadi ketika petir bertemu dengan air. Ia hanya bisa menarik nafas dan menahannya hingga jurus ini selesai.

Zabuza membentuk Mizubunshin untuk mengambil alih penjara air yang memerangkap Kakashi.

Angin di buat bergelombang saat kedua insan itu saling tatap, Sasuke yang menyaksikan pertarungan antara sang guru dengan Zabuza dan mulai mengambil alih pertarungan bersama Naruto.

Suara tawa kejam dari Zabuza terdengar nyaring berbarengan dengan benturan string baja mereka, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah Fuma Shuriken dan menaruhnya di depan dada.

Tap!

Tepat berbarengan dengan Naruto yang menapakkan kakinya di atas permukaan tanah, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil jarak dengan Zabuza.

"**Fuma Shuriken : Kage Fuusha!"**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dari samping depan Zabuza sambil melemparkan beberapa Fuma Shuriken, tentu saja Zabuza merasa di remehkan oleh kedua bocah ini.

Tap!

Satu Fuma Shuriken berhasil ia tangkap, dan ia melompat untuk menghindari Fuma Shuriken yang lainnya. Tanpa sadar ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai.

Boof!

Satu Fuma Shuriken berubah menjadi Naruto yang merapal handseal, dari empat titik yang berbeda Fuma Shuriken itu berubah menjadi Naruto.

"**Fuuton : ..."** Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam di ikuti oleh bunshin yang lainnya. **"...Kazekiri"**

Naruto menembakkan pisau-pisau angin dari mulutnya yang berusaha untuk menyayat tubuh Zabuza tanpa ampun, dengan sigap. Zabuza melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan-serangan itu, namun ia di kejutkan oleh Sasuke yang telah membengkakkan dadanya.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Sebuah bola api yang besar menerjang kearah Zabuza yang berada di udara, tak mau mati sia-sia ia pun menggunakan Kubikkiribocho untuk menghalaunya. Dengan sekali tebasan miring dengan tenaga, ia membelah bola api itu.

Buagh!

Naruto yang telah menghilang dari tempatnya memberikan hadiah berupa tendangan pada wajah Zabuza sehingga tubuh kekar itu jatuh menghantam tanah.

Geraman marah dibuat Zabuza ketika serangan bocah tengik di hadapannya berhasil. "Kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh, bocah Nuibari" lesatan berkecepatan tinggi dengan cepat dilakukan Zabuza, kubikkiribocho itu mengacung tepat kearah naruto.

Melihat hal itu Naruto mengambil kuda-kuda menengah dan memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba dipinggiran kelopak matanya tercipta sebuah simbol burung api. Dengan energi alam yang telah memasuki tubuhnya, Naruto mengambil posisi untuk membalas serangan Zabuza.

Benturan serangan dari keduanya kembali terdengar, tidak ada yang mengalah dalam pertarungan kenjutsu dalam hal ini, keduanya saling menyerang dan bertahan secara bersamaan.

Naruto mengalirkan chakranya ke Nuibari yang langsung memanjang hingga membuat Zabuza kewalahan untuk menangkisnya, matanya melebar dengan cepat ketika Nuibari itu berusaha mengoyak Kubikkiribocho miliknya.

"**Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu!"**

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar sangat jelas saat serangan Sasuke mengenai tanah dimana Zabuza berada, mereka berdua dapat melihat tubuh tak berdaya Zabuza yang terbujur kaku dengan luka bakar dibagian pinggangnya.

Stab! Stab! Stab!

Senbon-senbon yang di lemparkan oleh seorang Hunter-nin itu menancap tepat di tiap-tiap bagian tertentu, Naruto yang memang bukan orang bodoh pun langsung menerjang kearah Hunter-nin itu yang langsung menahan serangannya dengan ringisan di balik topengnya.

"Siapa kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan Zabuza" mendengar nada dingin itu, mau tak mau Hunter-nin ini harus menelan ludahnya.

"A-aku hanya seorang Hunter-nin dan akan membawa tubuh Zabuza karena dia telah kami buru akhir-akhir ini karena membuat kekacauan"

Naruto yang masih dalam mode sage mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang di lapisi oleh senjutsu, ia melemparkan kunai tersebut tepat menancap di perut Zabuza. Para pasang mata yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya karena tidak menduga kejadian yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang dapat kau bodohi, Hunter-nin jadi-jadian" rambut perak itu berkibar menerima luapan energi dari tubuhnya. "Kalau kau memang seorang Hunter-nin, aku ingin melihat bagaimana caramu untuk membunuhnya"

Karena Naruto tahu, sebagaimana yang telah ia pikirkan...

Sekedar memastikan kalau anak tidak akan membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

To be Continued~

.

© DraconsteeL Out~


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer **© **Masashi Kishimoto **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

**Uzumaki Rinnegan **© **DraconsteeL**

**Warning : Smart!Naru, ****Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc****, Strong!Naru, etc**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Chapter Dua**_** :**_

**~O~**

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

…

…

* * *

Deru angin yang menyelimuti suasana ini cukup tidak terasa, keheningan menjadi satu-satunya yang menghiasi hembusan angin ini hingga menerpa wajah mereka dengan lembut. Mata mereka bergulir menatap kearah Hunter-nin yang berjalan kearah Zabuza dengan perlahan sambil menggenggam pedang pendek di tangannya.

Tak perlu di komando dua kali, Hunter-nin tersebut mengayunkan tanto itu dan menghunuskannya.

Jleb!

Pedang itu mengenai...

Tanah.

"**Sunshin"**

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan pelan kemudian menarik nafas perlahan sembari menaruh satu tangannya di kantung celana. Ia sudah menduga kejadian ini akan terjadi, ia membuka matanya dan menatap kearah dimana tempat Hunter-nin itu pergi membawa tubuh Zabuza.

"Fyuuh, bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan?"

"Sepertinya Kakashi-sensei sedang dalam keadaan kritis karena harus menahan nafasnya dalam jangka waktu yang lama" ujar Sasuke sambil mengecek kondisi Kakashi yang pingsan.

"Baiklah, rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk mengangkat tubuh gurumu, bocah?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak terimakasih, semua shinobi takkan menerima bantuan dari warga sipil"

Tazuna memutar mata bosan sambil mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. "Hahh, bagaimanapun kau habis bertarung dengan Zabuza pasti kelelahan. Setidaknya aku membantu kalian saat ini" Naruto menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ini tidak sebanding dengan ajaran yang ia berikan kepadaku, Tazuna-san. Bukan karena lelah atau karena tubuhku yang kecil, tapi ini semua karena apa yang ia berikan kepadaku" Naruto berjalan pelan sembari menggendong tubuh Kakashi di punggungnya, meskipun kaki Kakashi yang terseret-seret tetapi Naruto menyadari itu dan menggunakan chakra angin untuk mengangkatnya.

Setidaknya ini karena pengorbanan dan ajaran yang di berikan oleh mantan gurunya...

Saat mereka berkenalan satu sama lain...

Saat mereka melakukan Survival Test yang berakhir dengan kegagalan karena tidak mengetahui inti dari tes itu. Tapi Kakashi memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk mengetahui inti dari tes tersebut...

Dan semua itu berjalan dengan rencana, Naruto yang mulai mengingat kembali kejadian ini di suatu tempat pun memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke dan Sakura dengan cara menggunakan bunshin untuk memberikan kode bergerak...

Saat setiap harinya mereka selalu melakukan pertemuan sekedar untuk mempererat persaudaraan mereka, namun semua itu berubah...

Ketika Naruto di pindahkan oleh Yondaime...

Sejujurnya, Sasuke ingin langsung melabrak Yondaime akan keputusan sepihaknya. Ketika ia mengetahui semua ini di lakukan demi anak dari Yondaime itu sendiri, ia menjadi sangat marah. Ia kenal Menma, anak yang penuh ambisi dan ke aroganan karena dalih anak Hokage.

Sialnya bagi Sasuke, ia tidak punya cukup rencana yang matang untuk mengembalikan Naruto kedalam tim nya. Keinginan itu harus ia pendam untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mengerti kalau Naruto menerima keputusan itu dengan lapang dada, ini bukan karena keinginan tapi karena apa yang pernah desa perbuat kepadanya.

Sungguh, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau kata-kata itu benar polos dan ia mengetahui satu fakta kalau Naruto bukanlah ninja dari Konohagakure. Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tetapi karena kebaikan Naruto kepadanya layaknya saudara kandung sendiri.

Tetapi dari semua itu, Sasuke mulai menyadari. Naruto sangat loyal kepada Konoha dan tidak pernah membantah apa yang di ucapkan oleh Yondaime meski perintah itu tidak baik untuknya. Laki-laki yang memegang garis darah Klan Uzumaki serta julukan baru sebagai... pemegang pedang legendaris, Nuibari.

"Ah Tou-san, akhirnya sampai juga dan siapa mereka?" Tsunami, anak dari Tazuna yang telah membuka pintu untuk mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat Naruto membopong tubuh Kakashi di belakangnya.

"Tsunami. Tolong bantu Naruto-san membawa Kakashi-san kedalam kamar, ia harus di berikan pertolongan akibat pertarungan bersama suruhan Gato, Zabuza Momochi"

Ekspresi Tsunami berubah khawatir. "Apakah Tou-san tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu, karena ada mereka yang melindungiku" Tazuna memberikan senyuman di wajah tuanya, senyuman yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan beberapa tahun silam. "Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, karena Naruto-san sedang mengalami amnesia" bisik Tazuna tepat di samping Tsunami.

"Baiklah, silahkan bawa kemari Naruto-san"

Naruto pun mengangguk sambil mengekor di belakang Tsunami menuju salah satu kamar meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura dan Menma yang masih berada di ruang tamu. Mereka menatap kearah punggung Naruto yang terlihat sedikit bongkok karena menerima beban berat di tubuh kecilnya.

Bagaimanapun mereka hanyalah seorang genin dengan usia dua belas tahun, tetapi mereka telah mengalami pertarungan hidup mati karena memang itulah dunia shinobi. Dunia penuh akan kelicikan dan kebencian, tak jarang di antara mereka telah memasuki rantai kebencian.

Hidup sebagai ninja, tidak peduli dengan penderitaan.

Karena penderitaan sudah menjadi satu dengan darah daging mereka...

Mereka yang tidak kuat dengan kehidupan seorang ninja bisa di katakan maut sudah menunggunya.

Brak!

Sasuke di kejutkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar, iris onyx nya bergulir menatap kearah anak yang tak lebih dari usia tujuh tahun dengan wajah dinginnya menatap kearah mereka semua. "KALIAN TAKKAN PERNAH BISA MENGALAHKAN GATO, KARENA KALIAN AKAN BERAKHIR SEPERTI 'dia'" dan dengan pernyataan singkat itu, anak bernama Inari telah berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Entah kenapa aku melihat Sasuke kedua dalam dirinya" Menma berkata pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke yang menggeram.

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU BODOH!"

"Maafkan kelakuan anak itu, dia trauma akan kematian 'dia'" ucap Tsunami sedih yang sudah berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka di ikuti oleh Naruto yang muncul dari belakangnya. "Dan semenjak itu sifatnya berubah"

"Uhm maaf Tsunami-san, kalau kami boleh tahu siapakah yang dimaksud 'dia'"

Melihat ekspresi Tsunami yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam membuat Sakura mengetahui kalau ia telah memasuki zona tidak aman. "Maaf"

"Tidak" Tsunami menggeleng. "Itu bukan salah kalian, tentu hal yang wajar kalau bertanya sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran kalian"

"Aku mengerti sekarang" jawab senyum Menma, melipat kedua tanganya di depan dadanya.

Menma berdehem sebentar. "Kalau aku boleh menebak, yang dimaksud 'dia' merupakan ayah dari Inari dan juga suami dari anda Tsunami-san" Tsunami terkejut dan memandang kearah Menma dengan tatapan bersinar tak percaya. "Aku dapat melihat dari kedua mata kalian, sosok yang sangat kalian berdua sayangi"

"Apakah aku benar?" Menma mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sombong.

Naruto menyentil udara dan itu berefek pada Menma yang terjungkal kebelakang. "Bukankah ayahmu sudah berkata kalau kau tidak boleh sombong, Menma"

"Aku tak peduli.. sebaiknya kau tidak perlu khawatir tentangku, aku jauh lebih kuat darimu karena aku pengguna Mokuton"

Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan. "Terserah, Sasuke dan Sakura aku mendapat perintah dari Kakashi-sensei untuk mengajak kalian berlatih selama satu minggu. Menurut prediksiku, Zabuza akan sembuh dari lukanya selama satu minggu itu pun kalau ia masih hidup"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau melihat dari luka itu, bisa di katakan Hunter-nin tersebut membawa Zabuza ke tempat yang aman tak lebih dari sepuluh menit maka Zabuza akan tewas pada saat itu juga. Pendarahan yang di terimanya cukup parah" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hei, aku tak percaya kepadamu" Menma menunjuk kearah wajah Naruto dengan jari telunjuk. "Kau melukai seseorang dan kau malah tersenyum?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Kau benar-benar Na'iv, Menma. Kau belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya penderitaan di dunia Shinobi" Naruto kini memejamkan matanya. "Dan kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi"

'Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Naruto' pikir Sasuke terkejut.

'Naruto-kun...' Sakura menatap kearah Naruto sedih.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai berlatih" Naruto melirikkan matanya kearah Menma. "Kau ikut juga"

"Tidak, aku tak mau di latih oleh genin lemah yang hanya bisa menjalankan misi Rank-D sepertimu"

Buagh!

Menma terpental ketika sebuah tinju bersarang di perutnya, dan pemilik tangan itu adalah...

'Sasuke? Mau apa dia?' pikir Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau itu berpikir, Menma-sama" Sasuke memberikan tatapan mengejeknya. "Kau tidak melihat kalau kami berdua mengalahkan Nuke-nin tingkat tinggi yang bahkan Kakashi-sensei kesulitan melawannya"

Sasuke benar...

Menma terdiam sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri, organ dalamnya seperti ada yang hancur ketika terkena pukulan itu. Ia tidak habis pikir, seorang Uchiha mempunyai pukulan yang begitu kuat.

"Uhuk, kenapa kau membelanya, uhuk Sasuke?" Menma menajamkan matanya kearah Naruto. "Uhuk seharusnya kau uhuk membelaku"

Kini giliran Sasuke memasang wajah sombongnya. "Kau tidak mengenal siapa kami, Menma. Kau itu hanyalah anak yang materialistis"

"Sasuke-kun, jangan terlalu terbawa emosi. Sebaiknya kita latihan"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Oke, Tsunami-san boleh kami meminta bekal? Kupikir kami akan pergi hingga menjelang petang nanti"

"Baiklah, tunggu lima menit"

Berlari, terus berlari melompati semua yang ada di hadapannya. Kecepatan yang sudah ia latih selama beberapa tahun kini ia tunjukkan, tidak perlu menggunakan pemberat yang nantinya hanya akan di pamerkan kepada orang lain kalau ia selama ini menyembunyikan kekuatannya.

Buat apa menyembunyikan kecepatan kalau ia bisa menahan gerak lajunya, Naruto melakukan salto sekaligus tendangan tepat pada pohon besar di belakangnya dengan tubuh terbalik.

Buagh! Bumm!

Mata Sakura melebar ketika pohon itu jatuh tepat akan menimpanya, dengan mata menyipit ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menghantamkan pukulannya sambil berteriak. "Shannaro!"

Bomm! Cling!

Menma yang melihat pukulan Sakura hingga membuat pohon besar itu menghilang dan bersinar di udara pun meneguk ludahnya, kini ia mulai mengerti semua tentang mereka.

'Kerja sama yah' Menma menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. 'Kini aku mengerti alasan Tou-san berkata seperti itu'

Pluk!

Ia mendongak dan menatap kearah pemilik tangan yang menepuk bahunya, dengan sedikit kerutan pada dahinya sudah diketahui ekspresi tersebut di mata pria ini. "Ayolah, kau tak mungkin melihat kami dengan duduk diam saja kan? Sebaiknya kau tingkatkan kekuatanmu"

Menma menunduk. "Maaf atas perkataanku tadi dan beberapa hari yang lalu"

Penyesalan.. yah penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Tapi, itu bukanlah masalah bagi Naruto. Ia senang ketika melihat seseorang akan berubah, senang karena ia akan mendapatkan satu teman tambahan lagi. Kemungkinan terbesar maka Menma akan menjadi rival nya.

"Ah kau terlalu banyak berfikir" Naruto menarik tangan Menma dan melemparkan pemilik tubuh tepat di depan Sasuke yang telah bersiap memberikan tendangan. Tak mau mati sia-sia, ia memutar tubuhnya 180° kemudian menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menangkis serangan Sasuke.

Bugh!

Terjadi debuman kecil ketika serangan itu ditangkis. Menma meringis saat tulangnya hampir remuk. Sial, ia tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Sasuke saat ini dan ia harus memikirkan strategi yang cukup matang.

"Jangan biarkan kelengahan menguasaimu"

Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya sambil mengayunkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Menma yang berbalik menatap kearah Sasuke.

Buagh!

"Ukh" Menma terpental beberapa meter dan dengan kelihaian ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di atas permukaan tanah. Kini Menma menajamkan penglihatannya saat Sasuke meluncur dengan cepat menyabetkan kunai dari kantung ninjanya. Menma yang telah bersiap untuk menangkis serangan itu harus di kejutkan oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Sasuke muncul di belakangnya langsung menyabetkan kunai nya ke punggung Menma.

Trank!

"Bolehkah aku ikut"

Sasuke menyeringai menatap kearah Naruto yang sudah menggenggam besi hitam di tangannya.

"Shannaro!"

Dengan cepat mereka melompat ke udara ketika suara gila dari Sakura membuyarkan satu sama lain, Naruto tersenyum melihat kemampuan Sakura yang tidak berubah, benar-benar kuat. Ia kemudian melemparkan batang besi hitam itu kearah Menma yang sedang lengah.

"Kau terus memberikan celah, Menma"

Jleb!

"Akh" Menma meringis sambil memegang pundaknya yang tertembus besi hitam tersebut, entah kenapa ia merasakan kalau chakranya terus terserap kedalam besi hitam itu.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Naruto yang mendengar jurus dari salah satu sahabatnya pun merapal handseal dengan gerak cepat.

"**Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu!"**

Terdengar bunyi pertemuan antara dua jurus katon yang saling bertabrakan, Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang ia punya pun menghindar dari udara dan menapakkan kakinya di atas tanah, ketika bola apinya kalah oleh naga besar buatan Naruto. Ia mendengus singkat. "Kau berlebihan langsung menggunakan jurus itu"

Bruk!

Mereka di kejutkan oleh Menma yang jatuh di hadapan mereka dengan tubuh penuh luka, tak perlu di tanya dua kali pelakunya. Sakura dengan wajah sangar menyatukan kepalan tangannya pada telapak tangannya.

"Kampret, Sakura-chan tidak adil langsung menyerangku yang sedang terluka"

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan itu, mereka melompat kebelakang sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan masing-masing.

"**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu!"**

"**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu!"**

Bumm!

"Seperti biasa, Sharingan mu cukup lihai Sasuke"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kita lanjutkan?"

"Yeah"

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan yang ia punya kearah Sasuke sambil melemparkan shuriken-shuriken dengan chakra kearah Sasuke berniat untuk membelah tubuh itu. Gerakan yang cepat dan gesit Sasuke perlihatkan sambil membalas shuriken-shuriken tersebut.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Semua shuriken itu beradu dan menimbulkan sedikit percikan api ketika dua benda itu bergesekan.

Mereka berdua meluncur cepat menyerang satu sama lain , mengayunkan kunainya vertikal dari depan, cukup cepat. Naruto menangkisnya dengan kunainya kembali, ia memutar kakinya 90 derajat dan menghilang.

Trank!

"Sharingan memang luar biasa, bukan begitu Sasuke?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika ia muncul di atas Sasuke sambil mengayunkan kunai nya dapat di tangkis oleh kunai juga. Sasuke dapat melihat celah saat Naruto berada di udara, otomatis maka pergerakan juga akan melambat. Ia melompat kebelakang dan membengkakkan dadanya.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Benar pemikirannya, Naruto hanya diam dengan posisi terbalik dan bersiap untuk jatuh ke atas permukaan tanah. Tapi, ia menyipitkan matanya saat Naruto mengeluarkan Nuibari dari punggungnya sambil berkata pelan. **"Kijin no Ken"**

Sasuke melebarkan matanya ketika bola api yang ia keluarkan terbelah menjadi dua saat Naruto menghunuskan longsword itu. Ketika kedua kaki berhasil menopang tubuhnya di atas tanah, Naruto menghilang dengan kecepatan dan muncul di belakang Sasuke langsung menyabetkan Nuibari nya ke arah punggung sang Uchiha.

Mata Sasuke melebar merasakan Naruto di belakangnya, dengan reflek ia menunduk sehingga serangan itu melewatinya begitu saja. Ia berbalik cepat dan menghunuskan kunai yang di genggamnya kedepan.

Trank!

Suara kedua senjata yang bergesek itu kembali menghasilkan percikan api. Sasuke terlihat terengah-engah karena menggunakan jurus bola api dengan intensitas chakra yang besar. Dan kali ini ia harus di kejutkan oleh tangan kiri Naruto yang bergerak bebas sudah menciptakan besi hitam.

Ia hanya mampu melebarkan matanya sambil terkejut..

Jleb!

Besi hitam itu mengenai..

Tanah.

"Fyuuh, sepertinya sparring hari ini sampai disini. Dan.." Naruto melototkan matanya ketika Sakura sudah membuat Menma babak belur dengan tubuh penuh luka dan benjol. "...a-apa apaan? Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sakura-chan"

Sakura hanya memberikan cengiran tak berdosa. "Lagipula Menma-kun sangat kuat juga, dia berhasil mengendalikan elemen kayu seperti Hashirama-sama dengan baik. Hanya saja sering meleset"

"Hei meleset karena kau menghindar" protes Menma tidak terima.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Sebaiknya kita makan dahulu, sebelum matahari sudah menghilang"

"Ha'i" jawab mereka serentak.

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

Satu minggu telah berlalu, mereka yang telah siap melawan Zabuza pun tengah berdiri di atas jembatan besar dengan deru angin berhembus lumayan kuat. Helaian rambut mereka pun bergoyang-goyang seiring sapuan angin yang melewati mereka.

"Dimanakah Naruto?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, dia tadi bilang ingin membeli keperluan sebentar"

"Baiklah, jangan biarkan konsentrasi kalian hilang. Meskipun Naruto tidak ada, kita masih memiliki Menma" Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Meskipun aku kecewa kalau bocah Nuibari itu tidak ada disini, anak Yondaime dan Kakashi no Sharingan pun terlihat lumayan" ucap Zabuza yang di sebelah kanannya terdapat Hunter-nin beberapa hari yang lalu. "Tapi sepertinya kau terlihat sangat lemah dari gadis sakura itu"

"JANGAN MENGEJEKKU, SIALAN!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Jaga emosimu Menma, bukankah Naruto telah mengajarimu beberapa hal"

"A-ah iya maaf" Menma nerves sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kunai yang berada di tangan kanan dan kirinya. "Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak belajar mengendalikan emosiku"

Zabuza menghilang dengan kecepatan dan muncul di depan Menma langsung menyabetkan kubikkiribocho ke arah perut Menma. Mata Kakashi melebar saat menyadari yang di incar adalah Menma, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau Menma terbunuh dalam pertarungan kali ini.

Trank!

Kakashi muncul di depan Menma menangkis ayunan pedang Zabuza dengan kunai, merasakan hawa keberadaan dua orang dari belakangnya, Zabuza pun melompat ke udara sembari menatap kebawah.

"Ohohoho Uchiha dan Musim Semi?"

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke memulai ninjutsu pertama ke arah Zabuza yang berada di udara, namun ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat jurus sama seperti Naruto. Membelah bola apinya dengan sekali hunusan pedang besar itu.

Menggunakan reflek dari pengalamannya bertarung, Zabuza melompat mundur beberapa langkah dari mereka.

"**Hyouton Hyösö"**

Menma dapat melihat Hunter-nin itu mengangkat air yang berada di bawah kakinya dan membendungnya di atas kepala lalu mengeraskannya menjadi tombak es raksasa dan siap untuk menembus dada Menma.

"**Doton : Doryuuheki!"**

Tombak es itu menancap tepat pada dinding tanah buatan Menma, kini ia tengah berhadapan dengan Hunter-nin tersebut bersama Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ingat Menma, jangan biarkan sesuatu mengganggu konsentrasimu"

"Ha'i" ketika ia menghilangkan dinding tanah tersebut, kini mereka di kejutkan oleh Hunter-nin itu kembali mengumpulkan air di udara dan mengubahnya menjadi jarum yang tajam. Hunter-nin itu melompat mundur agar tidak terkena serangannya sendiri.

"**Sensatsu Suishö"**

Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk menghindar, namun ketika ia menyadari serangan itu memiliki radius jangkauan yang cukup luas dan Sakura pun akan tetap terkena kalau menghindar. Ia pun merapal handseal dengan cepat agar tidak terkena serangan itu.

"**Katon : Hibarashi!"**

Brush!

Ratusan jarum es itu berubah menjadi uap ketika menembus jurus pertahanan api milik Sasuke, belum sempat ia menyerang kembali. Sebuah siluet bayangan muncul di hadapan mereka sambil memegang pedang panjang di tangan kanannya.

"Aku mendengar ada sesuatu yang mengganggu acara Festival ku"

Dan ucapan akhir itu berhasil membuat tubuh Hunter-nin tersebut menegang, bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia terkejut melihat pria ini. Sejujurnya ia menyadari kekuatan yang ia miliki tidak sepadan dengan pria itu, karena pria itu yang telah mengalahkan sosok yang ia panggil 'ayah'.

"Akan kuberikan apa itu rasa penyesalan"

* * *

.

.

To be Continued~

Oke, oke mungkin ini cukup pendek dan alurnya cepat. Oh iya banyak yang bertanya apakah saya tidak repot mengurusi banyak Fanfic, jawabannya sih mudah saja kalau dipikir logika. Saya juga kesulitan, namun itu hanya sekedar ide yang baru saya tulis.

Tapi, tetap Fic itu tidak akan discontinue kecuali ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat saya tidak bisa melanjutkan Fic itu.

Tetap berikan komentar kalian tentang Fic ini, oke?

.

.

Draconsteel, Out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer **© **Masashi Kishimoto **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

**Uzumaki Rinnegan **© **DraconsteeL**

**Warning : Smart!Naru, ****Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc****, Strong!Naru, etc**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Chapter Tiga**_** :**_

**~IngataN~**

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draconsteel, in!**

**.**

. . .

. . . . .

* * *

Sesosok tubuh berbalut jubah putih polos berdiri di hadapan mereka, iris matanya bergulir menatap kearah pertarungan dua shinobi hebat di ujung jembatan. Ia memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada yang terluka dari mereka.

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas begitu merasa tak ada luka maupun noda dari tubuh mereka, kini tatapannya kembali beralih pada sosok Hunter-nin yang sudah ia gertak beberapa hari yang lalu. Besi hitam dalam genggamannya telah teraliri oleh api membara.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau selalu mengganggu kehidupan orang lain" iris blue sapphire itu membeku seiring dengan bersinar terkena sinar matahari. Tatapannya menjadi kosong, dan ekspresinya menjadi sulit di terka ketika bibir itu berubah menjadi garis lurus. "Apa aku harus membunuhmu, jika itu memang yang harus kulakukan. Maka akan kulakukan"

"**Sensatsu Suishö"**

Hunter-nin itu tidak menggubris ucapannya dan mengumpulkan air di udara lalu mengubahnya menjadi jarum yang tajam. Satu dorongan pada jari telunjuknya, jarum-jarum itu menerjang kearah Naruto yang menjulurkan tangannya kedepan.

"**Katon : Hibarashi"**

Brush!

Jurus yang sama seperti Sasuke berhasil membuat jarum es itu membaur menjadi kabut. Tak mengurangi kewaspadaannya, Naruto menarik sebelah tangannya ke samping paha lalu membukanya.

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa"**

Kabut menghilang seiring terkena hembusan angin yang kuat dari telapak tangan Naruto, semuanya kini dapat melihat kalau Hunter-nin itu sedang mengangkat air yang berada di bawah kakinya dan membendungnya di atas kepala lalu mengeraskannya menjadi tombak es raksasa.

"Enyahlah"

Naruto melompat untuk menghindari tombak es itu dan menginjaknya sebagai tumpuan untuk melakukan serangan, mengalirkan chakra secukupnya pada Nuibari yang sudah ia genggam.

"Kaulah yang harusnya mati" Naruto menghunuskan Nuibari itu tepat pada tubuh Hunter-nin yang berada di depannya, namun lawan memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga Naruto membelah udara kosong.

Iris blue sapphire itu berkilat ketika Hunter-nin melayangkan sebuah pukulan kewajahnya. Satu gerakan cepat pada Nuibari itu, ia menggunakannya sebagai tameng sekaligus melakukan counter attack. Agaknya Naruto sedikit kagum akan kelincahan yang di miliki oleh Hunter-nin itu.

Naruto melompat ke udara dan kembali menghunuskan Nuibari yang sudah di selimuti oleh chakra. Hunter-nin itu melenturkan sebelah kakinya seperti pose para pemanah, ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke arah punggung.

"**Hyouton : Moonsong!"**

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Naruto menangkis semua busur panah yang di keluarkan oleh Hunter-nin itu dengan gerakan cepat. Mata lawan melebar ketika Naruto telah menghilang dari udara dan muncul di sampingnya sambil menyabetkan Nuibari secara horizontal.

Trank!

Naruto terdiam sambil mengamati sebilah pedang yang di gunakan oleh Hunter-nin itu untuk menangkis serangannya, dengan sangat cepat Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di atas Hunter-nin itu.

Kepala Hunter-nin mendongak saat Naruto melakukan serangan yang sama seperti tadi, ia menancapkan pedang legenda dari Klan Yuki. Yuki no Ken atau biasa di sebut oleh Yukianesa.

"**Artic Blade!"**

Hunter-nin itu menancapkan Yukianesa di atas permukaan kayu dan detik berikutnya, bukit-bukit es mulai bermunculan dari bawah dan berusaha untuk memerangkap tubuh Naruto. Tapi, Naruto kembali menghilang dari udara membuat Hunter-nin shock.

"**Hell's Fang"**

Naruto yang sudah berada di depan lawan langsung melesat dan mencekik leher Hunter-nin itu dan tiba-tiba saja muncul kepala serigala dari bawah mementalkan Hunter-nin ke udara.

Tak sampai disitu, Naruto melenturkan sebelah kakinya seperti pose para pemanah.

"**Katon : Soft Arrow!"**

Bukan es seperti Hunter-nin yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto, tetapi busur api dengan sangat cepat menyayat tubuh lawan yang sedang terpental ke udara. Mata Hunter-nin itu melebar dan meringis berusaha menahan rasa panas dan perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

Cling!

Sebuah rantai dengan ujung berpijar itu keluar dari punggung Naruto, dengan gerakan ayunan tangan seperti di komando, rantai itu menerjang kearah lawan yang masih berada di udara.

"**Hungry Coils"**

Rantai itu mencekik leher Hunter-nin dan menariknya ke belakang Naruto, dan untuk kesekian kalinya mata Hunter-nin itu melebar ketika mendapati kunoichi bermahkota merah muda telah berada di depannya sambil melayangkan pukulan disertai teriakan gila.

"Shannaro!"

Buagh! Krak!

Tubuh Hunter-nin itu menghujam permukaan kayu dengan topeng hancur, Menma dan Sasuke berjengit ketika sosok Hunter-nin itu adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam lurus.

Dalam waktu singkat, suasana sunyi senyap. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi mereka, Naruto berjalan mengambil pedang Yukianesa yang terjatuh di depannya.

"Jadi kabar itu benar, Hunter-nin dengan kekuatan es atau keturunan garis darah Klan Yuki. Yuki Haku"

Hunter-nin itu terkejut dengan mata membelalak, ia dengan cepat duduk hanya untuk melihat Naruto yang membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini ekspresi itu berubah menjadi sendu, seolah tidak berani membunuh.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin melawan seorang wanita"

Haku shock. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak mungkin membunuh eksistensi keturunan terakhir Klan Yuki"

Haku tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran laki-laki ini, secara umum ia lebih tua satu tahun dari laki-laki ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kalau dalam diri itu bukanlah anak-anak, tetapi orang dewasa yang sudah lelah dengan kehidupannya.

"Entah harus mengatakan apa, tapi aku juga merupakan keturunan terakhir Klan Uzumaki. Saat ini tugasku untuk mencari merek-Akkh"

Rasa nyeri dan kepala yang berdenyut kembali menghantui Naruto, ia mencengkeram kepalanya dengan kuat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Sialnya bagi Naruto, ketika ia berusaha mengingat kembali tentang Klan nya, pasti rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang.

Namun, pada beberapa detik berikutnya kini matanya melebar. Ratusan memori memasuki otaknya sehingga harus membuatnya terjatuh pingsan di atas permukaan kayu.

Sasuke yang melihat itu berlari dan mencoba untuk membangunkan Naruto, ia menatap Naruto khawatir karena ini adalah hal yang kedua kalinya terjadi pada Naruto. Ia tak sanggup, ia tak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan sosok yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri.

Laki-laki yang penuh dengan rasa ceria dan semangat.

Laki-laki yang memiliki hati selembut kapas jika bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Namun sekasar aspal jika orang-orang yang disayanginya terluka.

Laki-laki dengan kekuatan di atasnya...

Laki-laki yang berniat mengubah dunia yang penuh kelicikan dan kekejaman ini berada di genggaman tangannya.

Bukan berarti mereka harus tunduk kepadanya, tetapi ia hanya ingin semuanya berdamai dengan satu hati yang dipenuhi rasa kebahagiaan.

Dan juga Laki-laki yang merubah ambisinya untuk membunuh...

Itachi.

Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak pelan memegang dada kirinya, tepat dimana simbol berlambang pusaran itu menjadi salah satu jati dirinya sebagai seorang Uzumaki. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu kenapa lambang itu berada disana namun satu hal yang ia dapati dari lambang itu adalah ia bukan ninja Uzushiogakure pada umumnya.

Entah kenapa ia melakukan itu, mencengkeram dadanya dengan erat dan ia juga tidak tahu mengapa sedikit merasakan kenyamanan ketika aura berpendar biru menyelimuti tubuhnya.

'Naruto'

Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi perbuatannya, Ia melebarkan matanya sambil memandang sekeliling, namun ia tidak mendapati apapun kecuali hembusan angin.

'Naruto'

Suara itu kembali menyeruak dalam gendang telinganya, hal itu membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman meski ia sudah mengusap lambang itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Masuklah kedalam pikiranmu'

Naruto terdiam sebentar dalam posisi ini, ia harus menuntaskan rasa keingintahuannya pada suara itu. Naruto menidurkan kembali tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam.

Satu-satunya pandangan yang ia dapati ketika memasuki pikirannya adalah sebuah ruangan putih dengan layar besar dihadapannya. Matanya memandang lurus pada gambar yang menampilkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya shock berat.

"Semuanya, jangan menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan" seorang pria dengan rambut merah mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal ke udara.

"Yaa!"

Dihadapan mereka kini nampak seekor monster dengan empat ekor melambai-lambai tengah menciptakan sebuah bola hitam dengan ukuran sangat besar. Para shinobi dengan ikat kepala pusaran tersebut langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"**Bijuudama!"**

"**Jikkukan Kekkai!"**

Tiba-tiba saja, bola hitam yang keluarkan oleh monster itu menghilang tanpa berbekas oleh apapun namun pada detik selanjutnya ledakan besar terjadi tepat dipasukan musuh.

"Sialan, shinobi itu memang merepotkan. Pasukanku tewas sia-sia" Tsuchikage yang melihat seperempat pasukannya tewas pun menggeram marah sambil menciptakan sebuah kubus berwarna putih.

"**Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"**

Akkh!

Arrgghh!

Mereka yang terkena oleh salah satu Kekkai Touta dari Tsuchikage pun hanya bisa merenggang nyawa ketika tubuh mereka berubah menjadi debu dalam seketika. Pria yang tadinya menjadi penyemangat anak buahnya pun ikut menggeram sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Ia menggigit jarinya dan menapakkannya ke atas permukaan tanah.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Boff!

Terlihat empat hewan yang melegenda di hadapan para musuh, burung api yang melihat kejadian ini pun marah besar. Ia mengumpulkan api dari mulutnya dan menyemburkannya ke udara.

"**Rain of Fire"**

"**Suiton : Suijinheki"**

Melihat serangannya bisa di patahkan, burung api itu berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan tekhnik terlarangnya jika naga di sebelahnya tidak menghentikannya.

"Uzukage-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

Pria berambut merah itu menunduk. "Kita di serang oleh Kumo-Kiki-Iwa karena kekuatan kita dianggap berbahaya bagi dunia"

"Apakah kita harus menggunakan jurus terlarang itu"

Uzukage menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi aku meminta kalian untuk membawa anakku kesuatu tempat yang jauh. Sudah cukup istriku yang tewas, tapi tidak untuk anakku. Kelak dia yang akan melanjutkan perjuanganku"

"SERAANNGG!"

Dan layar itu pun menjadi terang diikuti oleh muncul sosok berambut merah yang Naruto kenali pria tadi, melihat pria yang tengah tersenyum itu membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Anda Uzukage-sama?"

Sosok itu tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, Naruto Naruto... kau memanggil ayahmu sendiri dengan seformal itu"

Naruto terkejut. "A..yah?"

Dan rasa sakit itu kembali menghantuinya, ia jatuh terduduk dan kemudian mendongak menatap sosok yang mengaku menjadi ayahnya. Entah kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak selama beberapa hari kemarin, melainkan cukup sebentar.

Greb!

Uzukage membalas pelukan dari anaknya dengan hangat, matanya menjadi sayu dan perasaan mereka mulai terikat. Uzukage mengelus surai perak itu dengan lembut. "Kau mirip dengan Kaa-san mu, tetapi sifatmu sama sepertiku"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dengan mata lebam karena habis menangis. Terdapat setetes air mata terjatuh dari dagu itu, namun Uzukage dengan cepat menangkupnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi heran dari wajah anaknya.

"Jangan biarkan air mata terjatuh dari matamu, kamu itu laki-laki"

Naruto mengusap matanya pelan kemudian memberikan cengirannya. "Tou-san, sebenarnya apa maksudnya tadi"

"Tou-san hanya memberikanmu ingatan milik Tou-san, inilah yang membuatmu harus menjadi..." Uzukage menyentuh dahi Naruto dan tiba-tiba kanji tercipta disana. Naruto meraung kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Kini bukan seperti biasanya, rasa sakit ini seperti akan menghancurkan kepalanya. "...amnesia"

"Ukh, ini..." Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, matanya melebar dan pandangannya lurus. "..ingatanku?"

Uzukage tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Benar sekali, Tou-san terpaksa membuatmu seperti itu karena tak ingin menyimpan dendam kepada ketiga desa itu"

"Apa maksud Tou-san? Bukankah mereka telah menghancurkan desa, membunuh Kaa-chan dan MEMBUNUHMU!" Naruto berteriak tidak percaya tanpa sadar matanya berubah menjadi pola riak air dengan sembilan tomoe berputar.

Uzukage kembali tersenyum. "Tou-san akui kalau kau adalah shinobi hebat, kau sudah bisa membangkitkan mata milik kakekmu diusia dini. Tapi Tou-san cukup kecewa dengan sifatmu..."

"Bukankah kamu yang mengajarkan kepada ketiga temanmu untuk tidak dendam kepada orang lain, bukankah kamu yang mengajarkan kepada mereka bahwa jangan sampai masuk kedalam rantai kebencian dan bukankah kamu yang mengajarkan kepada Uchiha Sasuke agar tidak membenci kakaknya" Uzukage mengelus surai perak anaknya yang merupakan gen dari istrinya. "Tapi kenapa malah kamu yang masuk kedalam kebencian itu sendiri"

Naruto terdiam, ingatan dimana ia memberi tahu Menma agar tidak arogan dan menjadi orang pendendam. Ingatan itu mulai berputar-putar dalam otaknya bersamaan dengan ingatan ketika ia menasehati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"TIDAK!" Naruto berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Itulah satu kesalahanmu, ini alasan kenapa Tou-san menyegel ingatanmu. Kebencianmu lebih besar dari kebencian mereka"

"Tidak" kini Naruto sudah jatuh terduduk dengan wajah tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin"

"Ketahuilah Naruto, bukankah kamu sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dendam akan membunuhmu sewaktu-waktu. Jangan pikirkan Kaa-chan mu yang pergi meninggalkan kita terlebih dahulu karena serangan mereka. Jangan pikirkan masa lalu yang kelam"

"Karena kamu tidak tinggal lagi disana, biarkan mereka merubahnya karena setiap orang memiliki kesempatan kedua"

Naruto yang sudah berlutut pun mendongak menatap sang ayah dengan kelopak mata mulai menutup. Ketika ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran, ia sempat mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Aku Uzumaki Arashi dan ibumu adalah Sera Ootsutsuki"

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan iris blue sapphire yang menenangkan, iris itu menangkap tiga orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendengar seberondong pertanyaan hinggap di otaknya.

Tapi, ia hanya mau membalas satu pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Ukh maaf kalau aku sempat berteriak seperti tadi, aku hanya mendapat sedikit ingatanku yang dipaksa masuk" jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi tenang agar mereka bisa percaya.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan pertarungannya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membuat Sakura pingsan seketika. "Itulah yang menarik, Zabuza dan Haku berniat untuk masuk kedalam shinobi Konoha. Ketika mendengar ucapanmu waktu itu dan kedatangan Gato yang membawa pasukannya. Akhirnya Zabuza memutuskan untuk menjadi shinobi konoha. Tapi.."

Sasuke menunduk diikuti oleh Menma. "Dia tewas karena berusaha melindungi Haku dari serangan para bandit hingga harus mengorbankan nyawanya"

Naruto pun ikut menunduk. "Jadi begitu yah, ia tewas. Lalu dimanakah Haku?"

"Ia sedang menangis menatap makam Zabuza"

Naruto bangun dengan tangan mengepal. "Bodoh! Ini sedang hujan dan wanita tidak baik hujan-hujanan, efek penyakit akan sembuh dalam jangka waktu yang lama"

Mereka berdua hanya menatap punggung Naruto di sertai helaan nafas. "Hahh, dia itu. Kita tinggal menunggu kejadian yang menarik"

Menma mengangguk. "Benar, aku yakin sekali kalau ia akan membawa Haku ke Konoha"

"Kau benar"

"Lagipula, Konoha akan mendapat kunoichi cantik cha" ucap Menma penuh semangat.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan terlalu berharap Menma, sainganmu itu berat"

"Siapa?"

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi kamar ini sambil membopong tubuh Sakura. "Bocah Nuibari"

"APA?!"

"Jangan berisik Menma, ini sudah malam dan Tazuna-san sedang tidur. Persiapkan dirimu, kita akan pulang besok" balas Sasuke dari ruang tamu.

Menma diam dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu, ia mendapati Kakashi sedang duduk sambil membaca buku laknatnya dengan tenang. Seakan derasnya hujan disertai guntur tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Jadi, bisa kalian katakan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Dia hanya mendapat ingatan lamanya, hanya itu yang ia katakan"

"Lalu, kenapa ia berlari seperti orang kesetanan"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Kau pasti tahu diakan, sensei"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Sepersekian detik telah berlalu, kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Hujan tidak berhenti dan bahkan semakin deras, Naruto tidak kunjung kembali membuat Tim ini dirundung rasa cemas kecuali Sasuke yang sudah tertidur karena lelah.

Ia telah membantu Zabuza untuk melawan pasukan Gato dengan cara mengeluarkan jurus dalam intensitas sangat besar dan langsung menghabisi setengah pasukan itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi aktivitas mereka, Menma mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pintu. Betapa kagetnya mereka ketika mendapati tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka-luka dan lubang menganga tepat di dada. Ketika melihat tubuh Haku yang pingsan dalam gendongannya, ia mengerti kalau Naruto berusaha untuk melindungi Haku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto!" Kakashi tak bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya ketika tubuh Naruto yang terhuyung kedepan dan tubuh Haku terlepas dari gendongannya.

Grep!

"Sakura, tolong sembuhkan Naruto"

Sakura yang juga dalam rasa cemas berkata. "T-tapi, bagaimana dengan lubang itu sensei. Aku tak bisa menyembuhkan sel tubuh manusia yang hancur"

"Baringkan dahulu"

Keluarga Tazuna yang mendengar keributan pun terbangun, mereka tak kalah terkejutnya ketika mendapat tubuh Naruto yang memprihatinkan.

Membaringkan tubuh Naruto di karpet ruang tamu, Sakura mulai menyalurkan energi penyembuhnya pada Naruto.

Namun yang kembali pulih hanya luka sayatan dan luka robek. Tapi, Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghentikan proses penyembuhannya.

"SAKURA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Sasuke marah. Ketika mendengar keributan, Sasuke pun juga terbangun dan memasang wajah kaget.

"I-itu, s-segel di dadanya b-bergerak"

Para pasang mata pun melebarkan matanya, pusaran itu kini mulai berputar pelan sambil mengeluarkan energi berwarna biru muda yang langsung menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Lagi-lagi mereka dibuat terkejut saat energi itu menutup luka yang menganga pada dada Naruto. (Segel terdapat di dada sebelah kanan, dan luka berada di sebelah kiri)

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kakashi terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. "Bisa dibilang, itu adalah segel khusus penyembuhan. Tapi, aku tak pernah tahu kalau ada segel seperti itu"

"Itu tidak begitu mengejutkan kalau disetiap tubuh Naruto banyak sekali terdapat segel"

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Uchiha terakhir. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau bisa melihat di telapak tangan dan punggung tangan kedua tangannya, dengan sharingan aku bisa melihat segel Fuinjutsu penyimpanan pada bahunya"

"Ada yang seperti itu?" cicit Menma tak percaya.

"Di dunia shinobi bukan hanya ada Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Kenjutsu tetapi ada lagi yang namanya Fuinjutsu, berguna untuk menyimpan ataupun menyegel sesuatu" jelas Kakashi kepada Menma.

"Ukh, aku dimana?"

Mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Naruto yang berusaha untuk bangun, tetapi Sakura langsung menghentikannya.

"Jangan bergerak dahulu, kau baru saja disembuhkan" Sakura berkata lirih. "Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku ini ketua yang bodoh, ya kan?"

"Tidak" Sakura berteriak membantah ucapan Naruto. "Kau itu hanya tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Maaf"

Ada hening dalam jeda beberapa saat, mereka terdiam dalam suasana yang senyap. Hening. Waktu terus berjalan dan detak jam yang mengisi suasana seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuatmu terluka seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi membuyarkan suasana.

Naruto diam. "Mencari kebenaran tentang Klan ku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menatap kearah Kakashi dengan serius. "Aku tak percaya kalau Klan Uzumaki telah punah, dan penyebabnya tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun. Pertama kali aku berfikir, ini semua disebabkan oleh Kudeta"

Kini tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika mendengar kata 'kudeta'. Dimana ia teringat saat Itachi membantai habis Klan nya dalam satu malam hanya untuk menguji kekuatannya,

Saat emosi miliknya hancur digantikan dengan mesin pembunuh yang kuat.

Mungkin semuanya tidak akan pernah terjadi kalau Naruto tidak menghentikannya, jika pada saat itu ia lebih memilih ego dari pada akal. Maka jawabannya sudah jelas, ia akan dimasuki oleh rantai kebencian yang tidak berujung. Mungkin saat ini ia boleh bahagia dengan mengetahui apa langkah dasar dari ambisinya, mencari kebenaran.

"Satu fakta yang kuketahui ketika sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Haku di tengah derasnya hujan, Klan Uzumaki di khianati oleh ketiga desa lainnya yaitu Kiri-Kumo-Iwa"

Mata Kakashi melebar, ekspresinya tidak tergambar jelas memang. Tapi ia benar-benar terkejut dan Naruto dapat melihat itu melalui bola mata Kakashi yang membulat sempurna.

"Luka ini kudapatkan ketika melawan pengguna Raiton di tengah derasnya hujan" Naruto kembali mengingat rantai peristiwa yang telah terjadi. "Sensei pasti tahu, Raiton akan semakin kuat ketika terkena air"

.

Flashback On.

Dan ia hanya bercerita dalam hati, tidak akan memberi tahukan hal ini kepada siapapun.

.

Berlari, terus berlari. Tak peduli apapun yang bisa dilakukan, ia harus berlari untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Dia hendak menuju Kirigakure untuk memastikan semuanya, tak peduli kalau ia akan diburu oleh shinobi di desa itu. Yang terpenting adalah mengetahui kebenaran.

"Kyaa!"

Naruto menghentikan kecepatannya dan memutar kepalanya kebelakang, disana telah terlihat Haku terjatuh pingsan terkena pukulan dari pria yang memegang sebuah pedang. Pedang yang sangat Naruto kenali dan ia sudah mendapatkan dua dari tujuh pedang. Dan salah satu pedang yang di genggam oleh pria berambut coklat, sosok yang akan bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya pedang milik Tobirama Senju.

Raijin no Ken.

Pedang Legendaris Kiba.

"Apa mau kalian" ucap Naruto dengan wajah dinginnya, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Haku sembari menaruhnya di dekat pohon besar. Kini tatapannya menjadi tajam, iris blue sapphire itu menjadi beku dan perasaan lembut yang dimilikinya menghilang.

"Heh, sebaiknya kau pergi bocah. Sebelum aku membunuh-"

Buagh!

Rokushi Aoi, pemegang pedang Raijin no Ken terpental menabrak pohon hingga membuat pohon itu ambruk seketika. Raiga yang melihat temannya terpental menggeram marah sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas, ia kemudian mengeluarkan listrik dari kedua pedangnya dan mengirimnya ke atas langit.

"**Ikazuchi no Kiba!"**

Jleger!

Naruto menghindari sambaran petir yang hampir membuatnya hangus seperti debu, namun apa daya ketika kekuatan petir bertemu dengan air. Maka hasilnya sudah diketahui, petir itu merambat dan mengenai tubuh Naruto hingga tersengat ribuan volt.

"Ukh, sialan. Hujan sialan"

Naruto menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan elemen angin agar tidak terkena efek dari aliran air itu, dan iris mata Naruto berubah menjadi Rinnegan untuk kedua kalinya ia gunakan. Dan Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dengan seketika, permukaan tanah retak membentuk sarang laba-laba akibat tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"**Hell's Fang!" **dengan tubuh berbayang, Naruto mencekik leher Raiga dan tiba-tiba muncul kepala serigala dari bawah tanah langsung mementalkan Raiga ke udara. Iris Rinnegannya berputar cepat diiringi oleh pergerakannya yang sangat cepat.

Greb!

Naruto memegang kepala Raiga dan mencengkeramnya, satu aspek yang akan Naruto ketahui tentang kebenaran Klan nya.

Kebenaran Klan bukan hanya terletak pada pemimpin desa tersebut, tetapi pengguna Tujuh pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam pembantaian shinobi Klan Uzumaki. Saat dimana ia membunuh salah satu pengguna pedang tersebut, Kushimaru Kuriare.

"**Ningendo!"**

Naruto mulai membaca pikiran dari Raiga mulai dari awal, rencana kudeta yang dilakukan oleh Kiri-Iwa-Kumo karena kekuatan dari Uzushiogakure yang bisa membuat dunia gentar.

Fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi yang dimiliki oleh mereka, dan memiliki Uzukage yang mengendalikan Empat Mata Angin.

'Sanbi'

'Yagura'

'Muu'

'A'

Jleb!

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika sebuah pedang diselimuti oleh listrik berwarna kuning menembus dadanya dari belakang, dengan tubuh tersengat dan mengakhiri jurusnya. Ia memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapakah pelakunya.

"Ro-kushi...Aoi"

"Hahaha, inilah akhirnya bocah. Dan mata itu akan menjadi milikku hahah-"

Dengan darah kental yang keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto menciptakan satu besi hitam dari lengan baju jirahnya kemudian menancapkannya pada jantung Aoi. Terukir jelas ekspresi kaget dari Aoi ketika jantungnya mulai berhenti berdetak, ia ingin mencabut besi itu tapi chakranya terasa menghilang.

Bruk!

Hah hah hah...

Naruto dengan tubuh tengkurap mencoba mengatur nafasnya, memegangi lubang yang menganga pada dada kirinya. Mengalirkan chakranya untuk menghentikan pendarahan itu Naruto menggenggam kedua pedang itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"**Fuin!"**

Dan pedang itu tersedot kedalam jari manis dan kelingking Naruto sebelah kanan hingga membentuk sebuah simbol disana. Tetap dalam gerakan yang tergopoh-gopoh, ia berjalan kearah tubuh Haku yang pingsan dan membopongnya. Ceceran darah yang tak sempat tertahan oleh chakra mengalir membasahi pakaian Haku.

'Sepertinya kebenaran itu akan tertunda' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Naruto mengucapkan satu kata...

"**Sunshin"**

.

Flashback Off

.

"...Naruto"

.

"Hoi, Naruto"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya, ia melihat dengan bisu terhadap para pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Naruto-san?" tanya Tsunami pelan.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Yah, hanya mengingat rangkaian peristiwa yang sangat sulit untuk dijabarkan"

"Tak usah di paksakan, Naruto. Itu akan mencelakakan dirimu sendiri" sahut Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sungguh, Naruto sangat marah dengan hal ini. Ia tidak senang dikasihani oleh mereka, ia benci pada saat ini. Benci dengan tatapan mereka, tatapan khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Engh!"

Kini pandangan mereka teralihkan oleh suara lenguhan dari Haku, gadis yang sedang terbaring di sebelah Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengatur retina nya. "Eh? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu"

Wajah cantik, rambut hitam lurus panjang sedang tergerai, wajah polos. "Kawaii!"

Haku langsung cemberut karena ucapan Menma, ia tidak berharap kalau pemuda itu yang akan mengucapkannya. Tetapi laki-laki disebelahnya yang ia harapkan, dengan wajah memerah ia membalas tatapan sayu dari Naruto.

Greb!

Haku melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto memeluknya dengan erat, ia berniat marah karena assetnya menyentuh dada Naruto tetapi ia urungkan niatnya saat mendengar nada khawatir dari Naruto dan pelukan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berbau mesum.

"Kamu tak apa-apa kan? Tak ada yang terluka kan? Mana yang sakit?"

Haku merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap kearah laki-laki yang menasehatinya ketika hujan-hujanan di tengah malam seorang diri. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat kata-kata Naruto yang terlihat keren dan gagah itu.

"Kamu tidak terluka kan? Ka-"

Haku mencubit pipi cowok ini dan menjewernya kesamping. "Cukup, Uzumaki-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa oke? Hanya sedikit nyeri pada bagian leher karena terkena pukulan tadi"

"Thaphi-"

"Cukup" Haku menghentikan ucapan Naruto dengan satu jari. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi jeweran pada pipi Naruto.

"Khamhu thidhak apha-apha kha-"

"Cukup" Haku kembali mengulangi kata-katanya dengan delikan tajam seolah-olah tidak mau mendengar bantahan apapun. Meskipun begitu, Haku tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika menjadi salah satu kekhawatiran dari cowok ini.

Dan ia menyadari kalau bersama cowok ini menimbulkan kesenangan sendiri dalam dirinya.

"Hhakhu" Haku melepaskan jewerannya pada cowok ini dengan senyum manis tercipta di wajahnya. "Jadi kamu benar kan akan ikut kami ke Konoha?"

Haku mengangguk tapi tiba-tiba ekspresinya murung. "Tapi bagaimana dengan statusku, pasti aku akan masuk kedalam penjara Konoha"

"Tidak akan!" Naruto membantah keras. "Aku akan melawan tetua desa sekalipun kalau mereka berani melakukan hal itu"

Haku kembali memasang wajah senangnya, tapi masih terlihat ekspresi ragu disana. "Terima kasih, Uzumaki-kun atas semua yang kamu lakukan untukku. Tapi sepertinya kehidupanku akan berakhir di dalam penjara, kalian boleh menangkapku"

Naruto menggeleng sambil mengusap pipi Haku yang menimbulkan semburat merah disana. "Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu kepadamu, aku janji. Bahkan aku akan membakar semua koleksi buku laknat Kakashi-sensei kalau dia menangkapmu" Naruto menunjuk kearah Kakashi yang langsung menyembunyikan bukunya kedalam saku.

"Anak-anak, kalian tidak lihat jam? Ini sudah melanggar waktu tidur kalian"

Mereka mengangguk, Haku memutuskan untuk mandi dan meminjam kimono milik Tsunami. Naruto pun juga mandi karena darah yang membasahi tubuhnya sangat mengganggu dan menyengat. Sakura memasuki kamarnya yang memang kebetulan satu kamar dengan Tsunami.

Naruto tidur di ruang tamu bersama yang lainnya, Haku tidur di kamar Naruto tadi.

'Sepertinya, Uzumaki Klan kebangkitannya akan tertunda' batin Naruto memandang kejauhan ke atas langit-langit ruang tamu.

Sebagaimana ia akan menunda pertemuannya dengan Sanbi serta Yagura untuk mengetahui kebenarannya, setidaknya masalah ini lebih sulit di bandingkan dengan Klan Uchiha.

Naruto bergerak menggunakan kelincahan yang ia dapatkan dari latihan bertahun-tahun. Matanya jauh memandang kedepan, melompati beberapa dahan pohon dan mengalirkan chakranya pada kaki untuk memepercepat lajunya.

Waktu terasa terhenti, iris blue sapphire nya terpaku pada seorang wanita dengan rambut merah kecoklatan sedang jatuh terduduk dengan Sanbi berada di depannya sedang membuat bola hitam yang sangat Naruto kenali itu.

Dengan Bijuudama maka riwayat wanita itu akan habis.

Naruto menepuk bahu sebelah kirinya dan muncul sebuah gulungan beserta kuas disana, ia dengan gerak lihai berlari kearah wanita itu sambil menulis kanji-kanji pada gulungan khusus Fuinjutsu tersebut.

"**Bijuudama!"  
"Jikkukan Kekkai!"**

Syuut! bumm!

Mata wanita itu melebar dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, bukit yang tinggi itu hancur ketika bola hitam tersebut berpindah tempat. Dan ia berjengit saat melihat laki-laki bersurai perak dengan jubah bertuliskan 'Uzumaki' di punggungnya.

"Apakah kau musuh?" Mei bertanya dengan nada kalut, kalau sosok ini benar-benar musuh maka riwayatnya benar-benar berakhir sampai disini.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kalau aku musuh, mungkin anda telah terkena serangan itu"

Laki-laki ini benar...

Mei terdiam, dalam pandangannya laki-laki ini tampan ketika melirikkan matanya kebelakang disertai senyuman menawan disana. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah, tapi ia sadar kalau laki-laki ini tidak cukup umur dan kalau bisa ia tebak berusia 14 tahunan.

"**Bijuudama!"**  
Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Sanbi kembali mengeluarkan bola hitam namun dalam intensitas yang tiga kali lebih besar, ia menyadari kalau dengan Fuinjutsu takkan mampu memindahkan bola hitam sebesar ini.

Pluk!

"**Sunshin!"**

Dan..

BOOM!

Serangan itu mengenai gunung di belakang mereka, dengan lekas Naruto kembali menghilang dan meninggalkan Mei yang sedang beristirahat memulihkan chakranya.

Rambut peraknya berkibar terkena hembusan angin yang sangat kuat, Naruto dengan kecepatan melesat kearah Sanbi sambil mengayunkan Nuibari kearah cangkang itu berniat untuk membelahnya.

"**Raiton"**

Naruto mengalirkan elemen petir dan membuat Nuibari itu memanjang kearah cangkang tersebut. Tak sampai disitu, Naruto mengalirkan energi berwarna kuning pada ujung Nuibari.

BOOM!

Debu membumbung tinggi ketika serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai cangkang tersebut. Matanya melebar ketika debu itu mulai menipis.

Mengenai bukan berarti menghancurkan.

"Hahaha bocah, jangan harap mainan itu berhasil membunuhku"

Naruto menancapkan Nuibari diatas tanah. Mata Rinnegan kini aktif di kedua bola matanya.

Sanbi terkejut ketika melihat mata itu, ia menggeram. "Dari mana kau dapatkan mata itu!" dan Sanbi membelalakan matanya ketika melihat pose seperti itu. 'Kakek tua' katanya dalam hati saat melihat sosok penciptanya di belakang punggung Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu tentang..." Naruto memejamkan matanya. "...kebenaran Desa Uzushiogakure" kini mata Rinnegan itu berkilat tajam.

Sanbi terdiam. "Klan Uzumaki maksudmu?"

"Bukan hanya Klan, tetapi desa"

Dan tawa menggelegar di area ini. "Kau tahu bocah? Kau takkan pernah tahu tentang kebenaran itu"

"Sanbi" tiba-tiba suara Naruto menjadi serak. "Katakan, maka aku akan memberikanmu tempat yang lebih baik daripada danau itu"

"Kakek tua?" ucap Sanbi ketika aura Hagoromo semakin membesar dan terlihat semakin jelas di hadapan Sanbi.

"Kakek tua? Hei aku ini masih berusia 14 tahun" protes Naruto tidak terima di panggil seperti itu. "Cepat katakan dan jangan mengalihkan topik"

Sanbi memejamkan matanya dan aura Hagoromo telah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Sejujurnya, aku ingin memberitahukannya padamu. Tapi, kami para Bijuu tidak pernah percaya pada manusia"

Naruto terdiam.

"Manusia selalu menggunakan segala macam cara untuk dapat menguasai kekuatan kami, itulah yang membuat kami para bijuu tidak pernah mau bernegosiasi bahkan berbicara dengan manusia"

Naruto tetap diam.

"Sungguh, aku tertarik dengan penawaranmu. Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin menjadikan dirimu Jinchuriki ku, tetapi aku tetap tidak percaya pada manusia"

Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Sungguh, aku tidak berniat seperti apa cara pandangmu terhadap manusia lainnya. Satu-satunya yang ku inginkan hanyalah kebenaran Klan ku"

"Baiklah, mungkin ini hanya pertama kalinya aku percaya pada manusia. Aku akan menceritakannya ketika aku menjadi jinchuriki-mu"

Naruto memberikan cengirannya. "Sanbi!"

Tubuhnya mengejang beberapa saat, matanya melotot dan kini posisinya terbujur di atas tanah. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kegelapan hati Sanbi begitu kuat dan chakranya yang sangat besar bisa-bisa menghancurkan titik chakra yang dimilikinya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah meminimalisir efek dari chakraku"

Tubuh Naruto melunak selanjutnya ketika Sanbi mengucapkan hal itu. ia menggerakkan tangannya dan menopang kembali tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki.

"Jadi? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik di tempat ini?"

Sanbi mengangguk. "Hehe tempat ini jauh lebih baik, apalagi air terjun itu sangat indah"

Naruto tersenyum puas sembari menatap kearah Sanbi yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam danau kemudian mengeluarkan kepalanya kembali.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui kebenaran Klan mu?"

Ekspresi Naruto menjadi serius. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas permukaan rumput kemudian matanya bergulir kearah Sanbi yang telah keluar dari danau. "Aku mendengarkan"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu bukan, kenapa ketiga desa itu menyerang Uzushiogakure?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Fuinjutsu kan?"

"Benar sekali, karena itulah ketiga desa beraliansi untuk menghancurkan Uzushiogakure. Tapi.." Sanbi mulai mengingat rantai peristiwa beberapa tahun silam. "...sebenarnya aliansi ini hanyalah Iwa dan Kumo"

"Maksudmu?"

Sanbi mengangguk. "Yah, hanya mereka yang beraliansi karena Yagura atau Jinchuriki-ku di kendalikan oleh manusia bertopeng..." Sanbi menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "...dan pria bertopeng itu pengguna mata kutukan Klan Uchiha atau manusia memanggilnya dengan sebutan.."

"...Sharingan..."

* * *

To Be Continued~

Yosh, ini chapter tiga. Maaf kalau mengecewakan bagi kalian, saya cuma mencari sesuatu yang berbeda dari cannon meskipun ada beberapa memiliki kesamaan dengan cannon. Tapi sungguh, saya akan mencoba untuk tidak menyamakannya dengan cannon.

.

Review Oke?

.

Draconsteel, Out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer **© **Masashi Kishimoto **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

**Uzumaki Rinnegan **© **DraconsteeL**

**Warning : Smart!Naru, ****Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc****, Strong!Naru, etc**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draconsteel, in!**

**.**

**Naruto Ootsutsuki?**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

* * *

Terdiam. Mereka terdiam ketika seorang kunoichi bermahkota hitam panjang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan perjalanan mereka menuju Konoha. Belum sempat sang jounin bertanya kepada kunoichi ini, namun ia sudah bisa melihat ekspresi kemarahan dari wajah cantik itu.

Terdengar suara 'plak' yang sangat nyaring dan menggema di tengah hutan ketika telapak tangan dari kunoichi tersebut menghantam keras pipi sang pria bersurai perak.

Dan pada detik selanjutnya, Haku menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Menma yang tidak ngeh dengan keadaan.

Haku mendongak menatap sang leader dengan pandangan sedih. "Hiks kenapa, kenapa kau membohongi kami semua Naruto-kun! Kenapa!"

Pria bersurai perak hanya bisa terdiam, matanya berubah menjadi kosong. "Aku hanya mencari kebenaran, bukan tanpa alasan" jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Tapi kenapa kamu tidak berkata kepada kami!" teriak Haku.

"Katakan, dimana Naruto" kini Sasuke dengan mata sharingan aktif mengancam yang ternyata adalah bunshin Naruto. Ia mengacungkan kunai tepat pada wajah itu.

"Hahh, dia sedang berada di Kirigakure"

Kakashi melebarkan matanya. "Disana kan..."

"Sanbi"

Kakashi mendecih. "Sial, ayo kita kesana dan tunda kepulangan ke Konoha"

Poft!

Beriringan dengan hilangnya bunshin Naruto, kini mereka telah melesat dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi hingga yang melihatnya tampak seperti melayang di atas udara. Mata Sasuke memandang kejauhan pada sosok laki-laki yang tidak mudah di tebak.

'Awas kau dobe'

Menembus.

Naruto terdiam sambil menatap kearah sosok pria bertopeng yang di ceritakan oleh Sanbi. Mata Rinnegan telah aktif di kedua matanya dan dalam beberapa detik terakhir, percikan listrik tercipta di telapak tangan Naruto.

"**Raikiri"**

Suara yang begitu menusuk gendang telinga yang terdengar seperti kicauan burung. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, serangan itu menembus sosok pria bertopeng yang sudah mengeluarkan rantai dari ketiadaan.

"Kau benar-benar menarik, bolehkah aku tahu siapakah kau?"

Naruto yang berhasil menghindari kibasan rantai tersebut terdiam. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika tidak lagi mendengar nada yang jahat dan ia merasakan kalau saat ini sedang berada dalam suasana yang santai. "Naruto"

"Hmm jadi Naruto yah, nama itu akan ku ingat selalu" pria bertopeng itu terhisap dalam lingkaran spiral. "Sanbi kuberikan kepadamu, panggil aku Tobi"

Dan ketika sosok pria bertopeng itu menghilang, kini ia merasakan hawa keberadaan yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia membalik tubuhnya untuk memastikan kalau hawa ini adalah hawa keberadaan mereka. Bibir itu melengkung ketika melihat wajah Haku yang menatapnya dengan senyuman manis.

Dan ketika jarak tersisa satu meter..

'plak'

Naruto merasa kalau pipinya memanas, kini ia kembali pada kehidupannya. Kali ini tatapannya tetap tertuju pada Haku. Yuki Haku, gadis berusia lima belas tahun yang baru satu hari ia temui. Kini bukan senyuman yang teramat manis ia lihat, ekspresi kesedihan yang benar-benar Naruto benci.

Ia tidak ingin membuat senyuman itu luntur oleh kesedihan.

"H-haku.." Naruto terkejut ketika ia ingin memeluk tubuh Haku, tapi gadis itu mendorong dadanya dengan isak tangis. "...k-kenapa?"

"Baka!"

"Eh?"

"Uzumaki-kun no Baka!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti"

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Naruto melebarkan matanya dan menarik tubuh Haku untuk menghindari bola api yang hampir membunuhnya, ia mendelik kearah keturunan Uchiha itu yakini pelaku dari pengguna jurus tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, teme!"

Iris blue sapphire itu bergulir menatap Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya seolah tidak peduli dengan perbuatan yang baru saja ia perbuat. Alih-alih ciut karena delikan tersebut, namun efeknya terasa horror saat Sasuke malah mengupil dan membuat Sakura menjerit histeris sebelum pada akhirnya pingsan.

"Kau bodoh, dobe. Apa maksudmu menggunakan bunshin untuk menipu kami"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan cengengesan. "Hehehe kan sudah kukatakan, hanya mencari kebenaran Klan"

Mereka memutar mata bosan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, waktu kita tipis dan harus sampai ke Konoha sebelum matahari terbenam"

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya Menma itu siapa?" tanya Haku dengan nada netral.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menunduk. "Dia anak dari Yondaime Hokage, dengan status Chunnin namun Yondaime menjadikannya Genin karena ingin membuat anaknya berbaur dengan teman-temannya"

"Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menggeleng.

Mereka pun ikut kedalam suasana yang hening, namun bukannya memecah keheningan, Naruto malah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon empuk miliknya.

"Ada apa Jiji? Bukankah sedang tidak ada misi?" ucap Naruto ketika merasakan hawa yang tidak asing baginya.

Sosok yang sedang berdiri di atas jendela mansion itu terkekeh. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar bahwa Tim Zero mendapat genin baru"

"Genin?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Hiruzen tertawa pelan. "Konoha tidak akan membuat shinobi baru langsung menjadi chunnin maupun Jounin, sebelum mengetahui kemampuannya"

"Kalau tidak salah kamu Yuki Haku kan?" tanya Hiruzen pada gadis yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Hmm, Yuki Klan ya hmm"

"Jangan menatapnya dengan pandangan mesum jiji, atau kucolok matamu"

"Aw aw aw, aku tak menyangka kamu menjadi over-protective pada perempuan, Naruto-kun" wajah Haku memerah ketika mengetahui maksud dari Hiruzen. "Atau jangan-jangan... kalian sudah menjadi pacar"

"Pacar itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Dan tawa menggelegar di apartement ini. "Hahaha Haku-chan, sepertinya kamu harus bertahan dengan sifatnya"

"Hei hei, kalian bicara apa sih?" Naruto mencoba untuk mengetahui pembicaraan mereka, namun Hiruzen telah pergi sambil menyampaikan pesan singkat.

"Temui aku di Training Ground bawah tanah"

* * *

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengetahui kemampuanmu yang setingkat dengan High-Chunnin. Tapi itu tidak mengubah hal kalau kamu harus tetap berlatih" Hiruzen membuka pidatonya. "Shinobi Konoha tidak seperti para Missing-nin di luar sana"

Haku mengangguk.

"Karena mereka menggunakan Tekad, karena tekad yang membuat mereka bisa mengalahkan musuh dengan pangkat di atasnya"

"Jiji, apa dengan tekad bisa mengalahkan musuh? Kalau hanya sekedar tekad maka jawabannya adalah salah. Di samping tekad kita juga harus memiliki kekuatan, karena kekuatan yang membuat kita bisa mengalahkan lawan"

Hiruzen tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar polos Naruto-kun, memang benar apa yang kamu katakan. Tapi, tekad adalah yang lebih utama. Kamu tahu apa yang di gunakan para pemimpin untuk mendorong shinobi nya agar bisa memenangkan pertempuran?"

"Jawabannya adalah tekad, Konoha memiliki tekad yang sangat besar. Tekad Api Konoha"

Naruto terdiam, pikirannya melayang tepat pada gambar sebelum pertemuan ayahnya. Benar, Hiruzen-jiji benar. Ayahnya menggunakan tekad agar shinobinya bisa mengalahkan ketiga aliansi Kumo-Kiri-Iwa. Akan tetapi apa salahnya ber asumsi seperti itu, bukankah ia juga baru berusia empat belas tahun pasti pemikirannya belum ngeh.

"Baiklah, aku ingin menunjukkan kepada kalian anggota Tim yang baru. Dan ini akan membuatmu terkejut, Naruto-kun"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat senyuman itu, meskipun terasa tidak terkandung makna mengancam tapi ada perasaan yang mengganjal dari ucapan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap yang Naruto ketahui adalah pengguna sunshin.

"Maaf jiji, aku baru saja mandi tadi"

Hiruzen terkekeh dan menatap kepada Naruto serta Haku secara bergantian. "Perkenalkan dirimu, Kushina-chan"

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kushina, genin yang akan memasuki Tim Zero" dengan senyuman manis serta mata terpejam seakan menghipnotis Naruto.

Dan otak Naruto mengalami re-boot secara mendadak.

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

Unknown place.

"Aku ingin kau me rekrut bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto" ucap pria bertopeng pada pria berambut pirang dengan mata pola riak air.

"Kenapa kau ingin merekrutnya, terlebih lagi dia bocah?"

Sosok bertopeng itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding terdekat. "Kau tidak mengetahui kemampuannya, dia memang bocah tapi kekuatannya bisa membunuh ninja sekaliber Kisame"

"Hei, kau meremehkanku" pria dengan wajah hiu protes tidak terima karena secara tidak langsung ia direndahkan tepat di depan ketuanya. "Akan kubunuh bocah itu"

"Diam dulu Kisame, katakan apa yang kau ketahui lagi Madara"

Pria bertopeng itu menyeringai di balik topengnya. "Dia pengguna Rinnegan murni"

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

Naruto memejamkan matanya di atas patung hokage, dengan tangan membentang lebar hanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Dengan sekali rebahan, ia mulai menikmati nyanyian alam di kala malam hari. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap kearah bintang-bintang yang bersinar.

"Hidup ini harus di jalani bagai parade sejuta kupu-kupu bersayap kaca"

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, terdiam membisu dan masuk kedalam perasaan ambigu. Nafasnya yang teratur mengisi suasana yang senyap, karena memang tak ada yang bisa mengisi suasana malam.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto patah-patah menoleh ke asal suara. Cahaya rembulan bersinar menerobos kasarnya atmosfer dan menerpa tubuh perempuan bersurai merah panjang. Sungguh, ia dapat melihat ekspresi bahagia disana, mungkin ia bisa menyamakan perempuan itu seperti bidadari surga.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, pemuda yang baru menginjak usia empat belas tahun ini memejamkan matanya dan kembali menatap kearah bintang-bintang disana.

Naruto merasakan kalau perempuan itu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia ikut menyaksikan parade bintang-bintang yang bersinar menghiasi terangnya rembulan.

Dari atas bukit ini, empat patung yang terdapat di sini terlihat berjejer rapi. Rumah-rumah semi permanen yang asri. Inilah keindahan ciptaan Hashirama Senju, satu-dua lampu rumah yang tersisa kini telah menggelap menandakan kalau pemilik rumah sudah bersiap untuk menemui bunga tidur.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Kushi-chan?"

Semburat merah di pipinya terlihat begitu kentara meskipun cahaya rembulan tertutup oleh awan tebal. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam agar laki-laki ini tidak bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya yang di akibatkan oleh suaranya.

Naruto mendongak karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari gadis ini, dan Naruto tersenyum. "Bukankah ini sudah masuk waktu tengah malam. Tidurlah"

Tidak peduli. Kushina menghela nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya, kembali menatap sang laki-laki yang tetap menatapnya dalam posisi terbaring. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Mansion Uzumaki cukup luas, dan aku hanya bersama Haku-nee disana. Terasa sangat sepi, Naruto-kun"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Lalu dimanakah Haku?"

"Dia sedang tidur, dan membuat lima bunshin untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Ketika melihat dapur yang sangat tidak terawat ia marah besar"

Ia membuka kelopak matanya, iris blue sapphire itu berkilap terkena sinar rembulan. "Tentu saja, aku jarang sekali berada di mansion dan lebih sering tinggal di mansion teme"

"Teme?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Sasuke Uchiha, besok akan ku perkenalkan dengan mereka"

Kushina tak kuasa menahan rasa senangnya hari ini, ia merasa seperti mengalir bersama angin hutan yang segar.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto kembali mendongak untuk sekedar melihat wajah Kushina yang terkesan manis itu. "Hm?"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika mengetahui kalau desa kelahiran Klan Uzumaki telah hancur"

Ia terdiam.

Kenangan-kenangan itu melintas di kepalanya. Ia bermain dengan ayahnya yang meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai Uzukage untuk membahagiakannya. Tidak seperti desa-desa lainnya, Arashi lebih memilih untuk mengutamakan anaknya dan tetua tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Karena mereka berfikir bahwa Naruto akan menjadi Uzukage Muda pengganti ayahnya.

Meski tahu secara utuh apa yang di rencanakan ayahnya sejak awal, mendidiknya dengan berbagai macam cara untuk membuatnya kuat. Dengan semua yang dilakukan Arashi demi dirinya. Arashi yang selalu menganggap anaknya sebagai shinobi terkuat.

'Bawalah dan bangunlah kembali kejayaan Klan Uzumaki'

Satu kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh sang ayah sebelum menyegel ingatannya. Kini ia telah menemukan satu dari ratusan atau bahkan ribuan Klan Uzumaki yang terlantar di luar sana, mencoba mencari mereka semua dan membentuk kembali desa Uzushiogakure.

[Aku akan selalu membantumu]

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar hal itu. 'Terima kasih, Isobu'

Tetapi kini ia mengetahui aspek yang terpenting sebelum membangun Klan sendiri, tekad. Pembicaraan sore tadi bersama dengan Hiruzen membuatnya mengerti apa arti pemimpin bagi desanya. Tetapi tekad yang hebat itu, harus kalah oleh rasa cinta pemimpin pada rakyatnya.

Tekad adalah yang kedua...

Malam ini akan selalu ia ingat, mendengar curhatan dari Kushina. Melihat Kushina salah tingkah yang tidak ia tahu kenapa, berkali-kali menghindar dari terjangan gadis ini yang memasuki mode mengerikan. Ia menyebutnya Akachisio no Habanero, karena perubahan itu benar-benar mengerikan apalagi rambutnya yang melambai-lambai.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kushina tersenyum manis di belakang punggung Naruto yang kini sedang menggendongnya agar lebih cepat menuju mansion. "Kamu tidak berubah, Naruto-kun"

.

.

"Kushi-chan, kau bicara apa tadi? Aku ngak denger"

* * *

Apakah yang sesungguhnya Naruto rasakan?

Sedari tadi terdiam duduk menunduk tidak memakan bekal yang dibawa.

Sasuke akhirnya melibatkan diri dalam urusan tersebut. Mengangkat wajah tampan itu dan memberikannya bogem mentah tepat pada pipi sang cowok, Naruto tidak mengaduh ataupun mengancam Sasuke. Karena itu tidak ada gunanya, ia terlalu pusing memikirkan ini semua.

Begitu sulitkah mengambil keputusan tanpa bantuan orang lain?

Ia tidak tidur selama seharian hanya untuk mencari tahu siapakah ibunya, tidak setelah menyadari kalau ia bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto tulen. Tetapi ia adalah Naruto Ootsutsuki. Bagaimanakah ia akan membuat perasaannya terus dilintasi rasa pusing.

Ia mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian ini. Ootsutsuki, klan yang di miliki oleh Hagoromo atau pendiri dunia shinobi yakni Rikudou Sennin. Ia tidak menyangka lagi satu fakta yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia lupakan, ia tahu alasan kenapa ayahnya berkata kalau ia berhasil membangkitkan mata kakeknya di usia dini.

Sera Ootsutsuki, anak pertama dari Rikudou Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki sebelum Ashura dan Indra. Rikudou menikahi ibunya sendiri hingga terbentuklah Klan Uzumaki yang memperbolehkan menikah dalam satu garis darah atau saat ini dunia mengenalnya dengan nama Incest.

Itu yang semalaman Naruto lakukan, mencari tahu kenapa dirinya merupakan cucu dari Hagoromo. Membaca ingatan milik ayahnya yang sudah menjadi satu dengan otaknya. Meskipun hanya setengah ingatan, Naruto dapat mengetahui kalau ingatan itu tentang sejarah kehidupan ayahnya dan ibunya.

Buagh!

Satu hantaman keras pada pipinya kini telah membuyarkan lamunannya, kini mata birunya kembali memancarkan cahaya terang dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Akhirnya kau sadar, dobe"

Naruto mendecih sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada kerahnya. "Lepaskan aku, teme"

"Kheh, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga membuat dua pacarmu itu khawatir"

"Pacar? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto polos untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya. "Sudah lupakan, jadi kau ingin mengenalkan mereka kepada kami?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah, Haku-chan dan Kushi-chan perkenalkan diri kalian kepada mereka. Hiraukan tatapan anjing kawin dari Kiba, oke?"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu veteran" protes Kiba tidak terima. "Aku jauh lebih kuat darimu"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu? Kita belum mencobanya"

"S-sialan kau! Akamaru! Kita tunjukkan siapa yang terkuat"

Woff!

Dan Naruto memasang wajah datarnya sembari memasang telapak tangannya. Tak ada yang menghentikan Kiba. Seharusnya mereka sadar kalau nyawa Naruto dalam bahaya.

.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

.

"**Gatsuga!"**

Dan satu kemungkinan terbesar saat bor buatan kedua partner itu mengenainya, maka nyawa akan melayang. Alih-alih kalau berhasil menghindar maka hanya patah tulang. Mata biru itu kembali bersinar menunjukkan mata dingin dan kusam seakan tidak peduli dengan sekitar, kini mereka mulai menyadari yang dalam bahaya adalah nyawa Kiba.

Mereka dapat melihat kalai emosi Naruto telah berubah menjadi mesin pembunuh mematikan.

Naruto mengubah pandangannya ke arah lain untuk memastikan teman-temannya tidak ikut campur pada pertarungan kali ini, sudah cukup ia di remehkan oleh teman-temannya. Saatnya menunjukan taring dari Naruto Ootsutsuki, dan juga Jinchuriki Isobu.

Tidak mengutarakan satu patah kata pun, mengumpulkan energi berwarna biru dan memadatkannya. Mereka menutup telinga masing-masing ketika suara bising dari pusaran chakra di tangan Naruto menusuk gendang telinga mereka.

"**Rasengan!"**

Mengiringi suara itu, suara sesuatu yang saling hantam untuk mengetahui siapakah yang terkuat dari kedua jurus ini. Menunjukkan eksistensi seorang Uzumaki Naruto atau Ootsutsuki Naruto bahwa bukan ninja sembarangan.

"Maafkan aku Kiba, pikirkanlah sebelum berbicara" ucap Naruto. Tidak dengan nada lembut melainkan tetap dingin dan menusuk.

"Aku bisa menjadi lembut, selembut kapas, tetapi akan menjadi kasar, sekasar aspal"

Kini mereka mulai menyadari, di hadapan mereka bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto yang mereka kenal. Uzumaki Naruto yang mereka kenal adalah sosok yang periang, ceria dan semangat. Tetapi tidak untuk saat ini, mereka menyadari tatapan itu lebih dingin dari tatapan seorang Uchiha sekalipun.

Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, perasaan takut menghantui benak masing-masing. Tersadar kalau selama ini kelakuan mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan, satu hal yang mereka ketahui pada saat ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki menyembunyikan kekuatannya dari mereka.

"Pertarungan akan meninggalkan kisah pahit yang takkan pernah bisa kau lupakan"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang datang mendekat. Cewek dengan tato segitiga merah dan rambut hitam panjang, matanya melebar ketika mendapati sosok adik yang ia sayangi sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Siapa yang melakukan in-"

Hana Inuzuka, cewek tomboy dari Konoha. Ia berjengit ketika mendapati Naruto sudah berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa besi hitam dari lengan baju jirahnya. Jubah Uzumaki yang ia gunakan berkibar di udara ketika aura Naruto menerbangkannya.

"Apakah semua Klan Inuzuka tidak pernah di didik?"

Hana tertohok akan ucapan itu, ia ingin membantah, menghardik dan mencincang tubuh cowok ini. Tetapi ia tidak bisa, tatapan itu sungguh menusuk dan bahkan terasa menelanjanginya sekalipun.

Shikamaru, yang memiliki otak cerdas pun menggunakan jurus bayangannya untuk menghentikan langkah dari keturunan Uzumaki tersebut. Kali ini pandangan tertuju pada Shikamaru yang menguap bosan. "Mendokusai"

Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak pun mengalirkan aura berwarna kemerahan pada bayangan tersebut dan menyelimuti tubuh Shikamaru. Para pasang mata yang masih tertuju pada Shikamaru terheran ketika melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang berubah menjadi kosong.

"Arrgghh!"

Tubuh Shikamaru mengejang beberapa saat sebelum berakhir dengan pingsan, Naruto kembali berjalan kearah Hana. Mungkin roman wajah ini yang pertama kali mereka lihat. Hana mengambil langkah mundur ketika merasakan bahwa jarak mereka telah tersisa dua meter.

Sebuah energi kuning menyelimuti besi hitam itu dan pada detik selanjutnya Naruto melemparkannya tepat pada dada Hana. Cewek tomboy itu yang melihat serangan mengarah kepadanya langsung menangkisnya dengan kunai. Satu hal yang akan selalu Hana ingat sampai ke kuburannya.

Pada detik selanjutnya, besi hitam tersebut meledak dan harus membuatnya terlempar dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merelakan tubuh bagian atasnya di pandangi oleh bocah-bocah genin di depannya. Dengan gerak patah-patah ia berusaha bangun dan mendekat kearah Kiba.

Mengacuhkan anak dari Yondaime yang sudah terkapar di atas kubangan darahnya sendiri, ia menghilang dengan kepulan asap membawa tubuh Kiba yang sudah terkapar.

"Naruto-kun"

Mata biru itu kembali menjadi setenang samudera, ia menunduk menyesal. Ketika Haku memanggilnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya. Dan...

'plak'

Suara yang membuat mereka menganga dalam pose tidak percaya, mata membulat sempurna dengan mulut menganga dan rahang menggantung itu sudah menjadi kekompakan mereka kalau sedang melihat kejadian langka ini. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke dengan ooc nya juga ikut melakukan hal itu.

Naruto menatap mata Haku yang berkaca-kaca, terlihat jelas perasaan kecewa tergambar disana. Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam seakan tidak kuat menahan rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya.

"Uzumaki-kun no Baka!"

Ah panggilan itu, entah mengapa mendengar panggilan itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto tenang. Tatapannya menjadi hangat dan ekspresinya melunak, bibir pucatnya melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Maaf, Lady Killer"

"A-apa?" ekspresi kaca-kaca itu langsung di gantikan oleh tatapan tidak percaya, namun ketika melihat bola mata Haku yang berkilat. Kini Naruto mengetahui kalau saat ini Haku sedang [Marah]. Ia yang berniat kabur pun sudah di cekal lengannya oleh Haku.

Dengan gerak patah-patah, ia mencoba menatap kearah wajah itu. Entah kenapa Naruto seperti melihat yuki-onna dalam diri Haku. Benar-benar seperti yuki-onna, bola mata yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi warnanya dan di gantikan oleh cahaya putih terang.

"Mati kau!"

Gyaa!

* * *

.

.

To be Continued~

Ini chapter empat, soal pair belum di tentukan. Saya tidak akan terburu-buru menentukan kekasih Naruto, akan saya buat dulu mereka menyukai Naruto tetapi yang di sukai tidak peka. Yah kira-kira sekitar beberapa gadis lagi deh baru pair akan saya tentukan.

.

Terima kasih untuk para Silent Readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic Suram ini, dan juga terima kasih karena telah menekan kolom Favorite serta Follow. Oke. Jangan lupa terus membaca Fic Uzumaki Rinnegan.

.

Draconsteel, Out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer **© **Masashi Kishimoto **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

**Uzumaki Rinnegan **© **DraconsteeL**

**Warning : Smart!Naru, ****Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc****, Strong!Naru, etc**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draconsteel, in!**

**.**

**Samehada**

Chapter 5

.

* * *

Sepasang mata blue sapphire terbuka bersamaan dengan suara 'bugh' mendarat di perutnya, otaknya yang baru saja mengalami kelumpuhan total tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali memasang wajah dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka.

"Ohok, a-apa maksudmu memukulku, Kushi-chan?"

Remaja berambut perak itu mengelus-elus perutnya yang merasakan korban dari pukulan gadis ini, dengan sedikit rasa kesal ia pun berjalan dengan langkah malas menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kushina yang berdiri dengan tangan berkacak pinggang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar dia itu, tidak pernah berubah"

Dia menguap sebesar-besarnya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk melemaskan otot yang kaku, tangannya mengelus-elus pipi yang selama dua hari kemarin menjadi korban dari tamparan Haku. Sesekali menatap kearah cermin sedang yang menjadi satu dengan kamar mandi.

Agaknya ia sedikit kagum akan penampilannya saat ini, ketika melepas kaos putihnya. Kini ia dapat melihat remaja yang cukup tinggi, rambut perak, mata blue sapphire serta hidung yang mancung. Badannya yang terdapat luka sayatan dan kotak-kotak tersebut menambah kesan jantan pada dirinya.

Terlebih terdapat segel pada bahu, dada, lengan, kaki, dan tangan. Matanya berkedip kearah bekas luka yang bisa di temukan di dada kirinya.

"Uuh, Raijin no Ken ya. Tiga pedang sudah berada di tanganku, di tambah Yukianesa total menjadi lima pedang" remaja ini memandang ke langit-langit kamar mandi yang luas. "Apa aku harus menjadi master kenjutsu ya"

Ia mengerdikkan bahu dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

..o.O.o..

Remaja itu pun melewati beberapa warga yang sesekali memberikan salam kepadanya, meskipun ada beberapa kali yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Oke mungkin penampilannya ini sedikit berlebihan, di punggungnya terdapat sebuah pedang Yukianesa dan matanya kini tengah tertutup oleh kain berwarna hitam.

Ia berjalan sambil memberikan sapaan meskipun ia tidak melihat, tapi yang di sapa bukannya membalas malah menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Apakah kau gila' tapi ia tidak menyadari hal itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ia berhenti sebentar dan membuka kain yang menutup matanya, kini mereka bisa melihat mata biru samudera yang menenangkan dari sana. 'Sudah satu tahun' pikir nya ketika melihat empat patung hokage yang terukir di atas tebing yang tinggi.

Dan akhirnya ia sampai di dalam ruang hokage, dia berjalan melewati tim yang kebetulan singgah didalam ruangan ini. Mungkin sekedar mencari misi karena bosan, bisa saja. Hal yang tidak di ketahui mereka sama sekali, bahkan Kakashi yang sedang berada di dalam sana.

"Ini, aku kembalikan" Naruto menjentikan jarinya dan muncul pedang yang selama ini Konoha cari. Minato yang sedang memberikan misi kepada Tim Asuma harus berhenti dan melebarkan matanya ketika mendapati Naruto memberikan pedang Raijin no Ken kepada Sandaime.

"NARUTO.. DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKAN PEDANG ITU" teriak Minato marah, sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau harus memberikan misi secepatnya kepada Tim Asuma.

"Raijin no Ken, pedang milik Tobirama Senju yang di curi oleh Rokushi Aoi" ucap Iruka sambil membaca keterangan yang tertera pada buku tebal di genggamannya.

"Nidaime Hokage" koreksi Naruto.

"Tobirama Senju, Naruto"

"Nidaime!"

"Tobirama!"

"Nidaime!"

"Tobirama!"

"Nida-"

Sandaime menghela nafas. "Naruto-kun, Tobirama Senju adalah Nidaime Hokage" jelasnya kepada salah satu anak emasnya yang polos dan tidak mengetahui sejarah Konoha.

"Oh"

Keringat jatuh.

"Ambil saja, itu menjadi milikmu"

Minato menatap tak percaya kepada Sandaime. "Apa maksud anda, Sandaime-sama?"

"Senju adalah saudara dekat Uzumaki, dan saat ini keturunan Senju hanyalah Tsunade, Shizune dan Menma. Mengingat Menma-kun tidak menyukai pedang, maka aku akan memberikannya kepada Naruto-kun"

Kini ekspresi Hiruzen menyipit. "Jadi jangan beranggapan kalau aku pilih kasih, Minato. Lagipula buat apa pedang itu kalau tidak di gunakan dan hanya menjadi debu di dalam ruangan rahasia"

"Baik baik, aku mengalah" Minato kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Tim Asuma yang hanya bisa diam.

"Yo Shika, mau main shogi gak?"

Shikamaru menggaruk leher belakangnya sambil menatap kearah lain. "Aku akan menjalankan misi"

"He? Boleh ikut"

Asuma menunjuk Minato. "Kau tidak mendapat izin dari Yondaime-sama, Naruto-kun"

"Yondaime-sama" rengek Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Minato menghela nafas. "Oke oke, kau boleh ikut dengan Tim Asuma untuk melaksanakan misi Rank-B. Mengantar perjanjian kerja sama dengan Kirigakure, kudengar mereka telah mengangkat Mizukage baru setelah perang saudara berakhir" Minato memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menatap kearah Naruto tajam. "Dan sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu Naruto"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang terjadi ketika kau di Nami no Kuni"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Hanya mencari kebenaran"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hm.. kurasa hanya ini dan itu, yang mengetahui lebih detailnya Kakashi-sensei"

Minato menatap kearah Kakashi dan kembali kepada Naruto. "Hanya membunuh Gato dan kematian Zabuza" jawab Kakashi singkat, tapi dalam hatinya ia sedang melirik Naruto dengan mata menyipit. Ia menduga kalau kejadian di Nami no Kuni banyak yang di sembunyikan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, Tim Asuma bersama Naruto boleh pergi"

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

Dari kejauhan, dapat di lihat dua pria dengan caping di kepalanya sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan yang luas. Salah satu dari pria tersebut memegang sebuah pedang besar yang di perban. Kalau bisa di bilang mereka dalam keadaan marahan terlihat dari perjalanan mereka yang di selimuti oleh aura hening.

"Itachi, kau merasakannya"

Partnernya mengangguk. "Tak salah lagi, chakra besar ini hanya dia"

"Oke, persiapkan semuanya. Sepertinya misi ini akan lebih mudah"

Dan dari kejauhan dapat di lihat Tim Asuma yang sedang berjalan dengan suasana yang begitu hangat, sesekali mereka tertawa ketika mendengar lelucon dari Naruto. Mengingat kembali candaan antara mereka, menimbulkan sisi lain dari diri mereka.

Jrek!

Naruto melemparkan kunai disalah satu pohon besar, tentu hal itu mendapatkan tatapan heran dari satu-satunya kunoichi di Tim Asuma. "Anu Naruto-kun"

"Ah.. kau pasti Ino, Ino Yamanaka kan? Ada apa?"

Ino menunjuk kearah kunai tersebut. "Itu untuk apa?"

"Saat di Uzushiogakure, guru pembimbingku saat di Akademy mengatakan kalau dalam perjalanan sebaiknya membuat sebuah tanda agar tidak tersesat"

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi, buat apa menandai pohon besar itu. Toh, kita kan Cuma melakukan langkah lurus kedepan"

"Tidak, Naruto benar Ino" Asuma berkomentar. "Meskipun hanya lurus, kita tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya"

Ino memandang kearah Naruto tak percaya. Tanpa menjawab kembali, Ino hanya menatap kearah Naruto yang nyengir lebar dan lembut.

Hal itu ia lakukan beberapa kali, ketika Naruto sedang bercengkrama dengan teman gendutnya. Perjalanan yang sudah memakan waktu lima belas menit pun berlalu.

Namun..

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tim Asuma yang tidak tahu pun hanya mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto sebelum Chouji bertanya dengan pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Lihat itu" Naruto menunjuk kearah kunai yang tertancap di pohon besar. "Itu kunai yang sudah aku lempar sejak lima belas menit yang lalu"

Ekspresi Asuma menjadi terkejut. "Jangan-jangan ini genjutsu!"

"Benar, dan pengguna genjutsu ini sangatlah hebat mungkin hanya ada satu dan perbuatan shinobi Konoha ketika aku membaca dokumen milik Sandaime-jiji..." Naruto mendongak menatap kearah pria dengan mata merah menyala menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. "...Itachi Uchiha"

Tidak lama setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, satu orang lagi dengan pedang besar di punggungnya keluar dari balik pohon. Ia menautkan alisnya ketika melihat sosok yang baru keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan besi hitam dari lengan jirahnya, Asuma sudah siap dengan pisau chakra, Chouji dan Ino memasang kuda-kuda sedangkan Shikamaru sudah jongkok sambil memasang satu segel khusus Klan nya.

"Hahaha, ternyata leader benar. Bocah ini bukanlah bocah sembarangan, bahkan ia bisa menyadari genjutsumu, Itachi"

"Hn"

Naruto masih mempertahankan posisinya. Tidak memasang wajah terkejut sama sekali ketika melihat sosok yang membuat sahabatnya hampir memasuki rantai kebencian. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Itachi-san"

"Hn, menjalankan misi"

Rahang Naruto menjadi keras. "Tak sadarkah kau yang membuat Sasuke menyimpan dendamnya kepadamu, aku tak mengerti rencana apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga harus membantai satu klan mu sendiri!"

"J-jadi dia.."

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan dugaan Ino. "Ya, di hadapan kalian adalah Itachi Uchiha dan dia kakak Sasuke"

Wush!

Satu lemparan kuat pada besi hitam yang ia pegang, kini sudah meluncur dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan mengarah kepada Itachi yang masih dalam pose jongkoknya.

Jrash!

"Terkena?"

Flap! Flap! Flap!

"**Kai!"** Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil mengalirkan chakra ke seluruh tubuh ketika menyadari ia terkena genjutsu dari Itachi.

"Kau menarik, Naruto-kun. Kita lihat apakah kau akan selalu menyembunyikan kemampuanmu dari ninja Konoha" Itachi mengangkat satu tangannya dan membengkakkan dadanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung berlari kearah Ino dan Chouji, sedangkan Asuma menarik tubuh Shikamaru untuk menjauhi arena ini.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Bola api berukuran lima meter itu melahap habis area hutan. Tidak peduli kalau asap tersebut menimbulkan kecurigaan para warga yang bertempat tinggal tak jauh dari sini.

Ino yang saat ini dalam dekapan Naruto hanya mampu merona, kehangatan yang di berikan oleh Naruto membuatnya tenang dan melupakan perasaan kesalnya kepada Sakura ketika berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Kini ia mulai menyadari kalau pria yang memeluknya memang pria yang bisa membuat hati seorang Ino Yamanaka berdegup.

Sepertinya ia akan menulis kejadian ini dalam buku Diary dengan Subjek. 'Cinta dalam pelukan pertama'. Oh yeah mungkin bagi mereka yang melihat isi dari diary itu akan bertanya-tanya, siapakah sosok yang berani-beraninya memeluk Ino Yamanaka. Gadis yang baru tumbuh di usianya bersama dengan Haruno Sakura, mereka adalah gadis yang terkenal di kalangan pria. Khususnya satu angkatan Rokkie 11.

"Asuma-sensei, kau dan Shikamaru yang melawan Itachi-san. Biarkan aku, Ino dan Chouji yang akan melawan muka hiu tersebut"

Meski terasa terhina oleh ejekan itu, Kisame tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Ia pun tertohok dengan ucapan itu, tapi siapa yang harus di salahkan jika Tuhan telah memberikannya takdir dengan wajah seperti ini. Tapi seingatnya, ketika ia belum menjadi anggota Akatsuki, penampilannya bisa di bilang tampan. Seperti Kakashi Hatake kalau ia tidak salah, dengan rambut melawan gravitasi.

"**Baika no Jutsu!"**

Kisame terpaksa harus membuyarkan lamunannya ketika bocah gendut yang ketika terkena genjutsu itu selalu makan kripik tengah merubah tubuhnya menjadi bola berputar. Tapi dengan gerak lincah, ia berhasil menghindarinya dan bahkan memberikan sabetan Samehada pada punggung Chouji.

"Cih, apa-apaan Missing-nin melawan genin?" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul pedang Kubikkiribocho di genggamannya. "Tidak tahu malu"

"Kata-katamu cukup tajam, bocah" Kisame memasang pose dengan samehada di pundaknya. "Tapi, aku tak menyangka kalau kau telah membunuh Zabuza"

"Bukan aku, tapi prajurit Gato"

"Hahaha dari pada banyak bicara, lebih baik kau berikan suasana nostalgia itu!" Kisame meluncur dari udara dan menyabetkan samehada secara horizontal tetapi Naruto langsung melompat kesamping dan menunduk.

Naruto yang kembali melihat musuhnya mencoba menyerangnya dari celah yang tidak sengaja ia berikan langsung mengayunkan kubikkiribocho tepat pada ayunan samehada.

Trank!

Bunyi gesekan dari kedua benda itu. Naruto melakukan tendangan memutar untuk mendorong tubuh Kisame, tetapi pria itu berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang.

"**Fuuton : Kazekiri!"**

Kisame hanya memberikan senyuman hiunya sambil menggunakan samehada sebagai pertahanan.

Kisame yang baru menangkis serangan pertama, terpaksa di kagetkan oleh bocah gendut yang kembali merubah tubuhnya menjadi bola dan berusaha menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Tapi sayang, Kisame terlebih dahulu melompat ke udara. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto melemaskan satu kakinya dan memasang pose memanah.

"**Katon : Soft Arrow"**

Lagi-lagi, serangan itu dapat di patahkan oleh pedang sialan tersebut. Naruto mendecih dan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan.

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa"**

"**Suiton : Mizurappa!"**

Brush!

Naruto meluncur kearah Kisame dengan tumpuan pada kaki kanannya, Naruto kemudian berputar dengan membawa kubikkiribocho keatas. Kisame yang berniat untuk menghunuskan samehada harus membatalkan niatnya dan menggunakan jurus pengganti.

"**Fuuton : Cho Oodama Rasengan!"**

Kisame melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah berada di atasnya sambil membawa sebuah bola spiral dengan ukuran sangat besar. Tak mau mati sia-sia, ia langsung menarik perban yang menyelimuti samehada dan memperlihatkan bentuk aslinya.

BOOM!

Debu berterbangan menutupi pandangan mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup bermainnya"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar suara dari balik debu yang berterbangan, kini matanya tambah menyipit ketika melihat siluet tubuh Kisame dari balik debu tersebut.

Naruto melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut.

"Hahaha inilah yang membuatku di namakan bijuu tanpa ekor"

Naruto merapal handseal dengan cukup cepat dan memfokuskan chakranya pada telapak tangan.

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa!"**

"**Suiton : Suibachi!"**

Kedua semburan dari telapak tangan saling bertabrakan satu sama lain hingga kedua jutsu itu lenyap kecuali semburan air dari Kisame yang terjatuh ke permukaan tanah.

"**Suiton : Goshukizame"**

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang mendekat kearahnya, dalam detik berikutnya ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka. Rinnegan telah aktif di kedua matanya, ia menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan menerima serangan itu.

BOOM!

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Ino dengan khawatir.

Debu kembali berterbangan sehingga menyulitkan Ino dan Chouji yang menatap ke arena pertarungan Naruto dan Kisame. Mereka mendengar tawa jahat terdengar nyaring berbarengan dengan ledakan tadi.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, tawa itu kian mereda di gantikan oleh geraman marah ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang tidak terluka sama sekali. Tidak ada lagi sosok Naruto Uzumaki di sana, mereka dapat melihat kini mesin pembunuh telah bersiap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sudut bibir anak dari Uzukage itu terangkat sangat tinggi membuat sebuah seringaian. Angin di buat bergelombang ketika masing-masing mengeluarkan aura mereka dan membuat tanah bergetar karenanya. Seringaian yang terukir dari kedua wajah itu pun tambah lebar ketika keduanya saling meluncur.

Trank! Trank!

Suara tawa dari Kisame itu terdengar berbarengan dengan benturan-benturan kedua pedang itu terjadi. Namun tawa itu kembali berhenti saat merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain dari belakangnya.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Kisame mengayunkan samehada pada bola api yang tak kalah besarnya dengan milik Itachi, dan ketika bola api itu menyentuh samehada. Serangan tersebut terhisap tak bersisa.

"Menciptakan bunshin tanpa segel? Hmm menarik-menarik bocah. Tapi aku ragu, bukankah kau seorang Uzumaki pasti sulit mengendalikan chakra besar itu"

Naruto tetap memasang seringaiannya. "Semua itu butuh latihan tentunya"

Kisame menggeram dan kembali melayangkan sabetan beruntun dari samping. Naruto yang sudah memiliki reflek tingkat tinggi melompat salto ke atas sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

"Percuma bocah, serangan itu tak ada apa-apanya" ucap Kisame arogan ketika bola api tersebut kembali terhisap oleh samehada. Naruto memasang pose berpikir dan memiliki sebuah ide yang cukup cemerlang.

"**Fuuton : Kazeryuu no Jutsu!"**

"A-apa?" Ino dan Kisame di buat terkejut ketika naga angin yang sangat besar itu menerjang kearah Kisame yang menghindar kesamping. Namun itu juga yang menciptakan kelengahan dan celah dari Kisame yang biasanya memilih untuk menyerap ninjutsu.

"Sekarang Ino-chan!"

Ino mengangguk dan jongkok dengan satu lutut menyentuh tanah. **"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kisame terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ketika arwah Ino memasuki tubuhnya, namun itu tidak bertahan lama ketika tubuh Ino terhuyung dan dengan sigap Chouji menangkapnya.

Tapi kesempatan itu tidak ia sia-sia kan, Naruto yang merasa kalau lawan terkesan meremehkannya kini langsung melesat dan mendekat kearah Kisame yang berusaha untuk bangun.

Mengangkat sebelah kakinya dengan tinggi dan menghempaskannya dengan kuat.

Bumm!

Akh!

Kisame pasrah ketika tulang lehernya terasa remuk, kepalanya yang miring kesamping pun menatap kearah Naruto yang sudah menginjak lehernya dan menginjak tangannya yang memegang Samehada.

Graup!

Naruto melompat mundur saat samehada yang hampir menggigit kaki nya, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pedang itu ia pun menjulurkan tangannya kedepan.

"**Bansho Ten'in"**

Zruut!

Tiba-tiba samehada telah berada di genggaman Naruto dan tidak melakukan perlawanan, tapi Naruto meyakini kalau aura berwarna merah yang menguar dari tubuhnya di sedot oleh samehada.

[Tenang Naruto, aku tak apa-apa. Fokuslah pada manusia hiu itu, samehada sudah menjadi milikmu karena ia menyukai chakra Uzumaki yang besar]

*Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi! Aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan perlawanan*

[Kau tidak tanya]

Naruto mendengus dan kembali ke dunia nyata menatap kearah Kisame yang sepertinya sangat sulit untuk bangun karena tulang lehernya yang remuk. Tak perlu di komando dua kali, Naruto langsung membegal tubuh Kisame dengan menancapkan kedua pedang pada telapak tangannya dan terdengar jerit kesakitan dari Kisame.

"**Ningendo!"**

Setelah melakukan jurus tersebut, Naruto terjatuh dan tak lupa memasukkan kedua pedang itu dalam jari-jarinya. Entah kenapa ia sangat lelah saat ini.

[Itu karena samehada telah menyerap chakramu saat kau menggenggamnya, karena aku tak ingin kau kehabisan chakra maka aku gunakan chakra ku agar samehada menyerapnya]

*Hahh tapi tetap saja tubuhku terasa sangat lelah*

[Tentu saja, fisikmu tetaplah bocah berusia 14 tahun. Kapasitas chakramu belum sebesar bijuu tapi nanti ketika kau berusia 17 tahun]

*Bisakah kau pulihkan chakraku*

[Tentu]

Ino berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah terjatuh di sebelah monster hiu tersebut. Tidak menunggu waktu lama lagi, ia memberikan kepada Naruto sebuah pil untuk mencegah kehabisan chakra. Karena Ino merasa chakra Naruto langsung menurun drastis saat memegang pedang berbulu itu.

"Kugh.." rintih Naruto seraya mencoba bangun namun di hentikan oleh Ino.

"Jangan bergerak, biarkan obat itu bereaksi terlebih dahulu"

Naruto tersenyum dan memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk. "Tenang saja Ino-chan, aku tak apa-apa kok kugh" kini darah kental keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dan itu membuat Ino semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya membuat rasa khawatir itu menghilang untuk sementara, namun bukannya menghilang malah di buat menjadi-jadi ketika tubuh Naruto ambruk terhuyung kebelakang. Namun, satu hal yang membuat Ino terkejut saat chakra berwarna merah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

'Chakra apa itu'

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

Naruto Point of View

Putih, hanya putih yang dapat kulihat dengan kedua mataku. Tapi kurasakan kalau tubuhku terasa berat, mungkin ini adalah efek pertarungan kemarin. Melawan pengguna samehada tak sesulit yang ku kira, namun dapat ku rasakan kalau manusia hiu itu meremehkanku.

Ini semua berkat kekuatan Rinnegan, meskipun aku belum memasterinya secara maksimal. Menyerap, menarik dan mendorong sudah lumayan membantuku dalam pertarungan, apalagi analisis Rinnegan sangatlah akurat tidak seperti Byakugan dan sharingan.

Bukan bermaksud meremehkan kedua doujutsu tersebut, hanya saja kemampuan dari Rinnegan jauh di atas keduanya. Semua itu ia simpulkan ketika melihat kemampuan analisis Sasuke yang sedang menjalankan misi bersamanya. Ataupun sparring melawan Hyuuga Neji?

Aku tak mungkin mengeluarkan Rinnegan kepada ninja konoha, karena mereka akan terkejut. Shock. Kaget. Kagum. Iri ketika melihat orang tak pernah mereka sangka memiliki itu.

Rinnegan, doujutsu yang memiliki nama lain yaitu Mata Tuhan. Mata yang di miliki oleh kakek nya sendiri, dan aku hanya mampu terdiam ketika darah Ootsutski yang bersatu dengan darah Uzumaki dalam diriku.

'Naruto-kun'

Terdiam, suara feminim menyeruak dan menusuk gendang telinga. Mataku memandang sekeliling, namun bukan seperti yang ia temui bersama ayah. Kini aku tengah berada di sebuah hamparan bunga matahari yang sangat luas, tak begitu mengerti kalau ia sedang berada di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Hihihi, kemari Naruto-kun'

Ia dapat melihat, wanita dengan rambut perak panjang tergerai sedang berlari menjauhinya dan melambaikan tangannya untuk memberikan isyarat agar mengikutinya.

Dengan kecepatan ninja yang ia punya, kugunakan untuk berlari dengan kaki sebagai tumpuan. Mengalirkan chakra secukupnya dan melompat melewati bunga-bunga matahari tersebut tanpa merusaknya.

Dan kini aku hanya terpaku pada wanita tersebut.

'Hyuuga?' pikirku dalam hati saat melihat bola mata wanita itu.

Kucoba mulai menilik lebih jauh, mulai dari rambut perak, badan langsing, mengenakan jirah seperti dirinya, tangan yang tertutup oleh lengan bajunya dan sedang menggenggam sebuah gulungan kecil.

'Kau...siapa?' oke pertanyaan ampas.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil dan mengelus surai peraknya dengan lembut, aku terdiam merasakan sensasi ini. Sensasi dimana ibu bertemu dengan anaknya yang memiliki satu ikatan batin sangat kuat.

'Sera Ootsutsuki'

* * *

To be Continued~

Yosha, Chapter 5 pun release. Mengecewakan kah? Hmm benar juga, saya biasanya kalau kebanyakan ide menjadi nulis yang tidak jelas dan sulit di pahami oleh readers-san. Saya juga kebanyakan pikiran sih, maklum anak SMA banyak tugasnya.

Maaf soal battle nya yang aneh, maklum saya membuat itu semampunya. Karena gak bisa bikin yang seru, akhirnya saya bikin yang simpel aja. Make jurus Shintenshin Ino biar pergerakannya berhenti :v

Soal update sih saya tergantung, kalau udah selesai sih langsung saya update. Sorry kalau jelek, maklum saya hanya anak SMA yang memiliki pengetahuan tentang Anime Naruto minim.

.

Weapon :

Setiap masing-masing jari terdapat segel :

1\. Tangan Kanan

Jempol – Nuibari

Telunjuk – Yukianesa

Tengah – Kubikkiribocho

Manis – Raiton no Yoroi

Kelingking – Kiba

2\. Tangan Kiri

Jempol – Samehada

.

Draconsteel, Out!


	6. Chapter 6

"Uuuh, Raijin no Ken ya. Tiga pedang sudah berada di tanganku, di tambah Yukianesa dan Raijin no Ken total menjadi lima pedang" remaja ini memandang ke langit-langit kamar mandi yang luas. "Apa aku harus menjadi master kenjutsu ya"

**.**

"Ambil saja, itu menjadi milikmu"

Minato menatap tak percaya kepada Sandaime. "Apa maksud anda, Sandaime-sama?"

"Senju adalah saudara dekat Uzumaki, dan saat ini keturunan Senju hanyalah Tsunade, Shizune dan Menma. Mengingat Menma-kun tidak menyukai pedang, maka aku akan memberikannya kepada Naruto-kun"

Kini ekspresi Hiruzen menyipit. "Jadi jangan beranggapan kalau aku pilih kasih, Minato. Lagipula buat apa pedang itu kalau tidak di gunakan dan hanya menjadi debu di dalam ruangan rahasia"

.

"Itachi, kau merasakannya"

Partnernya mengangguk. "Tak salah lagi, chakra besar ini hanya dia"

"Oke, persiapkan semuanya. Sepertinya misi ini akan lebih mudah"

**.**

[Itu karena samehada telah menyerap chakramu saat kau menggenggamnya, karena aku tak ingin kau kehabisan chakra maka aku gunakan chakra ku agar samehada menyerapnya]

.

Namun, satu hal yang membuat Ino terkejut saat chakra berwarna merah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

'Chakra apa itu'

.

'Sera Ootsutsuki'

* * *

**Desclaimer **© **Masashi Kishimoto **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

**:: Uzumaki Rinnegan ::**

**Warning : Smart!Naru, ****Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc****, Strong!Naru, etc**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draconsteel, in!**

**.**

**Tenseigan**

Chapter 6

.

* * *

"Kaa-chan?" ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Melihat senyuman manis dari wajah cantik tersebut, ia tak kuasa menahan rasa yang ia bendung selama beberapa menit yang lalu.

Memeluk dengan erat tanpa ingin melepaskannya. Kini ia mengerti, perasaan terhadap ibu lebih besar daripada perasaan terhadap ayah. Sebagaimana ibu telah melahirkannya dengan susah payah, meskipun kau orang kuat sekalipun maka kau akan lemah ketika melahirkan.

Perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam dirinya tidak bisa di hentikan. Menumpahkan semua yang tak pernah ia keluarkan selama ini, mata biru itu sudah terlihat melebam seiring dengan jatuhnya tetesan air mata.

"Kamu sudah besar ya, Naruto-kun. Kaa-chan hampir tidak bisa mengenalimu"

Bibir Naruto mengerucut. "Kaa-chan melupakan Naru? Jahat"

"Hehehe, jadi Naru kecil masih bermanja-manja sama Kaa-chan?" goda Sera dengan mencubit pipi nya dengan gemas. "Benar kata Tou-san mu, kamu mirip dengan kaa-chan namun sifatmu sama dengan Tou-san"

"Kaa-chan tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tak percaya.

Sera mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kaa-chan melihat semua dari dalam dirimu. Termasuk kedua pacarmu itu" meskipun pada akhiran ia menggoda anaknya, tapi itu tidak mengubah ekspresi Naruto yang polos.

"Pacar itu apa?"

Sera tersenyum dan mengusap-usap puncak kepala anaknya. "Pacar adalah seseorang yang paling berarti bagimu"

"Sasuke-teme.. pacar Naru?"

Sera mengusap wajahnya dengan keringat jatuh. "Maksud Kaa-chan, wanita yang paling berarti bagimu. Dimana kamu akan berusaha untuk menolongnya dengan nyawa Naru sendiri"

"Naru tidak mengerti, tapi apakah Kaa-chan pernah menjadi pacar Tou-san?"

Semburat merah menyelimuti pipi Sera ketika mendengar nada polos tersebut, namun dengan segala kegigihan ia pun mencoba menghilangkan rona merah ini. "I-iya"

Tuk!

Sera terdiam ketika anaknya menempelkan dahi mereka, iris matanya terpaku pada mata biru anaknya yang menenangkan. Ia seperti melayang dalam parade jutaan kupu-kupu bersayap kaca. Tak pernah ia merasakan perasaan menenangkan ini sebelumnya, karena bola mata suami nya yang berwarna cokelat itu hanya di penuhi oleh kehampaan.

'Oh Kami-sama, jangan biarkan aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-san' katanya dalam hati ketika mengingat asal muasal terbentuknya Klan Uzumaki dengan peraturan yang memperbolehkan satu garis darah menikah.

"N-naru, a-apa yang k-kamu lakukan?"

"Kaa-chan tidak panas, tetapi kenapa wajah Kaa-chan merah. Apakah cuaca ini mengganggumu?"

Oke, satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan. Naruto tidak pernah mengerti soal wanita. Tapi instingnya sebagai ibu langsung terangkat, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan anaknya terpuruk dalam perasaan cinta.

"A-ah, Kaa-chan hanya haus"

Naruto terdiam melihat mata lavender ibunya. 'Haus? Apakah haus bisa membuat wajah merah?' pikirnya bingung. Tapi ia tak mungkin diam saja selagi ibunya kehausan.

"Kaa-chan haus? Tunggu sebentar"

Naruto menepuk bahu kanannya dan muncul satu gelas air putih disana. Sera yang melihat itu terkejut, anaknya bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu penyimpanan? Dan tidak menggunakan darah tetapi hanya di tepuk?

Tapi toh itu hal yang wajar, ia meninggalkan anaknya yang menginjak usia sepuluh tahun dan tidak mengetahui perkembangannya. Pemberontakan terjadi selama beberapa bulan dan ia tidak mengetahui berapa lama anaknya masuk kedalam rumah sakit saat terkena serangan mematikan dari shinobi Kumo menggunakan elemen badai nya.

"Naru, kalau boleh tahu. Berapa lama Naru masuk ke rumah sakit Konoha?"

Naruto memandang langit dengan wajah tersenyum. "Dua tahun, Kaa-chan. Karena jantung Naru hancur pada saat itu, jadi Sandaime-jiji mengatakan pada dokter harus menyembuhkannya meskipun persentase hanya kecil"

"Maafkan Kaa-chan yang tidak bisa menolong Naru pada saat itu"

Naruto mengelus pipi Sera dan menghapus liquid bening yang mulai menuruni pelupuk matanya. "Tidak, Kaa-chan tidak salah. Laigpula, bukankah Kaa-chan memberikan Naru segel penyembuhan?"

Greb!

Sera tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Anaknya ini benar-benar polos, sadar bahwa Naruto yang ia anggap selalu menjadi Naru kecil tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kaa-chan, apakah Kaa-chan bisa memberitahu Naru tentang Klan Ootsutsuki"

Sera yang berniat mengusap air matanya harus berhenti ketika Naruto terlebih dahulu mengusapnya dan menempelkannya di dahi. Melihat wajah heran ibunya, Naruto memberikan senyuman hangat. "Agar air mata ini sebagai bukti bahwa Kaa-chan menyayangi Naru"

'Awas kau Arashi, kau mengajarkan Naru hal seperti ini' geram Sera dalam hati.

"Y-ya, Kaa-chan akan selalu menyayangi Naru"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup pipi ibunya. "Jadi? Bisa Kaa-chan katakan tentang Klan Ootsutski"

"Klan Ootsutsuki adalah Klan milik kakek dan nenekmu, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Mereka lah cikal bakal terbentuknya Tiga Klan terkuat"

"Tiga? Bukannya dua. Senju dan Uchiha"

Sera menggeleng. "Tiga, Indra yang membentuk Klan Uchiha. Ashura yang membentuk Klan Senju. Dan Kaa-chan yang membentuk Klan Hyuuga, kamu pasti tahu kan ini mata apa?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya Tou-san dan Kaa-chan memiliki seorang anak yang merupakan kakak perempuanmu, Naru. Tapi ia tewas bersama suami nya saat berusaha menyelamatkan anaknya"

'Sama seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-chan yang menyelamatkanku' pikir Naruto sedih.

"Dan kakakmu memberikan nama anaknya Hyuuga Masaki, kalau kamu melihat sejarah Klan Hyuuga di Mansionnya maka kamu akan menemukan nama itu"

Naruto memasang pose berpikir keras. "Lalu, Naru pernah mendengar dari salah satu Hyuuga bernama Neji. Ia berkata kalau ada keluarga Souke dan Bunke, itu maksudnya apa Kaa-chan?"

Sera terdiam. "Maaf Naru, Kaa-chan tidak mengetahuinya. Karena kakakmu tewas bukan di Uzushiogakure, tetapi di Konoha"

"Ah iya Kaa-chan, Naru ingin bertanya satu hal"

Melihat ekspresi serius anaknya, Sera berjengit sebentar kemudian memasang wajah hangat. "Apa?"

"Naru ini kan keturunan Kaa-chan, apakah Naru juga punya doujutsu Klan Hyuuga?"

Sera mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Kalau kamu bukan Byakugan tapi..."

"**..Tenseigan"**

* * *

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

* * *

Naruto Point of View

.

Kucoba untuk membuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan dan kupejamkan kembali ketika sinar yang sangat terang hampir membuatku buta.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan adaptasi dengan sinar tersebut, satu hal yang terpikirkan olehku adalah satu.. Rumah Sakit.

Dengan gerak seperti kakek tua bongkok, kucoba mendudukkan tubuhku dengan tangan kiri memegang kepala yang terasa sangat pening. Namun pergerakanku harus terhenti ketika ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tangan kananku.

"Ino-chan?" ucapku bermonolog.

Ah pasti gadis ini yang telah menjagaku selama di rumah sakit, dapat kutarik kesimpulan kalau melihat dari piring yang berisi makanan di samping ranjang yang sudah di hinggapi lalat hijau.

'Dua hari' pikirku sambil memasang tangan kiri di bawah dagu. 'Lalu, siapa yang membayar biaya ini. Asuma-sensei tak mungkin mampu membayar perawatan rumah sakit karena kami hanya melakukan misi'

'Apa mungkin mereka meninggalkanku dengan Ino-chan sebagai tebusan karena tak mampu membayar, TIDAKK!'

"Engh" lenguhan dari gadis ini membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan menatap gadis cantik ini yang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku.

"Naruto-kun!" jeritnya bahagia sambil memelukku dengan erat, aku yang di peluk hanya pasrah saja karena memang aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Setelah kupikir chakra ku sudah mulai kembali, tak lupa ku katakan terima kasih kepada Isobu yang memulihkan chakraku. Kucoba untuk berkata kepada gadis ini karena ia telah berlebihan. "Ino-chan, bisa kamu lepaskan pelukan ini. Nafasku sesak"

"E-eh? Maaf" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu, dapat kulihat kalau wajahnya memerah dan nampak sangat cantik.

'Ah kenapa wanita selalu memerah sih?

Ku tolehkan kepalaku pada luar jendela, dan benar saja di sana sudah terlihat matahari telah menancap di atas sana.

Dapat kusimpulkan kalau wajah Ino memerah karena sinar matahari, hmm tapi apa benar bisa seperti itu? entahlah. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

Cklek!

"Yo Naruto, kau sudah sadar"

Kugaruk tengkuk belakang leherku yang tidak gatal. "Yah begitulah, Asuma-sensei"

"Syukurlah, tapi ada apa dengan Ino? Kenapa wajahnya memerah?"

Kucoba menjelaskan apa yang kutahu. "Oh, dia kepanasan terkena sinar matahari sensei"

Entah kenapa setelah aku mengucapkan hal itu, Shikamaru menjadi menganga dan Chouji menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

.

Naruto End Point of View

.

Hanya saja dia tak tahu kalau semua ini karena ucapannya, suasana yang hening menguasai ruangan ini. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga Naruto membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi-san?"

Asuma memasang tangannya untuk mengelus janggut. "Oh, dia pergi ketika mengetahui partnernya tewas di bunuh olehmu"

"Kau benar-benar hebat Naruto, aku tak menyangka kalau kau punya jurus bisa menarik arwah manusia"

Dan jawaban itu adalah awal dari malapetaka. Asuma dan Shikamaru langsung melototkan matanya ketika mendengar pernyataan dari murid atau teman gendutnya. Jika benar itu adanya, sungguh ini hanya sebatas khayalan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Itu hanya tekhnik Fuinjutsu Klan Uzumaki" jawab Naruto berbohong, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi yang berbeda jauh dengan ucapannya.

"Jangan mencoba menipu kami, Naruto"

Naruto pun melebarkan matanya dan berusaha mengelak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Naruto salah jika menganggap Asuma bisa dipengaruhi.

"Aku mengerti di posisimu, Naruto. Tenang saja Tim Asuma takkan pernah membiarkan temannya dalam keadaan susah, bukan begitu?"  
"Ya!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Hei! Jangan berisik, disini ada pasien yang sedang membutuhkan waktu beristirahat" teriak seorang perawat dari kamar sebelah yang membuat mereka langsung drop seketika.

"Yah, setidaknya kita harus kembali. Dan satu hal yang ingin kami tanyakan kepadamu" ucap Asuma setelah beberapa detik tersadar dari drop nya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Mizukage"

"Ha? Maksud Asuma-sensei?" sungguh, Naruto tidak mengerti. Mizukage? Ia saja belum melihat wajah serta tahu namanya. Tapi ia sudah di anggap punya hubungan dengan Mizukage? What the hell, apa mungkin dunia sudah kiamat.

"Hello, Uzumaki-kun"

"Kau-"

Naruto sudah tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Kedatangan seorang wanita seksi dengan dada besar dan rambut merah kecoklatan sepaha membuatnya terkejut.

"Dia Mizukage, Naruto"

Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya"

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu kok yang harus menjadi Jinchuriki Sanbi..."

Asuma melebarkan matanya, tanpa sadar ia telah memotong ucapan Mizukage. "Jadi! Kau sekarang Jinchurki Sanbi?"

"Tolong jangan memotong ucapanku, Sarutobi" delik Mizukage ganas dan Asuma langsung ciut nyali. Kini tatapan nakal nya terpaku pada Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Naruto agar bisa melihat iris blue sapphire yang menenangkan itu. Seakan bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"Melihat pertarungan tingkat tinggimu bersama pria bertopeng itu membuatku tertarik untuk menjadikanmu shinobiku, tapi aku tak bisa" ia mencoba untuk menelusuri dalamnya dunia di mata biru itu. "Karena kamu adalah shinobi Konoha, dan juga kalau tidak ada kamu pada waktu itu aku tidak akan memegang posisi Mizukage sampai saat ini"

"I-itu terlalu berlebihan, aku hanya memberikan pertolongan pada seseorang yang membutuhkan" Naruto yang di tatap dengan senyuman yang ia rasa mengerikan itu merasa tak nyaman sehingga menjauhkan wajahnya dari tatapan Mizukage.

"Tetap saja kamu itu pahlawan, kalau Sanbi tidak di segel maka kami takkan bisa menghentikan pemberontakan ini"

Naruto bersumpah dalam dirinya, ia tak pernah di tinggikan seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pahlawan bagi orang lain, ia Cuma ingin menyelamatkan. Menolong. Dan Membantu tak ada maksud di lebih-lebihkan.

Mulai hari itu, Naruto melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti biasa. Kepergian Naruto menimbulkan semangat tersendiri bagi shinobi Kirigakure yang mengawal mereka menuju gerbang. Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Kirigakure dengan wajah tersenyum.

Kepergian bukanlah kesedihan, dan kesedihan bukanlah beban, justru kesedihan akan membuat seseorang tumbuh dewasa.

* * *

Sesampainya di Konoha, mereka telah disambut oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo yang menjadi penjaga gerbang Konoha. Tak lupa memberikan sapaan kepada warga-warga yang tak sengaja melewati mereka.

Sungguh, Tim Asuma [iri] kepada Naruto yang sangat terkenal di kalangan penduduk. Ini karena statusnya sebagai veteran Rank-D dengan menyelesaikan misi Rank-D bertotal 536 misi dalam waktu satu tahun.

Dan itu bukanlah suatu kebanggaan dalam dirinya.

Kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuan temannya. Teman-temannya malah mengejeknya dengan begitu hina dan apa yang ia lakukan? Mengulum senyum pahit dan mencoba menghiraukan ucapan halus itu.

Ayahnya sering mengajarkan beberapa hal kepada dirinya, mulai dari mengontrol emosi dan perasaan. Cara menguasai beberapa aspek penting dari penyegelan. Atas bimbingan ayah dan ibunya, Naruto menjadi anak yang seperti sekarang.

Kini gedung hokage telah berada dihadapan mereka, mengucapkan beberapa hal pada sekertaris kalau mereka hanya ingin memberikan laporan kepada Yondaime tentang keberhasilan misi ini.

"Lapor Yondaime-sama, Tim untuk memberikan perjanjian kerja sama antara Konoha dan Kirigakure berjalan lancar. Meski misi ini berubah proporsi menjadi Rank-S" ucap Asuma dengan nada netral.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memberikan misi Rank-B"

Keturunan Sarutobi itu berdehem pelan. "Kami bertemu dengan dua Missing-nin yang juga merupakan satu organisasi berbahaya bagi dunia shinobi, Akatsuki"

"Apa katamu?! Akatsuki?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Benar sekali Yondaime-sama" ejek Naruto tapi Minato sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. "Bertemu dengan salah satu Pemegang Pedang Legendaris Samehada dan Missing-nin dari Konoha.."

"...Itachi Uchiha"

"Dan kalian selamat?" Minato tidak percaya dengan berita ini, selamat dari dua Missing-nin Rank-S merupakan hal yang mustahil.

"Pemegang Samehada adalah Kisame dan Itachi merupakan dalang di balik pembantaian Klan Uchiha" ucap sekretaris dari Minato dan disana juga ada Senju Shizune yang sedang melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki Naruto takkan membiarkan teman-temannya terbunuh!" ucap Naruto lantang.

Tim Asuma yang mendengarkan hal itu tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Ino memerah karena baginya Naruto tampak keren.

"Kau lihat Minato? Dia adalah muridku" ujar Hiruzen dengan nada angkuhnya dan itu mendapatkan sweatdrop dari penghuni ruangan ini.

"Jadi itu yang membuat kalian pulang lebih lama?" tanya Iruka dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

Asuma mengangguk. "Benar, Naruto-kun harus mengalami penurunan chakra secara drastis"

"Bukankah Naruto-kun itu seorang Uzumaki? Dan seharusnya chakra nya itu melimpah"

"Itu karena aku melawan pengguna samehada, hehehe" Naruto cengengesan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan horror dari Minato dan Sandaime. "Dan jangan mencoba untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Aku juga langsung pingsan waktu itu"

"Kau mengambil pedangnya?" tanya Sandaime dengan nada sedikit tertarik. Dan hanya anggukan kecil dari Naruto dan tatapan tidak percaya dari Minato.

"Jadi kau sudah memegang dua pedang, bukan begitu Naruto-kun?" mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Naruto, ia melanjutkan. "Dan kalau kamu menjadi master kenjutsu, maka jawabannya kau sudah berada pada status jounin"

"Bukan begitu, Minato?" ucap Sandaime sambil mengangkat alisnya berkali-kali dengan nada menyombongkan kekuatan muridnya.

Sweatdrop.

"Ah iya, Naruto-kun. Aku memberikanmu misi Rank-D untuk membantu Sena-chan dalam mencarikan bunga anggrek hitam"

"Oh, keponakan dari Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan memasang pose berpikir, karena ia sedikit lupa.

"Yah, gadis seusiamu dengan rambut coklat panjang"

"Kenapa dia tidak beli di toko Yamanaka saja" gerutu Naruto karena ia merasa Toko Yamanaka menjual semua jenis bunga.

"Anggrek Hitam itu jarang sekali, biasanya terdapat di pinggir jurang ataupun pegunungan"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Ino. "Yah, mungkin aku akan mencarinya di belakang patung Hokage. Atau harus mencarinya di Kirigakure?"

BLETAK!

Ino menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras, sedangkan Naruto hanya jongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Itu terlalu jauh, BAKA!"

"Kau jahat, Ino-chan" Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Hiruzen dengan nada netral. "Oke, jadi kapan. Jiji?"

"Sekarang"

"Baiklah, ini adalah misi Rank-D ke 537. Semangat!" Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap membuat Asuma terkejut.

"Itu sunshin, dan apa-apaan misi ke 537? Genin macam apa dia"

"Benar sekali, Asuma. Dia kan muridku" tentu dengan nada sombongnya.

Sweatdrop.

* * *

"Hahh, Sena-chan kita sudah mengambil bunga anggrek hitam yang ke lima puluh. Tidakkah ini berlebihan?"

Sena mendelik ganas kearahnya seolah-olah tidak mau mendengar komentar apapun, Naruto hanya mendengus dan kembali mengambil bunga anggrek hitam di pinggir jurang tepat di Hutan Kematian. Wajar sih kenapa Sena meminta bantuannya, karena genin tidak di perbolehkan masuk kesana mengingat hewan-hewan buas selalu berkeliaran. Terlebih lagi ia seorang wanita.

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Sena yang berusaha mengambil anggrek berwarna ungu dengan mata berbinar-binar, dan Naruto melihat kayu yang sedang di pijak Sena akan patah.

' Krak '

Katakanlah kalau Sena terjatuh.

Naruto dengan gerak cepat langsung melompat berusaha menggapai tubuh Sena, tak peduli kalau lengannya tergores ketika tersayat oleh kayu runcing dan mengeluarkan darah disana. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, ia tak mungkin membiarkan dirinya selamat sedangkan orang lain dalam bahaya.

Greb!

Sena yang sudah pasrah menerima ajalnya membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan ia dapat melihat senyuman menawan disana, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Dengan posisi terbalik Naruto terus merengkuh tubuh Sena dalam pelukannya. Ia berkata dengan pelan kepada Sena untuk memejamkan matanya dan anggap saja saat ini sedang berada di taman bermain. Tentu saja Sena melakukan hal itu dan memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

Melihat Sena yang sudah memejamkan matanya, Naruto mencolek darah di lengannya dan menepukkannya pada punggung tangan kanannya.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Boff!

Terlihat burung yang sangat besar dengan api menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, mata hijau biru itu memandang sekeliling dan menyadari kalau ada seseorang di atas kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sosok yang ia tolong pada waktu itu tengah memanggilnya.

"Anda sudah besar, Naruto-sama"

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Tentu saja, Suzaku. Bisakah kau bawa kami ke Konoha?"

"Baik, Naruto-sama"

Wush!

Dalam sekejap, mereka telah terbang dan pergi dari jurang ini.

..

Sesampainya di atas patung hokage, Suzaku langsung berubah menjadi asap dan Naruto melompat turun sambil menggendong Sena yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dan Naruto merasakan hawa keberadaan satu batalion ANBU yang mendekat kearahnya. 'Ketahuan eh?' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Siapa kau-eh? Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama...Sena?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi Rank-D untuk membantu Sena-chan mencari bunga anggrek hitam di pinggir Hutan Kematian. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kami merasakan ada sesuatu yang menembus radar udara Konoha"

"Kami baru saja sampai, jadi tidak mengetahui apapun"

"Oh begitu, baiklah maaf mengganggu"

Naruto mengangguk, menatap punggung ANBU tersebut dengan tatapan datarnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Sena, sudah senang bermainnya?"

"..."

"Hahh, dia tertidur. Sepertinya aku berhutang penjelasan pada Kurenai-sensei"

"**Sunshin!"**

* * *

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

* * *

"Jadi, saat ini Ujian Chunnin akan di adakan di Konoha" seorang pria dengan luka melintang di wajahnya berbicara. Jubah hitam khusus Divisi Introgasi yang ia kenakan berkibar terkena hembusan angin sore. "Lalu, Sandaime menunjukku untuk menjadi Ketua Panitia pada tahap pertama?"

"Benar, Ibiki-san"

"Lalu kenapa bukan ANBU ataupun Jounin yang memberitahuku tentang hal ini, bukankah kau masih genin"

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengerti tentang informasi yang diberikan oleh Sandaime kepadanya. "Aku murid Sandaime di Tim Zero, alasan kenapa dia menyuruhku karena aku ingin saja"

Ibiki memutar mata bosan. "Kau sungguh menarik nak, bayangkan saja baru satu tahun kau disini sudah membuat para warga menghormatimu" Ibiki mencengkeram pinggir pagar bangunan tinggi di desa Konoha. "Kuakui kharismamu sangat tinggi"

"Hehehe, masa sih. Padahal Tou-san ku dulu sangat di benci oleh teman-temannya"

"Mungkin penampilanmu yang mewarisi gen wajah cantik ibumu"

"He? Dari mana kau tahu wajah ibuku cantik?"

"TENTU SAJA MENGIRA BODOH!"

Naruto meringis ketika Ibiki memukul kepalanya, namun ia tidak membalas dan hanya memberikan cengirannya.

"Ah iya Ibiki-san, boleh aku bertanya"

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh"

"Tentang Morino Idate"

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued~

Jelek? Hmm hmm benar, saya setuju.

Naru punya Sharingan? Maaf saya nggak bisa ngabulin permintaan yang satu ini, apalagi Sharingan punya tahap-tahap sampai ke Eternal ataupun Fumetsu. Pusing mikirin ide nya nanti kalau sampai kesitu.

Fuinjutsu (Bahu kanan) : tempat penyegelan bahan makanan yang pernah Naruto taruh disitu.

Fuinjutsu (Bahu kiri) : Kertas Fuinjutsu beserta kuas nya.

Fuinjutsu (Telapak dan punggung tangan) : Kuchiyose

Fuinjutsu (Tiap jari) : Weapon

Draco, Out!


	7. Chapter 7

Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

Uzumaki Rinnegan © DraconsteeL

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, etc

Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc

Rating : M

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draconsteel, in!**

**.**

**Ujian Chunnin I &amp; II**

Chapter 7

.

* * *

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah mereka, suasana hening menjadi salah satu pelengkap dalam perbincangan ini. Wajah datar Ibiki menatap kearah wajah Naruto yang nyengir lebar, seolah tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah rahasia dari keluarganya.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang hal itu"

Naruto hanya memandang ke arah desa ini dengan rambut berkibar. "Dari dokumen milik Sandaime-jiji"

"Nak, itu adalah perbuatan kriminal. Dan kau datang pada orang yang tepat"

Naruto menghiraukan ancaman itu, dan ia memandang langit dengan senyum sedih. "Aku hanya ingin mencari kebenaran Klan Uzumaki yang hancur"

Ibiki terdiam, bocah ini bisa di katakan melakukan hal yang wajar. Karena ia dan beberapa ANBU yang menemukannya tergeletak di pinggir Hutan Kematian. "Aku mengerti"

"Yeah, dan kasus yang sama seperti masalahmu dengan Idate. Hanya saja kalian bukan klan, tetapi keluarga"

"Nak, jangan mengingatkanku pada hal itu" suara bariton itu menjadi besi. "Kau akan berakhir di penjara"

Naruto menunduk sedih. "Sebenarnya, apa rasanya memiliki keluarga"

"Namamu Naruto kan?"

"ya"

"Berbahagialah, karena kau pernah memiliki keluarga meskipun hanya beberapa tahun"

Naruto tetap memasang wajah sedihnya. "Tetapi mereka pergi karena melindungiku, Ibiki-san"

"Karena itulah, ia tak ingin kau bersedih. Mereka akan di hukum oleh Shinigami karena tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia"

Naruto terdiam. 'Memang Shinigami berani melawan Kaa-chan'

Oh sial, ia keceplosan. Naruto yakin kalau ibunya pasti akan mendengar hal ini. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang suka asal ceplos ketika berfikir, mengingat kembali hukuman yang pernah di berikan oleh ibunya. Ia menjadi merinding dalam hatinya.

"Nak, kau terlalu banyak melamun"

Naruto tersentak. "A-ah maaf, Ibiki-san. Aku akan mencoba untuk merelakan kepergian mereka"

"Memang itulah yang harus kau lakukan, jangan biarkan pengorbanan mereka sia-sia"

Tanpa menjawab kembali. Naruto kemudian pamit kepada Ibiki dan berlari dengan langkah kecil untuk sekedar santai. Kata-kata Ibiki melayang-layang dalam benaknya, benar, mereka takkan senang kepadanya jika terus terpendam dalam rasa kesedihan.

Ayahnya berkata kalau ia tidak boleh tenggelam dalam kebencian.

Ibunya berkata kalau ia tidak boleh terlalu terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

"Dan aku akan berkata kepada mereka, kalau aku takkan mengikuti alur kehampaan"

Langkahnya tanpa sadar berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di depan shinobi dari Kirigakure yang berjalan kearahnya, matanya menilik lebih jauh kalau di hadapannya adalah dua kunoichi dengan dua pria.

"Naruto-kun" panggil salah satu dari mereka dengan rambut cokelat di kuncir dobel.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kami hanya ingin memberikan ini dari Mizukage" menerima sebuah gulungan dari gadis tersebut dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto melebar lalu kembali ke postur tubuhnya.

"Katakan kepada Mizukage, terima kasih"

Sang pria tertawa pelan dan memukul lengan Naruto bercanda. "Hahaha, Naruto-sama. Kami ini akan ikut Ujian Chunnin, mana mungkin kembali sekarang"

"Hee? Jadi, Mizukage mengirim kalian?"

Morizawa Reya, gadis yang di kuncir dobel itu tersenyum kearahnya. Ia dengan kikuk berjalan kearah Naruto dan mengecup pipinya dengan singkat, tanpa mempedulikan kedua temannya yang menganga tak percaya. "Itu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Kirigakure"

"Hu'um sama-sama" jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi senyum menawan, tanpa sadar rona merah hinggap di wajah cantik Reya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar cowok tidak peka ini tidak dapat melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian tinggalah bersama kami di Mansion Uzumaki. Yah karena disana sepi sih" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, bukannya kami menolak. Tapi kami sudah menyewa apartement tak jauh dari sini"

"Bailah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" dengan mengakhiri ucapannya, Naruto menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

"Naruto-sama sudah bisa menggunakan sunshin, tak ayal ia menjadi pahlawan Kirigakure"

"Ya kau benar, Misa"

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

Naruto menguap bosan ketika mendengar penjelasan yang sudah sering ia dengar dari Sandaime, mata birunya menatap kearah gulungan yang diberikan oleh Sandaime kepada mereka. Naruto yang mendapat jutsu Fuuton Rank-A pun terdiam sebentar, membuka nama jurus itu kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Maaf jiji, aku belajar kenjutsu saja"

Hiruzen terdiam. "Oke, jangan kecewakan aku saat ujian nanti"

"Jiji meremehkanku, akan kukeluarkan Raijin no Ken saat ujian nanti" ucap Naruto tanpa melihat kebelakang.

"Tahap pertama adalah Ujian Tes, kedua akan ada pertempuran hidup mati di Hutan Kematian, ketiga duel satu vs satu dan keempat adalah pertarungan di arena Konoha" ucap Hiruzen sambil meniup cerutunya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku sudah mengetahui guru yang tepat untuk melatihku"

Langkah Naruto yang menjauh kini sudah tidak terdengar, mereka kembali memfokuskan latihan masing-masing. Hiruzen yang masih terpaku dengan ucapan Naruto hanya membatin. 'Entah kenapa aku merasakan hidupku takkan lama lagi, jadi jaga dirimu Naruto-kun' kata Hiruzen menerawang keatas.

...

Naruto terdiam, menatap sosok kunoichi yang menjabat sebagai ANBU Neko tengah membuka topengnya. Kini terlihat oleh Naruto wajah cantik yang seperti kucing?

Merasa harus bersikap baik, Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah kunoichi tersebut dengan tangan menggenggam Yukianesa yang berada di punggungnya. Dan Neko menghilang dari tempatnya kemudian muncul di depan Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Trank!

Mata Naruto melebar sedikit ketika melihat kecepatan itu, namun dengan reflek yang lebih cepat ia langsung menangkis pedang Neko.

"Hm...apa yang dilakukan pria tampan sepertimu di tempat ini? Aku bukan seorang kupu-kupu malam"

Naruto mendorong Yukianesa dan melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak.

"Kupu-kupu malam? Apa itu?" dengan nada bingung ia bertanya.

"Hmm anak muda yang menarik"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan menghilang dalam kecepatan lalu muncul di samping Neko menggerakkan yukianesa dengan gaya menyayat. Namun reflek seorang ANBU tidak bisa di remehkan, Neko lebih cepat dari yang ia duga bahkan setelah di serang ia kembali menyerang.

Trank!

Kedua dentuman logam memekik telinga, Naruto merubah rencana nya yang berniat untuk menyerang menjadi menahan. Matanya melebar ketika Neko lebih cepat dari dugaannya, tapi ia sadar menggunakan Rinnegan akan memperburuk semuanya.

Ini kan hanya pertempuran.

Naruto meluncur dengan lari cepat, dan kembali menyerang. Kini aura yukianesa telah menguar menyelimuti pedang ini, tak mengidahkan Neko yang kini melebarkan matanya ia membenturkan yukianesa pada bagian bawah dengan niat untuk melemparkan pedang yang di genggam Neko.

Ia melihat tangan Neko yang bergetar karena menahan kekuatan dari serangannya, insting dari latihannya bertahun-tahun muncul. Neko mengalirkan chakra pada tanto nya dan berhasil menahannya.

Naruto mengalirkan chakra pada kedua kakinya dan menambah aura yang dikeluarkan oleh yukianesa untuk menyerang balik. Ia mengunuskan yukianesa kedepan.

Neko dengan pergerakan yang secepat kucing itu membalas hunusan Naruto dengan tanto sudah di aliri chakra angin. Naruto mengeluarkan seringaiannya saat jarak mereka telah menipis. Dengan cepat Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya kemudian mengayunkan yukianesa tepat pada pinggang Neko yang sudah terdapat celah.

Buagh!

Bukan ayunan pedang, namun bogem mentah Naruto berikan pada Neko sehingga tubuhnya harus rela menabrak dinding taman dengan keras. Naruto yang merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain langsung menjentikkan jarinya dan mengeluarkan Raijin no Ken dari jarinya.

Trank!

Naruto menggunakan tumpuan pada lengannya, menghunuskan yukianesa ke tanah kemudian melakukan tendangan memutar untuk menghempaskan tubuh sosok yang baru datang tersebut.

"Gekko Hayate.." ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk menganalisa situasi, melihat Hayate yang membantu Neko untuk bangun pun Naruto memutuskan kalau kini lawannya adalah dua. Yeah melawan satu saja cukup sulit tapi ini dua? Apalagi kalau dirinya di keroyok.

"Apa yang genin lakukan di tempat ini, melakukan pertarungan dengan ANBU adalah hal bodoh"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia menghirup nafasnya dan memasang pose dengan kedua pedang berada di bahunya. Tak mengidahkan tatapan terkejut mereka saat melihat pedang yang sedang ia bawa.

Dan Naruto menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi menyisakan retakan tanah akibat tekanan yang ia berikan.

Naruto muncul di hadapan mereka dengan sabetan dua arah, mereka tidak ambil diam dan melenturkan punggungnya membiarkan serangan itu melewatinya begitu saja.

Suara benturan terdengar dengan keras. Kedua pedang itu menghantam dinding taman yang mengakibatkan kehancuran parah disana.

Naruto kemudian menghilang kembali dan begitu juga dengan mereka berdua. Hanya suara gesekan pedang dan retakan tanah yang terlihat dari pertarungan ini. Bergerak bagaikan kasat mata, Naruto mengakhiri serangannya dengan membenturkan yukianesa pada permukaan tanah.

"**Artic Blade!"**

Muncul bukit-bukit es dari permukaan tanah dan bersiap untuk mengurung Neko yang sedang memegang pinggangnya, bogeman yang diberikan Naruto cukup memberikan efek kepadanya. Merasa tak bisa menghindar, ia pun memejamkan matanya pasrah.

"Awas Yugao-chan!"

Bruk!

Mengorbankan dirinya demi orang lain.

Yugao terpaku ketika melihat tubuh kekasihnya telah membeku di dalam es, matanya menajam kearah Naruto yang hanya memasang wajah datar. Seakan tidak peduli dengan kejadian ini, ia menggeram marah dan mencoba untuk bangun tertatih-tatih.

"Kau! Genin macam apa kau ini!"

Naruto terdiam.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!"

Diam.

"Jawab aku!"

"Apa gunanya aku menjawab kata-kata yang penuh akan dendam?" Yugao terasa kata-katanya di balikkan. "Katakan kepadaku, Neko-chan"

"K-kau!" meskipun begitu, wajahnya tetap memerah ketika di panggil seperti itu.

Naruto berbalik dan menyimpan kedua pedang itu dalam segel yang terdapat pada jari-jarinya. Tak lupa melambaikan tangannya, ia menghilangkan jurus yang mengurung tubuh Hayate di dalam es nya.

"Uhuk uhuk" Yugao berlari mendekat kearah Hayate dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya.

"Kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Yugao khawatir.

Hayate memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Yah, hanya nafasku terasa sesak ketika berada di dalam es itu"

"Sebenarnya, dia itu genin apa?"

"Entahlah Yugao-chan, tapi kupikir statusnya bukan sekedar genin"

Yugao mengangguk sambil mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Hayate dan membantunya untuk kembali ke apartement mereka. Pemikiran Yugao tidak henti-hentinya untuk tidak memikirkan laki-laki tadi, fisik anak berusia 14 tahun dengan surai perak dan mata blue sapphire.

'Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada Sandaime-sama'

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan © Draconsteel

. . .

Kini hari yang di tunggu-tunggu telah tiba, dimana dari beberapa desa datang ke Konoha untuk mencalonkan para peserta didik mereka untuk mendapatkan penghargaan dari desa lain. Bukan hanya itu, tetapi Ujian Chunnin di lakukan karena perang.

Perang yang dahulu tidak bisa di tuntaskan harus berakhir dengan perdamaian, namun mereka tidak pernah menyerah untuk saling menunjukkan kekuatan dari desa masing-masing. Karena itulah Ujian Chunnin di adakan, mereka dari berbagai desa mengirimkan shinobi mereka untuk memenangkan perang itu.

Mereka yang lemah akan di tindas.

Hal itu akan terus terjadi hingga di antara mereka benar-benar puas. Tapi mereka tak pernah mengetahui apa dampak dari peperangan mereka. Apakah di antara mereka tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu?

Peperangan bukanlah kata yang manis didalam lidah, karena peperangan itu sendiri hanya membawa kesengsaraan.

Semua hanya karena ingin status desa mereka di tinggikan, mengorbankan shinobi dari desa mereka untuk sebuah status tak berharga dan hanya sebagai nama punggung?

Konohagakure **The Great Village...**

Apakah itu yang dinamakan status?

Kehebatan tidak menjamin kebahagiaan, tetapi sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang terhadap rakyatnya baru di namakan seorang pemimpin sejati.

Naruto menyadari semua itu, sebelum kejadian perang berdarah itu. Ayahnya mengajarkan aspek yang harus dimiliki oleh para pemimpin, bukan kekuatan namun sebuah tekad. Karena tekad itulah yang dapat membantumu menuju suatu kemenangan.

Kemenangan yang besar...

.

XxX...DraconsteeL...XxX

.

"Aku akan menjadi Yondaime Uzukage" ucapnya dengan tinju mengepal ke udara, sebuah janji tanpa kebohongan terlontar dari mulutnya.

Ia akan mencoba semua fakta yang di ajarkan ayahnya, mencintai rakyat merupakan aspek terpenting. Bukan hanya sekedar mengucapkan janji manis ataupun bualan, tetapi sebuah kata yang di percaya oleh rakyatnya sendiri sebagai tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Naru-kun"

Kushina Uzumaki, gadis keturunan dari Mito Uzumaki itu hanya menatap punggung anak laki-laki tersebut. Bisa di bilang, hanya ia satu-satunya yang mengetahui siapakah Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengetahui begitu jelas mengenai ibunya.

Naruto Uzumaki, anak dari Sandaime Uzukage Arashi yang merupakan satu-satunya ahli waris jabatan Uzukage. Satu-satunya yang mempunyai kemampuan Fuinjutsu di atas rata-rata karena bantuan ayahnya. Konon Arashi merupakan kunci dunia karena ia lah yang menentukan mata angin.

Empat mata angin yang di lambangkan oleh 4 hewan legenda Uzushiogakure, tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu kecuali keluarga besar Uzukage. Dan Mito Uzumaki merupakan sepupu dari Arashi pun mengetahui hal itu hingga menceritakannya pada Kushina.

Hingga nyawa harus meninggalkan roh nya.

Kushina yang sudah diberitahu oleh Mito-baasama pun mengerti maksud dari ucapan yang di tinggalkannya, ia harus mengabdi kepada Naruto Uzumaki anak dari Sandaime Uzukage. Tapi satu hal yang harus ia bingungkan, ia tidak mengetahui dimanakah Naruto Uzumaki saat itu.

Ketika perang itu terjadi, ia di bawa oleh salah satu pelayan keluarganya ke suatu tempat. Berada di pinggir negara element, mereka tinggal berdua hingga pada akhirnya pelayan kesayangannya harus mati seperti Mito-baasama. Ia bingung, di umurnya yang menginjak 14 tahun tak mungkin baginya untuk menjalani kehidupan ini.

"Kushina-chan, sebaiknya kita menyusul Naruto-kun. Sepertinya ia sudah sampai terlebih dahulu"

Suara Haku menginterupsi lamunannya, ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap kearah gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam tergerai itu. Dengan senyuman, mereka berjalan menuju tempat pelaksanaan Ujian Chunnin tahap pertama.

Pemandangan mereka ketika memasuki ruangan ini adalah ramai, sumpek dan kekurangan oksigen. Kushina dan Haku yang tidak melakukan apapun hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan pedang kubikkiribocho berada di punggungnya.

Haku dan Kushina terkejut ketika melihat semua peserta menatap kearah Menma yang sedang mengacungkan tinjunya, namun Naruto lebih mengerti tentang hal ini. Ia tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Bosan menunggu jounin yang datang, Tim Naruto Tim Sasuke Tim Neji diberikan sebuah pertunjukan kartu oleh seorang genin dari Konohagakure bernama Yakushi Kabuto. Naruto yang tidak menanggapi hal itu hanya menatap kearah Haku dan Kushina yang wajahnya memerah ketika di tatapnya dengan intens.

"Jounin pembimbing akan datang lima detik lagi"

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka menampakkan pria dengan tubuh kekar dengan luka sayatan di wajahnya berjalan diiringi oleh asistennya dari belakang. Tatapan yang terkesan tidak bersahabat itu memandang sekeliling sebelum pada akhirnya pria itu tersenyum tipis kearah Naruto yang membawa pedang besar.

Tapi ketika menyadari pemilik pedang itu, ia melebarkan matanya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan pemikiran bercampur aduk.

'Genin macam apa yang bisa membunuh Zabuza?'

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ibiki Morino ketua Divisi Introgasi dan Penyiksaan Konoha.."

Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui nama dari jounin itu hanya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil memejamkan matanya, seolah tidak peduli dengan ujian kali ini. Toh, pintar dalam dunia ninja bukanlah sesuatu yang di banggakan. Asal kau bisa melempar shuriken dengan benar saja sudah di anggap lulus.

"...waktu kalian adalah dua jam, gunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya"

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis pemalu yang Naruto yakini menyukai Menma itu menatap kearah wajah Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Tanpa sadar ia terkiki geli ketika melihat kelakuan laki-laki ini, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar kalau saat ini sedang Ujian.

"Nomor 79 dan Tim nya keluar!"

"23"

"56 dan tim nya silahkan pergi"

"89"

"34 dan tim nya bubar"

Ibiki kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menghela nafas lelah, tidak henti-hentinya para genin dari desa lain selalu berbuat kecurangan dan bahkan ketahuan? Mungkin mereka adalah genin bodoh yang tidak bermanfaat dan sengaja untuk di buang. Matanya menajam ketika melihat salah satu anak yang dengan tenangnya tidur dalam posisi wenak.

"Naruto-kun, bangun.." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto namun reaksinya hanya seperti mayat. "..Ibiki-san berjalan kearahmu"

Dan benar saja, Ibiki yang sudah memberikan seringaian nya berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke tempat Naruto berada. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menampilkan kilatan tajam, para peserta yang melihat itu berusaha untuk meneguk ludahnya meski susah.

Brak!

Naruto langsung terbangun ketika sebuah hempasan tangan mengenai meja sehingga menimbulkan kegaduhan, matanya menatap kearah Ibiki dengan malas. Merogoh kantung celananya kemudian menatap kearah lembar jawaban yang berada di atas meja.

Ia terdiam.

'Sial, soal macam apa ini' pikir Naruto frustasi, namun ia masih dapat memasang wajah datarnya.

Dengan sok tau, ia pun menggerakkan bulpoin yang sudah berada di tangannya. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia menulis jawaban tersebut dengan mata terpejam. Meskipun ia tidur, tapi telinganya masih dapat mendengar ucapan Ibiki tentang peraturan ini.

Bingo!

'Mencari informasi tanpa ketahuan!' katanya dalam hati ketika sudah mengetahui inti dari ujian ini.

Naruto menyeringai sejenak, melirik kearah Ibiki yang sedang mengobservasi tiap peserta dengan tatapan datarnya. Di kedua tangannya telah berada sebuah bola hitam sebesar pil obat. Ia melemparkannya tepat pada tengah-tengah ruangan.

Boff!

Asap memenuhi ruangan dengan sangat tebal, para pengawas yang melihat itu menutup mulutnya agar asap ini tidak memasuki paru-paru mereka. Dengan secepat kilat Naruto langsung menatap satu persatu lembar jawaban dari peserta lain, tak mengidahkan para peserta dan Ibiki yang batuk-batuk akibat begitu tebalnya asap ini.

'Oke, selesai'

Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan pura-pura memasang wajah terkejutnya, ia menaruh bulpoinnya di sebelah lembar jawaban. Dengan tatapan serius, matanya terpaku pada soal nomor sepuluh.

Disana tertera..

..jika seorang shinobi dalam kondisi terdesak, lebih memilih misi tersebut berjalan dengan sukses tetapi dengan bayaran temanmu. Atau menghentikan misi demi menyelamatkan temanmu.

Ketika asap telah menghilang, kini Naruto mengangkat tangan. "Ibiki-san, apa maksud dari soal nomor 10?"

Wajah Ibiki yang tadinya berubah sangar karena berani bermain-main dengannya harus di gantikan dengan seringaian jahat.

"Itu adalah kunci dari Ujian Chunnin tahap pertama, kau harus memilih salah satu dari dua opsi tersebut. Karena itu yang akan menjadi masa depanmu"

"Oke, aku pilih opsi yang kedua. Selesai!"

Naruto membalik kertasnya dan memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau memilih opsi kedua?"

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakkan mata biru samudera, tatapannya terfokus pada Ibiki. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan menunjuk ikat kepalanya dengan jari jempol.

"Karena..." Naruto menajamkan matanya. "...shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya dalam bahaya lebih rendah dari sampah!"

Terpaku.

Terdiam membisu.

Para pasang mata menatap kearah Uzumaki Naruto dengan tatapan kagum, terpana akan ucapan tersebut. Seolah-olah kata-kata itu yang menjadi pondasi mereka dalam ujian kali ini, memang benar kalau meninggalkan teman demi misi mendapatkan persentasi keberhasilan 0,01% karena kita belum tahu musuh yang menghadang di depan.

Tapi, apabila kita mementingkan teman daripada misi. Persentase keberhasilan adalah 99,99%.

'Naruto-kun' batin Haku tersenyum manis.

'Naru-kun' ucap Kushina sambil menatap Naruto.

'Kyaa, Naruto-kun keren' teriak Ino histeris dalam hatinya.

'Kau menarik, dobe' kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis.

'Naruto, kau benar-benar...menarik' Menma kini membatin.

"Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, Naruto. Kharismamu memang tinggi di tambah oleh ucapanmu tadi, sepertinya tidak ada alasan lain..." Ibiki menarik nafas di ikuti oleh para panitia yang bangun dari tempat duduknya. "...KALIAN SEMUA LULUS!"

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Para panitia bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman sumringah dari wajah mereka, menatap ke satu pandangan dimana sang Uzumaki Muda berada. Mereka menyerap semua yang dikatakan oleh Uzumaki ini, karena bagaimanapun ucapan itu memanglah yang terbaik.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, kenapa membawa pedang padahal hanya Ujian Tertulis?"

Naruto memberikan seringaiannya. "Hanya ingin memenggal kepala mereka para 'sampah'"

Deg!

Nada dingin itu begitu menusuk tulang mereka, melihat tatapan tajam Naruto yang menatap kedepan. Mereka yang memiliki rencana buruk harus menelan ludahnya jika ingin selamat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ibiki bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Kita saat ini bukanlah sekedar mendapatkan status atau gelar sebagai Chunnin. Tetapi perang"

Salah satu shinobi dari desa bunyi berdiri dari bangkunya. "Apa maksudmu, bodoh!"

Naruto melemparkan kunai dan menancap di dinding tepat disebelah genin itu. "Perang yang dahulu tidak bisa di tuntaskan harus berakhir dengan perdamaian, namun mereka tidak pernah menyerah untuk saling menunjukkan kekuatan dari desa masing-masing. Karena itulah Ujian Chunnin di adakan, mereka dari berbagai desa mengirimkan shinobi mereka untuk memenangkan perang itu"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menatap kearah ninja bunyi tersebut. "Dan mereka yang lemah akan ditindas"

'glek'

"Kaulah yang pertama kali akan kehilangan kepalamu" kini mata biru itu telah berubah menjadi beku, tatapan menusuk telah terpancar jelas. Mereka, Rokkie 11 menyadari kalau Naruto telah dalam mode siap membunuh siapapun.

"Karena aku benci desa yang di pimpin oleh pengkhianat"

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

Sesosok wanita dengan rambut ungu kehitaman dikuncir menodongkan kunai tepat di lehernya, dengan tatapan nakal dan lidah yang menjulur panjang. Anko Mitarashi, jounin yang menjadi pengawas pada tahap kedua pun menjilat leher Naruto dengan sensual.

"Kulitmu manis, Uzumaki-kun"

Naruto hanya diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan tersebut. Matanya lebih terpaku pada sosok wanita yang merupakan satu tim dari ninja bunyi tersebut. Naruto dapat merasakan kekuatan ninja itu sangat besar, meskipun sudah menekan pada titik terendah.

Isobu yang menyadari kekuatan dari ninja itu seperti jounin pun memperingatkan kepada Naruto untuk berhati-hati, matanya tetap terfokus.

"Kau tidak asik" Anko dengan bibir mengerucut menjauhkan tubuh Naruto yang tetap dalam posisi diam. "Bagaimana kalau kita nanti malam bermain?"

Croot!

Para genin yang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya terkapar dalam kubangan darah mereka sendiri, membayangkan hal-hal mesum antara NaruAnko nanti malam. Sedangkan Anko hanya tersenyum nakal menatap genin yang sudah terkapar dengan wajah terukir senyum mesum.

Naruto mengusap jubah yang berlambang Uzumaki di belakangnya dengan pelan, matanya menatap kedepan dan di sebelahnya telah berada Kushina dan Haku.

"Baiklah, tes kali ini adalah merebut gulungan milik tim lain. Dimana kalian harus mencari gulungan yang berbeda dengan milik kalian, misal kalian memiliki gulungan Air dan kalian harus mencari gulungan Api dari tim lain"

Anko menjentikan jarinya dan beberapa jounin membagikan satu persatu gulungan kepada mereka, setelah semua tim mendapatkan gulungannya. Anko menarik nafas dan berteriak kencang. "Sekarang!"

Naruto berlari kedalam salah satu pintu Gerbang Hutan Kematian dan sudah memegang gagang Kubikkiribocho yang berada di punggungnya.

"Bersiaplah, aku merasakan chakra seseorang dari jarak lima puluh meter di depan"

Haku dan Kushina mengangguk lalu mempercepat laju larinya saat Naruto sudah berada didepan mereka dengan jarak lumayan jauh.

Brak!

Satu pohon hancur ketika terkena ayunan pedang kubikkiribocho Naruto yang hampir memenggal kepala ninja bunyi yang tadi berada di dalam ruang ujian tahap pertama.

Ia terdiam, sesaat melihat tiga orang yang berada didepannya sudah memasang pose kuda-kuda. Tetap saja Naruto hanya terfokus pada wanita itu, aura yang tidak di miliki oleh genin sekalipun.

"Heyaah!"

Naruto menghilang dan muncul di samping salah satu pria yang melebarkan matanya.

Crash!

"Satu hilang"

Naruto kembali menghilang dalam kecepatan, muncul di atas salah satu pria yang sudah bersiap menangkis serangannya. Ia menyeringai sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya kembali menghilang.

Jleb!

"Dua tewas"

Ini dia, pertempuran yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa membunuh mereka dalam waktu sepuluh detik, yah kuakui kalau mereka bukanlah genin hanya bocah biasa"

Naruto kemudian terdiam. Merasakan hawa keberadaan Haku dan Kushina, ia tersenyum tipis.

Mata wanita itu melebar sedikit ketika melihat Naruto telah sampai di depannya dengan ayunan kubikkiribocho itu, namun dengan reflek yang sudah di latih puluhan tahun ia dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya. "Kau menarik" wanita itu kemudian melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke wajahnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya hingga serangan itu melewatinya.

Naruto menghilang kembali...dan muncul di samping lawan dengan menggenggam kubikkiribocho. Gerakan menyayat ia gunakan untuk membuka siapakah jati diri wanita ini.

Tap!

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika kubikkiribocho itu di tangkap, terlihat darah membekas pada telapak tangan lawannya. Tak sampai di situ, lawan menarik pedang nya berusaha untuk merebut. Tapi Naruto langsung menjentikkan jarinya untuk mengeluarkan Raijin no Ken.

Dan sekali hunusan..

Jleb!

"Ukh, kau pemegang Raijin no Ken juga ohok"

Naruto mencabut Raijin no Ken yang sudah menembus jantung musuh. Naruto mendekat kearah tubuh wanita itu yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah.

Naruto di kejutkan oleh kepala wanita itu yang memanjang, dan satu hal yang Naruto akan selalu ingat kalau ada yang terkapar jangan pernah langsung terpedaya.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur..

Berniat menebaskan kubikkiribocho namun ia menyadari timingnya takkan cukup, kepala wanita itu lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

Graup! Ukh!

Naruto meringis ketika wanita itu menggigit bahunya, tanpa ia sadari sebuah tanda tercipta disana. Ia terjatuh sambil menggenggam kubikkiribocho, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh wanita itu pada selanjutnya.

"Maaf Uzumaki, kau harus mati saat ini"

Haku dan Kushina yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya dan berlari dengan cepat untuk menghalangi usaha dari wanita itu.

"**Fuin : Zettai Kyushi!"**

Deg!

"A-apa? Kau bisa Fuinjutsu?"

Naruto bangun dengan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang bahunya, ia memberikan senyuman kecut pada wanita ini. Melihat tubuh wanita yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto langsung menyabetkan kubikkiribocho dengan ganas.

Crash!

Tubuh itu terbelah menjadi dua, tak sampai disitu Naruto berusaha untuk membelah kepala yang menurutnya menjijikkan. Ia menaikan kubikkiribocho ke atas langit dan membenturkannya tepat pada wajah wanita itu.

Trank!

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat dari mulut wanita itu muncul sebuah pedang yang menangkis serangannya, melakukan reflek yang cepat, Naruto mengeluarkan besi hitam dari lengan jirahnya dan menebas lidah yang menghubungkannya dengan pedang tersebut.

Crash!

Naruto dengan seringaian terpampang di wajahnya menatap pedang yang sudah dalam genggamannya, tak mempedulikan geraman marah dari wanita setengah badan itu. Tercipta klon dari punggung Naruto tanpa segel dan bergerak kearah lawan sambil menghunuskan besi hitam.

Tapi kejadian yang tidak terduga terjadi, mulut wanita itu terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh seorang pria berambut hitam panjang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dengan gerak cepat, pria itu memukul tengkuk klon Naruto hingga menghilang.

"Kembalikan pedangku, bocah!"

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Coba saja, kalau bisa. Orochimaru"

"Hahaha kau mengenalku ternyata, tapi takkan kubiarkan kau lolos"

Nyut!

Naruto meringis ketika bahunya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, menyimpan kedua pedang yang ia pegang kemudian mengalirkan chakra untuk menetralisir rasa sakit ini.

Belum sempat Orochimaru melayangkan sebuah serangan, sebuah dinding es tercipta di hadapan Naruto dan menghalanginya. Ia menggeram sebentar sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Uzumaki"

"Naruto-kun, kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina dengan nada khawatir, matanya tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata.

Naruto yang melihat air mata itu mengusapnya dengan pelan. "Jangan menangis, oke? Kamu jelek saat menangis"

"Muu~" Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kamu tidak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Naruto-kun"

Naruto kemudian terdiam, entah kenapa ia merasakan kesadarannya menghilang dan ia seperti tertarik kedalam perutnya sendiri.

* * *

Satu hal yang dapat Naruto pikirkan adalah saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam pikirannya sendiri, matanya menangkap kearah Isobu yang tengah menggenggam seekor ular berwarna putih yang mempunyai tanduk.

Matanya menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyuman tipis. [Kau tahu, rasa sakitmu bersumber dari ini.] Naruto memperhatikan Isobu yang terus memegang ular putih tersebut tanpa membiarkannya bergerak. [Segel kutukan dari Orochimaru]

"Tapi, kapan dia memberikanku segel kutukan?"

[Saat ia menggigitmu, dan satu hal yang harusnya kau banggakan. Ini bukan ular biasa, tetapi ular ini dapat berubah menjadi naga]

Isobu terdiam sambil menatap mata Rinnegan itu, tapi ia melihat kalau Rinnegan itu berbeda dengan milik kakek tua. Warnanya adalah abu-abu dengan sembilan tomoe berputar sedangkan kakek tua berwarna ungu dengan tiga tomoe berputar. Yah singkat kata hanya warnanya yang berbeda.

[Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?]

"Ini, efek dari chakra Kaa-chan yang memasuki tubuhku"

[Oh, Sera-sama?]

Naruto tersentak. "Kau mengenal Kaa-chan?"

[Siapa yang tidak mengenal anak pertama Rikudou, anak kebanggan dari Kaguya Ootsutsuki]

Naruto terdiam sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Oh iya, kau berkata kalau ini adalah kekuatanku? Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

Isobu terdiam.

Naruto mendesah malas, tapi sebuah ingatan muncul di kepalanya. "Isobu, bisakah kau berikan gulungan dari kakek? Aku tahu kalian sembilan bijuu di berikan masing-masing gulungan rahasia, bukan begitu?" Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat reaksi terkejut dari monster ekor 4 yang menghuni danau Kirigakure.

[Kau mengetahuinya?]

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Kaa-chan yang memberitahuku sebelum ia kembali pergi" Naruto menunduk sedih ketika baru bertemu dengan ibunya tetapi harus di pisahkan kembali.

[Ini, gulungan yang kau minta]

Naruto menangkap sebuah gulungan besar dari mulut Isobu, membukanya perlahan dan ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ia menatap kearah Isobu dengan tatapan bertanya. "Suiton Hijutsu?"

[Tingkatan tertinggi pada penggunaan Suiton dan hanya di miliki oleh kakek tua, dulu ia menggunakan ini untuk menahan serangan berbasis petir]

"Lho? Bukannya air lemah terhadap petir?"

Isobu mengangguk mantap. "Benar apa yang kau katakan, tetapi Suiton Hijutsu bisa kau rubah menjadi benda cair seperti minyak atau lumpur"

"Memangnya ada elemen minyak sama lumpur?" tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

[Ini Cuma kolaborasi antara benda cair lainnya, kau tahu kan campuran yang bisa menjadi minyak?]

Naruto menggeleng.

[Bodoh! Sudah kau pergi saja dan pelajari gulungan itu] geram Isobu kesal karena kebodohan partnernya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Maaf maaf, lagipula aku tidak pernah pakai minyak"

[Temui Shukaku, dia memegang elemen Fuuton Hijutsu]

Naruto mengangguk.

. . .

Uzumaki Rinnegan

. . .

Hal pertama yang manik biru laut itu lihat, adalah samar-samar wajah dua orang gadis yang menghalangi sinar matahari. Bahunya masih terasa sakit dan kepalanya terasa pusing, ia mendesah sambil mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu bersender di pohon besar.

Kushina tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang ia pikir telah dalam kondisi seperti semula, melihat intensitas chakra Naruto yang terkendali dan normal membuat rasa khawatirnya menjadi-jadi. Kushina dan Haku tidak habis pikir dengan sebuah tanda yang berada di bahu Naruto, dan Kushina menyadari kalau tanda itu yang membuat pergerakan chakra Naruto tidak normal.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat kedua gadis itu menatapnya dengan senyum. Tangan Naruto mengelus pipi mereka berdua dan membuat keduanya bersemu. Untuk beberapa saat, posisi itu tetap bertahan.

"Ukh" Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri namun terasa sulit, akhirnya ia dibantu oleh mereka berdua untuk menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki.

"Selama ada kalian, aku pasti baik-baik saja" senyuman yang tulus dari wajah tampan itu membuat keduanya terpaku, terdiam dalam suasana yang bernuansa hening.

"Naruto-kun"

"A-apa?" Naruto berjengit ketika melihat Haku sudah berkacak pinggang seraya menunjuk hidung Naruto.

"Kalau kamu tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri, tidak ada jatah ramen selama satu tahun"

Naruto mengangguk dengan kuat, seraya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku pimpin jalan" Haku melangkah maju namun belum sempat berlari, pergelangan tangannya di pegang oleh Naruto. "Ada apa?"

Naruto terbatuk sesaat. "Kita ke tempat teme, aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak kepada tim mereka"

Haku dan Kushina mengangguk dan mulai melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan cepat.

..o.O.o..

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, mata Naruto melebar. Kini pepohongan sudah banyak yang hancur, tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak di sebelah tubuh Menma. Satu-satunya sosok yang ditemukan oleh indra penglihatannya adalah Sasuke yang sedang berjuang keras melawan...Orochimaru.

"Haku-chan dan Kushi-chan, tolong obati mereka berdua"  
"Tunggu!"

"Apa?" Naruto terdiam sebelum tersenyum ketika kedua gadis ini mengecup pipinya, mungkin itu jimat keselamatan?

Sosok pemuda Uchiha itu mengambil nafas terengah-engah ketika serangannya berhasil di gagalkan oleh Orochimaru. Mata sharingan yang sudah memasuki tahap tiga tomoe itu berputar menganalisis pertarungan berat sebelah ini.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Tak perlu menolehkan kepalanya, kini ia tersenyum tipis. "Datang pada waktu yang tepat, dobe"

"Kukuku Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun, kalian ingin mengeroyokku? Jangan harap" Orochimaru memasang segel setengah harimau disertai seringaian di wajahnya.

Akh!

Sasuke jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi bahunya, tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang hanya menatap kearah Orochimaru dengan tatapan datarnya. Melihat Orochimaru yang mendekat kearahnya, ia memejamkan matanya sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

Orochimaru yang sedang berlari menautkan alisnya, sepertinya ia pernah melihat kuda-kuda yang seperti itu.

'Jangan-jangan'

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

Tekanan gravitasi yang sangat kuat itu menghempaskan tubuh Orochimaru hingga menabrak pohon besar, mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan kasar kini ia menyeringai. "Rinnegan? Kukuku kau akan menjadi milikku, Naruto-kun"

Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di sebelah Naruto hanya menatap Naruto diam, ia terkejut ketika perubahan mata Naruto yang menjadi abu-abu itu. Tapi, sejak kapan dobe punya doujutsu sepertinya?

"Tahan segel itu, Sasuke. Kini biarkan aku yang melawannya"

Naruto melesat sambil mengeluarkan besi hitam dari jubahnya.

Trank!

"Kau tidak menggunakan pedangmu?"

Orochimaru menggeram dan mengayunkan kunainya untuk menyayat Naruto.

Trank!

Ukh!

Orochimaru merasa kalau chakranya itu terhisap kedalam batang besi yang bersentuhan dengan kunainya, dengan sigap ia menarik kembali kunai nya dan mendecih tidak suka.

Naruto menjentikkan jari jempol sebelah kirinya dan mengeluarkan samehada dari persembunyiannya. Tatapan yang sama seperti orang melihat seekor anjing bulldog, Orochimaru memasang pose siaga sambil memasang satu handseal.

Akh!

Lagi-lagi yang berteriak bukanlah Naruto, tetapi Sasuke yang terus memegang bahunya. Orochimaru terdiam, ia tidak mengerti kenapa segel itu tidak berfungsi. Apa mungkin karena Rinnegan? Tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Doujutsu tidak bisa menghancurkan segelnya.

Tapi, kenapa saat di pertarungan pertama Naruto malah kesakitan.

'Terima kasih, Isobu'

[Sama-sama partner]

"Kukuku Raijin no Ken, Kubikkiribocho, Kusanagi dan sekarang Samehada? Yang dimiliki oleh partner dari Itachi"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, ia menatap kearah punggung Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya. Naruto melawan partner Itachi dan menang?

"Aku juga tak tahu apakah Itachi membantunya ketika sedang bertarung"

Oke, satu fakta telah ia dapati. Keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut ke terkejutannya, ia bangun dengan gerakan seperti kakek bongkok dan berjalan kesamping Naruto.

"Kita bakar hutan ini"

Naruto mengangguk dan memasang satu handseal dan menyemburkan api.

"**Katon : Goka Messhitsu!"**

Sasuke yang tak mau kalah langsung membentuk handseal jurus Rank-S, tak peduli kalau ia akan kelelahan karena chakranya habis. Setelah persiapan selesai, ia membengkakkan dadanya lalu mengucapkan jurusnya.

"**Katon : Goka Mekkyaku!"**

Orochimaru yang melihat dua jurus dengan skala besar pun mencoba untuk kabur, misinya telah selesai. Tinggal menunggu waktu saat dimana Sasuke akan ikut dengannya. Tetapi ia tidak menghentikan penelitiannya tentang Naruto yang tidak terpengaruh dengan segel kutukan tersebut.

Bruk!

Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan membopong tubuh yang kelelahan itu di pundaknya, berjalan dengan santai sambil membuka sedikit perbincangan.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan, tentang pertarunganku dengan Itachi serta partnernya"

"Hn"

"Seperti yang kukatakan dulu kepadamu, teme. Dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa melakukan pembantaian itu, tatapannya begitu sedih ketika aku mengatakan kalau kau menyimpan dendam kepada Konoha"

"Jadi, dia merasa rencananya itu gagal ketika aku menyimpan dendam?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Bisa jadi seperti itu, lagipula kau harus cepat-cepat bertanya pada Kakashi-sensei untuk meminimalisir efek dari segel kutukan itu"

"Tapi, Orochimaru bilang kau juga kena segel kutukan miliknya"

Naruto mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. "Yah kau pasti taukan sifat ular, aku tertipu saat kupikir dia telah tewas"

"Lalu, soal doujutsu mu?"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Itu doujutsu dari Klan Uzumaki, hanya 0,1% orang yang bisa membangkitkannya" jelasnya berbohong.

Sesampainya di tempat Menma, kini pandangan mereka menjadi kosong. Sasuke turun dari pundak Naruto dan mengerti perasaan Naruto ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya, Haku dan Kushina telah terluka dengan luka sayatan dan robek di sekujur tubuhnya melawan ninja Kumo.

Sasuke mengerti, dan mungkin diapun merasakan hal yang sama walau berbeda tema. Melihat orang-orang yang di sayanginya terluka dan diam saja? Itu bukanlah sifat Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Ia akan menyadari kalau Naruto saat ini benar-benar [Marah].

"Kalian..." ucapan itu terkesan dingin. "...akan mati"

"Ha? Bisa kau katakan lagi, bocah?" Foo, pria dengan rambut hitam dan codet di pipinya itu meledek Naruto dengan tangan di kuping. "Atau kau ingin melihat gadis-gadis cantik ini kami perkosa? Hahaha"

"Mati"

Jleb!

Foo, dengan mata melebar tak percaya menatap kearah teman satu tim nya yang sudah tertusuk oleh pedang yang di genggam oleh Naruto, agaknya ia kagum akan kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Tapi ia sadar, kalau yang ia kagumi adalah musuhnya.

"**Raiton no Yoroi!"**

Bzzt!

Tubuh Foo yang sudah di selimuti oleh petir biru pun membesar seiring chakra yang meluap-luap dari tubuh Foo. Kini tatapannya terfokus pada sosok yang ia anggap musuh tersulit.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan iris Rinnegan kembali tampak di kedua bola matanya, masa bodoh soal ketahuan. yang penting ia harus membersihkan sampah.

Desau angin berderu di antara dua kelompok ini, suasana sunyi menyergap saat Naruto seakan terpaku di tempat, tidak bisa bergerak ketika melihat Foo menusukkan kunai pada perut Kushina. Ekspresinya tidak bisa di gambarkan ketika Foo malah bahagia melakukan hal itu.

Haku memiliki inisiatif untuk mengembuhkan luka itu, namun dengan chakra yang sedikit pun sangat sulit. Ini harus di berikan pertolongan pertama oleh rumah sakit.

"Huaaaa!"

Blar!

Sasuke terpental dua puluh meter ketika Naruto meledakkan chakranya, ia dengan susah payah melihat Hutan Kematian, tepatnya arena yang menjadi pertarungan ini telah gundul, tidak ada satupun yang tersisa kecuali pohon yang berjarak seratus meter.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Menma dan Sakura yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya, dan juga ia melirikkan matanya untuk menatap kearah Haku yang sepertinya shock berat.

"**Gedoudama!"**

Dari belakang Naruto tercipta sembilan bola berwarna hitam pekat, kini Sasuke benar-benar menyadari kalau kekuatannya berbeda jauh dengan Naruto. Aura berwarna kebiruan itu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang kini tengah membuat batu-batuan bergetar.

Naruto membuat dua gedoudama menjadi tongkat, dengan gerakan yang gila ia telah sampai di depan Foo. Mengayunkan kedua tongkat tersebut berniat untuk membelah tubuh sampah itu.

Namun Foo menghindar, seperti kecepatan milik Raikage.

"Hahaha kau takkan bisa menyamai kecepatanku, karena Raikage-sama yang mengajarkanku"

"Mati"

Wush!

Naruto menghilang dalam gerakan cepat hingga Sasuke yang menggunakan sharingan tidak dapat menangkap pergerakan itu. Kini Sasuke terpaku di tempat ketika Naruto tidaklah membunuh Foo terlebih dahulu, tetapi rekan satu tim nya yang lain dengan tragis.

Menghantamkan tongkat hitam itu berkali-kali pada tubuh teman Foo hingga menyisakan potongan tubuh saja, ketika Naruto membalik tubuhnya. Kini bukan mata tadi, bukan abu-abu tetapi berwarna putih. 'Byakugan?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Vung!

Naruto menciptakan sebuah bola hitam kecil yang di selimuti oleh aura berwarna putih, dengan cepat ia melepaskannya hingga sejajar dengan matahari.

"**Chibaku Tensei!"**

Naruto mengangkat tanah yang di pijaknya hingga terbang ke udara, ekspresi yang marah itu tidak bisa di gambarkan oleh akal sehat. Naruto menghilang dalam kecepatan, di ikuti oleh Foo yang juga melesat dengan kecepatan tingkat tingginya.

Sasuke hanya mampu berkata satu kata. 'Gila' pada saat pertarungan mereka di lakukan diatas tanah yang terangkat dan bersiap bersatu dengan bongkahan batu di atas sana yang membentuk bulan.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto mendengus ketika serangannya tak mampu mengurung Foo, mata sebelah kiri yang merupakan Rinnegan kini berubah menjadi Tenseigan secara sempurna. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, satu ide yang tercipta dari akal gilanya.

Ia melirik sejenak kearah Sasuke dan Haku mengisyaratkan untuk pergi dari tempat ini, yang di tatap pun mengangguk dan melesat sebisa mungkin menjauhi tempat ini.

Kini Naruto memandang Foo yang sepertinya kelelahan karena menggunakan jurus Raikage dengan berlebihan, Naruto menghilang dalam kecepatan kemudian muncul di belakang Foo sambil menempelkan sebuah kertas Fuinjutsu.

"**Fuin : Zettai Kyushi!"**

Sebuah tekhnik Fuinjutsu yang berguna untuk menyegel pergerakan, untung saja yang ia lawan bukan Hiruzen yang dapat dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari tekhnik ini.

"Saatnya kau mati"

Foo dengan sekuat tenaga menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia menatap keatas dan melototkan matanya ketika bongkahan batu seperti bulan itu mulai jatuh.

Naruto berjalan menjauh untuk menyusul tempat Sasuke dan Kushina berada, mata Tenseigan yang pertama kali ia gunakan menimbulkan efek yang lumayan parah. Matanya terasa sakit dan perih seperti mau buta, ia dengan cepat melesat kearah tempat Sasuke berada.

Duar!

Ledakan terjadi dengan sangat besar ketika Chibaku Tensei menghujam permukaan tanah, sampai-sampai tanah yang di pijaknya dalam jarak satu km pun bergetar hebat.

"Rinnegan yang menciptakan bulan, tetapi Tenseigan lah yang menggerakkannya"

Naruto menonaktifkan Tenseigan dan jatuh terjembab ke atas permukaan tanah, ia tidak punya chakra lagi untuk bergerak. Menggunakan jurus 'Chibaku Tensei' membutuhkan chakra yang banyak apalagi menggerakkan benda yang sebesar itu, bisa-bisa ia sudah mati kalau tidak punya daya tahan seorang Uzumaki.

Ia merasa ingin mati saat ini.

Tapi, betapa pun dia mencoba membutakan dirinya, hatinya tetap saja ngilu begitu kesadaran menamparnya. Melihat gadis dengan rambut merah yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya membuat logikanya kembali berjalan. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan senyum manis dari gadis itu luntur.

"Ukh, maaf Tou-san kalau aku harus menggunakan Jikkukan untuk membawa Kushi-chan. Mungkin akan terlempar ke dimensi lain"

Melihat Naruto yang mencoba berjalan kearah mereka dengan terseok-seok membuat Sasuke dan Haku iba, sang sahabat Uchiha pun berlari kearahnya dan gantian membopong tubuh Naruto untuk mendekat.

Naruto merasakan aura berwarna biru muda yang senada dengan Tenseigan itu menyelimuti tubuhnya, otak cerdasnya pun berpacu dengan cepat. Ia memeluk tubuh Kushina membiarkan aura itu juga menyembuhkannya, Sasuke dan Haku sempat terkejut sesaat namun mereka tersenyum pada akhirnya.

Bruk!

Pengobatan yang akhirnya selesai itu membuat tubuh Naruto jatuh telentang, ia melirikkan matanya kearah Sasuke yang juga merebahkan tubuhnya. Mereka tertawa bersama meskipun luka yang di terima mereka bukanlah yang baik untuk keadaan.

"Kita akan menginap?" tanya Haku pelan.

Naruto menggeleng. "Teme, kau pegang tangan Sakura dan Menma. Haku-chan pegang pundakku dan tangan Kushina" melihat mereka sudah mengikuti instruksinya Naruto menulis sesuatu pada gulungan Fuinjutsu. "Jika ini gagal, kita semua akan tewas"

"A-ap-"

"**Jikkukan!"**

* * *

To be Continued~

Ahahaha words 6k, sebenarnya saya udah membuat dua chapter namun saya pikir di gabung lebih baik dan tidak perlu di pisah. Hambar dan jelek adalah salah satu dari ciri-ciri fic saya, bukan begitu? Mengingat saya selalu memberikan senyuman pada para flamer yang hinggap.

Thanks For Reading.

.

Review?

.

Draco, out!


	8. Chapter 8

Mereka semua berdiri di tengah aula, setelah mendengarkan pidato singkat dari Sandaime Hokage serta peraturan yang telah di ajukan oleh seorang Jounin Elite bernama Gekko Hayate. "Nama kalian akan tertera di atas sana" Hayate menunjuk papan layar besar berwarna hijau..

**-Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi-**

Meskipun bahunya masih terasa sakit, ia bertarung cukup keras dan memenangkan pertandingan, setelah itu dirinya di bawa pergi oleh Kakashi.

**-Dosu Kinuta vs Namikaze Menma-**

Di menangkan oleh Dosu Kinuta

**-Hyuuga Neji vs Hyuuga Hinata-**

Tentu saja di menangkan oleh Neji, karena statusnya yang genin class S dan pengalaman ia bisa memenangkan pertarungan karena Hinata kalah saat Juuken Neji mengenai jantungnya, dan Hinata terbatuk darah. Belum sempat Neji kembali menyerang, Kurenai menghentikannya.

**-Rock Lee vs Sabaku Gaara-**

Dimenangkan oleh Gaara, ketika kaki Lee ingin di remukkan dan di bunuh, Gai datang menghentikannya

**-Temari vs Tenten-**

Dimenangkan oleh Temari, karena semua senjata yang dikeluarkan oleh Tenten dapat dengan mudah di patahkan oleh kipas milik Temari.

**-Aburame Shino vs Zaku Abumi**

Dapat di menangkan oleh Shino karena menyelipkan beberapa serangganya kepada lubang yang berada di tangan Zaku dan merusaknya dari dalam membuat Zaku kalah.

**-Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi-**

Sudah kelihatan, tak ada yang bisa menandingi strategi seorang Nara. Pasti pemenangnya Shikamaru..

**-Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino**

Dimenangkan oleh Ino karena sudah bisa melakukan beberapa ninjutsu yang mengenai Sakura dengan telak. Tapi itu semua tidak mengubah persahabatan mereka.

**-Namikaze Menma vs Shinn Kazuto-**

Dimenangkan oleh Menma dengan serangan terakhir menggunakan jurus ayahnya, tentu saja membuat para penonton terkejut.

**-Uzumaki Kushina vs Karasu Ken-**

Dimenangkan oleh Kushina dengan cara mengikat tubuh Ken hingga kehabisan chakra menggunakan kekkai genkai miliknya, Rantai Chakra.

**-Yuki Haku vs Kabuto-**

Meskipun pada awalnya para penonton terkejut saat mendengar Haku pemilik Kekkai Genkai Hyouton, tapi mereka percaya karena itu adalah kekkai genkai dari klannya. Tapi, saat Kabuto telah mengundurkan diri sebelum ujian berlangsung maka Haku dinyatakan langsung lulus ke babak selanjutnya.

**-Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba-**

"Akamaru, bersiaplah kita akan veteran itu!"

Naruto hanya diam tak menyahut, meskipun nada yang diberikan oleh Kiba begitu sarkastik (merendahkan) dirinya. Sedangkan Haku dan Kushina hanya berdiri di sisi pinggir pagar sembari mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pagar tersebut karena tidak terima jika Naruto diremehkan.

Sementara itu, Naruto tetap berjalan tanpa merasa tersinggung sama sekali. Apa gunanya membalas perkataan tersebut jika ia bisa mengelak dari kenyataan kalau dirinya mampu menghadapi Kiba secara mudah dan cepat.

Saat kedua peserta telah berdiri dan saling berhadapan, Gekkyo Hayate mengangkat tangannya sambil berucap lumayan keras.

"Hajime!"

* * *

.

.

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © DraconsteeL

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, etc

Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc

Rating : M

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draconsteel, in!**

**.**

**Awal dari perubahan yang besar**

Chapter 8

.

* * *

Deru angin lembut bergelayut manja menerpa surai perak miliknya, menatap dengan jeli pemandangan yang berada di bawahnya. Menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil mengingat desa yang beberapa waktu telah menganggapnya.

Satu hari telah berlalu, Naruto telah melihat sendiri bagaimana reaksi dari para Jounin dan peserta setelah melihat pertarungannya dengan Kiba. Menghajar dalam satu kali serang, menggunakan chakra yang berlebihan pada telapak tangannya dan menghempaskannya pada jurus amatir milik Kiba tersebut.

Meskipun pada awalnya ia tidak tega melihat teman seperjalanannya seperti itu, tapi ia bisa apa? Semua ini adalah pertarungan dan semuanya harus berakhir dengan kemenangan serta kekalahan. Jika melihat kekuatan pukulannya yang luar biasa kuat itu, para pasang mata yang mengenal lebih jauh tentang Tsunade Senju pun akan menyamakan Naruto dengannya. Memang mustahil jika ada seorang genin yang menguasai tekhnik 'Human Strength' yang pada dasarnya memerlukan pengontrolan chakra yang efisien. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh kage sekalipun, kecuali kalangan elit.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi. Bingung dan heran dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini, semuanya pergi berlatih sedangkan dirinya harus berdiam diri seperti ini.

Awalnya, Ujian Chunnin tahap terakhir itu akan berlangsung selama tiga minggu mengingat para peserta yang kelelahan karena kehabisan chakra maka secara lumrah Yondaime memberikan waktu yang lumayan lama. Namun agaknya, Naruto kagum dengan genin dari Kiri yang berhasil lolos, yang tak lain adalah Reya. Gadis yang mencium pipinya sebelum Ujian Chunnin berlangsung.

Namun, Ujian Chunnin kembali di undur menjadi tiga bulan saat kematian Gekko Hayate yang membuat Desa pengikut serta Ujian Chunnin harus mencari tahu siapakah dalang dari ini semua. Di tambah lagi bukti kedatangan Orochimaru yang berhasil menggigit dua peserta dan hancurnya Hutan Kematian berjarak ratusan meter mengundang perhatian mereka semua.

Sialnya bagi Naruto, ia harus menunggu selama itu untuk berdiam diri sedangkan para peserta berlatih bersama sensei mereka. Mendengus sesaat, ia memandang kearah para peserta yang lolos Ujian Chunnin kini sedang berlatih, kecuali Teme yang saat ini berlatih bersama Kakashi Hatake selaku Jounin Pembimbingnya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa berlatih dengan siapapun saat ini sebagaimana Sandaime sedang mencari tahu kasus kematian Gekkyo Hayate.

Hampir sepuluh menit Naruto habiskan untuk berdiam diri tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara debuman yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Pria dengan rambut putih acak, menggunakan kimono adat yang lumayan panjang dan selempang hijau muda diikat diatas bahu. Satu-satunya yang dapat Naruto pastikan adalah orang ini bukanlah manusia biasa.

Pria dengan rambut putih acak itu tersenyum tipis. "Kudengar, ada yang selamat dari Klan Ootsutsuki"

.

.

Awal dari perubahan yang besar – Chapter 8

.

.

Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang latihan dengan keras, nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan akibat menggunakan jurus 'Chidori' dua kali. Andaikan saja Kakashi tidak datang dan membiarkan Sasuke menggunakan jurus itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, mungkin saja saat ini keturunan Uchiha tersebut sudah pingsan ataupun tewas. Sebagaimana efek yang akan diberikan oleh penggunaan Chidori, tidak hanya tangan sakit tetapi bisa membuat tewas pengguna saat jurus itu menguras banyak sekali chakra.

"Keluarlah, apa maumu kemari"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap pada arah pandangan Kakashi, tepatnya sosok berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari balik batu.

"Ibu ingin darahmu, Uchiha"

"Akan kutunggu kau di final, Sabaku" balas Sasuke tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Meskipun mata jade itu memancarkan hawa yang mematikan kearah dirinya. "Dan jangan berikan pertunjukkan yang buruk"

"Grr Sialan kau!"

Gaara menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggerakkan pasir-pasir yang berada di gentong untuk mengikat tubuh Sasuke, namun pada detik itu juga Kakashi melempar kunai tepat didepan kaki Gaara.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu, atau kau akan di diskualifikasi saat ini juga"

Gaara yang tidak terima pun menggeram, sebelum ia menghilang dengan sunshin pasirnya, sempat ia memberikan tatapan kematian pada Kakashi yang tadi ia berikan kepada Sasuke.

"Lanjutkan latihanmu, dan ingat jangan gunakan jurus itu sebanyak tiga kali kalau kau tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan tubuhmu sendiri" ujar Kakashi tanpa menatap Uchiha terakhir itu. "Aku tidak melarang, tapi itu terserahmu saja"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Sebenarnya, apa perbedaan Chidori dan Raikiri, sensei?"

Kakashi melongokkan kepalanya dari atas buku sambil tersenyum sipit. Ia menutup bukunya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas ninja miliknya.

"Perbedaan tidak begitu banyak, hanya beberapa hal saja. Yah seperti jenis segel tangan yang digunakan, kecenderungan warna, arahan aliran listrik dan fokus chakra yang dikendalikan. Pada umumnya, Chidori merupakan ninjutsu Class A sedangkan Raikiri Class S"

Sasuke menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Jadi, aku masih lemah ya"

"Jangan menyesal begitu, Sasuke. Chidori merupakan tahap awal dari Raikiri, dimana perkembangan jurus Chidori untuk memotong petir. Lagipula dengan jurus itu saja, kau sudah dikatakan sebagai High-Chunnin"

"Benarkah?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Benar, dengan sharingan itu mampu untuk memumpuni efek samping dari penggunaan Chidori. Seperti percepatan yang luar biasa sehingga kau sulit untuk mengontrol pergerakanmu sendiri, sehingga penglihatanmu akan mengabur. Tapi, tentu saja dengan sharingan dapat menanggulangi hal tersebut karena memungkinkan dirimu melihat dengan jelas meskipun bergerak dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi"

"Tapi, levelku masih jauh dibawah Naruto"

"Oh Uzumaki Naruto? Yang teman-temanmu memberikannya julukan veteran Rank-D karena sudah menyelesaikan 500+ misi Rank-D"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengingat kembali pertarungan saat di hutan kematian, dimana Naruto menunjukkan kekuatannya hingga harus menolong mereka semua. "Sensei" panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya yang menghancurkan Hutan Kematian sampai seluas itu..."

.

.

"...Naruto sendiri"

.

.

Chapter 8 – Awal dari perubahan yang besar

.

.

**2 bulan 29 hari kemudian. Tepat jam 00.00**

Di sebuah tanah lapang, terdapat hamparan luas yang gersang dan tandus. Terlihat jelas, bahwa disitu baru saja terjadi pertarungan yang besar-besaran. Lubang dimana-mana yang sudah berbentuk kawah maupun sarang laba-laba. Kini tempat itu tidak terbentuk lagi seperti sebagaimana semestinya. Bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi satu tumbuhan yang berada di tempat ini bahkan terkesan sangat gersang sekali.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, di bulan takkan ada tumbuhan yang hidup. Jadi hilangkan pikiran bodohmu itu"

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Lagipula aku juga masih tak menyangka kalau kau itu pamanku, Toneri-jiisan"

"Hei, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku ini masih muda" Toneri menunjuk wajahnya. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Coba apa yang kau lihat dari wajahku"

Naruto memasang pose berpikir keras. "Hmm, kulit mayat dengan wajah suram"

Senyuman di wajah Toneri hilang seketika digantikan oleh wajah cemberut. "Kau tidak asik deh, bohong sedikit saja apa tidak bisa?"

"Ahaha daripada membicarakan hal bodoh seperti itu, lebih baik kita latihan"

Toneri langsung memasang wajah cerahnya. "Oke, tapi aku masih iri denganmu. Memiliki Rinnegan dan Tenseigan murni hanya karena kau anak dari Sera dan cucu Hagoromo"

"Lho? Jii-san menyalahkanku?" Naruto mendengus pelan meskipun nada yang digunakan tidak keberatan. "Aku juga masih tak menyangka kalau kakek (Hamura) memiliki keturunan"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Jii-san!" Tiba-tiba ekspresi itu berubah menjadi merajuk. "Kau panggil aku Nii-san oke?"

"Tidak, umurmu kan sama seperti Kaa-chan"

"Oh ayolah, bukankah keren kalau ada yang memanggilku Toneri-niisan" matanya berbinar-binar dan bahkan tingkahnya seperti anak-anak.

Naruto sweatdrop sejenak sebelum ia menarik napas panjang. "Oke oke, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu"

"Coba coba, kau panggil aku"

"Aku?

"Iya kamuuu"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Toneri-niisan"

"Uwaah! Ternyata panggilan itu cocok untukku"

Naruto sekarang malah memutar mata bosan. "Oh iya, aku boleh turun ke bumi sekarang?" ia menepuk-nepukkan debu yang hinggap di baju jirah milik kakeknya dulu. "Saat ini Ujian Chunnin tahap akhir sudah dimulai"

"Buat apa kau ikut kedalam hal merepotkan seperti itu, bukankah saat ini levelmu sudah sekitar Jounin atau lebih?" tanya Toneri tak habis pikir dengan pikiran adiknya.

Naruto melipat sebelah tangannya dan yang satunya memegang Shakujo. "Untuk meneruskan perjuangan Tou-san dan Kaa-chan membangun Klan Uzumaki"

"Oh begitukah?

"Sudahlah, cepat buat portal dimensinya. Perbedaan waktu dibulan dengan bumi berbeda, kau ingin aku didiskualifikasi karena terlambat. Tidak etis kalau calon Uzukage dengan pangkat genin"

"Iya iya, oh iya jangan lupa untuk mencarikanku mata Byakugan. Aku juga ingin merasakan kekuatan dari Cakra Mode Tenseigan" ucap Toneri kepada Naruto yang sudah satu langkah memasuki portal dimensi buatannya.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap dengan ekor matanya kearah Toneri yang melambaikan tangannya. "Aku tak bisa memberikanmu mata itu, mungkin suatu saat nanti akan kuberikan. Tapi aku tidak janji"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pemilik mata itu..."

.

.

"...salah satu orang yang harus kulindungi"

.

Uzumaki Rinnegan © Draconsteel

.

Matahari telah berani menampakkan sinarnya dipagi hari, sebelum menancap tinggi di atas langit. Suara kicauan burung telah menghiasi suasana yang begitu damai dan tenang. Dan dari kejauhan ada beberapa ninja dan warga yang berbondong-bondong untuk melihat satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka bahagia.

Ujian Chunnin tahap akhir akan segera dimulai.

Menatap dengan sendu pada pemandangan dihadapannya, Yuki Haku dan Kushina Uzumaki. Dua gadis yang selama tiga bulan terakhir selalu diam. Menatap kearah bulan lamat-lamat berharap menemukan wajahnya. Hanya dia seorang yang takkan pernah bisa menggantikan rasa ini.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, banyak sekali kejadian yang terjadi namun diantaranya hanyalah ada beberapa hal. Sekarang mereka yang menjadi salah satu dari anggota Divisi Pengintaian atas permintaan Ibiki karena memiliki kemampuan sensorik dan pengobatan yang tinggi.

Yuki Haku, dengan racikan obat-obatan yang hampir menyamai seorang Tsunade Senju. Ia begitu genius, tidak dia sangat genius seperti rekannya Kushina. Dengan obat-obatan miliknya yang begitu hebat, ia mampu membuat tiga puluh jounin dari Otogakure tewas seketika saat Kushina telah memberitahu lokasi dari tempat persembunyian Ninja Oto setelah kematian Gekko Hayate.

Jounin Elite yang mati dengan tekad api Konoha, mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk memberikan sebuah informasi setelah memata-matai Yakushi Kabuto.

Oto dan Suna, beraliansi untuk melakukan invasi kepada Konoha.

Meskipun begitu singkat, informasi itu sangatlah penting dan menimbulkan desas-desus di ruang rapat. Bagaimanapun, Invasi ataupun penyerangan bukanlah hal yang patut diremehkan. Walau Konoha memiliki shinobi-shinobi hebat, itu tidak mengubah hal mampu menghadapi dua desa sekaligus.

Sekarang, mereka berdua tengah berjalan bersama para rokkie. Mencoba menghilangkan wajah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menghilang tanpa kabar dan bukti apapun.

"Hmm, Kushi-chan jangan terlalu sedih dengan hal seperti itu" Kushina tahu suara siapa itu, lelaki yang selama kurang lebih tiga bulan ini selalu dekat dengannya. Entah ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh pria itu. "Aku akan selalu menemanimu, atau mungkin menggantikan posisi Naruto"

Kushina yang sudah dilatih untuk mengendalikan emosinya oleh Anko ataupun Ibiki hanya memberikan senyuman dan kembali menatap kedepan tanpa mempedulikan rayuan manis dari Uchiha terakhir tersebut. Tak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang selama ini selalu bersama Naruto ternyata memiliki niat lain.

"Haku-chan, janganlah bersedih. Tenang saja, kamu akan selalu kulindungi" kini giliran anak dari Yondaime merayu. "Latihan tiga bulan ini, aku jamin kamu takkan lecet sedikit pun"

Haku mengetahui berita itu, dimana seorang legenda Sannin datang dan melatih Menma dalam beberapa jurus mematikan. Salah satunya adalah 'Rasengan' yang baru beberapa hari lalu di tunjukkan (baca : pamer) khusus kepadanya agar terkagum.

Mereka berdua baru menyadari hal itu, kedua pria ini memang menyukainya. Tapi, mereka tak bisa melupakan sosok yang sudah memberikan mereka sebuah perasaan sayang yang berlebih. Meskipun sosok tersebut tidak pernah menyadari perasaan mereka.

Namun, mereka senang.

Walaupun hanya sesaat, tapi mereka bahagia. Seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah hiburan yang tak pernah tergantikan oleh waktu.

Dan disinilah mereka, arena utama Konohagakure. Kushina dan Haku berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda dengan mereka yang tidak lolos dalam tahap kemarin. Mereka senang karena bisa lolos, namun sayang itu tidak bisa menggantikan rasa sedihnya selama ini. Seraya berucap satu kalimat pelan, tidak bisa mereka dengar karena sangking pelannya.

'Semoga kau datang, Naru-kun'

* * *

Orang-orang yang memenuhi arena geger karena pertandingan terakhir kali ini sempat tertunda, berbagai spekulasi terjadi. Ada yang mengatakan Uzumaki Naruto itu tewas, tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan (?), dan bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau Uzumaki Naruto telah gila karena kesedihan yang ia alami.

Meskipun mereka sempat kesal, namun mereka mengingat betapa baik dan bijaksana nya Uzumaki Naruto kepadanya. Membantu dan menolong yang menjadi satu-satunya tujuan dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah, karena Uzumaki Naruto tidak datang maka pemenangnya adala-"

Genma Shiranui, terkejut dan melompat mundur saat merasakan sebuah bahaya datang dari atas tepatnya sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam kelam dengan sebuah lingkaran diatasnya berisi beberapa cincin.

Sing!

Setelah tongkat itu menancap, pada detik berikutnya juga muncul seseorang yang membuat para pasang mata melebarkan matanya. Begitu terkejut hingga mereka tidak bisa memungkiri kalau sosok itu telah berdiri di tengah-tengah arena.

"Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya singkat dengan wajah datar dan dingin menatap kearah Genma.

Genma terdiam. Menatap kearah Sandaime yang nampaknya masih terkejut akan kedatangan cucu nya yang satu ini. Dan dari yang mereka lihat dapat membuat sebuah kesimpulan. Dibalik wajah datar dan penampilan yang terkesan seperti seorang Sennin itu, terkandung sebuah rencana yang begitu besar.

Seakan belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi, Genma berdehem pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang muncul dibenaknya.

Tepat rokkie yang berada di bangku penonton ataupun khusus peserta melebarkan matanya, tak terkecuali Haku dan Kushina yang menangis bahagia. Menatap ke langit yang berlubang, lalu berterimakasih berkali-kali dalam batin mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Menma wajahnya memucat, melihat sosok itu datang dengan begitu horror membuat mereka harus meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Sesaat mereka melirik kearah Haku dan Kushina yang sedang menatap Naruto dengan air mata.

Apa jadinya kalau Kushina dan Haku melaporkan kedekatan mereka selama ini?

Apalagi mereka berdua yang sedikit lagi akan bisa menjadikan kedua kunoichi cantik dan hebat itu menjadi kekasihnya. Meskipun Menma bisa mengelak dengan meminta bantuan dari Minato, tetapi ia tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Minato juga tidak bisa berkutat saat berbicara dengan Naruto.

Beragam alasan yang akan diberikan pun takkan mampu membodohi seorang Uzumaki Naruto, seorang veteran yang pastinya lebih hebat dari mereka karena belajar dari kesalahan dan pengalaman orang lain.

Dan kini, sosok Uzumaki Naruto telah berdiri dengan gagahnya memegang sebuah tongkat yang tidak mereka ketahui senjata apa itu. Melihat ekspresi dan style baru dari Naruto, mereka meyakini kalau selama tiga bulan ini Naruto telah mendapatkan kekuatan baru.

"Baiklah, uhm karena Uzumaki Naruto telah datang. Maka pertandingan terakhir sekaligus yang mengakhiri Ujian chunnin tahap akhir ini"

Genma tersenyum menyipit ketika mendengar sorakan gembira dari para penonton, seorang genin yang di juluki veteran oleh teman-temannya akan menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Hajime!"

Neji yang mendengar suara wasit memulai pertandingan pun melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak, mata byakugan langsung aktif dikedua matanya memunculkan urat-urat yang menonjol. Mengidentifikasikan titik kelemahan musuh sekaligus melihat titik buta chakra pada tubuh seorang ninja.

Melihat sosok veteran yang sangat ia benci itu sedang menatapnya datar tanpa pose siaga pun membuatnya sangat marah, jengkel iya. Menjulurkan satu tangannya kedepan lalu menarik mundur satu kakinya dan...

Wush!

Neji berlari dengan sangat cepat hingga para pasang mata hanya mampu menatap debu yang berterbangan, melihat wajah yang kesal itu pun membuat Naruto tahu kalau ekspresi yang Neji gunakan menyiratkan kemarahan.

Memutar kakinya sedikit, lalu Naruto dengan menggenggam Shakujo telah berada dibelakang Neji sembari mengayunkan Shakujo berniat untuk menebasnya.

Trank!

Dengan sigap pula, Neji menahan ayunan tonfa yang ia yakini bukan sebuah tongkat biasa. Detik-detik berikutnya, byakugan itu melebar saat kunai miliknya terbelah. Dan Neji tahu, kalau tonfa itu akan segera membelah tubuhnya.

Duagh!

Namun, hal yang terjadi tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Naruto tidak menebas tubuhnya melainkan memberikan sebuah tendangan telak pada pinggangnya.

Terpental beberapa meter bukanlah sesuatu yang ia takutkan, melainkan amarah yang berkobar dalam hatinya karena ia merasa kalau Naruto meremehkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tiga bulan ini" Naruto berucap lirih karena bawaan latihan bersama Toneri. "Ninja Konoha takkan selemah ini, aku bisa membunuhmu tadi"

"K-kau!"

"Dengarkan baik-baik... Kau itu dari keluarga Hyuuga, tak usah pedulikan apa yang mereka katakan kepadamu. Semua Hyuuga itu sama, tak ada Souke dan Bunke dalam sejarah Hyuuga"

Neji yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun melebarkan matanya. "D-dari mana kau tahu itu, dan APA-APAAN UCAPANMU ITU!" teriak Neji pada akhir kalimatnya karena tidak terima kalau takdir yang selama ini membuatnya seperti burung dalam sangkar tidaklah dianggap.

"Meskipun aku bukan seorang Hyuuga, tapi aku lebih mengerti tentang takdir yang selama ini kau jalani" Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada Shakujo. "Mungkin kau akan lebih terpuruk saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Klan ku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Uzushiogakure, atau mungkin kalian bisa mengenalnya dengan desa Klan Uzumaki. Sebuah desa yang pada awalnya tentram dan damai itu pun harus menjadi korban dari armageddon" Naruto menatap kearah Sandaime yang tentu terkejut. "Karena kekuatan mereka yang dianggap mengancam desa lainnya, maka Tiga Desa membentuk aliansi Kumo-Kiri-Iwa untuk..." ia sengaja menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "...menghancurkan Uzushiogakure"

Naruto tidak mengidahkan tatapan terkejut dari Neji, ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Desa yang dulu tentram seperti Surga harus hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan batu yang tak pernah dianggap. Disitulah awal dari takdir yang selalu kau ucapkan itu"

"TAPI!"

Neji berjengit saat melihat mata biru itu membeku dan menajam.

"MANA KONOHA YANG KATANYA MEMBUAT HUBUNGAN KERJASAMA! UZUSHIO MEMBANTU, TETAPI DIMANA KALIAN PADA SAAT ITU!" Naruto berteriak dengan marah sambil mengacungkan Shakujo kearah Yondaime dan Sandaime. "Aku tak peduli kalau telah membocorkan rahasia ini, bunuh aku kalau kalian memang ingin. Tapi..."

"..aku bisa membuat desa kalian seperti yang terjadi pada Hutan Kematian" Yondaime dan Sandaime melototkan matanya saat mengetahui perihal tersebut. "Bahkan lebih besar dari itu"

Mengacuhkan kembali ekspresi mereka, Naruto menatap kearah Neji dan tatapannya yang menajam kembali melunak sembari tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah kita belum berkenalan sewaktu di Akademy? Meskipun sering sparring bersama"

"Y-ya" balas Neji dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto..."

.

.

"...adik dari Hyuuga Sachi"

To be Continued~

Sekilas saya hanya ingin memberi tahu, kalau Hyuuga Sachi adalah kakak perempuan Naruto yang belum saya beberkan pada beberapa chap kemarin. Tepatnya ibu dan Hyuuga Masaki, dan keduanya adalah OC saya ^^

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Toneri belum mendapatkan Tenseigan ia hanya memiliki Byakugan. Seperti yang mungkin saya jelaskan pada chap depan ataupun dua chap lagi. Ada yang bertanya apa itu **Tenseigan** pada review, kalau lebih singkatnya sih **Evolusi dari Byakugan**. Titik.

.

Kemampuan Naruto akan di tunjukkan di chapter depan, kenapa saya skip? Karena saya hanya memfokuskan inti-inti saja, saya tidak memasukkan Menma dalam pelatihan dan membuatnya tersirat karena yah kalian bisa menganggap seperti Naruto yang belajar Rasengan bersama Jiraiya. Namun, waktunya berbeda karena Naruto belajar Rasengan bersama Jiraiya saat Sandaime sudah tewas.

.

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa, bagi yang menjalankannya. :D

Draco disini meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas beberapa hal yang mungkin mengecewakan para readers, terimakasih juga yang selama ini memberikan dukungan ataupun motivasi agar penulisan ataupun ceritanya menjadi baik.

.

Jujur saja, saya punya tiga akun Fanfiction karena pada awalnya saya tak mampu membuat cerita dengan baik. Semuanya penuh akan percakapan hingga harus berakhir dengan banyak Flamer :3. Dua akun sudah saya gunakan untuk belajar dari kesalahan dan inilah yang terakhir, **Draconsteel bersama Draco Shadowsong**. Meskipun tidak terlihat bagus, namun lebih baik dari yang dulu.

Mungkin membosankan, tetapi saya akan berusaha meng update semua cerita meskipun dalam waktu yang lama dan tidak berbarengan. Karena membuat cerita tak semudah yang dipikirkan, mencari ide yang sepintas lewat dan menuangkannya dalam tulisan.

Saya membuat Story yang banyak karena itu adalah kumpulan ide-ide, merangkumnya menjadi satu hingga jadilah 8 Fic baru pada tanggal 30 April, kecuali **Naruto Uchiha, Black Leg of ANBU (Black Leg), dan Dragon Lucifer.**

Jujur saja ya, saya itu tidak mengerti apapun tentang Fanfiction (**newbie**). Saya tidak mengerti tentang apa itu Sequel, alur lambat yang bagaimana dan beberapa hal yang menjurus pada Fanfiction. Sungguh, saya setengah tahun (6 bulan) mendiami FF Cuma membuat cerita ini dan itu.

Itulah alasan kenapa saya closed PM dan jarang menjawab review dari para readers, karena saya tak begitu mengerti tentang hal-hal tersebut kecuali minta pair ataupun beberapa typo.

Mohon maaf jika cerita saya terkesan hambar, tapi semoga readers suka dengan membaca cerita saya. Pengalaman pertama saya dalam menulis adalah di Fanfiction, pada Fic **God!Mode** milik TheDarkHollow. Hmm, gara-gara diusir karena menggunakan akun milik kakak saya jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat account baru. Dan entah mengapa saat ini tuh akun udah kagak ada, mungkin diganti sama kakak saya dan Fic **God!Mode** telah dihapus.

.

Ah maaf saja jadi curhat, baiklah terimakasih lagi telah mau membaca.

.

You can call me Draco, arigatou.

.

Next Chapter : Persahabatan dan Pembalasan

.

Review?

.

Draco, out!


	9. Chapter 9

Ketika hari-harimu membeku, masalah yang terus menghantuimu sampai tak memiliki jalan keluar.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Saat matahari telah turun, denyut nadi bergetar kuat dengan darah yang mengental dan bercampur dengan warna hitam. Perasaan yang kalut pun terus bergentayangan. Apa yang kau rasakan?

Tak ada jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah tanpa bantuan orang lain, tetapi dengan semua kenyataan di luar sana. Takkan pernah bisa melakukannya.

Merasakan angin yang bergelayut manja, memejamkan kedua mata dengan lembut disertai getaran kulitmu yang terhanyut dalam romansa dingin. Jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat, merasakan kembali apa itu kesedihan.

Mungkin benakmu bertanya, mengapa begitu kerasnya aku membayangkan siang dan malam. Mungkin hati ini sangat sulit tuk mengerti kenapa begitu tingginya ego ku mendambakanmu pagi dan senja. Jika semua yang berlalu tetaplah sama, buat apa aku menunggumu wahai rembulan?

Aku tak begitu mengerti kenapa kesempurnaan manusia itu takkan pernah tercapai, apakah itu semacam sebuah alunan hati yang kurangkai dengan benang jiwaku? Atau mungkin sebuah puisi yang kutulis dengan tinta perasaanku?

Mereka tak pernah tahu bila yang kurasa tetaplah sama, yang tersimpan sebagai harapan..

Semu.

* * *

.

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © DraconsteeL

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Naruto POV, etc

Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc

Rating : M

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draconsteel, in!**

**.**

**Cobalah untuk memahami dunia ini, Teman**

Chapter 9

.

* * *

Aku coba untuk menatap dengan mata lurus pada Neji yang sedang bergetar. Kutatap pelan Shakujo yang masih tergenggam manis dipergelangan tanganku. Aku tak bisa melukainya, dia adalah temanku yang akan terus menjadi seorang teman. Meskipun hati ini sakit tuk menerima semuanya, mungkin takkan pernah kulakukan semua ini kalau harus mencelakai Neji.

Mungkin semuanya tak akan pernah terjadi seperti ini, andaikan saja takdir yang selalu diucapkan oleh omongan palsu itu tak pernah membawanya kemari. Mungkin Neji akan mengerti, apa itu teman dan apa itu takdir. Sekarang, yang ada hanyalah sebuah realita yang harus dijalani. Hanya ada satu yang bisa ku lakukan, dan mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Neji dari takdir yang tak pernah bisa ia terima.

Kusematkan helaian surai perak milikku yang berterbangan akibat tekanan chakra Neji yang tak beraturan, rahangnya mengeras dan bola mata itu menajam bagaikan sebuah predator. Begitu mengagumkan, aku telah mengerti dimana rasa untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu tanpa harus mengambil sebuah pengorbanan yang besar.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana ia menjadi perhatian setiap orang. Aku memperhatikannya dari balik bola mata biru yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kutatap kuda-kuda yang ia gunakan, sepertinya aku mengenali kuda-kuda itu. yah, saatnya untuk beraksi dengan sedikit kemampuan yang kumiliki. Kurogoh jubah jirah yang kugunakan untuk mengambil sehelai kain berwarna hitam agak transparan lalu kugunakan.

Sing!

Rinnegan telah aktif dikedua mataku tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Aku yang sudah biasa menjalani latihan dengan penutup mata ini mulai menancapkan Shakujo dan merentangkan kedua tanganku kedepan. Sebuah aliran chakra mengalir hingga ketelapak tangan.

"Dua"

"Empat"

"Enam Belas"

"Tiga puluh dua"

"Enam puluh empat"

Dan semua itu berhasil kuhindari dengan mudahnya, penglihatan Rinnegan berkali-kali lipat dengan penglihatan Byakugan. Meskipun pada dasarnya byakugan mampu berevolusi menjadi Tenseigan, tapi itu tak mengidahkan apapun kalau Rinnegan adalah yang terkuat karena mata ini disebut sebagai Mata Tuhan.

"**Shinra**..." kuperhatikan ekspresinya yang kesal karena aku mampu menghindari tapak suci miliknya yang akan berakibat fatal jika terkena. "...**tensei!"**

Bagaikan terdorong oleh gravitasi yang sangat kuat, Neji terpental dengan tubuh berputar-putar karena kugunakan variasi putaran chakra saat menggunakan jurus ini. Inti dari jurus ini hanyalah kepadatan chakra yang akan didorongkan menjadi gerak gravitasi. Hanya saja kepadatan chakra itu ku ubah menjadi putaran chakra sehingga musuh yang terkena akan berputar-putar dan...

Duar!

Oh yeah, efeknya terlihat horror saat dinding arena retak dengan diameter cukup lebar. Satu bulan lamanya kugunakan untuk melatih jurus ini, memang lama namun hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Tinggal menunggu berlatih untuk mengurangi interval penggunaan jurus ini menjadi seminimal mungkin.

Saat ini intervalnya adalah tiga menit, terdengar lama memang tapi yah begitulah. Aku hanya perlu berlatih terus dan terus untuk mencapai target yang di inginkan.

"Maaf Neji, tapi takdir yang selalu kau ucapkan akan berubah disini"

"KAU TAK MENGERTI APA-APA TENTANG TAKDIRKU, NARUTO!"

"Yah kau benar" aku mengangguk sembari memegang kembali Shakujo dengan tangan kanan. Ku pikir inilah saatnya untuk mengakhirinya. "Tapi kau tak pernah mengerti tentang takdir hidupku"

"Cih"

"Hidup bagaikan berjalan dalam gelap dengan sebuah harapan yang mustahil" aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya yang mencoba untuk berdiri hingga pada akhirnya aku berlari dengan cepat sembari menghunuskan Shakujo kedepan. Dapat kulihat ekspresi Neji yang terkejut namun dapat kurasakan juga aliran chakra yang menyebar dari tubuhnya hingga aku mendengar ia mengucapkan salah satu jurusnya.

"**Kaiten!"**

Duar!

Hidup yang sangat sulit tuk diterima, hingga harus berjalan tanpa henti menyusuri beberapa lubang kehidupan kejam. Menatap beberapa hal yang memang harus menjadi tujuan ini, meski sulit tapi akan kucoba untuk meraihnya dengan kepalan tanganku sendiri.

Dan...

Mungkin para pasang mata yang melihat ledakan itu akan mengira kalau aku terkena serangan berbasis pertahanan tersebut, dibalik debu yang berhamburan kini kami saling menatap.

Seiring dengan kepulan debu yang menipis, para pasang mata hanya mampu terkejut dan beranggapan salah jika aku memang terkena serangan Neji. Shakujo menancap di kubah chakra milik Neji dengan diriku yang masih berpegangan disana.

"Senjata ini takkan pernah bisa hancur Neji, sebagaimana fungsinya juga meminimalisir Ninjutsu" kuucapkan beberapa rangkai kata tentang Shakujo yang kubuat dari Gedoudama bersama Toneri-Niisan.

Duar!

Ledakan kedua terjadi saat kubah chakra Neji hancur karena tak kuat menahan efek Gedoudama. Dia terpental kembali menabrak dinding tempat ia bersarang tadi.

Kutepuk-tepuk baju jirah milik Nii-san yang berdebu lalu kuputuskan untuk membalik tubuh menatap kearah para kage yang kukira tak datang. Disana sudah terlihat Yondaime dan Sandaime sedang menatapku diikuti dengan.. ah Mizukage ternyata datang dan tersenyum kearahku, lalu... Kazekage, entah kenapa ada yang ganjil dengan Kazekage saat ini. Chakra ini pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tepat sebelum aku berlatih dengan Nii-san tiga bulan yang lalu.

Aku mendecih ketika kembali mengingat siapakah dibalik masker itu. Orochimaru, sannin Rank-S yang berhasil membuat Aku dan Teme terkena segel kutukan miliknya. Tak kusangka ia menyamar dan tanpa ketahuan oleh kage lainnya, memang sifat dasar ular.

"Grr sialan kau NARUTO!" suara tapak kaki yang menghujam permukaan tanah semakin cepat, tak perlu menoleh karena dapat kurasakan kalau Neji tengah berlari kearahku. Kutatap kembali Mizukage yang memberi kode kepadaku dengan mata melebar agar menyuruhku untuk menghindar. **"Juuken!"**

Yang tertulis dalam tinta takdir takkan pernah bisa berubah, sebagaimana hidup ini berjalan. Hidup menindas dan ditindas, yang lemah akan ditindas oleh yang kuat karena takdir sudah menjeratnya.

Aku melompat sedikit lalu menghantamkan Shakujo tepat pada punggung Neji yang menyerangku namun meleset, tanpa sempat membangun komitmen tentang pertemanan langsung saja kuhujamkan Shakujo dengan sekuat tenaga berniat untuk menghancurkan tubuhnya. Karena tak perlu alasan lagi untuk mengalahkannya, Neji punya sebuah pertahanan kuat dengan chakra sehingga mampu untuk menimalisir serangan.

Bruakh! Ohok!

Setelah Neji tersungkur dengan memuntahkan darah segar, kini tatapanku memandang ke arah para penonton yang menatapku menjadi pusat perhatian. Keheningan menjadi suasana tersendiri dalam pertarungan tahap akhir ini.

Aku suka keheningan, aku lebih suka menyendiri karena aku dapat menyadari kesalahan dalam diriku sendiri. Dengan sebuah pemikiran yang sulit tuk dimengerti oleh orang lain, hingga aku menyadari kalau masalah akan sulit tuk dihadapi dengan sendiri sampai jatuh bergelinding dan menimpa diriku sendiri.

Dan hal itu juga berlaku pada Neji, ia terlalu berambisi dan selalu menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri. Ia sangatlah egois, meski di umurnya yang segini ia mampu menjadi seorang Chunnin dengan mudahnya. Berbekal pengetahuan dan kecerdasan yang ia miliki.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya aku semakin terbenam dalam kesepian. Hari ini kucurahkan perasaanku kedalam barisan kata-kata untuk memperindah hariku yang tak lagi terasa indah.

"Kenapa, uhuk kau lebih uhuk kuat dariku..." Aku diam tak bersuara hanya untuk mendengarkan curahan hatinya. "...padahal kau terlihat uhuk lemah oleh uhuk kami"

Aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kami disini, bukan Tuhan sebagaimana dalam arti sebenarnya. Tetapi dalam ucapannya, ia menyebutkan para Rokkie yang sering sekali mengejekku.

"Neji" cetusku dengan nada lirih. "Ninja tak akan pernah mengeluarkan kekuatan sesungguhnya, belajarlah dari pengalaman dan kesalahan karena aku telah belajar dari sana. Aku mengetahui kemampuan dari Kelima Kage karena membaca semua pertarungan yang telah mereka lalui"

Kulihat beberapa Kage tersentak mendengar ucapanku, mereka saling pandang sebelum pandangannya kembali menatap kearahku yang membelakangi mereka.

"Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri tanpa takdir suram, karena yang tertulis dalam hidupmu adalah kisah indah yang sementara, seperti hidup yang hanya sementara"

Neji terlihat terkejut dalam ekspresi kesakitannya. "Uhuk" melihatnya terbatuk darah membuatku tak tega, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat dan mengalungkan satu tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Kenapa.. kenapa kau begitu baik"

"Neji.. pernyataanmu tentang diriku yang baik adalah salah. Aku adalah salah satu orang yang dulu tenggelam dalam kebencian, mengetahui takdir yang sedang kujalani lebih berat dari takdirmu" sepertinya ia terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku. "Hyuuga Sachi adalah kakakku, dia memiliki anak bernama Hyuuga Masaki yang merupakan pendiri Klan Hyuuga. Walaupun kami tidak pernah bertemu tapi rasa sayangnya kepadaku begitu besar melalui ikatan batin. Ikatan kami yang terus menerus bersatu membuatku menghapus kebencian dalam diriku, mungkin kau tidak mengetahui sifatnya tetapi Hiashi-san mengetahuinya" kulirikkan mataku kearah Kepala Klan Hyuuga yang sedang terdiam menatapku. "Dia adalah sosok yang paling bijaksana, karena begitu baik ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau kebaikan yang ia miliki membuatnya masuk kedalam masalah"

"K-kalau kau keponakan dari Misaki-sama, k-kenapa kau bukan keturunan Hyuuga uhuk"

Kuberikan kepadanya senyum pahit karena tak bisa mengungkapkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Neji, gen tiap anak itu berbeda. Ada yang mengikuti ibunya ada juga yang mengikuti ayahnya. Dan aku mengikuti gen ayahku seorang Uzumaki" kini tatapanku mengarah kedepan, tepat pada pasukan medis yang sedang berhenti. "Sudah ya, sepertinya aku tak bisa membawamu kesana. Teman"

Dan akhirnya senyum tulus diwajah Neji terkembang, ia mengangguk kecil meski tubuhnya sangat sulit tuk digerakkan. "Terima kasih juga, Naruto"

Aku balas anggukannya disertai senyuman. "Sama-sama"

"Ekhem" Genma yang masih terpaku akan ucapanku tadi berdehem pelan. "Baiklah, karena Hyuuga Neji sudah dibawa ke dalam ruang kesehatan maka pemenangnya... UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Dan yang kudengar selanjutnya adalah tepukan tangan yang keras disertai sorakan-sorakan kagum para penduduk serta beberapa ninja. Namun menurutku itu adalah hal yang berlebihan, karena kata ayah kalau menjadi Kage tak membutuhkan tepukan tetapi kepercayaan.

Rinnegan yang masih aktif dikedua mataku menyadari akan ada hal yang ganjil, dan benar saja itu terbukti saat sebuah bulu-bulu angsa berjatuhan dari langit. Satu hal yang dapat kupastikan kalau ini adalah...

Genjutsu.

Dan tiba-tiba, para penonton langsung jatuh tertidur diikuti oleh Sandaime yang diserang oleh Kazekage. Baru saja aku ingin membantu, tiba-tiba saja Gai-sensei bersama Haku dan Kushina mencegatku.

"Naruto, kejar bocah Suna yang menjadi lawan Sasuke kearah barat. Aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak tentangnya" melihat ekspresi serius dari Gai-sensei membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. "Mereka berdua yang akan memberitahumu, saat ini Sasuke, Menma, Shikamaru dan Sakura sedang mengejarnya"

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" ucapku bingung sambil menatap pertarungan antara Genma dengan Jounin dari Sunagakure. "Ini invasi?"

Gai-sensei mengangguk. "Benar, aku tak bisa terus berbicara karena harus membantu Kakashi"

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Hokage-jiji?" Gai-sensei sepertinya juga terkejut saat menatap arah pandang mataku yang terpaku keatas atap. "Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tenang saja, ada Mizukage dan Yondaime disana"

"Ha'i" aku mengangguk dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun lenganku dicekal dengan erat. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan pada detik berikutnya mata biru ku melebar. "H-hei.."

Bruk!

"O-oi j-jangan memelukku, k-kita sedang di invasi"

"Bodo!"

Sweatdrop

.

.

Terkadang pertemuan itu yang selalu kuharapkan

.

.

"TEME!"

BRUAKH!

Tubuh Menma terhempas dan menabrak pohon besar, matanya mulai menutup karena chakra dalam tubuhnya sudah terkuras habis. Apalagi melihat ketiga rekannya yang sudah tergeletak pingsan pun ia menyadari kalau kekuatannya selama ini benar-benar lemah. Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Haku jika melawan Gaara yang baru setengah menjadi monster itu tak bisa. Apalagi melawan Naruto yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Neji.

"Khakhakha kemana kau Namikaze" mata Gaara memandang sekeliling di ikuti oleh tawa yang mengerikan keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku butuh darahmu dan darah Uchiha, Khakhakha"

Menma melirik dari balik pohon besar, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dengan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Mata hitam kelamnya berubah menjadi kosong saat dirinya terasa tertarik kedalam perutnya sendiri.

.

"Kau terlalu naif, sudah kukatakan gunakan kekuatanku untuk mengalahkan bocah itu"

Menma menunduk dengan tangan mengepal erat. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia memang membutuhkan kekuatan saat ini tapi kata-kata Jiraiya selalu terngiang dalam dirinya. Dan ia juga diberi tahu kalau menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi akan menimbulkan efek yang fatal. Emosi dan Kegelapan Kyuubi akan berpindah kepada dirinya, jika ia tak kuat menahan itu semua maka Kyuubi akan lepas.

"Aku takkan pernah menggunakan chakramu, Kyuubi"

Kyuubi mendengus sinis. "Terus apa yang mau kau lakukan saat ini? Teman-temanmu telah kalah dan hanya dirimu yang akan tewas ditangan bocah itu"

"Maaf Kyuubi, aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan chakramu"

"Cih, kalau kau mati maka aku akan bebas dan akan menghancurkan Konoha lagi. Hahaha akan kubunuh orang tua mu dengan cakarku dan kucabik-cabik jantungnya Hahaha"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK!"

"Terserah kau saja, selamat menemui ajal dan kematian orang tuamu"

.

Sementara di luar, Gaara telah menemui dimana Menma berada. Matanya menajam disertai tawa gila yang terkesan menyeramkan, ekspresinya tak lain seperti mesin pembunuh. Ia melesat dengan kecepatan yang ia punya dan mengambil ancang-ancang pukulan penuh tangan monsternya.

BRUAK!

Pohon itu hancur, namun Gaara tidak mendapati apapun disana. Ia menggeram marah sembari melayangkan shuriken-shuriken pasir kesegala arah.

"Haku-chan, sembuhkan Menma dan Kushi-chan sembuhkan Teme" kedua gadis yang kupanggil itu mengangguk, namun bukan hanya itu karena Gaara juga menoleh kearahku yang sedang memegang Shakujo. Pada hatiku berkata kalau dunia ini takkan pernah bisa berdamai jika hanya berisikan orang-orang naif. Sama seperti Gaara yang kuketahui merupakan Jinchuriki Ichibi no Shukaku.

"Khakhakha sepertinya darahmu lebih segar, Uzumaki!"

Yang kurasa tetaplah sama, mata yang penuh akan kekosongan dan kehampaan. Tak ada rasa cinta dan kasih sayang dalam mata itu, semuanya penuh akan kebencian. Memang dunia takkan pernah tahu, Gaara butuh seseorang yang bisa memberikannya sebuah kasih sayang.

Saat ini, dapat kurasakan sebuah chakra yang penuh rasa ketakutan. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kesamping sebanyak 60 derajat dan menemukan gadis dengan rambut kuning yang badannya gemetar. Aku tahu kalau dia pasti terlalu shock dengan apa yang ia lihat, tapi saat ini aku tak mungkin memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang ketakutan. Karena kesadaran Gaara adalah yang utama.

Aku berdiri tepat di depannya, ia memang terlihat seperti monster namun dibalik semua itu ada yang menjadi dalang. Dengan perasaan yang kuat, sudah kupastikan kalau saat ini adalah saatnya menyadarkan Gaara.

Dengan sedikit gerakan kecil seperti Tai Chi, aku memiringkan tubuh dengan lembut lalu menghantamkan Shakujo tepat pada punggungnya. Jika bisa dikatakan, setiap ayunan Shakujo yang kulakukan pasti akan selalu mengenai target karena ilmu Kenjutsu adalah salah satu bidang yang amat ku kuasai.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa ku ucapkan, ku ciptakan sebilah besi hitam dari lengan baju jirah dan menghunuskannya tepat pada beberapa titik lumpuh Gaara. Aku tak berbicara banyak, aku tak tahu akan mulai berbicara dengan kata apa, atau memulai kata dengan huruf apa.

"Sialan kau Uzumaki!"

Aku terdiam cukup lama hingga aku mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuatnya terkejut. "Gaara, apakah kau butuh seorang teman ataukau seorang musuh?"

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tak butuh semacam itu, karena dunia ini sama saja!"

Aku terkekeh sinis. "Kau benar-benar munafik Gaara, kau ingin teman bukan? Yang bisa menyadari keberaanmu dimanapun saja, merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan bersama orang lain"

Ia terdiam karena tak bisa menjawab apapun, dan pasti ucapanku itu memang benar apa adanya. Ia tampak menahan sakit karena besi chakra itu menyerap chakra miliknya.

"Jika kau ingin, aku bisa menjadi temanmu"

"Kau bohong!"

"Tidak Gaara, karena aku ingin membuat para Jinchuriki hidup senang dan berkeluarga" melihat ekspresi bingung dari wajahnya, aku pun tersenyum. "Aku adalah Jinchuriki Sanbi, ekor tiga. Yang pastinya lebih kuat dibandingkan ekor satu mu itu, Shukaku"

'Grr sialan kau bocah!'

'Ibu, kau kenapa?'

Kupejamkan mataku untuk beberapa saat. Kucabut besi hitam itu karena sudah cukup menguras sebagian besar chakra miliknya, dan aku juga tak ingin membunuhnya. Sesama Jinchuriki harus hidup bersama, bukan begitu?

'Gaara, gunakan jurus tidur!'

'Tapi kenapa ibu?'

'Sudah lakukan saja!'

Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Shukaku menyeringai saat aku telah melepas besi hitam itu karena besi hitam itu tidak hanya menyerap chakra tetapi juga mengekang kekuatan para Bijuu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Rikudou dalam mengekang ekor-ekor Juubi dengan besi hitam itu.

Tiba-tiba, aku tersentak saat melihat Gaara menyatukan telapak tangannya dan menunduk sembari memejamkan matanya. "Gaara!"

Sial, aku kecolongan. Padahal Sanbi sudah memberi tahuku beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mengalahkan Shukaku terletak pada Jinchurikinya. Tak sempat berbuat apapun, ku ambil ancang-ancang dengan agak lama dan kutendangkan kakiku tepat pada wajah Gaara sembari berteriak. "BANGUN GAARA!"

Duakh!

Namun, usahaku tetap sia-sia karena setelah tendanganku berhasil membuat dahinya berdarah kini asap mengepul sangat pekat dan menampilkan seekor rakun dengan satu ekor melambai-lambai di punggungnya.

"Khakhakha akhirnya aku ada kesempatan untuk membunuhmu, bocah brengsek!"

Satu alis kunaikkan dengan heran. "Ingin membunuhku? Coba saja, karena kau takkan pernah bisa melawan Nidaime Rikudou Sennin" aku mengangkat kedua kaki dan terbang sambil mengambil pose yang persis seperti Rikudou Sennin, aku tahu pose itu melalui foto yang berada di mansion Ootsutsuki tepatnya milik Hamura-Jiisan.

"K-kau! Bagaimana bisa mengetahuinya!"

Melihat wajah marahnya entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membuatnya kesal dan mengeluarkan cara bicara yang funky abis itu, namun harapanku itu tak pernah terkabul saat baru ingin menjawab sudah diberikan hadiah peluru-peluru angin dari mulutnya. Dan tentu saja serangan itu kuhindari dengan mudahnya.

"**Suiton Hijutsu : Rain no Ame!"**

Dengan mengandalkan elemen air, sudah dipastikan tempat ini akan menjadi daerah kekuasaanku. Apalagi kelemahan pasir adalah air, begitu melihat hujan yang kuciptakan dari telapak tanganku sudah memenuhi daerah sekitar maka kuhentikan jurus tersebut sembari menatap kearah Shukaku yang ternyata tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Namun naif jika Shukaku merasa serangan itu berhenti dengan sia-sia, dengan konsentrasi penuh kugerakkan air-air yang berada dibawah kakinya lalu mencairkan kakinya menjadi lumpur. Membutuhkan waktu sepuuh menit untuk membuat separuh kakinya mencair menjadi lumpur dan pada saat itu juga aku harus menghindari serangan-serangannya.

Ku ambil satu handseal setengah harimau sambil menghindari bola-bola angin yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rinnegan yang aktif dari tadi membantuku untuk mencari celah yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan.

"**Suiton Hijutsu : Maddo T****ö****ketsu!"**

Shukaku yang kakinya telah berubah menjadi lumpur separuhnya itu langsung berubah menjadi padat hingga pergerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menggeram marah kearahku dengan Killing Intens yang besar, sepertinya ekor satu saja sudah memiliki kegelapan yang kuat apalagi ekor sembilan.

"Sialan kau bocah!"

Dan dia kembali mengeluarkan bola-bola angin yang berkolaborasi dengan pisau-pisau kecil di tengahnya, seperti jurus Fuuton Hijutsu yang pernah dikatakan oleh Sanbi. Kuberikan sedikit seringaian dalam wajahku sebelum aku melemparkan Shakujo sangat tinggi.

"Kita coba jurus baru ini"

Dengan gerak cepat, ku buat handseal dengan dua tangan sangat cepat dan tepat tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun. Mengeluarkan chakra dengan intensitas besar sebelum aku menyebutkan jurus yang hanya sedikit memilikinya.

"**Yoton : Yokai no Jutsu!"**

Semburan lava dari mulutku membentuk sebuah bola dengan ukuran besar dan menghantam tubuh Shukaku yang kelewat besar, tapi ia tidak meringis malahan menggeram marah. Seperti yang kuduga, makhluk immortal tak pernah merasakan apa itu rasa sakit.

Wush!

Mataku melebar saat Shukaku mengumpulkan aura negatif di depan mulutnya membentuk sebuah bola hitam cukup besar. Oh sial, dia menggunakan jurus itu bisa-bisa Konoha hancur lebur saat ini. Aku juga tak bisa membuang waktu lama disini, aku harus membantu Hokage-Jiji melawan Orochimaru.

Sebuah Bijuudama telah dilesatkan tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan kini bola hitam tersebut melayang menembus jutaan partikel udara. Aku tak bisa menentang Tuhan yang memang menakdirkan kalau aku harus gagal, tapi tidak ada salahnya mengubah takdir itu sendiri jika kita mau.

Ku tepuk bahu kiriku dan dengan itu muncul sebuah gulungan Fuinjutsu serta kuas yang akan kugunakan.

Pada detik-detik itu, tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutku. Karena aku menyadari setiap ucapan yang ku keluarkan dari mulut akan menghambat waktu ini. Deru angin yang bergelombang membuat helaian surai perak milikku bergelayut, dengan jarak sekitar lima belas meter dengan bola hitam itu, langsung kutulis sesuatu di gulungan tersebut.

.

.

.

"**Jikkukan Kekkai!"**

To be Continued~

A/N : Chapter ini full dengan Naruto POV sebagai uji percobaan penulisan baru saja, berikan komentar dengan kata-kata yang pernah di ajarkan oleh guru kalian. Dan kalian pasti tahu kata-kata itu di tujukan oleh siapa, Hahaha.

Draco, out!


	10. Chapter 10

"**Jikkukan Kekkai!"**

Bola hitam itu terserap kedalam sebuah kanji-kanji yang terbentuk dari lukisan tinta, sesaat kemudian sunyi senyap sebelum kanji-kanji tersebut terletak diatas Shukaku memuntahkan bola hitam yang tadi sempat dikeluarkan.

DUAR!

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, akhirnya hanya tersenyum tipis membiarkan saat melihat Shukaku yang hanya kehilangan tangan kirinya. Melihat satu tangannya yang bergerak memukul perutnya sendiri, Naruto pun melebarkan matanya saat sebuah gelombang angin sangat besar menerjang kearahnya.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Puluhan meter pohon yang berada di belakang Naruto hancur menyisakan potongan-potongan kayu yang berserakan. Puluhan burung berterbangan saat sangkar mereka di rusak, suara geraman binatang buas terdengar cukup memekik telinga.

"Grr sialan kau bocah"

Benar-benar, makhluk immortal yang luar biasa hebat. Menyaksikan sendiri saat lengan kanan itu kembali utuh sedia kala dengan bola mata melebar. Terlebih lagi semuanya terasa ganjil, sesak saat alunan udara disekitarnya seperti menghilang.

'Tahan nafasmu, ini salah satu dari keistimewaan Fuuton Hijutsu'

Naruto mengangguk, dengan susah payah menghirup udara seadanya lalu menahannya untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Ia berlari ke arah Shukaku yang terus mengeluarkan gelombang angin dari mulutnya, tentunya Naruto juga susah payah untuk mengatur gerak lajunya tanpa bernafas karena lari juga membutuhkan pasokan oksigen agar tidak lelah.

Tiba-tiba mulut Shukaku terbuka dan terbentuk pusaran vorteks disana menyerap udara yang tersisa, kini daerah ini tak ada udara sama sekali. Naruto dengan tergopoh-gopoh pun merentangkan tangannya kedepan, ia mengalirkan chakra yang ia punya seluruhnya dan juga sebagai serangan terakhir sebelum pingsan kehabisan nafas.

"**SHINRA TENSEI!"**

BRUAKH!

Shukaku terhempas puluhan meter ketika dorongan gravitasi menghantam perutnya dengan sangat-sangat keras, matanya yang melotot menandakan kalau ia sedang terkejut. Dan pada saat itu juga, dari mulutnya keluar sebuah gulungan sangat besar berwarna putih dengan corak satu magatama dan kanji Fuuton.

Hap!

Naruto menangkap gulungan itu dengan cepat, tubuhnya tersungkur ke atas permukaan tanah dengan keras hingga harus membatnya memuntahkan darah segar. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat selama lima menit untuk mengisi pasokan udara dalam tubuhnya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. ternyata nggak percuma ya" Naruto menatap kearah Shukaku yang menggeram marah dan berjalan kearahnya dengan ekor melambai-lambai.

"**Shukaku no Hoko"**

Sebuah tombak trisula tercipta dari bawah Shukaku, setelah itu sebuah tombak yang memiliki kekuatan sangat hebat itu telah di terbangkan oleh Shukaku dengan perintah batin menerjang kearah Naruto yang hanya mampu melebarkan matanya, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Shakujo yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Setelah Shakujo telah tergenggam erat, kini ia melemparkannya dengan sekuat tenaga kearah trisula tersebut. Detik demi detik berlalu saat kedua senjata tersebut saling menerjang satu sama lain, partikel-partikel yang ditembusnya itu terpecah ketika keduanya memancarkan aura yang kuat.

Bresshh!

Shukaku melebarkan matanya saat Trisula Agung miliknya dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah, namun serangan itu tak sampai situ saja. Dengan ekspresi terkejut yang berlebih menatap kearah Shakujo yang terbang kearahnya, Shukaku tak mampu untuk mengelak dari serangan itu.

Jleb!

Shukaku menatap kearah Naruto dengan kosong saat Shakujo menancap di dahinya, tepat dibawah Gaara yang sedang tertidur pulas. Retakan demi retakan terbentuk di tubuh Shukaku yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga berakhir menjadi tumpukan pasir.

Naruto yang tak punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengan Gaara pun melemparkan sebuah gulungan kecil kedekat Gaara lalu melesat kearah Konoha dengan cepat, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap pergi padahal chakra miliknya telah terkuras.

Sebelum ia pergi ke Konoha, Naruto menghentikan lompatannya tepat didekat tempat Haku dan Kushina yang menyembuhkan teman-temannya.

Saat ia menatap lurus kedepan, suatu kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi.

"Haku...Kushina..apa yang..kalian lakukan.."

Bruk!

Dan tubuh Naruto terjatuh kehabisan chakra, kain hitam yang menutup matanya pun terlepas menampakkan pelupuk mata yang berair bercampur dengan darah segar dari kelopak matanya. Kalau ia boleh mengaku, sungguh perasaan apa yang telah menyerang hatinya saat melihat mereka sedang...

Hah, sulit tuk diucapkan oleh kata-kata karena itu memang terlalu sakit tuk diungkapkan.

Dan saat itu juga, Naruto jatuh pingsan.

* * *

.

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © Draco Steelsel

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Naruto POV, etc

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, Romance**, etc

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draco, in!**

**.**

**[Tenseigan Chakura Modo]**

Chapter 10

.

* * *

Gudoudama.

Adalah sejenis chakra spesial yang hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa Shinobi saja yang menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi atau memiliki kekuatan Rikudou. Tergolong dalam kekkei Moura, yaitu gabungan dari ke-5 elemen dasar Api + Air + Petir + Tanah + Angin dan juga Elemen Yin-Yang. Gudoudama mampu digunakan sebagai senjata bertahan ataupun menyerang oleh penggunanya.

Memiliki beberapa dampak yang begitu variatif, ada yang mampu meledak dan juga ada yang bisa melenyapkan sesuatu, selain itu bentuknya juga bisa diubah sesuai yang diinginkan penggunanya, seperti tongkat, bola, perisai, atau cairan.

Gudoudama tidak akan mempan jika diserang dengan Ninjutsu apapun, tetapi ia tahu kalau setiap kekuatan pasti ada kelemahan. Toneri-Niisan pernah berkata kepadanya kalau kelemahan Gudoudama adalah Senjutsu / Sennin Mode (Chakra Alam). Setiap ninjutsu yang disisipi oleh Chakra Senjutsu dari penggunanya, maka Ninjutsu itu akan melemahkan dan berdampak pada Gudoudama. Sedangkan Gudoudama sendiri juga terdapat chakra alam, itulah sebabnya hanya Senjutsu saja yang mampu mengimbanginya.

'Jadi hanya perlu berwaspada pada pengguna Senjutsu'

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

'Hujan?' pikirnya menatap ke langit yang memang sudah mendung, entah kenapa ia merasakan suatu hal yang tidak enak. Dengan cepat ia mengalirkan chakra ke telapak kakinya dan melompati puluhan pohon dalam sepuluh detik.

Tiba-tiba ia terpeleset karena tidak konsentrasi dan membuatnya terjatuh bergulingan diatas tanah yang sudah menjadi lumpur. Tidak peduli tubuhnya basah kuyup, tidak peduli jarak yang jauh. Dingin membungkus tubuh hingga kaki. Terpeleset, dua, tiga kali, tidak peduli. Guntur menggelegar, ia ingat. Ia ingat kalau pertarungan Hokage-Jiji melawan Orochimaru sudah berjalan dalam rentan waktu yang lama.

Ia harus segera. Waktunya terbatas.

* * *

Matanya menatap kosong lurus kedepan, bibirnya bergetar menahan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia keluarkan selama ini, tangannya mengepal erat dengan buku jari telah memutih. Getaran di sekujur tubuhnya diselimuti oleh rintik hujan yang semakin deras, menjadi saksi bisu kematian salah satu Tekad Api Konoha.

Hujan yang menyirami Konoha seakan awan tengah menangis karena telah kehilangan dirinya, sosok yang amat bijaksana dan berkepribadian luhur. Tapi, kenapa dunia ini tak pernah adil dalam memilih mangsanya. Ketika ia harus kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, apakah memang dunia ini tak pernah bisa damai? Penuh kelicikan dan kekejaman, itukah dunia Ninja?

Darah mengalir dari ujung jarinya, bersatu dengan derasnya air hujan hingga atap yang ia hujam dengan kedua kakinya telah berubah menjadi merah muda.

Pertempuran yang hanya mengakibatkan sebuah penderitaan. Rasa balas dendam yang memuncak hingga membuat jati diri seseorang berubah.

Akan tetapi, berbagai alasan tak pernah ia butuhkan. Ia yang sudah sering mengalami penderitaan pun menyerah dengan ini semua. Sebuah kebaikan yang hanya dibalas oleh kejahatan, sebuah kebahagiaan yang terus menerus menjadi sebuah penderitaan.

Dan memang hidup tetaplah perputaran.

Tak selalu seiring harapan...

Tangan yang sudah dibalut oleh cairan merah itu melunak saat Shakujo telah berada di genggamannya, tak membutuhkan lagi apa itu penutup mata. Karena tak ada yang harus ia tutup-tutupi saat ini juga, desa yang bedebah ini akan segera musnah dalam genggaman tangannya.

Dan mata biru itu berubah menjadi Tenseigan, rahangnya mengeras dan Shakujo telah ia genggam erat kembali. Menatap dengan tatapan membunuh pada sosok Orochimaru yang tengah tertawa melihat kematian Jiji, pengkhianatan seorang murid terhadap gurunya.

Diseberang sana terlihat Minato dengan kondisi terengah-engah mencoba untuk memberikan serangan, namun tubuhnya tak mampu berbuat banyak karena setelah pertarungan tadi, ia pun kehilangan banyak chakra. Kunai jikkukan sudah tergenggam di tangan kanannya dan bersiap melakukan teleportasi ketika dilemparkan.

Tawa Orochimaru yang menggelegar, Minato yang terengah-engah dan Naruto yang sedang dalam kondisi marah.

Tiba-tiba jubah jirah itu berubah menjadi warna hijau yang sangat terang disertai fisiknya berubah seperti roh yakni bagian kepala yang menguar-nguar seperti chakra. Sembilan gudoudama mengelilingi punggungnya.

Inilah akhirnya...

Tenseigan Chakura Mödö..

Tawa Orochimaru mereda kala itu, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto disana. Iris vertikal itu melebar manakala Naruto menciptakan bola-bola hitam yang sangat banyak lalu menyisipkan aura berwarna hijau yang tidak ia tahu apa itu namun ia menyadari ketika energi alam memasuki Naruto.

"**Tenseigan : Scattering Chakra Rosary"**

Dan detik berikutnya, Orochimaru meliuk-liukkan badannya untuk menghindari puluhan bola hitam tersebut. Ia yang merasa tak mungkin bisa menang dalam kondisi tanpa tangan pun mendecih. Pada detik berikutnya, Orochimaru melototkan matanya saat satu dari puluhan bola hitam itu adalah yang tercepat dan menghantam perutnya. Satu hal yang dapat ia rasakan adalah...

Duar!

Kawah yang terbentuk diatas atap terlihat sangat besar sehingga membuat ANBU disana langsung bersiaga dengan membawa tubuh Minato untuk menjauhi atap yang sudah runtuh. Debuman puing-puing yang berjatuhan menusuk gendang telinga, debu mengepul sehingga menyulitkan pandangan.

Genin, Chunnin, Jounin dan ANBU menatap dengan pedih kearah Naruto yang sedang marah, melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto seperti mesin pembunuh yang tidak mempedulikan orang lain. Lalu mereka mengalihkan tatapannya pada objek yang menjadi bulan-bulanan dari sang veteran.

Duagh Brak Brugh BOOM!

Tiga Gudoudama melancarkan aksinya dengan menyerang beberapa perut, punggung dan kepala Orochimaru secara berurutan sehingga membuat salah satu dari legenda Sannin itu memuntahkan darah segar. Tentu saja diperlakukan seperti itu membuatnya marah.

"**Kinrin Tensei Baku"**

Bukan, bukan Orochimaru yang mengucapkan jurus itu melainkan Naruto yang sedang memusatkan Chakra berwarna hijau tersebut ke telapak tangannya. Ketika Naruto menjulurkannya kedepan, sebuah laser panjang seperti pedang itu menerjang kearah Orochimaru yang tak berkutik.

Duar!

Bagaikan di terjang tornado, terbelah seperti teriris pisau, hancur dalam serpihan-serpihan cahaya.

Segala pasang mata hanya mampu tercengang dengan mulut terbuka, bagian barat Konoha hancur berkeping-keping menyisakan sebuah kawah lurus hingga ratusan kilometer. Dinding desa yang dibuat oleh Hashirama Senju itu berlubang cukup besar, tak menyisakan apapun kecuali puing-puing yang berjatuhan.

"Dimana Orochimaru?" tanya salah satu shinobi kepada temannya.

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

Naruto memandang lurus ke arah kawah hasil buatannya, dengan menunggu sebentar. Terlihatlah seekor ular berwarna ungu kehitaman tergeletak tak berdaya di sana, tubuh berlubang cukup besar hingga menembus radius ratusan kilometer. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika sebuah tendangan keras bersarang di perutnya, namun itu tidak membuatnya terpental bahkan bergerak sedikit pun. Tapi jika bisa menilik lebih jelas, serangan itu menghancurkan satu Gudoudama yang berada di punggung Naruto.

"Jadi begitu yah, kelemahan jurusmu adalah Senjutsu"

Matanya melebar sedikit, satu detik kemudian ia menatap kearah Orochimaru yang masih memasang pose menendang dirinya. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya Naruto merasa terkejut ketika melihat seseorang mengetahui kelemahannya. Jujur saja, tekhnik Tenseigan Chakura Modo miliknya sudah di modifikasi sehingga kelemahan terdapat pada Gudoudama yang berada di punggungnya.

Jika kesembilan Gudoudama itu hancur, maka Tenseigan Chakura Modo akan menghilang secara paksa. Dan efek paksa itu membuatnya akan kehilangan banyak chakra bahkan mampu merusak aliran chakranya. Maka dari itu, ia akan memperdalam jurusnya tentang Gudoudama agar kejadian seperti itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Dengan gerak cepat, ia mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Orochimaru dan menariknya hingga tubuh ular itu tertarik. Dalam satu kedipan mata, yang dapat semua mata lihat adalah tubuh Orochimaru terhempas hingga menabrak rumah-rumah warga. Tak sampai situ, Naruto melompat sangat jauh sambil menggenggam Shakujo di tangan kanannya. Naruto melompat tepat dimana Orochimaru berhenti terpelanting, berniat untuk melemparkan Shakujo namun Naruto hanya mampu mengeluarkan sumpahan ketika melihat seorang genin dengan kacamata bundar di bawahnya sedang merangkul pundak Orochimaru. Naruto kemudian melayang di atas mereka berdua sambil menciptakan kembali sebuah bola hitam sebelum mensisipinya dengan chakra tenseigan.

"Sudah kuduga, gerak-gerikmu mencurigakan. Kabuto"

Namun jawaban yang Naruto terima hanyalah senyuman lebar, bahkan terkesan mengejek. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerang mereka kembali.

"Hmm, aku juga sudah menduga kalau dari rokkie 11 hanya kau yang paling berbeda" terang Kabuto sambil menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah. Lalu menghentakkannya ke atas permukaan tanah. "Sampai jumpa!"

"Sial-"

Poft!

Perpaduan antara gigi putih itu bergemeltuk cukup keras, mata Tenseigan itu pun meredup tergantikan oleh iris safhire yang menenangkan. Chakra berwarna hijau itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata, memaksakan diri untuk menggunakan jurus yang mampu membelah bulan sekalipun.

Terjatuh. Mungkin ia hanya mampu berbaring di atas udara, menatap dengan sendu kearah langit yang terus menangis setelah kehilangan Sandaime. Ia tak perlu melakukan apapun lagi, menunggu tubuhnya terjatuh dan tulangnya remuk lalu patah tulang kemudian tewas.

Baru beberapa saat ia berpikiran seperti itu, sepasang tangan melingkar di punggungnya dan membawanya untuk menapakkan kaki di atas tanah. Menggunakan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, hal terakhir yang Naruto lihat adalah wajah yang sangat ia kenali disana.

"Toneri-Niisan"

Mengeluarkan satu bola cahaya berwarna putih terang, Toneri segera menggunakannya untuk menghilang bersama dengan Naruto.

* * *

Membuka matanya, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang mendera tubuhnya. Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sekeliling saat dilihatnya Toneri sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Nii-san?"

Beberapa menit berlalu, tetapi Toneri tidak menjawab panggilan itu, membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Apakah marah?

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan menggunakan Tenseigan Chakura Modo. Kau belum bisa menggunakannya secara penuh, apalagi menggunakan jurus yang dapat memotong bulan. Kau benar-benar adik yang bodoh"

"Maaf" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, melihat sekelilingnya dengan sedikit heran sebelum pada akhirnya ia membulatkan matanya. "I-ini di Mansion Ootsutsuki?"

Toneri melirikkan matanya kebelakang dengan penuh rasa kesal. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Apakah kau tidak tahu jika penggunaan jurus itu mampu membuatmu tewas? Apalagi yang kau lawan musuh yang cerdas, dan sekarang ia telah mengetahui kemampuanmu"

Memandang Toneri dengan tertunduk, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan menahan rasa penyesalan yang menguar dalam tubuhnya.

"Kuakui kalau kekuatanmu sangatlah hebat... Tak ada musuh yang bisa hidup di hadapanmu, tapi kau takkan pernah bisa menang melawan seorang Dansetsu no Sannin"

Naruto dan Toneri hanya saling lirik, kemudian Naruto merasa bersalah-

* * *

Matanya berubah menjadi sayu ketika melihat batu nisan yang terpoles indah oleh ukiran halus. Sembari mengenang apa yang telah diajarkan oleh Shinobi yang Naruto hormati lebih dari siapapun itu, sang shinobi itu hanya mengamati makam tersebut dengan sendu.

Mungkin di mata orang lain, mereka tak tahu betapa berharganya Sandaime baginya. Lebih dari seorang pemimpin, bahkan ia menganggapnya sebagai kakek sendiri. Tapi semua itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan, yang akan pudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Naruto tahu kalau ia harus melupakan semua yang telah terjadi, buat apa menyesali semuanya karena baginya itu hanya akan membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

Petunjuk pertama yang membantu Naruto untuk membuat kesimpulan tentang invasi ini adalah Orochimaru yang ingin menghancurkan Konoha sekaligus Sandaime-jiji. Awalnya ia juga merasa kalau ada yang ganjil dengan aura milik Kazekage pada saat itu.

Tapi apa mau dikata, menghajarnya saja tak cukup untuk membalas kematian Hiruzen meski ia sudah memberikan luka yang cukup parah pada Orochimaru. Akan tetapi, untuk alasan yang Naruto sendiri tidak ketahui, Orochimaru mengatakan beberapa hal yang Naruto ketahui sebuah kata yang terputus-putus.

Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil berjalan menghampiri gulungan besar yang terdapat di depannya, kemudian matanya turut mengamati simbol-simbol yang menghiasi gulungan tersebut.

"Kita pergi, Enma" ucapnya pada gulungan besar tersebut sebelum ia menghilang dari balik hembusan angin.

* * *

Naruto melirik kearah bola cahaya yang melayang dibelakangnya dengan putus asa, kemudian menangkupnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum ia menjulurkan tangannya kedepan.

"**Tenseigan : Scattering Chakra Rosary"**

Pada detik itu juga, bola cahaya tersebut melesat maju kedepan dan berubah menjadi puluhan bola cahaya yang meledak ketika menghantam pepohonan. Tak sampai situ, Naruto pun melesat kearah pepohonan yang tersisa dan melakukan pukulan bertubi-tubi khas Taijutsu Klan Ootsutsuki yang ia ketahui dari Toneri.

Menghantam, meninju, memiringkan, memukul dan berguling. Aspek-aspek itu yang Naruto gunakan dalam pertarungan Taijutsu, meski semua yang ia lakukan tak pernah berharga. Ia sadar kalau kekuatannya sangatlah hebat, tapi buat apa memiliki kekuatan hebat kalau tak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang berharga baginya..

Sial! Sial!

Ia melengos, berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir merebal dibalik pelupuk. Ia tak tahan dengan semua ini, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun apa yang selama ini ia perlihatkan. Ia bukanlah orang hebat, ia bukanlah seorang shinobi sejati!

Ia membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali pada pepohonan didepannya, hingga cairan kental itu turun melewati pipinya sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke permukaan tanah melalui dagu.

Sekuat apapun ia menahan rasa ini, tetapi semuanya tetap saja. Ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan wajah seorang kakek yang dulu menemukannya, menyayanginya seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Saat Naruto melepaskan kepalanya dari pepohonan tersebut, alih-alih terlihat tenang ataupun rileks. Tetapi tiba-tiba ekspresinya datar, safirnya menatap kedepan tanpa emosi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Oh.. apakah ini ada masalahnya dengan kematian Sandaime, gaki"

Pandangan Naruto seakan menjauh ketika sebuah sensasi yang tadi sempat hilang kembali muncul. Namun ia tetap diam membiarkan orang dibelakangnya berucap.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan gak-"

"KAU TAK TAHU APA YANG KURASAKAN!"

Sosok itu pun berjengit sekilas sebelum ia mengukir sebuah senyuman sedih. Ia tahu kalau perasaan bocah didepannya itu nyata dan akan tetap sama. Meski dia hanya seorang pengganti di mata Naruto.

Karena..

Waktu yang telah mereka lalui, membuat Hiruzen sangat berarti dimata Naruto. Karena rasa itulah, Naruto takut untuk melepaskan, terlalu takut untuk melepaskan dan kembali kehilangan.

"Gaki… dengarkan ucapanku" sosok itu bergumam lemah. "…aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, karena aku sama sepertimu"

Naruto hanya diam karena perasaan ini sangat rumit tuk dijabarkan. Dan biarkanlah kediamannya ini mewakili apa yang ia rasakan, karena hanya dengan ini ia bisa memudarkan kesedihan yang ia alami.

"Hiruzen adalah guruku, dia sama berartinya bagiku. Sama seperti kau. Tetapi ambillah sisi positifnya. Walau raganya telah bersatu dengan tanah, tetapi tekadnya melekat padamu. Kau ingin membuatnya sedih karena kau menangisi kepergiannya?"

Senyap sejenak.

Hanya hembusan angin yang menghujam dedaunan disekitarnya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, kita akan mengembara"

Hening lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa Menma, tapi karena bocah itu terlalu temperamental. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengajakmu, bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya takut. Takut kalau.." Naruto berkata pelan. Tertunduk menatap permukaan tanah, berusaha menyeka matanya.

Jiraiya tersenyum lembut. Menepuk lembut bahu Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu takut akan hal itu, kita akan mengembara setelah menemukan calon kepala rumah sakit Konoha"

Naruto hanya diam. Berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Jiraiya tersenyum getir.

Naruto menoleh. Susah sekali menyembunyikan perasaan hati. Susah. Sejak tadi. Sejak seluruh kenangan itu membuncah, kembali memenuhi memori kepalanya, semua terasa sesak. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi, sejak tadi dia menangis, malah tanpa sengaja ketahuan oleh Jiraiya. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi, mengenang semua itu membuatnya benar-benar tersentuh. Biarlah. Biarlah Jiraiya melihatnya menangis, karena Jiraiya juga tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika berada diposisinya.

"Konoha sedang dalam kondisi Kemanan Siaga 4. Setelah Invasi, banyak korban jiwa yang termakan oleh invasi tersebut, ratusan shinobi dalam keadaan luka parah sedangkan Ninja Medis berkurang karena serangan tersebut"

Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kita pergi"

Jiraiya mengukir senyuman tipis. Inilah bocah yang ia kenal dari Hiruzen dulu, penuh akan semangat dan tekad. Meski ia harus mengajari bocah ini dalam mengendalikan emosi.

"Sebelum itu, kita pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha. Menemui Yondaime yang sudah siuman dari pingsan nya"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan Shakujo dari ketiadaan. Menepuk pundak sebelah kanannya dan memunculkan satu set pakaian miliknya, yaitu kaos berwarna putih dan jubah berwarna merah maroon dengan aksen api hitam pada bagian bawahnya. Tak lupa sebuah hitai-ate dengan tali berwarna hitam yang ia buat secara khusus.

Setelah memakai semua itu, ia melirik kearah Jiraiya yang hanya diam.

"Kita pergi" Naruto menepuk pundak Jiraiya sekilas sebelum ia mengeluarkan gulungan fuinjutsu dari ketiadaan dan berucap. **"Jikkukan!"**

…

Draco Steelsel?

…

"Aku berharap penuh kepadamu, Jiraiya-sensei" ucap Minato dengan suara yang lemah. Kemudian mata birunya menatap kearah remaja yang berada disamping sosok gurunya. "Dan untukmu Naruto, mungkin perlakuan kami terhadap desamu bisa dikatakan tidak.. uhuk uhuk.. baik. Tapi ketahuilah kalau kami bukannya tidak membantu Uzushio, tetapi akses militer kami terhambat oleh Kumogakure"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam ketika Minato berucap lemah kepadanya. Dia hanya mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Kage itu. Walau sudah terlihat tidak memungkinkan untuk berucap sedikit saja.

"Aku percaya kepadamu, jadilah Pemimpin Klan yang hebat"

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar hal itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Shizune, berikan" perintah Minato pada istrinya yang tengah terisak karena dirinya memaksakan untuk berbicara. Kemudian Shizune Senju memberikan buku tebal kepada Naruto. "Itu adalah aturan untuk menjadi Kepala Klan, pelajarilah dan pahami karena kelak kau akan menjadi Kepala Klan Uzumaki"

Melihat wajah Naruto yang terkejut, Minato pun mengukir sebuah senyuman.

"Setelah aku sembuh nanti, aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu"

Terlihat Naruto cukup tenang ketika Minato berujar seperti itu, matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum ia menghela napas panjang. Sebuah senyuman tipis ia berikan kepada Minato. "Seperti yang kuharapkan dari seorang Genius"

Sedangkan Jiraiya, ia hanya diam karena belum begitu mengerti tentang permasalahan ini.

"Ah iya, sebelum kalian pergi sebaiknya kau temui Haku dan Kushina dulu, Naruto" tutur Minato singkat. "Kulihat kemampuan mereka mulai berkurang, aku yakin pasti ada masalah antara kalian"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menegang, sebelum ia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Mata birunya meredup sebelum pupilnya berubah menjadi akar yang bercabang-cabang.

'Tenseigan'

Minato yang melihat perubahan mata itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, ia berpikir kalau itu merupakan doujutsu tetapi disatu sisi ia tidak pernah melihat doujutsu seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kami pergi" cetus Naruto singkat meninggalkan ruangan ini, namun baru tiga langkah ia ambil sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Tsunade-sama biasanya berada ditempat yang penuh akan perjudian ataupun sebuah festival besar-besaran. Kalian bisa lebih mudah mencarinya dibagian barat ataupun timur Konoha"

Mendengar penuturan singkat itu, Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Sebelum ia menjentikkan ibu jarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kepulan asap kecil sebelum menampakkan sebuah longsword.

"Nui..bari"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Aku akan menjelaskannya ketika perjalanan nanti, Ero-sennin"

"Hei! Apa-apaan panggilanmu itu! Dasar tidak sopan!" ucap Jiraiya marah meski disetiap kata-katanya tidak terdengar tersinggung sama sekali.

Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan menepuk pundak kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan fuinjutsu disana. Menulis beberapa rangkai aksara semesta sebelum ia berucap..

"**Jikkukan!"**

.

.

.

* * *

-Mainwhile-

"KENAPA!? KENAPA KAU MENGANGGAP KAMI SEPERTI ITU!"

Naruto hanya diam, setelah kepergiannya dari ruangan Minato kini ia bersama Jiraiya berada di tempat para ninja medis. Ia awalnya ingin berniat untuk menemui Kushina dan Haku untuk berbicara beberapa hal, yang entah kenapa pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan atmosfir yang memanas.

"Aku tak tahu…" ucapnya pelan bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan. "…kalian pergi bersama Sasuke dan Menma, mungkin mereka lebih baik daripada aku"

"TIDAK!" raung Kushina dengan wajah menahan tangis meski cairan bening itu mulai menuruni pipi mulusnya, ia pun langsung memeluk Naruto yang berdiri di depannya. "Hiks.. hiks.. jangan tinggalkan kami" pecah sudah tangisan Kushina, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya pada pemuda ini.

"Maaf"

Haku yang memang sudah menangis dari tadi hanya menatap kearah pemuda itu dengan bingung. "Uh?"

"Maaf, karena aku membuat kalian menangis"

"T-tidak.. seharusnya k-kami yang meminta maaf karena m-membuat Naruto-kun salah paham" ungkap Haku dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Tetapi ia juga sadar kalau yang salah adalah dirinya, karena ia mau-maunya di gendong oleh Menma hingga membuat kekasihnya salah paham.

"Hmm yah" Naruto menjawab singkat sambil merangkul keduanya dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat. "Aku menyayangi kalian"

Mereka pun berpelukan dengan mesra hingga tidak menyadari ada satu orang yang menatap mereka dengan kesal. Jiraiya terlihat berdiri di depan pintu dan berkali-kali menggeser pintu untuk membangunkan mereka.

Dan tentu saja itu membangunkan mereka semua, Naruto yang mendengar kode keras dari Jiraiya pun nyengir lebar sambil mengangkat alisnya berkali-kali.

"Dasar anak muda"

Mengacuhkan kedua gadis yang dalam masa puber itu tengah merona, Jiraiya pun mengambil langkah untuk mendekat. Dengan satu jentikan jari, ia mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dari ketiadaan.

"Ambillah, itu hadiah untuk kalian. Jurus 'Human Strength' milik Tsunade, aku yakin kemampuan kalian akan sangat hebat. Setidaknya setelah kami kembali"

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya. "Kembali? Maksudmu kalian akan pergi?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengar nada khawatir itu. "Tenanglah Kushi-chan, aku hanya pergi dalam waktu dua minggu atau mungkin sebulan. Mencari kepala rumah sakit yang baru, ah iya jaga Shizune-sama karena dia sedang hamil anak keduanya" lalu ia menepuk-nepuk kepala kedua kekasihnya dan mengecup dahinya masing-masing. "Jaga diri kalian, jadilah Kunoichi yang hebat"

"Tentu saja.." balas Haku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Karena kita akan…" lanjut Kushina dengan tangan terkepal keudara.

.

"…mendamaikan dunia ini"

.

.

.

Jiraiya dan Naruto sudah tiba di Main Gate Konoha, pakaian mereka sama sekali tidak berubah seperti yang dikenakan saat ke rumah sakit tadi, terkecuali sepasang pedang Kiba yang menyilang di punggungnya dan gulungan besar di punggung Jiraiya.

Naruto memetik sekilas jari-jarinya sebelum ia melirik kearah Jiraiya yang sedang berbicara dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu. Naruto hanya membiarkannya sebelum satu lambaian tangan Naruto berikan kepada sosok yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"YO NARUTO-SAN! Sepertinya semangatmu membuatmu nampak keren siang ini!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah itu, meski masih harus dibantu oleh sebuah alat bantu untuk jalan tetapi Lee tetap semangat seperti biasanya.

Suara langkah kaki dapat terdengar jelas walau di dalam keributan seperti itu, sebuah bayangan lain mulai keluar dari asap tebal dengan santai. Setelah bayangan itu mulai meninggalkan asap tebal tersebut, terlihatlah dua orang remaja pria berambut hitam yang satunya memiliki model emo dan satunya model jabrik.

"Hn"

Tiba-tiba rahang Naruto mengeras, matanya berkilat tajam ketika merasakan aura dari mereka berdua. Dan pada detik berikutnya, mata biru itu bertransformasi menjadi Tenseigan yang menyala.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?"

Menma maju satu langkah dengan tangan terkepal.

"Aku ingin melawanmu untuk mendapatkan Haku-chan!"

Dan Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang hanya terdiam. "Lalu?"

"Aku tak mungkin mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri" tutur Sasuke singkat, tak lupa wajahnya yang tidak menyiratkan kebohongan sedikit pun. Dan itulah yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman tipis.

"Jadi…" ia melirik kearah Menma yang sudah memasang pose kuda-kuda. "…kau ingin melawanku dimana?"

Mendengar nada meremehkan itu, mau tak mau Menma pun menggeram marah. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Menma langsung melesat maju kearah Naruto sambil melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi kearah wajah dingin tersebut, melihat apa yang ia lakukan tidak berdampak pada Naruto mau tak mau ia pun mengambil satu lompatan mundur.

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa!"**

Wush!

Naruto hanya menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, dan pada detik itu juga tercipta sebuah robekan dimensi yang menyerap jurus Menma secara keseluruhan. Melihat jurusnya digagalkan, mata Menma melebar saat melihat Naruto yang kini melesat kearahnya dengan satu tangan berubah menjadi hijau muda.

Namun ketika serangan itu mengenai tubuhnya, yang ia rasakan bukanlah sakit. Tetapi tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur, ia merasakan kalau Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada organ dalamnya.

"MENMA!" teriak seseorang dari belakangnya.

Naruto memandang jauh kedepan, kearah gadis dengan rambut indigo yang melambai-lambai diterpa oleh angin. Hinata seketika langsung menghampiri Menma yang sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Melihat wajah khawatir Hinata membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Teme, kupastikan kalau kau akan melebihiku saat aku kembali"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara percaya diri itu hanya bisa menyeringai dan menjulurkan tangannya yang terkepal, Naruto yang melihat itu pun membalas seringaiannya dan menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka.

"Tiga minggu, temui aku di Lembah Kematian"

Sasuke hanya memandang punggung Naruto dengan senyuman tipis. Ia tahu kalau Naruto tetap menjadi sahabatnya, sampai mereka mampu menguasai dunia ini.

.

.

'Setidaknya aku bisa berdekatan dengan Kushi-chan, khu khu khu'

* * *

.

.

To be Continued~

Note : Whoaa! Mungkin sudah lama sekali Fic ini tidak update. Dan datang hanya dengan word sedikit, oke gomen ne Readers-san.

Saya sih tidak bisa mengelak dari takdir anak sekolah, yap yang selalu dijadikan sebagai alasan untuk tidak bisa update. Sebenernya saya kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan Fic ini, awalnya saya Cuma matokin Fic sampai chapter 15 tetapi ide terus datang hingga pengen sampe 25. Tapi saya sadar kalau membuat Fic itu sulit ketika mau menjelang akhir tahun. Dan saya sedang berpikir harus sampai manakah Fic ini berakhir.

.

Okelah kalau begitu, saya Cuma memberikan beberapa info tentang Fuuin Naruto:

Fuinjutsu (Bahu kanan) : tempat penyegelan bahan makanan yang pernah Naruto taruh disitu.

Fuinjutsu (Bahu kiri) : Kertas Fuinjutsu beserta kuas nya.

Fuinjutsu (Telapak dan punggung tangan): Kuchiyose

Fuinjutsu (Tiap jari) : Weapon

.

Weapon :

Setiap masing-masing jari terdapat segel :

1\. Tangan Kanan

Jempol – Nuibari

Telunjuk – Yukianesa

Tengah – Kubikkiribocho

Manis – Raijin no Ken

Kelingking – Kiba

2\. Tangan Kiri

Jempol – Samehada

Telunjuk – Kusanagi

Tengah – Uzushio no Ken (Penjelasannya nanti)

Manis – Light Scythe (Salah satu kemampuan Naruto dalam memanipulasi elemen Tenseigan)

Kelingking – Ryuujin (Dragon Sword)

.

Oke, segitu dulu informasinya. Jika ada kesalahan tolong beritahu saya. Agar saya bisa membenahinya.

* * *

Draco, out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Rinnegan © Draco Steelsel**

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Naruto POV, etc

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, Romance**, etc

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draco, in!**

**.**

**Pencarian yang panjang**

Chapter 11

* * *

"Maaf bi, apakah anda pernah melihat wajah wanita ini?"

Seorang pemuda dengan surai perak itu berujar dengan nada bertanya, meski yang untuk ke puluhan kalinya ia harus mendapatkan jawaban berupa gelengan.

"Oh baiklah, terimakasih"

Wanita itu mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Menyapu dengan khidmat sebelum ia melirik kearah punggung pemuda itu, ia menaikkan satu alisnya sebelum kembali membuyarkan pikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana.

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mampu mendengus kesal sebelum ia mengambil area yang cukup luas. Ia melompati dahan-dahan diantara pepohonan sebelum berada di tengah-tengah area tersebut. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan tak ada siapapun yang melihatnya.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

BOFF!

Kepulan asap mengepul cukup tebal hingga berhembus ke langit, setelah asap itu menipis kini terlihatlah seekor harimau putih yang tengah menunduk kepadanya.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama memanggil hamba"

Naruto mendengar suara itu pun nyengir lebar. "Byakko, kau bisa membantu ku?"

"Memangnya membantu apa?" tanya harimau putih tersebut dengan nada heran, karena ia datang tentu saja untuk membantu tuannya.

"Mencari Tsunade Senju, terakhir kali aku mendengar kalau dia berada di Tanzaku Gai dan pergi ke arah Kumo. Dan kini aku sudah berada di perbatasan Konoha-Kumo, aku telah meninggalkan Ero-sennin cukup jauh"

Tentu saja, sudah lima jam Naruto menempuh perjalanan yang jaraknya ratusan kilo meter. Jika ia bisa membandingkan dengan misi maka ia mampu menyelesaikan puluhan misi dalam jangka waktu tersebut. 'Hahh' batinnya menghela nafas. Dengan tenang, pemuda tanggung itu menaiki punggung harimau putih tersebut setelah mendapatkan anggukan.

"Naruto-sama, hamba harus mengecilkan tubuh terlebih dahulu. Tak mungkin kita pergi dengan ukuran yang besar seperti ini" ucap Byakko sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan pada detik itu juga tubuhnya menjadi ukuran seperti harimau biasanya. "Baiklah, kita pergi"

Wush!

* * *

-Mainwhile-

Terlihat pria paruh baya sedang duduk tenang, matanya terpejam sayu dan mendongak ketika dirinya sudah mendapatkan kepuasan. Lima botol sake sudah ia habiskan, dan efeknya pun sudah mulai mempengaruhi dirinya.

Jika bertanya, siapakah dia?

Tentu saja, Jiraiya no Gama Sannin. Menurutnya tak ada yang penting selain menikmati kepuasan dunia. Hingga ia melupakan misinya sendiri dan meninggalkan muridnya yang sedang mencari-cari targetnya.

"Ahh Mikami… satu botol lagi" ucapnya dengan terbata disertai oleh cegukan menandakan ia sudah mabuk berat. "Waaooww tubuhmu… indah sekali"

Sedangkan sang wanita hanya merona malu ketika mendapatkan pujian seperti itu, meskipun yang berbicara adalah pria paruh baya yang tidak ia ketahui masih bisa ereksi atau tidak. Tetapi tetap saja jika di puji oleh siapapun akan malu ataupun marah.

Kemudian ia membawakan satu botol sake kearah Jiraiya dan kembali duduk disebelahnya.

Senyum mesum tak pernah hilang diwajahnya, Jiraiya hanya merangkul tubuh Mikami dengan lembut sesekali mengambil kesempatan untuk menyenggol surga dunia milik wanita tersebut.

Melihat pria itu ingin melecehkannya, Mikami pun mengambil jarak agar dirinya tidak terlalu jatuh dalam genggaman sang pria paruh baya. Well, karena dia bukanlah seorang pemuas tetapi hanya seorang pelayan.

Tiba-tiba, angin berderu pelan didalam ruangan itu, yang terdengar hanya suara kipas angin yang berputar dengan santainya di langit-langit bar tersebut dan tak luput pula suara detikkan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

"OH SHIT!"

Mikami berjengit ketika melihat Jiraiya tiba-tiba saja berdiri, postur tubuh yang tegap dan sehat menandakan kalau kemabukan tadi sudah menghilang seketika.

"Aku taruh uangnya disitu"

Jiraiya langsung melesat keluar bar dengan kecepatan yang ia punya, matanya menajam sambil mengendus aroma milik muridnya. Tetapi yang ia temui hanyalah aroma sake dan wanita.

Sial!

Jiraiya mengutuk dirinya sendiri kalau melihat murid barunya itu akan tewas dikejar oleh Hunter-nin atau nyasar ke desa lain. Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau calon cucu nya itu akan mengalami masa yang rumit dalam hidupnya.

Ia harus segera, waktunya terbatas.

.

.

.

.

.

-At Naruto Place, Kumogakure-

Mata biru itu telah bertransformasi menjadi Ultimate Rinnegan, sebilah Nuibari telah berada di tangan kanannya dan Kusanagi berada ditangan kirinya. Melihat dengan tajam kearah shinobi dengan penampilan seperti orang negro yang sedari tadi menyerangnya menggunakan jurus yang baru ia ketahui bernama 'Ranton' tersebut.

Dan berkali-kali itu pula Naruto menghindarinya meski harus dikeroyok oleh shinobi berpangkat Jounin serta lima ANBU. Tapi yang jadi masalah disini, ia dianggap seorang penyusup. Karena desa ini terkenal dengan ketegasannya, maka Naruto sadar kalau negosiasi pun percuma dan berakhir dengan pertarungan.

"Katakan! Apa maumu?!" tanya pria tersebut yang tengah merapal handseal yang sama. Disebelahnya, sosok ANBU Dog sudah memegang tanto yang teraliri oleh chakra angin.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya mencari seseorang" jawab Naruto tetap tenang.

"Sialan! **Ranton : Laser Circus"**

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, menerima terjangan dari kekkai genkai tersebut. Sedangkan Darui yang melihat musuhnya pasrah pun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Tiba-tiba pupil Rinnegan itu mengecil, disertai ucapan yang terdengar seperti bisikan. **"Gakido!"**

Blast!

Darui melebarkan matanya ketika melihat serangannya diserap oleh musuhnya, menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat sebelum ia mengambil langkah maju untuk menyabetkan Koukinjou (Golden Canopy Rope), Naruto mencoba mengelak namun pinggangnya tergores, dan pada saat itu juga roh nya diikat dan keluar dari mulutnya.

Darui yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, ia menebas roh tersebut dengan Shichiseiken (Seven Star Sword). "Kutuk dia, Shichiseiken!" sambil menebas roh tersebut.

BRUAGH!

Darui terpental ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terdorong oleh sebuah gelombang kejut yang entah datang dari mana. Kedua senjata legendaris itu terpental kearah musuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja menangkapnya.

"Hmm, senjata yang menarik"

Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan senjata tersebut, Naruto memberikan sebuah seringaian lebar kearah kumpulan musuh didepannya.

"Percuma saja kalian melawanku, karena kalian takkan pernah bisa menang melawan Mata Tuhan (Rinnegan)"

Darui melebarkan matanya di ikuti oleh shinobi dibelakangnya, mereka terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataan dari bocah tersebut. Namun kekagetan mereka kembali membuncah ketika merasakan tekanan aura yang begitu kuat dari belakangnya.

"Kembalikan senjata itu bocah, atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah yang besar"

Naruto menatap lurus kedepan, kesamping bahu Darui. Tepat disana nampak seorang pria tua dengan tubuh kekar dan kumis aneh diatas mulutnya. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat percikan-percikan listrik menyerupai chakra.

"Oh, Raiton no Yoroi"

"Kau benar bocah, dan kekuatan inilah yang akan membunuhmu!"

Wush!

Mata Naruto melebar pada saat itu juga ketika melihat musuh barunya sudah berada di depannya sambil melayangkan pukulan kuat kearah wajahnya. Tak mau mati sia-sia, Naruto menggunakan Shichiseiken untuk memblok pukulan tersebut.

BRUAKH!

Naruto meringis ketika dirinya terpental hingga menabrak pohon, meskipun menggunakan pedang milik kakeknya yang legendaris tetapi tetap saja pukulan itu mampu membuatnya terpental.

'Cepat sekali' batin Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya ketika membentur batu besar.

Naruto yang baru menghela nafas lega pun harus dikagetkan oleh Raikage yang kembali menerjang kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Melihat itu, Naruto pun melenturkan punggungnya hingga pukulan itu melewatinya begitu saja dan menghancurkan pohon dibelakangnya.

Asap mengepul, mencemari udara dengan ledakan energi kala berhantaman. Kilatan biru petir bergerak liar dalam pertarungan yang membawa maut disetiap pergerakannya.

"Sial!" Naruto menggunakan Shichiseiken untuk kedua kalinya agar memblok serangan Raikage yang terlampau kuat tersebut. Namun kuatnya serangan tersebut mengirim tubuh pemuda itu terbang jauh ke belakang.

"Menyerahlah bocah, berikan kekuatan matamu dan senjata itu!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menyeringai sinis. Ia mengganti pedang Kiba yang berada di punggungnya dengan Shichiseiken dan mengikat Koukinjou di pinggangnya, lalu ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan dingin. Mata Rinnegan itu memutar pupilnya secara cepat ketika sebuah bola hitam dengan aura putih menyelimutinya terbentuk di kedua tangannya.

"**Double Chibaku Tensei!"**

Raikage yang melihat itu merasakan hal yang tidak enak, meski kondisi bocah itu sudah dikatakan tidak baik tetapi kekuatannya tetaplah kuat. Tiba-tiba instingnya mengatakan kalau ingin menjadikan bocah itu menjadi shinobinya, kemudian memintanya untuk mengajari shinobi-shinobi miliknya agar menjadi kuat.

"Aku punya tawaran untukmu" ucap Raikage cepat.

Naruto yang baru saja ingin melempar kedua bola hitam itu pun harus terhenti ketika mendengar suara Raikage yang tiba-tiba menjadi netral, percikan listrik itu pun menghilang di ikuti oleh pergerakan semua shinobi didepannya diam seketika.

"Hn?"

"Jadilah shinobiku, kau akan kutempatkan bersama Bee"

Darui dan anggotanya yang mendengar itu pun melebarkan matanya, ia dengan mata bersinar tak percaya menatap kearah Kage mereka. "Apa maksud anda Raikage-sama, bukankah dia itu musuh!"

"TENTU SAJA KITA MUSUH!"

Naruto melemparkan kedua bola itu ke udara dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, menatap dengan bengis kearah musuhnya yang memasang posisi kuda-kuda siaga.

"Sialan!" Raikage menggeram marah disertai oleh percikan petir biru yang menguar begitu liar, lebih liar dari yang tadi. "Akan kuberikan kau kekuatan Maksimum!"

Tiba-tiba saja Raikage datang dengan kecepatan jet, memberikan Naruto pukulan telak tepat diwajahnya. Namun mata Raikage tiba-tiba saja melotot ketika pukulannya tidak sampai ke wajah musuhnya.

"**Limbo"**

BRUAGH!

Raikage terpental namun masih bisa melakukan overflip untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, lalu ia mendecih tak suka pada bocah tersebut. Tangannya terkepal erat karena tak kuasa menahan rasa marahnya yang membara.

Naruto yang tidak sadar mengucapkan itu pun menatap tak percaya pada bayangan yang tiba-tiba saja berada didepannya. Ingin bertanya namun wajah bayangan itu kosong seakan punya pikiran sendiri, dan Naruto hanya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yo yo bakayaro konoyaro, apa yang terjadi yo"

Naruto mengalihkan kepalanya kesamping, seorang pria yang hampir mirip dengan Raikage tengah menyeringai penuh semangat. Melihat itu, Naruto pun melompat kesamping sambil menaruh Kusanagi di depan dada.

"Siapa kau!" Naruto menatap tajam kearah sosok tersebut, namun mata Rinnegannya menangkap sesuatu yang berada didalam tubuh pria tersebut.

"Aku Killer Bee yo"

Mata Bee melirik kearah bocah di sampingnya, sebelum pada akhirnya ia mendengar suara Hachibi yang berucap dengannya.

[Bee, berhati-hatilah. Dia memiliki mata kakek tua]

Bee yang mendengar itu pun menaikkan satu alisnya. 'Maksudmu Rikudou Sennin, Hatt-san?'

[Benar, mata itu… melambangkan sebuah kekuatan yang tidak terkira. Sebelum aku bersama Kurama pergi mencari seseorang yang dapat mengakui kami, Kakek tua berkata kalau mata itu memiliki kemampuan Create, Erase dan satu lagi aku lupa tetapi yang terakhir itu memiliki kekuatan luar biasa]

'Hmm… berarti dia adalah ancaman, bukan begitu?'

Gyuki hanya menatap dengan mata kosongnya. [Entahlah Bee, tapi jika kulihat dia bukan musuh. Kau pasti tahu temperamen kakakmu yang asal menyerang tanpa berpikir kan? Apalagi ia terlihat masih anak-anak]

'Yeah, aku tahu itu Hatt-san. Tetapi kenapa dia mengambil senjata milik desa kita juga?'

[Dia bukan mengambil, tetapi mendapatkan. Kakek Rikudou pernah menggunakan jurus yang dapat menarik apapun dengan tangannya, bisa saja ia menggunakan itu]

Dan tiba-tiba saja…

#Kau melupakanku, Gyuuki#

Dengan cepat, Bee melempar kepalanya kesamping menatap serius kearah Naruto.

[Ternyata itu kau, Sanbi]

#Hahaha yah, kau pasti iri kan karena aku memiliki partner yang lebih kuat darimu# ungkap Sanbi dengan angkuh yang mendapat glare dari Naruto. #Oh ayolah Partner, aku Cuma ingin memanggil teman lama#

[Bah, kita belum mencobanya Sanbi] balas Hachibi tak mau kalah. [Tapi kuakui kalau ia bisa mengulur waktu cukup lama ketika melawan Raikage]

#Hahaha kau belum melihat kekuatan penuhnya, Gyuuki. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukannya, karena yah kau tau lah dari kakek tua#

Wush!

Naruto langsung menatap kearah Bee dengan cengiran lebar. Mata Rinnegan itu berputar pelan ketika mereka saling menyatukan tinju masing-masing yang mendapat tatapan melongo dari shinobi Kumogakure.

"Bee! Apa yang kau lakukan, dia itu musuh!"

Bee menggeleng singkat. "Tidak, dia sama sepertiku."

"Maksudmu dia Jinchuriki!?"

Bee mengangguk pelan, sebelum pada akhirnya ia menyuruh Darui dan anggotanya untuk pergi. "Pergilah, tak usah pedulikan brother. Dia tetap keras kepala"

"APA MAKSUDMU BEE!"

"Week"

Naruto sweatdrop ketika melihat pertarungan antara adik dan kakak yang menurutnya lucu, matanya menangkap kearah tim Darui yang pergi dengan menahan tawa. Mungkin mereka takut kalau Raikage akan mengamuk ketika dirinya di ejek.

"Pergilah brother, disini biar aku yang mengendalikan"

Raikage menahan marah meski pada akhirnya ia pergi juga, namun baru sepuluh meter ia melesat. Dia pun berhenti sambil menunjuk ke udara.

"Hentikan jurusmu itu, atau kau kubunuh sekarang"

Naruto tertawa. "Itu sebagai jaminan, Raikage. Jika aku bisa keluar dari sini selamat maka jurus itu akan hilang, tetapi jika aku mati maka jurus itu akan menyerap apapun yang berada dibawahnya"

"Cih"

Kini giliran Bee yang tertawa melihat kakaknya pergi dengan wajah kesal yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak ditunjukkan, kemudian matanya melirik kearah Naruto sebelum ia memegang bahunya.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian semua mengambil senjata milik kakek hanya demi kekuatan? Sungguh pemikiran yang dangkal" Naruto melontarkan ucapan sarkatis kepada Bee yang hanya diam di atas patung kura-kura. Mata Rinnegan tetap terukir di matanya, berputar tenang seakan menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menyegarkan.

"Aku tak tahu, brother hanya ingin memperkuat kekuatan desanya agar menjadi desa yang terkuat dari lima desa lainnya" jawab Bee tanpa menggunakan rap kebiasaannya. "Ambil saja senjata itu, mendengar biografi mu yang merupakan cucu dari Rikudou sendiri. Aku tahu kalau itu merupakan hak mu"

Tiba-tiba Bee mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dari kantung ninja nya, kemudian melemparkannya kearah Naruto. "Ambillah"

"Apa ini?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Itu Benihisago (Crimson Gourd). Salah satu dari lima senjata milik kakekmu, aku mendapatkannya dari Darui" jelas Bee tanpa pikir panjang. "Dengan mata Rinnegan, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan ingatan dari kakekmu. Ikatan kalian pasti kuat seperti aku dan Hachibi"

"Tapi… bukankah itu berlebihan? Aku memegang tiga dari lima senjata"

Bee tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa, aku yakin kau akan mendamaikan dunia ini. Naruto Ootsutsuki, buatlah dunia ini tunduk dibawah naunganmu!"

"Yeah!

* * *

Siang yang terik di desa Kumogakure, meski desa tersebut tertutupi oleh pegunungan. Gemercik air berjatuhan di atas ember yang sudah dipenuh oleh butiran air, kicauan burung mulai menusuk setiap jutaan angin yang berhembus, suhu yang terus di bawah 20 derajat itu mulai menampakkan eksistensinya.

Dengan tenang Bee berjalan bersama dengan Naruto yang sedang menggigil kedinginan, sesekali mereka berhenti di kedai ataupun warung untuk sekedar mencari cemilan. Naruto yang belum genap tujuh belas itu hanya mampu mendengus dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai membiru.

"Sial, kenapa di Kumo dingin sekali"

Bee tertawa mendengar keluhan itu. "Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat pegunungan disana? Itulah yang membuat desa kami terus dingin, dan mungkin beberapa minggu atau bulan akan mulai musim salju"

"Hachuu~ sial, padahal konoha tidak seperti ini"

"Yah aku sih tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena Konoha suhunya normal. Kalau kau ke Suna ataupun Iwa maka kau akan kepanasan"

Naruto mencemberutkan wajahnya, ini semua gara-gara Jiraiya yang menyuruhnya berpencar untuk mencari Tsunade. Dan pada akhirnya ia kesasar seperti ini.

"Oh iya Bee"

Bee menoleh dan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau pernah melihat Tsunade Senju?"

Bee memasang pose berpikir keras. "Maksudmu wanita dengan rambut pirang yang dada nya lebih besar dari Samui?"

"Samui? Siapa itu?"

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang heran membuat Bee mengukir sebuah seringaian licik. "Kau ikut aku"

"Ooyy jangan ninggalin!"

.

.

.

-Mainwhile-

Jiraiya dengan wajah pucat pun membentuk seratus bunshin untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, sudah satu hari ia mencari tapi tidak ketemu. Berkali-kali pula ia mondar-mandir seperti orang gila, berkeliling untuk mencari Naruto di setiap kota yang sudah ia lewati.

Tapi semuanya nihil, dan kini ia hanya duduk dibawah pohon sambil menggunakan sage mode. Instingnya ia tajamkan untuk mencari dimanakah Naruto berada, karena sage mode tidak hanya melipatgandakan kekuatan dan pertahanan tetapi semua indera yang dimiliki.

Jiraiya melepas satu napas bergetar sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya, matanya menajam ketika ia memandang lurus kedepan. Jarinya ia gigit hingga mengeluarkan darah dan menghentakkannya ke tanah.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Gamabunta muncul dari kepulan asap tebal, Jiraiya tanpa banyak ngomong pun melesat jauh kedepan sembari mengacuhkan chakranya yang terkuras habis. Karena dia tahu, saat ini bukan saatnya untuk mengeluh hal tersebut karena keselamatan muridnya lebih utama

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto merutuk dalam hatinya berkali-kali. Dia telah dibodohi oleh Bee, tidak hanya dibodohi tetapi ia dimanfaatkan. Dan sekarang, keadaannya yang dalam posisi tidak mengenakkan hanya mampu menghela napas berkali-kali. Mata biru nya menatap kearah gadis dengan payudara ukuran jumbo tengah memilih pakaian dalam.

Sungguh, Naruto harus mengutuk Bee saat ini juga. Pria itu meninggalkannya bersama makhluk menyeramkan bernama wanita, sedangkan dirinya enak-enakan makan dango di kedai.

Naruto yang baru mengenal Bee mulai menyadari beberapa fakta kalau pria bertubuh besar itu disegani oleh seluruh penduduk Kumogakure, bukan karena mereka takut karena Bee merupakan adik dari Raikage tetapi karena kebaikan yang dilakukannya memicu perasaan para warga terhadap Bee.

Lalu Samui mulai berjalan.

Naruto menggertakkan gigi dan matanya mulai menajam ketika melihat gadis itu, ia tetaplah laki-laki waras yang akan terpengaruh oleh hal-hal berbau sexualitas. Terlebih lagi nih cewek terus membawanya ke tempat yang dikhususkan untuk wanita, dan jika ia menolak maka Samui akan membenamkan wajahnya di dalam payudara miliknya. Ia tak bisa menemukan satupun cara untuk lari dari situasi ini. sadar bahwa ia takkan sanggup kabur, mata Naruto kembali mengeras.

"Hai Naruto-kun"

Namun Naruto tetap diam tak bergerak, ia lebih sibuk untuk memikirkan cara untuk pergi dari desa ini. Desa ini sangat menyeramkan, banyak sekali makhluk yang kata Shikamaru itu merepotkan.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam hingga matanya tertutup oleh poninya sendiri. Samui mengernyit heran, ada apa dengan pemuda ini?

"Samui…" panggil Naruto dengan suara yang berat. "…kau tahu sesuatu…?"

"A-apa…?" Samui hanya membalas sekenanya karena ia juga cukup kaget mendengar nada yang digunakan pemuda tersebut.

"Terkadang aku terus berjalan hinga bosan…"

"…tak pernah kurasakan, kalau rasa lapar sudah mulai hinggap dalam relung hatiku"

Samui tetap mendengarkan meski kini ia mulai takut karena ekspresi pemuda itu nampak seperti mafia yang kesurupan.

"…dan kini…"

Samui meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat pergerakan dari kepala itu terlihat patah-patah.

"AKU AKAN MEMAKANMU!"

"Kyaa!"

Naruto hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan shock tergambar jelas di matanya selagi Samui tengah berlari menjauhinya dengan cepat, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti. "S-seram" sebelum menghilang dari balik gang.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto masih memasang wajah bego nya ketika melihat hal tersebut. "Ternyata rencana itu berhasil juga…" matanya bersinar tak percaya. "…masa bodoh ah, yang penting bisa bebas"

Kini Naruto menemui Bee yang masih asik makan makanannya, tak mengidahkan pemuda yang sudah menatapnya tajam dengan mata abu-abu menyala yang bersinar diterpa sinar matahari. Ia mendengar beberapa kata yang membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Mati kau… Bee… Mati!" mendengar nada datar dan tak mengandung emosi, namun ada nada sinis yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Bee hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan kuat-kuat selagi mengambil segelas air untuk menelan makanannya.

"A-ahaha, bagaimana hari-harimu. Naruto?"

"Dasar-" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "-jinchuriki-" dan mengarahkannya kearah shinobi tersebut. "-sialan!"

Dan suara jatuh terdengar di ikuti oleh jeritan para warga ketika melihat satu rumah ambruk dengan tubuh Bee tertimpa puing-puing.

.

.

.

Hampir di hari keduanya, Naruto tengah duduk di atas gardu yang cukup tinggi sehingga ia dapat melihat pemandangan menyeluruh ke seisi desa itu. Rinnegan menyala di kegelapan malam selagi shinobi muda itu mengawasi pergerakan chakra yang mendekat kearahnya.

Walaupun demikian, Naruto harus berkali-kali mengharapkan Jiraiya datang membawanya karena ia tidak tahu arah jalan pulang. Dia tak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan, di satu sisi ia ingin memanggil Byakko dan membawanya pergi tapi di sisi lain pasti akan mengundang banyak shinobi Kumogakure yang akan mencarinya.

Suara tapakan kaki yang berasal dari sebelahnya memanggil Naruto dari lamunannya. Dan dia terkesiap, sungguh terkesiap saat ia melihat sosok yang sedang membawa gulungan besar di punggungnya, seseorang yang sudah ia harapkan selama dua hari ini untuk datang.

"Kau lama sekali, sensei"

Jiraiya hanya diam sembari mengamati sekelilingnya, dengan satu kaki tertekuk ke atas ia pun ikut memandangi desa kecil tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau masih hidup ketika berada di Kumo" Jiraiya tidak mengubah postur tubuhnya sama sekali ketika mendengar desisan dari sampingnya. "Katakan, apakah kau terlibat oleh Raikage?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat dan hampir saja ikut campur dalam permasalahan ini. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri di atas gardu sambil menatap kearah shinobi yang berada dibawahnya.

"Turunkan senjata kalian, atau desa kalian akan hancur"

Satu sentakan pada tangannya, tanah yang dipijak oleh shinobi-shinobi tersebut terangkat kearah bola hitam yang setia berdiri di atas permukaan langit. Menjadikan singgasana baru mereka, meski bukan menggunakan media matahari tetapi Naruto telah melakukan sesuatu pada jurusnya hingga ia bisa menggunakannya melalui bulan.

"Dasar bocah sialan!"

"Hn" ia mendengus. "Sialan dari mananya? Apakah kau lupa dengan ucapanku tempo hari, apakah kau tidak memasang telingamu yang sudah penuh congek itu"

"Grr sialan!" Raikage mendesis keras sambil mengeluarkan percikan listrik dari tubuhnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun melesat kearah Naruto yang sudah salto kebelakang di ikuti oleh Jiraiya. Melihat hal itu, Raikage pun menyuruh satu batalion shinobinya untuk menyerang mereka.

"Chibaku Tensei, start!"

Dan tanah yang berada di bawahnya terangkat, Raikage semakin marah melihat hal itu. Ia menaikkan intensitas chakranya hingga nampak menguar-nguar seperti percikan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"**BIJUUDAMA!"**

Duar!

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar teriakan itu, matanya menatap kearah Hachibi yang mengangkat satu tentakelnya tinggi.

"TERIMA KASIH, BEE!"

Wush!

Raikage menggeram marah dan berniat untuk mengejarnya, namun pergerakan itu harus terhenti ketika tentakel Bee melilit tubuhnya dengan kuat. Sampai tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dan bahkan menghilangkan Raiton no Yoroi miliknya secara paksa.

"Berhentilah seperti itu brother, dia hanya ingin kembali"

"APA MAKSU-"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh suara Darui yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari belakangnya. "Raikage-sama!"

"Ada apa, Darui?" tanya Raikage dengan nada beratnya, Bee yang mendengar itu pun melepaskan lilitannya. Mereka menatap kearah benda yang dipegang oleh Darui.

"Hitai-ate?"

Tiba-tiba mereka melebarkan matanya melihat lambang tersebut.

.

.

"Uzushiogakure?"

* * *

…

Draco Steelsel

…

Dengan kelopak mata terkatup rapat, Naruto berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya berkali-kali. Meski hal itu tidak pernah berhasil, tetapi tetap saja pemuda itu terus mempertahankan posisi seperti itu untuk menghilangkan beban yang mengganjal hatinya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Ketika dirinya pergi mengikuti Jiraiya keluar dari Kumogakure, kini dirinya dibuat bingung kenapa shinobi yang memiliki gelar Dansetsu no Sannin itu tidak ingin bertarung dengan shinobi yang sepertinya sangat mudah untuk dilawannya. Dan rasa penasaran itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur sampai saat ini, terlebih lagi masalah yang dikatakan oleh Bee tentang penguasaan chakra Sanbi yang gelap meski tidak segelap Hachibi.

Meskipun dirinya sudah berpartner dengan Sanbi, tetapi tetap saja monster itu takkan membiarkan dirinya selemah apa yang dipikirkan oleh jinchurikinya. Maka dari itu, Naruto akan berusaha untuk melawan Sanbi meski dirinya akan mengalami kesulitan, tidak seperti melawan Shukaku.

Tapi…!

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan paksa, ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang ketika merasakan pergerakan yang begitu asing. Dengan kecepatan yang ia punya, Naruto melakukan salto kebelakang untuk menghindari sebuah kayu yang menerjang kearahnya.

"Tunjukkan siapa kau!"

Dengan mata menajam, Naruto pun menatap kearah aura asing yang bergerak kearahnya. Semakin dekat gerakan itu kearahnya, semakin kuat pula Naruto memegang sebuah Nuibari yang muncul dari Fuuin jarinya.

"Naruto Ootsutsuki…"

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar suara itu.

Suara yang amat dikenalinya.

"…apakah kau lupa denganku"

.

.

.

* * *

To be Continued~

Jiahahaha, akhir yang gantung sekali. Alur yang sangat cepat Dan itulah ciri khas seorang Draco, dengan fic yang gaje dan tidak masuk akal. Yah saya sih Cuma berharap ada yang memberikan komentar untuk Fic yang satu ini, saya akan mulai meng update nya selama beberapa bulan. Tentu saja sampai Fic ini tamat dan saya akan bikin fic baru.. upss! Sorry keceplusan.

Ada yang tahu siapakah sosok itu?

.

Pair akan tetap yaitu [Kushina dan Haku] atau mungkin bisa nambah atau berkurang? Entahlah tapi itu keputusan saya nantinya :D

.

Weapon :

Setiap masing-masing jari terdapat segel :

1\. Tangan Kanan

**Jempol** – Nuibari

**Telunjuk** – Yukianesa

**Tengah** – Kubikkiribocho

**Manis** – Raijin no Ken

**Kelingking** – Kiba

2\. Tangan Kiri

**Jempol** – Samehada

**Telunjuk** – Kusanagi

**Tengah** – Uzushio no Ken (Penjelasannya nanti)

**Manis** – Light Scythe (Salah satu kemampuan Naruto dalam memanipulasi elemen Tenseigan)

**Kelingking** – Ryuujin (Dragon Sword)

#Kenapa saya menyertakan ini pada chapter kemarin? Karena saya hanya tidak ingin reader bingung tentang penggunaan senjatanya. Dan untuk chapter ini saya mengambil 3 Senjata Legendaris milik Rikudou atau kakek Naruto, dan segelnya saya taruh tepat pada punggungnya. Seperti yang Sasuke katakan pada beberapa chapter lalu dan hanya bisa dilihat menggunakan Doujutsu.

Mungkin Fic ini akan terfokus pada Kenjutsu, tapi saya akan membuat Naruto belum begitu mengerti tentang senjata Rikudou. Pokoknya yah stay aja terus oke?

.

Thanks for reading, please to give me your review.

Draco, out!


	12. Chapter 12

Dengan kelopak mata terkatup rapat, Naruto berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya berkali-kali. Meski hal itu tidak pernah berhasil, tetapi tetap saja pemuda itu terus mempertahankan posisi seperti itu untuk menghilangkan beban yang mengganjal hatinya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Ketika dirinya pergi mengikuti Jiraiya keluar dari Kumogakure, kini dirinya dibuat bingung kenapa shinobi yang memiliki gelar _Dansetsu no Sannin_ itu tidak ingin bertarung dengan shinobi yang sepertinya mampu untuk dilawannya. Dan rasa penasaran itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur sampai saat ini, terlebih lagi masalah yang dikatakan oleh Bee tentang penguasaan chakra Sanbi yang gelap meski tidak segelap Hachibi.

Meskipun dirinya sudah berpartner dengan Sanbi, tetapi tetap saja monster itu takkan membiarkan dirinya selemah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jinchurikinya. Maka dari itu, Naruto akan berusaha untuk melawan Sanbi meski dirinya akan mengalami kesulitan, tidak seperti melawan Shukaku.

Tapi…!

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan paksa, ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang ketika merasakan pergerakan yang begitu asing. Dengan kecepatan yang ia punya, Naruto melakukan salto kebelakang untuk menghindari sebuah kayu yang menerjang kearahnya.

"Tunjukkan siapa kau!"

Dengan mata menajam, Naruto pun menatap kearah aura asing yang bergerak kearahnya. Semakin dekat gerakan itu kearahnya, semakin kuat pula Naruto memegang sebuah Nuibari yang muncul dari Fuuin jarinya.

"Naruto Ootsutsuki…"

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar suara itu.

Suara yang amat dikenalinya.

"…apakah kau lupa denganku"

* * *

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © Draco Steelsel

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Naruto POV, etc

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, Romance**, etc

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draco, in!**

**.**

**Shinobi Terkuat**

Chapter 12

.

* * *

Dalam satu kedipan mata, iris safhire itu telah tergantikan oleh iris abu-abu berpola potongan bawang dengan sembilan tomoe yang berputar dari balik gelapnya malam. Cengkeramannya semakin kuat ketika sinar bulan purnama yang awalnya tertutup oleh gumpalan awan kini menunjukkan sinarnya, sedikit demi sedikit dari ujung kaki hingga ke pusar dan kepala. Naruto dapat mengetahui siapakah sosok itu.

"Kau…" Pemuda keturunan Klan ternama itu melebarkan matanya karena tak kuasa menahan rasa shock nya melihat sosok tersebut. Dengan tubuh bagaikan gelapnya malam dan terang bagaikan matahari. Tubuh tanpa sehelai pakaian di tubuh, organ reproduksi yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia. Kulit pucat bagaikan mayat yang baru dibangkitkan dari alam kematian, gigi runcing tajam seperti binatang predator pemangsa manusia.

Pandangan yang seakan merendahkan, tidak memiliki hati nurani dan tidak ada rasa kasihan. Menganggap semuanya berada dibawah dirinya, tak peduli siapapun yang berada di hadapannya.

"…Zetsu"

Naruto bisa melihat kaki yang terlihat seperti kayu itu menembus permukaan tanah, seperti menyampaikan sesuatu melewati media tanah. Dan kemudian akar dari kaki tersebut terangkat menyisakan Zetsu yang hanya tersenyum kearahnya dengan wajah terhibur.

"Oh, itukah ekspresi yang kau gunakan ketika bertemu saudaramu. Naruto-sama?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat sebelum insting pembunuhnya bekerja, menatap bengis kearah Zetsu yang hanya mengangkat satu tangannya seperti pose milik Orochimaru. Tubuhnya membeku sesaat ketika menatap rongga dada yang terbuka dari tubuh polos tersebut.

"Kau tahu wajah siapakah ini, Naruto-sama?"

Dan angin mulai berhembus kencang, mata dingin pembunuh berwarna abu-abu kini menyala dalam kegelapan. "SIALAN!"

BRUAKH!

Zetsu merelakan tubuhnya yang seperti di hantam oleh palu godam ribuan ton, menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan sinis yang terukir diwajahnya. Menampakkan gigi-gigi runcing yang berfungsi sebagai pengoyak. "Seperti biasa, bukankah itu yang membuatmu bodoh sampai sekarang, Naruto-sama?" Satu sentakan bahu, Zetsu kembali berbicara. "Sifatmu yang seperti itu membuatmu kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi, perang berdarah di Uzushiogakure, bukankan itu semua gara-gara kau?"

"K-kau!"

Zetsu tertawa terhibur. "Gara-gara dirimu, shinobi Uzushiogakure rela mati-matian hanya untuk melindungimu. Sedangkan dirimu? Kau hanyalah makhluk lemah yang hanya bisa mewek di pangkuan Sera-sama"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam hingga poni peraknya menutupi kedua matanya yang menggelap.

"Teruslah berpikir seperti itu. Dan di sini, kau bertingkah seperti makhluk jelata lainnya yang bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Lihatlah Nuibari itu! Lihatlah! Semua kebodohanmu terekam jelas di pedang itu"

Naruto tetap diam dan mengakui semua itu. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berkata sedikit pun tentang hubungan pernyataan itu dengan pengetahuan yang ia miliki selama ini. Jika memang benar ia pembawa sial bagi Uzushiogakure, tetapi kenapa tak ada satupun Klan Uzumaki yang membencinya.

"Sampai saat ini kau hanyalah bocah lemah, terlalu mudah untuk memanfaatkan emosimu" cetus Zetsu sambil menunjuk wajah itu dengan pelan. "Ikutlah denganku kedalam Akatsuki, maka kau akan menjadi shinobi yang terkuat disana"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Duar!

Zetsu mendesis sinis ketika melihat aura berwarna putih yang menguar dari tubuh saudaranya itu, meski ia sedikit terkejut dengan hawa mematikan yang terpancar jelas dari aura tersebut. Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga kawah terbentuk dalam radius puluhan meter.

"Grr"

Zetsu kembali tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya. "Lihatlah dirimu, mengandalkan kekuatan dari gen milikmu. Kau hanya bergantung pada kekuatan itu hingga kau tidak menyadari potensi yang berada dalam dirimu"

"KAU BANYAK BICARA!"

Naruto menerjang maju kearah Zetsu sambil mengayunkan Nuibari dengan mendatar, menghasilkan sebuah gelombang kejut disana. Dengan satu sentakan pada Rinnegan, pemuda itu mempercepat laju dari serangannya kearah Zetsu.

Tak mau terpotong dengan begitu mudahnya, Zetsu pun menghentakkan telapak kakinya ke permukaan tanah. Akar-akar pohon pun muncul dari dalam bumi, membelah permukaan tanah dengan intensitas luar biasa.

Duar!

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat Zetsu yang mampu menggunakan jurus tersebut. Mokuton, yah Naruto tahu kekkai genkai yang membuat seorang Hashirama Senju mendapatkan julukan God of Shinobi. Dengan denyut kemarahan yang saat ini ia rasakan, pemuda itu memfokuskan pikirannya untuk pertarungan yang akan terjadi.

Menggunakan latihan yang selama ini ia jalani, Naruto dengan gerakan cepat dan sulit dibaca hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk mencapai di hadapan Zetsu dan kemudian membanting Nuibarinya secara vertikal.

Duar!

Tak sampai situ, Naruto kemudian membuat satu bunshin yang langsung keluar dari punggungnya dan melesat kearah debu yang mengepul akibat ledakan tersebut. Melihat bagaimana bunshin yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dengan cepatnya ketika mencoba melewati kepulan asap tersebut.

Satu tangan terbuka.

"**Odama Rasengan!"**

Krak! Krak! Blar!

Zetsu melebarkan matanya ketika tameng akar buatannya hancur dengan seketika, melihat bagaimana saudaranya menambahkan chakra putih kedalam jurusnya maka ia pun tak perlu membuang waktu lama lagi masuk kedalam tanah dan membiarkan serangan itu melewati dirinya.

Melihat serangannya berhasil di gagalkan, Naruto pun mengambil satu langkah panjang sebelum menggunakan satu kakinya untuk berputar di udara. Menghindari akar-akar yang muncul dengan sendirinya dari balik permukaan tanah. Naruto menundukkan badannya, menggunakan satu sabetan tangan untuk menghancurkan akar-akar itu dengan Nuibari di tangannya.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!"**

Sosok yang diserang Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika melihat gelombang berwarna putih yang mengarah kepadanya, matanya tiba-tiba kosong tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. "Hahaha kita akan berjumpa kembali, Naruto-sama" Zetsu dengan gerakan cepat pun menghilang dalam struktur tanah.

Dan serangan itu hanya mengenai permukaan tanah, membuat kawah berbentuk sarang laba-laba dengan lubang vertical disana. Tanpa ada potongan tubuh Zetsu sama sekali.

"Sialan!"

**~•~**

Dirinya masihlah lemah. Itulah yang selalu di ulangi oleh batinnya. Semua kekuatan dan persenjataan yang ia miliki tak mampu mengurangi celah kosong yang ia miliki dan itu membuat sesuatu yang berada di dalam dadanya aneh. Rasa aneh yang tidak mau hilang. Rasa yang muncul ketika pertama kali dia merasakan apa itu keputus-asaan.. putus asa karena begitu lemah. Mengingat kembali masa menyedihkan yang telah berlalu.. yang menyebabkan dirinya seperti ini.

Namun, sejuta pertanyaan masih berada didalam hatinya. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari yang mana. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Takut, jika satu kesalahan saja terjadi. Takut, jika semua akan hancur menjadi debu ketika kesalahan yang ia perbuat seperti dulu. Dan dirinya hanya diam. Memandang langit hitam yang bersinar di udara, memoles awan-awan yang melewatinya.

Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya dalam, mengingat kembali pertemuan tidak menyenangkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Zetsu, tidak perlu berpikir lebih jauh lagi tentang jawaban yang tidak pasti. Makhluk yang mampu menciptakan ribuan pasukan yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya dan akan menjadi senjata pemusnah ketika perang.

Naruto tidak perlu lagi bertanya pada siapa, dan kenapa…

Karena dirinya sendiri sudah merasakan sendiri betapa mengerikannya sosok Zetsu. Ketika banyak sekali pasukan yang gugur, Zetsu dengan mudahnya memukul balik musuh dengan kemampuannya. Mayat yang dikubur massal ternyata menjadi bahan utama oleh Zetsu hitam untuk membuat kembali pasukan Zetsu putih yang memiliki kemampuan penyamaran dan penyusupan yang tak bisa dibedakan. Karena Zetsu lah yang menduduki peringkat pertama dalam hal Henge no Jutsu (Penyamaran).

Entah kenapa memikirkan itu membuat dada Naruto sakit. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia coba untuk dilupakan dan dihapuskan dalam memori ingatannya, tetapi itu tidak pernah bisa ia lakukan. Karena sangat sakit bahkan detak jantungnya bisa ia dengar sendiri.

Kematian…

Kehancuran.

Ingatan itu semua kembali terulang dalam otaknya, dan pada akhirnya mengerti bagaimana ini semua bekerja pada akhirnya. Semua yang pernah ia lakukan, kini terlintas kembali di depan matanya. Bagaikan pecahan kaca yang silih berganti dengan layar yang menunjukkan apa yang pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Emosi yang tertutup setelah sekian lama itu terbuka kembali.

Wajah orang-orang yang terbunuh tepat di depan matanya sendiri terlintas di matanya, berbisik akan emosi yang mereka alami, mengutuk dan menghinanya dengan semua bahasa yang bisa ditemukan. Pandangan mereka yang menatapnya bengis seakan tidak menginginkan dirinya ada di dunia ini.

Teriakan, hinaan, kutukan, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu, menjadi sebuah bayang-bayang semu yang menghantuinya.

Rasa sakit.

Kepedihan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto hanya diam karena tak memiliki jawaban akan apa yang ia pertanyakan pada saat ini. merasakan kembali apa itu keputusasaan, mempertanyakan untuk apa semua ini?

Naruto tertawa halus yang menyedihkan, tapi dibalik semua itu… Tak ada yang bisa mengerti tentang dirinya, Sanbi… mungkin hanya satu-satunya yang mungkin hanya dia yang mendekati untuk memahami dirinya. Meskipun dibalik ekor-ekornya menyimpan sekali banyak kebencian dan kesadisan bahkan pandangan rendahnya akan umat manusia. Namun, Naruto tidak bisa… karena bagaimanapun juga, ia yang mengalami dan ia pula yang harus merasakannya.

Naruto tersenyum.

Senyum yang akan membuat orang lain bertanya dan mengukir banyak sekali tanda tanya di atas kepala mereka. Karena tidak pernah ada senyum yang menunjukkan kepahitan seperti yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang terlalu cepat untuk menanggung beban dunia.

* * *

Begitulah. Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam dan terus berputar terus berubah menjadi minggu.

Satu persatu langkah kaki terdengar, menghujam tiap butiran-butiran pasir yang menghambur luas. Namun langkah kaki itu tak pernah beranjak pergi, seakan sang pemilik anggota tubuh itu hanya melakukan gerakan mondar-mandir.

"Ero-sennin, kita sudah memakan waktu lama! Bagaimana jika banyak shinobi yang tak bisa disembuhkan dan mati seiring dengan berjalannya waktu!"

Lelaki paruh baya itu terduduk termenung di bawah pohon pinus, mengingat-ingat kejadian yang cukup rumit. Sudah setengah bulan mereka mencari sosok Tsunade Senju, tetapi tak ada yang tahu dimanakah wanita legendaris yang memegang gelar sebagai Dansetsu no Sannin.

Awan gelap menggumpal memenuhi langit. Mendung.

"Cukup sudah, Ero-sennin! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan sekarang!"

Jiraiya tidak menjawab, hanya mendongak menatap kearah wajah pemuda yang sedang menatapnya dengan amarah yang memuncak. Wajah Jiraiya nampak lesu, hela napasnya samar.

"Gaki.. sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dan melihat langsung Tsunade" gumam Jiraiya pelan, nadanya terlihat menyimpan banyak misteri.

"Kalau begit-"

"Tapi aku tak bisa" potong Jiraiya cepat, punggungnya membungkuk dan matanya nampak kehilangan cahayanya. "Ini semua karena… Orochimaru"

_Deg!_

Jantung Naruto terhenti sejenak, matanya menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong seakan kejadian minggu-minggu lalu terlintas di dalam otaknya. Kematian Hiruzen… yang membuatnya berubah sampai saat ini.

Dan seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Jiraiya merogoh sakunya. Untuk sesaat Naruto mengira dia akan mengeluarkan sebuah petunjuk, tapi apa pun yang dia pegang lebih kecil daripada sebuah gulungan.

Itu… rekaman.

Ketika menggenggam alat kecil itu, Naruto menghubungkan sebuah kabel dengan telinganya. Mata pemuda itu terbuka dengan lebar, dan pupilnya mengecil bergetar ke seluruh arah. Bukan hanya mata, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya, baik itu tangan maupun kedua kaki.

"A-apa.. maksudnya ini, Ero-sennin?!"

Jiraiya tidak bergerak mendengar itu, namun ia bisa melihat tatapan tidak mengerti dari sana. "Itulah yang kumaksudkan dan juga alasan kenapa aku tidak langsung membawamu untuk bertemu Tsunade. Saat ini Tsunade sedang dalam masa hipnotisme yang sebagaimana dia tidak akan mengenalku"

Naruto membeku mendengar itu. Ternyata, sesuatu yang bernama hipnotis itu benar-benar ada? Dan yang menjadi tergetnya… seorang Dansetsu no Sannin? Oh Tuhan! Naruto tak habis pikir, kenapa wanita terkuat itu bisa termakan oleh sebuah ilusi dan penggunanya…

Orochimaru.

Selama beberapa minggu Naruto berada di luar Konoha. Naruto mengerti beberapa hal yang ia pelajari dari beberapa orang. Meskipun tidak mengenal baik, tapi dari pandangannya… seakan mempelajari sesuatu yang baru baginya. Dan dirinya menemukan aspek-aspek yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya. Seperti kasus Hipnotisme, sebuah kasus mengendalikan pikiran lawan dan seakan sang lawan dalam kendalinya atau dengan kata lain..

Boneka.

"Mungkinkah."

"Tepat sekali. Tsunade adalah orang yang terlalu terpendam akan masa lalu, dia sangat menyayangi sosok adik dan pacarnya. Karena itulah, dia mudah sekali dihasut dan terperangkap dalam ilusi yang ia buat sendiri"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tsunade yang sekarang seperti boneka, dia seperti putri tidur yang sedang menyelami mimpi indahnya. Tapi fisik dan raganya dikendalikan oleh Orochimaru"

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya terkesiap melihat pemuda di depannya melakukan beberapa aksi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Kau sedang apa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya membelakangi Jiraiya dengan kedua tangan terkepal dan mengucurkan darah segar. Yang tidak diketahui banyak orang merupakan fakta bahwa saat ini, mata safhire itu telah berubah menjadi abu-abu dengan sembilan tomoe.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Dan sepintas Jiraiya melihat pemuda itu sedang menapakkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah ke permukaan tanah, dan ia hanya mampu terbelalak selebar-lebarnya saat melihat sesuatu yang muncul dari balik kepulan asap.

.

"…S-suzaku?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**-Sidelines-**

Dalam sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang cukup gelap, terdapat dua orang soosok yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjang dengan sosok Tsunade terbaring di atasnya. Sosok pertama memiliki rambut abu-abu yang dimana wajahnya dilengkapi oleh sebuah kacamata bundar. Ia memakai sebuah jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kecuali pada bagian wajah. Ialah, Kabuto, salah satu seorang anak buah Orochimaru yang begitu loyal.

Sosok di samping Kabuto adalah Orochimaru. Ia yang sedang memegang sebuah suntikan dengan cairan berwarna hijau pun menyeringai penuh kemenangan, tak lupa sebuah serum berwarna biru yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Khu khu khu… Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan gen dari Hashirama Senju" ujar Orochimaru dengan setengah wajahnya menggelap dan mata ularnya bersinar dari balik kegelapan.

Mendengar hal ini, Kabuto hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Melihat Tuannya yang begitu senang, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Karena sekecil apapun ekspresi yang ia berikan, akan mempengaruhi sesuatu yang besar nantinya. Meski dalam hatinya, Kabuto sedikit merasa iri pada Tuannya yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.. tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tapi Tuan, apakah struktur DNA Hokage Pertama tidak merusak jaringan-jaringan sel mu? Mengingat bahwa begitu cepatnya regenerasi yang dilakukan, pasti regenerasi itu akan menghancurkan racun di dalam tubuh anda"

Orochimaru nampak termenung, sebelum ia mengangguk paham. "Kau benar, Kabuto. Sepertinya aku butuh kelinci percobaan, seseorang yang kuat dan memiliki daya tahan tubuh luar biasa"

"Sepertinya aku tahu… Tuan Orochimaru" ucap Kabuto sambil menyodorkan dua lembar foto yang masing-masing berisi informasi secara lengkap dan rinci.

Orochimaru mengambil dua lembar kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya satu per satu. "Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Benar, bukankah Tuan sudah memberikannya Cursed Seal? Itu akan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk mendapatkannya"

"Tidak tidak… aku bukannya berfikir akan mendapatkannya karena aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Hanya saja… menurut Catatan yang berada di Uzushiogakure, jika gen Senju dan gen Uchiha digabungkan akan membentuk Gen milik Rikudou Sennin yang memungkinkan akan membangkitkan Mata Tuhan (Rinnegan)"

Tiba-tiba Kabuto menyodorkan satu foto lagi. "Lalu, apakah dia merupakan keturunan dari Rikudou Sennin? Dia memiliki Rinnegan, apa mungkin dia memiliki Gen Uchiha dan Senju pula?"

"Uzumaki…Naruto" Mendengar nama itu, entah kenapa Orochimaru menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Bocah yang merupakan Jinchuriki Sanbi ini mampu membuatnya kesulitan, terlebih lagi memiliki sebuah kekuatan untuk merubah tubuhnya menjadi partikel-partikel hijau. "Bocah sialan itu… tidak mempan dengan Cursed Seal milikku, aku tahu bahwa ini adalah ulah dari Sanbi. Ia menekan racun yang kuberikan dari dalam sehingga ular milikku tidak bisa berkutik karenanya"

"Tunggu dulu, Tuan" Kabuto mendorong kacamatanya yang sudah mulai turun, memasang pose berpikir keras. "Apa mungkin Bijuu mau berteman dengan Jinchuriki mereka? Padahal fakta bahwa Bijuu tidak menyukai dan membunuh manusia sudah terbukti adanya"

"Kau salah, Kabuto" Orochimaru berucap singkat. Lalu kembali bicara. "Kau tahu Kumogakure? Salah satu mata-mataku mendapatkan bahwa disana Jinchuriki Hachibi atau ekor delapan sudah berteman dengan Bijuu nya. Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ternyata Jinchuriki mampu menghasut Bijuu nya sendiri"

"Apa?!"

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih belajar untuk mencari informasi yang sangat akurat, tapi aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Jadikan ini sebagai rahasia, karena tidak ada yang tahu bahwa jika kedua gen ini digabungkan akan melahirkan Rikudou kedua"

"Ha'i"

Orochimaru tersenyum penuh keangkuhan, sambil kedua mata ularnya memandang jauh kedepan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke, dia lemah saat ini sama seperti anak Yondaime. Setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan DNA milik Uzumaki Naruto nantinya dan akan menguasai dunia… Khu khu khu"

BRAK!

Kedua shinobi itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat retakan yang terjadi di atas atap, mendengar suara gebrakan yang akan menghancurkan dinding tersebut, Orochimaru dan Kabuto segera menegakkan kepalanya dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih.

Dan mereka muncul di luar, memandang lurus ke arah pelaku dengan pandangan penuh kebencian dengan mengeluarkan sedikit Killing Intenst miliknya.

Seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu, Naruto hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam tonfa hitam di punggungnya. Seakan semua rasa yang ia miliki sudah tergantikan oleh rasa ingin balas dendam, Naruto pun menyeringai sombong dan pandangan merendahkan di matanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Jiraiya? Khu khu reuni yang begitu menarik, hanya saja wanita perawan itu sedang bermimpi indah"

Dengan segera, chakra hitam kelam meledak dari tubuh Naruto, membanjiri daerah sekitarnya dan membawa Kabuto jatuh tersungkur dengan ekspresi shock dan ketakutan yang sangat jarang ditampakkannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto kembali menarik seluruh chakranya ke dalam tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya mengacungkan kedua Tonfa Gudoudama kearah kedua Shinobi Kusagakure tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga, kau jauh dibawahnya… Kabuto" Orochimaru agaknya menampilkan raut kecewa karena melihat anak buahnya dapat ditakhlukkan dengan mudah. Namun dengan segera ia membatin. 'Entah kenapa, saat ini dia sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia yang sekarang tak jauh bedanya dengan… mesin pembunuh'

"Ero-sennin, biar aku yang melawan Orochimaru. Kau bawa saja anak buahnya kedalam Unit Introgasi dengan Suzaku"

Memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok di depannya, Orochimaru membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat apa yang ia kira sebagai Hewan Penjuru Mata Angin. Melihat kesamping Jiraiya, Orochimaru kembali di kejutkan oleh sebuah bola spiral yang berusaha menggilasnya.

"**Rasengan!"**

Duar!

Melihat Orochimaru yang berhasil menghindar, tak membuat Naruto kecewa. Ia malah mengukir sebuah seringaian, sembari mengangkat tubuh Kabuto dan menendangnya kearah Jiraiya dengan penuh hina.

Ia kembali meluruskan pandangannya kearah Orochimaru yang sedang menggertakkan giginya, menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau tahu, Orochimaru? Selama ini aku terus mencari Tsunade untuk mengobati shinobi di desa… Tapi aku tak menemukannya, dan bukan berarti aku sia-sia dalam hal itu. Aku terus berlatih dan berlatih sampai…" Naruto menjeda sejenak ucapannya di ikuti oleh tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak hitam yang memenuhi setengah tubuhnya dan bahkan menyelimuti tonfa di tangan kirinya. "…aku berlatih menggunakan kekuatan yang kau berikan ini"

"Kau!"

"Sepertinya kau hanyalah pawang ular bodoh yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih, apakah kau tahu? Bahwa Sasuke pun sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini tanpa perlu adanya kekangan darimu" Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang..meremehkan. "Dia sungguh kuat saat ini, meski tidak sekuat diriku dan aku tak bisa membiarkan dia membunuhmu mendahuluiku"

'Bocah ini, apakah dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku sampai harus menghilangkan emosinya?' batin Orochimaru tak percaya, begitu besar ambisi yang dimiliki oleh bocah ini sampai segitunya ingin membalaskan dendam.

"Sialan." Gumam sosok Orochimaru sambil menerjangnya dengan kedua tangan memegang kunai dan bersiap di hunuskan kearah Naruto. Namun tanpa aba-aba…

"**Susano'o"**

Tercipta sosok astral Susano'o setengah badan milik Naruto dengan tiga wajah dan enam tangan, berwarna putih seperti rambutnya dan memegang dua pedang terselimuti api hitam. Di kedua tangan lainnya memegang sebuah panah yang dimana busurnya diselimuti oleh api putih. Dengan segera, sosok astral Susano'o itu menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yang tidak bisa menghindar tepat waktu karena rasa kagetnya, terpaksa harus membayar akibatnya saat badannya terpotong menjadi dua bagian.

Melihat potongan badan Orochimaru yang jatuh ke tanah, Naruto mengukir sebuah seringaian lebar dan terus menghujami potongan tubuh itu dengan membabi-buta. Tawa jahat pun menggelegar dari bibir seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tawa yang penuh akan rasa kepuasan dan kenikmatan. Seakan apa yang ia lakukan, itu sudah biasa terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Mungkin disini, aku tak perlu menahan diri lagi" Susano'o itu pun sekilas berubah menjadi perfect susano'o yang pada bagian lehernya tercipta sebuah kalung magatama akibat dari pengaktifan Cursed Seal. Tak sampai situ, delapan belas Gudoudama muncul di punggung Susano'o dan bersiap untuk melakukan tugasnya.

'Pandangan mata yang merendahkan itu… sikap meremehkannya itu… dan kekuatan terkutuk itu!' batin Orochimaru geram saat dilihatnya pandangan mata yang sama seperti sosok Itachi padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau takkan bisa lari, ular brengsek!"

BRAKH!

Ketika persembunyiannya ketahuan setelah menggunakan 25% chakra miliknya untuk menggunakan jurus kelahiran kembali, Orochimaru terpaksa harus merelakan kedua tangannya yang beberapa minggu lalu disembuhkan oleh Tsunade. Menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya belum mampu melawan sosok Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru terpaksa mundur…

Tapi-

GREP!

Tubuhnya tertangkap oleh salah satu tangan sosok astral tersebut, membawanya tinggi dan terus tinggi sampai ia tidak bisa melihat permukaan tanah kembali. Orochimaru kembali menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat karena dirinya yang saat ini tak ada bedanya dengan sosok Orochimaru yang lemah.

Mendapatkan respon yang sudah ia prediksikan, Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil sambil menatap tajam Orochimaru dengan satu mata tertutup. Mata Rinnegan yang di kelilingi oleh Cursed Seal itu pun berputar pelan, terus berputar sampai pada akhirnya sembilan tomoe itu membentuk sebuah lambang… membentuk sebuah mata… mata terkutuk yang tak pernah orang lain tahu.

"Akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu, kau lah satu-satunya musuh yang dapat melihat mata ini… Mata yang kusimpan puluhan tahun dan sekarang kutunjukkan betapa mengerikannya aku di dunia ini…"

Dan Orochimaru mendapati Naruto yang melempar tubuhnya ke udara, dengan kedua tangan yang memegang busur panah dan kedua tangan lain. Merasa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, Orochimaru segera menatap tajam Naruto dengan mengeluarkan seluruh Killing Intenst nya.

"Semoga kau tenang disana… Orochimaru"

.

.

"**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu! (Tebasan Naga Terbang Pembelah Surga)"**

.

.

.

* * *

To be Continued~

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang memintaku dan memaksaku untuk melanjutkan Fic ini, dan beberapa pendukung di Grup Fanfiction Indonesia (Facebook). Saya nggak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi sungguh saya sangat senang jika ada yang koment kalau nyuruh saya lanjutin Fic.

Hamba sangat tersentuh, karena hamba pikir Fic hamba itu adalah Fic abal-abal yang akan terlupakan. Tetapi sampai saat ini masih ada yang pengen meminta lanjutannya, meski hanya beberapa orang saja.

Yosh, silahkan berikan komentar kalian tentang Fic ini. Kalau pengen minta update tinggal bilang Fic nya.. akan saya usahakan update secepatnya.

.

.

**Parody Omake:**

"Tapi aku tak bisa" potong Jiraiya cepat, punggungnya membungkuk dan matanya nampak kehilangan cahayanya. "Ini semua karena… Orochimaru"

_Deg!_

Jantung Naruto terhenti sejenak, matanya menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong seakan kejadian minggu-minggu lalu terlintas di dalam otaknya. Kematian Hiruzen… yang membuatnya berubah sampai saat ini.

Dan seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Jiraiya merogoh sakunya. Untuk sesaat Naruto mengira dia akan mengeluarkan sebuah petunjuk, tapi apa pun yang dia pegang lebih kecil daripada sebuah gulungan.

Itu… rekaman.

Ketika menggenggam alat kecil itu, Naruto menghubungkan sebuah kabel dengan telinganya. Mata pemuda itu terbuka dengan lebar, dan pupilnya mengecil bergetar ke seluruh arah. Bukan hanya mata, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya, baik itu tangan maupun kedua kaki.

"A-apa.. maksudnya ini, Ero-sennin?!"

.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku desahan Pedo-Orochi, bhruengshek?!"

"MAAF! Salah rekaman!"

.

.

**End Omake**

.

.

_Salam Easy Life_

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

* * *

Draco, out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © **Draco**** S****tee****lsel**

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Over!Powered, etc

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, Romance**, etc

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draco, in!**

**.**

**Uzumaki's Head Clan..?**

_Chapter 1__3_

.

* * *

Hari berganti dengan hari yang lain.

Merupakan sesuatu yang akan selalu terjadi dan tak bisa tergantikan. Suara langkah kaki yang berdengung di koridor, membawa rasa penasaran dan tatap mata ke arah datangnya bunyi tersebut. Mata melirik untuk sesaat, ada yang mengenali, memberi sapaan dan lainnya.

Pelan namun pasti, ia mendengar suara knop pintu yang diputar di ikuti oleh pintu yang terbuka dengan pelan. Menampakkan seorang gadis dengan surai merah panjang yang kini mengenakan sebuah pita disematkan di rambutnya. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah ranjang yang berisi buah-buahan dan beberapa botol minum.

Uzumaki Naruto menghela nafas dan kemudian mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis. Mengeluarkan nafas lega, ia kemudian menutup matanya. "Huh?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Kushina dengan senyuman mendekat sambil menaruh keranjangnya di atas meja dan memberikan senyuman manis kepada pemuda yang rebahan di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku dengar kamu sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit minggu depan"

"…lebih baik dari biasanya" Ninja itu berdehem untuk sesaat. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Tim Zero?"

"Tak apa, kami mampu menyelesaikan misi dengan Rank-B dan sulit untuk menjalani Rank-A" gumam Kushina dengan suara kecil dan bahkan seperti tertahan. "…cepatlah sembuh, Naruto-kun"

"Maaf" Yah, hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena ini semua memanglah salahnya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto terus mencoba agar fisiknya kembali normal. "Sepertinya aku merepotkan kalian.."

"I-itu karena kamu terlalu memaksakan diri! Apakah kamu tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri?!" bentak Kushina sambil menundukkan kepalanya, namun sedikit demi sedikit bentakan itu berubah menjadi isakan. "Jika Tsunade-san tidak datang dan mengobatimu, kamu pasti akan… hiks hiks"

Grep!

Kushina melebarkan matanya sejenak ketika menerima pelukan dari belakang, sebelum ia tersenyum. Meskipun dirinya tidak yakin ekspresinya yang sekarang asli atau tidak. "A-aku membencimu…"

"Aku tahu.."

Namun meski ucapan di antara mereka menandakan sebuah pertengkaran, tapi hal itu sudah dipastikan tidak akan pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Karena sebenci-bencinya Kushina kepada Naruto, semuanya hanya mampu bertahan dalam beberapa menit setelah rengkuhan pemuda ini yang mampu mengeringkan emosinya.

"Oh… Kushina" Pemuda itu seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian ia memutar tubuh gadis itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Kulit yang memucat dan juga bibir yang mengering. Namun yang menjadi perhatian utama dari Pemuda itu adalah sebuah lingkaran hitam yang berada di bawah kedua mata gadis itu. "Kau… tidak tidur?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku di rumah sakit, dan aku tidak bisa istirahat jika pekerjaanku belum selesai"

Naruto hanya terdiam, meskipun terdengar gertakkan gigi dari mulutnya. "Kushina…"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri?"

"Tidak." Gadis itu kembali menggeleng, berusaha untuk mengidahkan hal-hal negatif yang dipikirkan pemuda ini. mencoba untuk tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengelus kedua pipi Ninja itu hanya agar membuatnya percaya. "Bukankah kau juga terlalu memaksakan diri? Kenapa… kenapa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan dirimu sedikit saja? Sampai-sampai Tsunade-sama bilang kepadaku bahwa kondisimu sangat kritis"

"Kushina.."

"Tidak!" Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya dan menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "K-kau memang tidak terluka, tetapi jantungmu… berhenti selama dua jam, dan.. dan.. matamu mengalami kebutaan sesaat!"

"Kushina…" Pemuda itu tersenyum meyakinkan, mengelus surai merah lembut Kushina dan menghapus jejak air mata di pelupuk matanya. "Kamu pasti sudah tahu, apa yang terjadi di Uzushiogakure, 'kan?"

"…"

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku ingin membalas jasa-jasa mereka… Mereka rela mati hanya untuk melindungiku, mereka rela berkorban hanya untukku anak yang hanya bisa mewek di pangkuan Sera-_Okaachan_" Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, namun meskipun begitu ia tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. "Selama ini… aku selalu menyusahkan kalian, mengacaukan kalian.. Karena itulah, jika aku mati maka aku tak memiliki penyesalan apapun."

"A-aku hanya khawatir kepadamu"

"Tapi kekhawatiranmu itu tidak diperlukan. Aku masih hidup, masih duduk dan mampu memelukmu tanpa adanya luka satupun"

"Salahkah aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Meskipun mengerti apa yang dikatakan gadis ini tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa kata yang harus ia rangkai dan ingin ia ucapkan dari bibirnya.

"Aku… tak ingin kehilanganmu" Kushina menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada Naruto sembari menggenggam kedua tangannya, ekspresi wajah yang damai di iringi dengan tatapan mata yang begitu sayu. Mencoba untuk meresapi keadaan yang begitu tenang tersebut. "Tidak.. aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencoba untuk menghilangkanmu"

Uzumaki Naruto menghela nafasnya. Melihat Kushina yang sudah seperti ini, ia tak mampu berbuat apapun.

Semua itu terjadi karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, atau tepatnya seminggu yang lalu. Berita Uzumaki Naruto yang berhasil dengan mudah mengalahkan seorang _Dansetsu no Sannin_ yang dikenal akan kekuatannya yang sangat luar biasa, menyebar layaknya sumbu api ke seluruh kalangan Shinobi, kecuali mereka kalangan Jounin kebawah. Bukan hanya itu, tapi bocah yang dulu terdampar di Hutan Kematian berhasil membawa gerombolan kelinci percobaan milik Orochimaru yaitu Klan Fuma yang kini menetap dan menjadi salah satu Klan di Konohagakure. Tentu saja, Yondaime menerima hal itu dengan tangan terbuka karena dengan kata lain saat ini Konoha memiliki pasukan tempur yang baru.

Usut demi usut, penyelidikan juga dilakukan dengan cepat mengenai sosok Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan hanya dari kekuatannya tapi juga apa asal-usulnya. Seluruh koneksi tersebar luas, Yondaime menyuruh lima pleton ANBU hanya untuk mencari data tentang Uzumaki Naruto tapi semuanya: nihil.

Pada waktu itu, Jiraiya datang dengan satu batalion ANBU Black Ops untuk membantu Naruto. Namun, ketika mereka datang, semua daratan nampak hancur dan hanya menyisakan kawah seperti bentuk danau dan di tengah kawah tersebut terdapat Naruto yang sedang disembuhkan oleh Tsunade dan dibelakangnya ada beberapa shinobi asing yang diduga shinobi culikan Orochimaru.

Dari sekilas pemikiran, pada awalnya mengira itu adalah ulah Tsunade yang marah. Tapi asumsi itu langsung di singkirkan dengan seketika, mengingat Jiraiya tahu bahwa sebelum ia pergi membawa Kabuto.. Naruto memutuskan untuk melawan Orochimaru, dan segala aspek-aspek yang ia kumpulkan bahwa saat pertarungan berlangsung… bocah yang tak pernah bisa diduga itu pasti mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya.

Dan juga pada saat itu tercatat…

Kusagakure.

Hancur.

.

.

.

.

**-Mainwhile-**

Jiraiya membaca dokumen yang berada di genggamannya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Minato yang nyengir lebar sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya, balik ke dokumen, balik lagi ke sang sensei, lalu balik lagi ke kertas.

"Kau menunjuk Naruto menjadi Kepala Klan?" ia bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Yah… Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi kau pasti tahu kan sensei?"

Jiraiya mengelus-elus dagunya sambil berpikir, seakan masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang ia dapat. "Kau menjadikan Naruto Kepala Klan karena tak ada Uzumaki lain?"

"Yep!" Minato mengangguk. "Ketika pencarian data tentang Uzumaki Naruto yang nihil, aku pun memberikan satu tugas lagi bagi para ANBU untuk mencari Uzumaki yang berada di luar sana. Mulai dari penginapan, tempat judi, bahkan sampai ke Negara Elemental"

"Oke… aku mengerti" Jiraiya memejamkan mata sembari mendongak, sebelum ia menghembuskan napas berat. "Tapi kau tahu kan kalau syarat yang harus di penuhi untuk menjadi Kepala Klan?"

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku ingin melakukan rekonstruksi Klan agar dapat meminimalkan syarat tersebut yang dimana mereka yang ingin menjadi Kepala Klan harus memiliki 5 anggota dan memiliki kemampuan sekecil-kecilnya adalah ahli dalam bidang Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu" Minato mengetuk-ngetuk meja kantornya sembari menulis beberapa hal di catatan kecil miliknya. "Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Naruto adalah seorang ninja yang dimana ia sudah dilatih dalam belasan tahun.. kemampuannya yang luar biasa seperti dalam hal Kenjutsu, sudah dipastikan itu adalah tangan yang sudah biasa menyayat, memotong ataupun mengoyak. Terlebih lagi fakta bahwa ia bisa menggunakan Formula Jikkukan-Shiki yang merupakan formula sebelum menjadi Hiraishin. Dua hal itu sudah membuktikan bahwa ia memiliki syarat yang lebih dari cukup."

"Minato… tapi dalam hal Fuuinjutsu, kau pasti bisa menyamainya kan? Bukankah syarat menjadi kepala Klan itu harus memiliki sesuatu yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain?" tanya Jiraiya meletakkan dokumen itu di atas meja sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pinggir dinding.

"Ah.. aku melupakan satu hal" Minato teringat sesuatu. "Naruto memiliki sebuah doujutsu, meskipun aku tak tahu apa itu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Minato mengangguk sekali. "Yah.. Ketika Invasi Orochimaru pecah yang menewaskan Sandaime-sama… Naruto datang dengan wajah kosong, matanya sudah tidak ada lagi cahaya kehidupan. Dan pada saat itu juga, aku menyadari kalau perubahan matanya memang tidak begitu kontras karena senada dengan mata safhirenya namun… aura yang dipancarkan oleh mata itu lebih kuat dari Sharingan"

Dengan segala informasi yang tersimpan dikepalanya itulah Minato membuat sebuah kesimpulan. Atau setidaknya, seperti itulah pikiran Minato awalnya. Dengan kekuatan Naruto saat ini, Konoha akan menjadi Elemental Country terkuat dari yang lainnya, dan jika Naruto belum secara resmi menjadi shinobi Konoha karena statusnya yang terdampar pada saat itu… Maka sudah dipastikan kalau satu-satunya Uzumaki bergender laki-laki itu akan menjadi buronan bagi desa lainnya.

"Tapi, Kushina tidak mempunyai Doujutsu seperti Naruto, 'kan?"

Minato mengangguk-angguk. "Benar juga, aku tak yakin kalau Kushina memiliki sebuah doujutsu. Tapi yang menjadi pikiranku saat ini, kenapa Naruto memiliki doujutsu? Apakah dia mendapatkannya dari pemberian orang lain? Ataukah dia memiliki setengah gen dari orang tuanya yang memungkinkan membentuk sebuah doujutsu baru"

"Kau memang genius seperti biasanya, Minato" Jiraiya agaknya takjub dengan muridnya, tapi ia tak bisa bercanda saat ini sebagaimana kasusnya yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. "Kalau kau mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki darah keturunan, aku hanya bisa memungkinkan 60%"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, aku pernah melihat gen milik Kushina dari catatan milik guru. Kedua orang tuanya adalah keturunan asli dari Klan Uzumaki, karena itulah selama ini kita menilai perkembangannya bahwa ia selalu sehat dan jarang lelah. Berbeda hal nya dengan Naruto yang setidaknya ia masih di bawah Kushina" jelas Jiraiya dengan air muka terlihat pusing karena memikirkan semua ini. "Walau agaknya ragu… Naruto sering kehabisan chakra karena ia merupakan tipe Avenger. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan ia memiliki Sanbi di dalam tubuhnya"

"A-apa maksudmu, sensei?!" Dan… Minato kini terkejut luar biasa, ia sampai berdiri di tempatnya sambil menggebrak meja.

"Kau tak tahu?" Jiraiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Ternyata si Sarutobi itu mampu menyembunyikan informasi rahasia ini sampai tak ada yang tahu bahkan Kage nya sendiri"

"S-s-sensei… bisa kau jelaskan?"

Jiraiya mengangguk, dan mulai berbicara. "Hal ini terjadi ketika dua hari sebelum pengangkatan Mei Terumi menjadi Mizukage yang pada saat itu kau menugaskan Tim Kakashi untuk pergi ke Nami no Kuni. Misi yang awalnya cuma membantu Tazuna dalam membuat jembatan harus berubah menjadi sebuah pertarungan hidup dan mati… Naruto melawan Sanbi sendirian, dan menyegel Bijuu itu kedalam tubuhnya" Yah, setidaknya Jiraiya hanya perlu mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. "Tapi aku tak tahu alasan di balik semua itu, kenapa Sanbi mau menjadi partner Naruto padahal dia sendiri membenci manusia. Bukankah sangat sulit membuat Fuuin yang mampu menyegel monster sekelas Bijuu?"

"Tolong sensei, lanjutkan penjelasanmu… Jangan membuatku mati kebingungan"

Jiraiya tertawa pelan. "Baiklah… sampai mana tadi… oh iya, aku juga mendapat beberapa informasi sewaktu aku pergi bersama Naruto untuk mencari Tsunade… Ketika aku kehilangan Naruto saat berpencar, aku sempat bertemu dengan Mizukage di tengah jalan dan berbicara cukup lama dengannya"

Minato memutar mata bosan. "Yang membuat lama itu matamu yang terus-terusan menatap bibit unggul"

"Hahahaha" Jiraiya tertawa kembali, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang begitu serius. Sebelum tawa itu teredam ketika tatapan tajam dari Minato membuatnya sadar. "Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku menemukan fakta yang menarik…" Melihat Minato yang kembali menajam, mau tak mau Jiraiya tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya. "Naruto bertarung melawan pria bertopeng yang menjadi insiden kelahiran Menma"

Minato melebarkan matanya, selebar-lebarnya selagi ia bisa. "J-jangan bercanda, sensei!"

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kudapat" Jiraiya menatap Minato serius. "Ini hanya di antara kita yang tau, aku tak mau mengambil risiko yang besar jika Elemental Country tahu bahwa Sanbi ada di Konoha"

"Hanya kita."

Jiraiya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, ia merasa pembicaraan ini hanya berputar-putar pada satu subjek. Tidak ada perkembangan, meskipun ia telah membeberkan agaknya sedikit hal tentang calon muridnya itu. Dari sisi lain, Jiraiya tahu bahwa Naruto sudah menunjukkan kapasitasnya sebagai Ninja terkuat di depan publik. Dengan pemikiran dan pengetahuan yang di atas rata-rata, hal itu sudah termasuk menjadi penilaian akhir yang seharusnya dapat dipenuhi oleh anak ini untuk mampu menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Sejujurnya, Jiraiya tahu niat awal Minato untuk menawarkan posisi Kepala Klan keada Naruto. Untuk mencegah adanya beberapa hal yang tidak memungkinkan seperti hal nya kekuatan tempur Konoha, Jiraiya agaknya tahu kalau Naruto adalah ninja yang belum resmi di Konoha karena statusnya yang tidak jelas. Memikirkan hal-hal di atas saja sudah membuatnya depresi, di lihat dari manapun, Naruto merupakan seorang Ninja yang tidak hanya mampu dipahami oleh penglihatan saja karena mereka harus mengetahui apa yang mereka lihat sisi lain Uzumaki Naruto.

"Minato… bisakah aku mengambil alih posisi Sensei di Tim Zero?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan itu membuat Minato terdiam sesaat. Namun jawaban tidak datang terlalu lama bagi Jiraiya ketika muridnya itu menjawab. "Aku bisa saja melakukan hal itu, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Benar… mereka, Jiraiya tak tahu apakah mereka akan menerimanya atau tidak. Terlebih fakta bahwa dirinya telah meninggalkan Naruto sendirian untuk melawan Orochimaru sudah berdengung di telinga dua gadis itu. Untuk saat ini, Jiraiya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena jujur saja, Jiraiya melakukan ini hanya untuk memulihkan pasukan tempur yang selalu bermain di balik layar.

Tim Zero…

Bukan hanya sekedar nama, tetapi ada maksud lain di balik nama itu. Jiraiya tahu betul siapakah yang menempati Tim itu sebelum mereka, yang tak lain adalah kumpulan Ninja yang memiliki bakat dan talenta super genius.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi…" Jiraiya berhenti sesaat, memikirkan pertanyaan yang tepat tanpa terlalu menunjukkan maksudnya. "…ketika kau menemukan fakta Naruto akan menjadi kekuatan terkuat Konoha, apa yang akan kau rasakan jika Uzushiogakure akan bangkit kembali?"

Dan pandangan dari mata keturunan Namikaze itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban.

"Saat ini dia berada di pihak Netral, melakukan apa yang kau suruh karena dia tinggal di desa ini. Meskipun kau menyembunyikan hal kalau dia belum resmi menjadi Shinobi Konoha, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan mengetahuinya. Dan jika itu terjadi?"

Jiraiya menghela nafasnya berat sembari menaruh sebuah benda, yang mampu membuat seorang Namikaze Minato terkejut setengah mati.

"Hitai-ate Uzushiogakure… ini milik Naruto, dengan kata lain dia masih dalam pengaruh desa Uzushio…"

.

.

"…bukan Konoha"

•••

**-Satu hari telah berlalu-**

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon yang berada di belakang rumah sakit tersebut. Meletakkan kedua tongkat penyangga di sisi pohon sebelum ia mencoba untuk berdiri tanpa menggunakan alat bantu. Naruto tidak mau tahu, karena ia harus bisa cepat bisa berjalan karena efek dari pengaktifan Cursed Seal itu membuat urat nadinya pecah pada bagian kaki dan Naruto harus menggunakan Fuuin penyembuhan yang berada di dadanya untuk memulihkan semua itu.

Naruto menatap kearah telapak tangannya, entah sejak kapan di sana ada sebuah simbol. Di tangan kanannya terdapat simbol matahari, dan tangan kirinya terdapat simbol bulan. Meskipun terlihat seperti sesuatu yang mencurigakan, namun Naruto tidak mau tahu dan tidak ingin tahu efek yang ditimbulkan dari simbol itu. Karena menurutnya, simbol itu muncul karena ia mengaktifkan mata terkutuknya. Ada perasaan tersendiri yang bisa ia rasakan pada saat itu, membuatnya berpikir bisa melakukan apapun juga. Tubuh seperti ringan dari sebelumnya, kekuatan yang meningkat berkali-kali lipat dan mampu melihat sebuah ilusi di depan matanya menjadi kenyataan.

*Naruto…*

"Hm.. Ya, Sanbi?"

***Apa yang kau rasakan pada saat ini?*** Meskipun bingung akan perkataan Sanbi yang tidak biasa itu, Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan satu alis naik. ***Apakah ada sesuatu yang berbeda?***

"…Tidak"

***Kau terlihat ragu untuk menjawab*** Sanbi langsung menjawab dengan tepat. ***Mungkin ini adalah awal bagimu, tapi ingat. Saat ini kau sedang memasuki sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau masuki, mungkin ini sebuah gerbang menuju pintu dunia lain tapi ada sebuah bayangan hitam yang menahanmu.***

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti"

***Kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti, dimana kalian para keturunan terkuat akan saling bertarung satu sama lain***

"Apa yang harus kulakukan jika begitu?" Naruto menutup matanya, berusaha untuk mengosongkan pikirannya dan membawa pikirannya jatuh ke dalam lubang yang dalam. Tubuh melayang dengan seketika lalu perlahan namun pasti, ia menginjak permukaan air. "…Sanbi"

Dan kura-kura itu membuka matanya, menampilkan sebuah sorot mata yang menentukan.

***Kau netral. Kau dan aku. Tidak ada yang memerintah kita di dunia ini, namun bukan berarti kita bisa diam saja… Bukan berarti aku akan melupakan semuanya seperti tanggung jawab yang seharusnya ku emban.*** Sanbi menjeda sejenak ucapannya untuk menatap kearah langit luas di dalam mindscape nya. ***Biar kuberitahu sedikit… suatu saat nanti, kau akan merasakan apa itu artinya **_armageddon_**. Pertarungan yang sebenarnya, kalian yang terkuat dari yang terkuat***

Sanbi menutup matanya, membiarkan Naruto keluar dan kembali ke kesadarannya.

***Jangan kalah dengan saudaramu, Naruto***

.

.

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah keberadaan seseorang di depannya. Insting pertama yang bekerja adalah menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap dengan wajah bingung. Sebuah kelakuan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika tak mengerti tentang situasi ini.

Di depannya ada sekelompok keluarga dengan beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Yondaime dan para coro nya" ujar Naruto dengan wajah datar ketika melihat sosok dengan satu mata di perban. Namun wajahnya langsung cerah ketika melihat sosok gadis yang biasa menjenguknya. "Kushina-chan~"

Pletak!

"Jaga sopan santunmu di depan Yondaime-sama, Naru-kun!" Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun mendengus pelan, lantas mengusap matanya karena memejamkan matanya terlalu lama.

"Jadi…" Naruto melirik sekilas pada tubuh ANBU yang berada di belakang Minato sedang mengeras, memasang posisi kuda-kuda siap tempur. "Kalian ingin mengeroyokku?"

"Hahhh" Naruto mendengar Minato menghela nafas pelan sebelum wajah itu mengukir senyuman lebar. "Kupikir kau akan berubah setelah berhasil membunuh Orochimaru dan akan menjadi mesin pembunuh"

"Tidak, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Naruto mengambil tongkat penyangganya yang berada satu meter di depan, namun harus dibantu oleh seorang ANBU disana. "Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan mereka"

Minato yang melihat arah pandang Naruto kepada ANBU bertopeng putih porselen itu pun memasang wajah bingung. Namun kebingungan itu semakin membesar ketika ia terpaksa harus mendengar obrolan di antara tetua desa dan prodigy yang satu ini.

"Jangan pikir aku melupakanmu… Danzo"

Danzo hanya terdiam, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya datar namun ia pun menyimpan raut kesal atas apa yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda tersebut. "Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Mungkin saat ini aku tidak bisa menghancurkanmu, tetapi ingatlah… ada seseorang yang akan membalasmu suatu saat nanti, orang yang pantas apa yang telah kau perbuat pada malam itu" Pemuda itu mengecilkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bagian akhir tersebut. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama Naruto pun mengambil tempat duduk umum di sekitar sana. "Seharusnya aku menganggap ini perlakuan tidak sopan, tapi untuk kau… aku akan membuat pengecualian"

"Naruto… apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan?"

Naruto tersenyum, meskipun dirinya tidak yakin ekspresinya yang sekarang mampu meyakinkan semuanya. "Tidak ada, hanya masalah kecil yang terjadi di antara kami. Dia pernah mencuri permen dariku dan kabur tiba-tiba"

"Oh benarkah Danzo? Kau mencuri permen Naruto-kun?" Minato berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung dengan lelucon yang ia anggap kenyataan. "Astaga… aku tak tahu kau memiliki sisi buruk seperti itu, Danzo"

Danzo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggertakkan giginya. Tahu arti dari perkataan itu. Meskipun ingin menjawab, meskipun ingin membalas perkataan itu. Danzo tidak bisa menemukan kata yang bisa menjelaskan apa maksud dari pemikirannya. Entah mengapa, perkataan itu membuatnya merasa membeku. Ada sesuatu yang menjalar dalam otaknya, seperti membongkar semua isi otaknya. Dalam diam ia sadar telah kalah, bahkan sebelum perang dimulai.

"Ah iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu… Yondaime-sama?"

Minato pun mengambil tempat yang cocok di sebelah Naruto, melirik sesaat pada pemuda yang mengeluarkan sebuah kain dari kantungnya. Yang pada detik berikutnya kain itu ia ikat untuk menutup kedua matanya. "Maaf Yondaime-sama, bukan bermaksud apa tetapi mata hamba belum kuat untuk menerima radiasi sinar matahari secara langsung. Dan hal itu atas anjuran Tsunade-sama"

"Maa maa.. tidak perlu canggung begitu, anggap saja ini obrolan dengan paman sendiri"

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah, sebenarnya ada apa? Soalnya aku tak bisa berlama-lama, Tsunade-sama menyuruhku untuk konsultasi di ruangannya"

Ada hening beberapa saat.

"Kami menunjukmu sebagai Kepala Klan Uzumaki"

Meskipun tidak melihat, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan berbagai emosi yang tercampur aduk oleh orang-orang di depannya. Terkecuali emosi milik Danzo yang seakan tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Y-yondaime-sama!" pekik seorang ANBU wanita dengan rambut berwarna ungu. "Bukankah dia masih terlalu dini? Dan juga… dia tidak memiliki persyaratan yang tertulis dalam peraturan"

"Tak perlu…" Naruto menjawab cepat. "Aku tak perlu menjadi kepala Klan hanya untuk sebuah gelar.. Jika aku ingin, aku bisa memenuhi persyaratan tersebut. Klan Uzumaki memiliki tekhnik Fuuinjutsu yang sulit di tiru oleh orang lain, mungkin saat ini hanya Yondaime-sama dan Jiraiya-shisou yang memasteri penggunaan Fuuinjutsu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan persyaratan yang mengharuskan memiliki 10 anggota klan dan memiliki kemampuan tersebut?" Salah satu ANBU pun ikut bergabung dalam percakapan ini.

"Sepuluh anggota..?" Naruto memasang pose berpikir keras sebelum ia menatap kearah Kushina dengan cengiran lebar. "Aku bisa membuatnya dengan Kushina"

Bletak!

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, hah?!" Kushina dengan wajah merona padam pun berkacak pinggang, jari telunjuknya bersandar di hidung pemuda itu dengan sesekali menekan dengan keras. "Siapa yang mengajarkanmu seperti itu?!"

"Ero-sennin" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya sembari menunjuk kearah pemilik nama yang ternyata sedang bersembunyi di belakang salah satu ANBU. "Kata dia, kalau aku melakukan adegan di buku ini aku bisa memiliki anggota klan" dengan itu Naruto menunjukkan sebuah buku berwarna oranye.

Kushina yang melihat buku itu pun menatap judulnya dengan tajam.

_Icha-icha._

Dan satu hal terakhir yang Naruto lihat adalah kemarahan Kushina… yang saat ini rambutnya berkibar dengan aura murka mengelilingi tubuhnya, satu hal yang pasti Naruto ingat dalam kuburannya adalah Jiraiya lari terbirit-birit dengan beberapa kali terkena lemparan alat dapur.

Dan…

"Alasanku menunjukmu bukanlah semata-mata aku menginginkannya" tutur Minato sembari memandang langit luas. "Karena mungkin hanya memang kau lah yang pantas menerima posisi ini. Kami tak bisa mengambil risiko untuk terus menjaga peninggalan milik Uzumaki Mito yang merupakan nenek Kushina. Dan juga disana tertulis bahwa peninggalannya diberikan kepadamu, yah meskipun kami ingin tahu… apa maksud dibalik itu"

"Lanjutkan."

Minato mengangguk. "Kami tak bisa memberikan gulungan itu karena syaratnya adalah kau harus menikahi Kushina"

"Mito-baasama menginginkan hal itu?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu alasan dibalik itu tapi aku yakin pasti beliau sudah memikirkan hal yang terjadi" Minato menghela nafasnya samar. "Menunjukmu menjadi Kepala Klan di umur semuda ini memanglah sesuatu pemikiran yang sempit, tapi aku sadar bahwa mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik. Kau memiliki potensial yang sangat kompeten, kekuatan yang sangat berlebih dan pengetahuan yang luas. Semua itu adalah hal yang lebih dari sekedar memiliki jurus klan. Karena aku berpikir kalau pengetahuan akan lebih mengerikan daripada sebuah jurus"

"Iya iya aku tahu kau itu genius, tak perlu mencurahkan apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini. Jadi, apa maumu sekarang? Kita sudah memakan banyak waktu saat ini"

Minato tersenyum. "Datanglah ke Training Ground bawah tanah yang biasa kau gunakan untuk latihan bersama Team Zero. Waktunya masih lama, kami membutuhkanmu datang dalam kurun waktu tiga minggu dari sekarang tepat jam 6 pagi"

Pemuda dengan rambut perak itu terdiam sesaat. "Kenapa kau memberitahunya sekarang? Bukankah masih punya waktu yang cukup lama?"

"Begitulah." Shinobi dengan pangkat Kage itu kemudian menatap kearah jendela rumah sakit. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika otak genius mu itu membobol apa yang kami pikirkan"

"Hm?"

"Tidak, tidak apa. Ah iya, hanya itu… sepertinya aku sudah melihat Tsunade-sama memasuki ruangannya." Minato memberikan senyum sesaat dan kemudian berdiri, diikuti oleh anak buahnya. Sesaat hendak pergi, Kage itu memberikan sebuah tatapan.

Suatu tatapan yang membuat Naruto berpikir lebih dalam. Tatapan misterius yang seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

* * *

Matahari telah berganti dengan bulan yang muncul di atas perbukitan tampak indah. Udara yang hangat perlahan menjadi dingin. Cahaya rembulan memantul di atas permukaan air. Laksana berlian yang memantulkan sinarnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Syal yang ia kenakan terterpa angin malam mengibas rambutnya. Ia melangkah kaki dan berjalan. Kakinya yang telanjang pun mencicipi dinginnya air yang bening. Menyegarkan.

Pandangan Naruto menyisir seluruh sudut cakrawala yang membentang luas. Menikmati keindahan alam yang memesona ini. di atas sebuah bukit, ia menangkap sosok bayang yang sangat familiar. Naruto seperti mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya.

Ketika hendak Naruto sebut namanya, sosok itu menoleh terlebih dulu ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

Kali ini. Detik ini.

Dua pasangan insan itu berhadapan. Desah napas di antara mereka saling berbicara. Namun, mulut mereka terdiam.

"Apa kabar, Haku-chan?" tanyanya mengawali pertemuan.

"Kamu ngga pernah bilang kalau setiap malam kemari… Tsunade-san memarahiku karena tak bisa menjagamu" kata Haku sembari meninju dadanya, seperti dulu.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya. Haku menyambut hangat dengan sebuah pelukan. Betapa sangat ia merindukan pemuda ini. Betapa ia sangat merindukan pemuda ini. Sosok Ninja yang pernah menuai perihnya sakit hati akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Haku lembut di dada Naruto. Haku merasa, dinginnya angin malam tertimbun oleh rasa yang lebih hangat dari pelukannya.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku."

Haku tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin Haku tidak memaafkan kesalahan seseorang yang mengajarkannya apa itu perasaan. Sebuah rasa sayang yang begitu mendalam dalam lubuk hatinya. Bahkan hingga kini pun sayang itu masih menggebu. Hanya saja ia tutupi dengan rasa malu yang sulit tuk di ungkapkan. "Aku selalu memaafkanmu"

Haku tampak cantik malam ini, dengan dress hitam yang dikenakannya. Kulitnya yang putih kontras dengan dress yang dikenakan menambah bersinar kulitnya. Dan entah kenapa baru kali ini Naruto sadar betul bahwa Haku itu sesungguhnya sangat cantik.

Tiba-tiba Haku sedikit terkejut ketika tubuhnya di gendong oleh Naruto, bridal style. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika ternyata Naruto melakukan hal ini terhadapnya, padahal biasanya Naruto se-

Byurr!

"Hahahaha" Naruto tertawa ketika melihat ulahnya yang menceburkan Haku ke dalam kolam, melepas syal yang ia kenakan… Naruto pun melompat dan…

"**Hyouton"** Ketika mendengar suara itu, Naruto pun dengan mata terbelalak selebar-lebarnya menatap kearah genangan air itu berubah menjadi dataran es. Tanpa sadar Naruto membeku dengan sendirinya, menatap bagaimana ia akan terjatuh dan menabrak es tersebut.

"H-haku-chan~ t-tidaaakk!"

Brakh!

Haku tertawa sesaat, lalu meraih tubuh Naruto dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu…" Bisik Haku lembut di telinga Naruto. Ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, mencoba untuk menjahili gadis tersebut.

"Kamu tahu, cinta selalu rela untuk menunggu" Bisik Haku lagi. Ia melepas pelukannya, menatap dengan lembut kearah Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya serta merapikan poni Naruto yang berantakan diterpa angin.

Dan detik berikutnya…

Ciuman yang mengawali, sebuah benang takdir di antara mereka.

•••

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Naruto kini berada di atas patung Hokage yang merupakan tempat dirinya biasa menenangkan diri. Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa ia diperbolehkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Naruto yang tanpa membuang waktu lagi pun langsung pergi ke tempat ini. Sembari mengenang beberapa hal yang pernah terjadi dalam rantaian peristiwa sebuah takdir.

Banyak ingatan yang terlewat ketika melihat desa tersebut, dari sapaan para penduduk yang simpang siur, bapak-bapak penjual buah yang selalu memberikannya buah gratis ketika lewat, bahkan sampai ingatan kematian seseorang yang sangat ia hormati. Dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana hal itu akan terus terekam dalam ingatannya.

Meskipun beberapa kali bisikan itu terdengar, tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya menolak semua itu. Menolak apa yang sudah di tekadkan dalam hatinya, karena dirinya yang sekarang sudah permanen. Tak ada yang mampu menggoyahkan pikirannya saat ini, semenjak hari itu.

Pandangan Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari pemandangan di depannya dalam rentan waktu beberapa saat.

'Kau bukanlah Ashura… dan juga bukan Indra.. siapa kau sebenarnya, Uzumaki Naruto?'

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto pun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok dengan rambut putih panjang sedang terbang di atas langit. Mata Naruto semakin membulat tidak percaya saat dirinya melihat bulan yang nampak di atas sana.

Bulan yang tampak pada siang hari tentu saja, hal yang sangat asing bagi Naruto, tapi kenapa bulan itu berwarna merah dan memiliki sembilan tomoe di dalamnya. Bukankah… ini seperti Rinnegan miliknya?

Ketika Naruto sedang di rundung rasa ketidakpercayaan, Naruto mengedipkan matanya dengan kaget saat dilihatnya hanya bulan putih biasa yang tampak di atas langit saat ini.

'Hanya khayalanku saja..?' batin Naruto bingung.

Mungkin karena suasana hati ini, mungkin juga karena seluruh perasaan yang ia pendam lama. Ketika ia menyadari itu… seakan dunianya berputar dimana ia teringat ucapan Sanbi. _'Pertarungan yang sebenarnya, kalian yang terkuat dari yang terkuat'_ Dan pada saat itu, otak geniusnya berputar lima kali lebih cepat. Matanya mendongak, menatap kearah langit luas yang menghampar sebagai sketsa dimana pemandangan aneh tadi terjadi.

Bulan… mata… yang terkuat… pertarungan.

Deg!

Matanya melebar, ketika ia menatap kearah dua simbol yang berada di telapak tangannya.

'Mungkinkah… lambang ini milik Ashura dan Indra? T-tapi.. kenapa? A-apakah aku harus melawan mereka yang memiliki kekuatan setara dewa?'

Rasa pesimis mulai merambat ke dalam hatinya, karena Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan ini saja sudah kelelahan melawan Orochimaru. Apalagi melawan mereka yang pada dasarnya pendiri Klan Terkuat?

***Hanya itu? Apakah hanya itu yang kau takutkan, Naruto? … kenapa kau harus takut kepada mereka yang merupakan saudaramu?***

_**Aku… tak tahu.**_

***Bodoh! Lalu, buat apa kekuatanmu yang hebat selama ini? kau memiliki kekuatan yang di atas mereka semua… Kau itu sangat kuat, tapi kau itu terlalu pesimis! Karena itulah kau selalu merasakan kesedihan!***

Naruto hanya tersenyum, tersenyum sedih. Ya… begini lebih baik.

_**Sanbi… apakah ada kisah di mana seorang Jinchuriki hidup bahagia?**_

Kata-kata kecil yang ingin ia utarakan namun tidak pernah… kini telah terucap.

Tapi, bagaimana pun itu berakhir, cerita itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, bukan?

* * *

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dengan keras di suatu jalan setapak.

Satu langkah… dua langkah dan sampai langkah itu terhenti di sebuah pekarangan rumah yang cukup usang. Uzumaki Naruto menyimpan satu tangannya di bawah dagu sembari mengamati perumahan di depannya. Salah satu alasan jelas mengapa ia melakukan itu adalah ia hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran. Bukan berarti ia takut jika harus memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat tua dan kekurangan cahaya tersebut.

Dengan kedua tangan berkelebat masuk kedalam kantung celananya, Naruto kembali melangkah. Pelan namun pasti, di setiap iringan langkahnya yang menghujam permukaan tanah dengan keras… pada saat itu juga iris sapphire nya berubah menjadi abu-abu dengan pola pusaran dengan sembilan tomoe berputar di setiap garisnya.

'**Apa maumu kemari, ningen?'**

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya melihat dan mendengar bisikkan di telinganya. Naruto mencoba menghiraukannya dan kembali melangkah, namun bisikan itu terus dan terus menghantuinya. Bahkan setiap kali ia melangkahkan kaki, nada itu selalu naik satu oktaf. Naruto tidak pernah takut dengan hal-hal berbau mistis, lagipula mentalnya sudah menjadi mental baja saat ini.

"Hantu kah?" Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tidak tidak… tidak mungkin siang-siang begini ada hantu, atau mungkin genjutsu?"

Kemudian Naruto hanya tersenyum. Lantas kembali berjalan.

Namun tiba-tiba…

Dash!

Naruto terpental beberapa meter sambil memasang ekspresi terjatuh sedikit. Kepalanya mendongak, sekaligus memasang wajah serius. Melihat hal yang sangat asing ini, membuat Naruto dengan sedikit kesal pun menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa!"**

Bersamaan dengan kalimat akhir tersebut, hembusan sekuat angin topan pun menyeruak dengan ganas dan melesat ke arah dimana ia memfokuskannya. Naruto kemudian hanya melihat bahwa serangannya terserap oleh sebuah bola hitam yang tercipta dari sebuah kanji yang tiba-tiba muncul. Setelah itu, Naruto mengambil sebilah kunai dan melemparkannya ke arah rumah tersebut. Namun hal yang sama kembali terjadi.

"Oh ayolah… jangan membuatku kesal" Naruto berbicara sambil melepas lilitan perban di kedua tangannya, yang dimana ketika perban itu terlepas.. kini nampak dua buah simbol di kedua telapak tangannya. "Atau akan kuhancurkan kau"

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna putih pun muncul di hadapannya, menampakkan sebuah siluet seorang gadis yang begitu cantik dan mata amethyst yang indah. Gadis dengan surai hitam panjangnya, mengenakan sebuah yukata berwarna biru dan menggenggam sebuah payung kecil sebagai aksesorisnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa… Nee-chan"

.

.

.

* * *

To be Continued~

Ah, ada yang mengkritik tentang ide penulisan saya. Entah itu dari reviews langsung ataupun dari PM… Saya senang jika mendapatkan saran yang mendukung, tapi jika itu menghina ide penulisan saya dan seolah-olah **Jika** yang kalian katakan itu benar? Lantas… kenapa tidak liat profil saya bahwa saya itu seorang Newbie? Dan Newbie sudah sepantasnya memiliki banyak kekurangan.

Jika ada yang menganggap diri kalian lebih hebat… kenapa harus repot-repot membaca fic yang penuh kekurangan ini? Toh, fic yang bagus masih banyak di luar sana.

.

[N/A: Saya merombak penampilan Rinnegan Naruto karena adanya simbol di telapak tangannya (seperti Naruto &amp; Sasuke di Cannon), yang dimana bentuknya bukan lagi pola riak air.. tetapi sebuah pusaran. Yah entah mungkin masih ada banyak lagi nanti perubahan yang akan terjadi. Tapi saya akan tetap memberitahukannya. Ah iya, satu lagi… Ada yang nanya kenapa saya jarang menggunakan Tenseigan? Karena sesuai judulnya… Uzumaki Rinnegan, maka doujutsu utamanya adalah Rinnegan]

Maaf jika di chapter ini banyak sekali perubahan Scene dan alurnya yang begitu cepat. Saya lagi kehilangan banyak ide karena harus membuat Fic Lemon -_- di Fic saya yang lain. Gomen... Hontou ni Gomen. Kalau tentang alurnya yang cepat, itu sudah menjadi salah satu kelemahan saya yang terlalu terobsesi untuk mencapai suatu tujuan dengan cepat.

.

.

_Salam Easy Life_

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

.

Draco, out!


	14. Chapter 14

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis matanya, dan tatapan bingung mulai tampak di kedua matanya. Pandangan fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya. Hanya satu yang berada di pikirannya pada saat ini. _Siapa?. _Melihat pemuda yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya tanpa alasan, membuatnya mengerti kalau tatapan itu adalah tatapan siap menerkam. Jika terus dibiarkan, maka pemuda itu akan membuat rencana dan membuatnya lepas kendali.

Apa yang dibayangkan dirinya terhadap pemuda itu sangat… sangat berkebalikan. Yang dimana Naruto sedang tersenyum, sebuah senyuman rindu akan sosok kakaknya yang telah lama menghilang dan di duga sudah meninggal. Pada awalnya, Naruto mengira apa yang di sampaikan oleh ingatan dalam Rinnegannya hanya sebuah ilusi yang akan menjadi sebuah realita dan tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

Tapi apa yang ada di pikirannya itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Kenyataan yang ada pada saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ilusi. Semua itu tidak terjadi di sini, dan sebelum dirinya sempat berpikir lebih jauh, gadis yang ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya itu sudah memasang kuda-kuda yang membuat Naruto terbelalak melihatnya.

Terpojok, situasi Naruto saat ini. Bukannya ia tak mau melawan ataupun menghindar, tetapi asumsi 'Tidak bisa' dapat menjadi alasannya. Karena ia tidak mungkin menyerang keluarganya sendiri, beberapa aspek yang ia tekankan bahwa kakaknya saat ini memanglah belum sepenuhnya ingat tentang dirinya yang dimana ia sudah di tinggal selama puluhan tahun. Karena itu ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan pada saat ini.

Dan baru saja ia ingin berbuat sesuatu, perubahan mata amethyst itu mulai terjadi. **Byakugan**. Urat-urat mata yang menonjol dan kulit yang mengeras menandakan bahwa tidak ada ampun lagi. Naruto yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebilah pedang panjang dari Fuuin jari miliknya.

Nuibari muncul dari ketiadaan.

Dan kecepatan yang bahkan tidak bisa diikuti oleh pandangan mata, gadis itu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan menjulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah dada kiri Naruto, berniat menghancurkan jantungnya dalam sekali serang.

Sayangnya, gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa mata safhire itu telah bertransformasi. Membuat kecepatan apapun yang ia miliki hanya terlihat seperti gerakan yang teramat lambat.

Dengan kecepatan yang ia latih selama bertahun-tahun, kedua tangannya berkelebat memegang kedua sisi Nuibari dan menposisikannya di depan dadanya. Dan dalam detik selanjutnya, sebuah gelombang kejut tercipta saat telapak tangan gadis itu dan Nuibari tersebut bersentuhan, membuat angin bersorak-sorai seperti para penonton.

Bertindak dengan cepat, Naruto segera melompat munudr dan mengambil sebuah kuda-kuda bertahan.

"Nee-chan… ini aku, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. "Untuk orang mesum sepertimu… aku takkan mempercayai setiap kata yang kau ucapkan. Ingat itu… tidak mungkin!"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Naruto langsung pundung di pinggir pohon sembari mengucapkan kata-kata suram. 'Aku tidak mesum… aku tidak mesum'

Melihat lawannya yang depresi, membuat gadis tersebut menatap Naruto bingung. "Are?"

"Aku tidak mesum… aku tidak mesum…" kemudian Naruto berdiri dan menghadapnya dengan tatapan lurus, membuatnya sedikit gerogi. "Aku tidak mesum, 'kan?"

"K-kau mesum!"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Dan ia hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah menganga ketika melihat Naruto membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke pohon secara berulang-ulang tanpa mengidahkan darah yang mengalir.

"Pemuda yang bodoh…"

* * *

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © **Draco**

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Over!Powered, etc

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, Romance**, etc

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draco, in!**

**.**

**The Lost Sister**

_Chapter 1__4_

.

* * *

Membutuhkan waktu selama setengah jam lamanya untuk Naruto menjelaskan semuanya, walau fakta bahwa kakaknya ini terlalu defensif karena setiap kali ia menatapnya karena rindu. Sampai-sampai Naruto harus mendapatkan sebuah tato di dahi nya karena terkena telapak tangan yang dipenuhi oleh chakra tersebut. Walaupun agaknya ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan… tetapi faktanya ia segera menepis rasa tidak senang itu, mengingat bahwa memang kakaknya sudah melupakan dirinya. Karena itulah, ia memberitahukan siapa ia sebenarnya agar dengan mudah dipercaya. Dan dalam rentan waktu setengah jam itu pula Naruto harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan.

Namun di atas semua hal yang tertulis di atas, dia telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa sosok di depannya ini memanglah kakaknya. Seratus persen ia percaya, karena dari segi fisik dan sifat… Naruto tidak perlu bertanya kepada ibunya dalam hal ini, dan dengan kesimpulan sesingkat itu, Naruto yakin bahwa di depannya ini adalah kakak perempuannya yang di duga meninggal karena menyelamatkan anaknya.

**Hyuuga Sachi.**

Selama apapun Naruto pernah menjalani apa itu rasa sakit, selama apapun ia mengalami apa itu kesedihan, dan selama apapun ia mengidap hilang ingatan… Sosok itu, orang yang sangat ia kenal baik itu, takkan pernah ia lupakan dalam hatinya. Anak pertama dari pasangan Uzumaki Atarashi dan Sera Ootsutsuki yang merupakan kakak kandungnya.

Diskusi singkat yang mereka lakukan pun membuahkan hasil yang baik bagi Naruto, tapi Naruto juga harus mengutuk dalam hatinya ketika ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tunjukkan dari awal.

Pada awalnya, Naruto hanya memberitahukan bahwa ia memanglah adiknya dan mengatakan beberapa hal tentang keluarganya, dan Naruto harus mendapatkan telapak tangan yang sudah hinggap di dahinya dan menganggap dirinya adalah seorang penyusup yang akan membongkar rahasia tentang keluarganya. Dan rasa frustasi itu membuat Naruto tidak berpikir rasional dan ia pun membuka jubahnya menampakkan sebuah simbol pusaran disana yang membuat Sachi_-nee_ percaya pada akhirnya.

Bukannya merasa bersalah karena menyerang adiknya sendiri, Sachi_-nee_ malah tertawa seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Dan entah kenapa itulah yang membuat Naruto harus menahan urat nadinya agar tidak putus.

"Nee-chan." Panggil Naruto pelan.

Sachi yang sedang bergelut dengan rasa senangnya ketika bertemu adik kesayangannya pun menoleh, menampakkan senyuman yang cantik. "Ada apa?"  
"Etto…" Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya, tak yakin mau berbicara apa. "Tentang Nee-chan…"

"Naruto-kun," Sachi menyahut singkat sambil menoleh ke arah adiknya itu. "Aku mengerti tentang apa yang kamu pikirkan, tapi mengertilah bahwa saat ini aku masihlah hidup… sebagai kakakmu yang telah menghilang selama puluhan tahun di sebuah rumah yang tua dan rapuh."

Dalam perbincangan singkat itu, Naruto mengerti beberapa hal yang tidak boleh ia katakan. Pastinya, kakaknya ini akan mengalami trauma berat ketika di tinggal oleh sosok suami dan anaknya. Berbagai pikiran yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan terus berseliweran dalam kepala naruto ketika ia menyadari asumsi yang ia katakan tadi salah.

"Naruto-kun," renungan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar panggilan Sachi. "Nee-chan akan menceritakanmu semuanya nanti, karena saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat… Nee-chan janji bahwa Nee-chan akan memberitahu Naru"

Mendengar nama kecilnya di lontarkan, membuat pemuda itu mengangguk paham dan tersenyum amat lebar. "Naru akan menunggu itu, Nee-chan"

"Naru, bisakah kita ke tempatmu? Nee-chan sudah lelah kalau terus bersembunyi di tempat ini…"

"Lho?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kesamping. "Kenapa harus sembunyi?"

"K-karena aku malu…"

"Buseehh" Suara drop Naruto terdengar. "Nee-chan sembunyi karena malu? Memangnya apa yang harus dimalukan?"

"A-aku… tidak pakai celana dalam"

Dan pada saat itulah, otak Naruto mengalami reboot secara mendadak. Dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan asap berwarna hitam seperti mesin yang baru saja konsleting. "Ya Tuhan… haruskah aku hilang ingatan saat ini juga…?"

•••

Naruto berdiri dengan tubuh menyender pada dinding bangunan kecil tersebut, sesekali matanya melirik melalui sebuah kaca yang lumayan besar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menggoyahkan kaum adam ketika berpapasan dengannya. Naruto agaknya takjub dengan paras yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya itu, sungguh… benar-benar.. cantik.

Dan Naruto harus mempertahankan wajah takjubnya sampai Sachi keluar dari toko pakaian dan menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto-kun?" Sachi memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk memperlihatkan pakaian yang baru saja dibelinya. "Cantik kan?"

"Y-ya… kau memang cantik, Nee-chan"

Sachi yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipi Naruto sembari menarik tangan pemuda yang hanya bisa diam di tempat. Membiarkan puluhan penduduk menatapnya dengan tatapan cemburu yang berlebih dari kalangan pria.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok, Naruto pun duduk di bangku taman sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak mual ketika tubuhnya terpelanting akibat sentakan kuat dari Sachi ketika berlari dengan senangnya.

"Nee Naru… apakah kamu membenci mereka yang telah menghancurkan Uzushio?"

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto tahu bahwa Sachi bersaha menerima fakta yang pedih itu. Merasakan bahwa kakaknya lebih menerima beban berat yang harus di pikul daripada dirinya. Dan Naruto tahu itu… kehilangan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada sebuah rasa sakit.

Rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar dari dalam tubuhnya dan menusuk kedalam relung hatnya terdalam, menghancurkan emosi-emosi yang manusia milik hingga hanya menyisakan satu… balas dendam. Tapi Naruto tidaklah bodoh untuk langsung di makan oleh segala rayuan iblis yang selalu terngiang dalam otaknya. Karena Naruto tahu… semua kebencian yang ia simpan akan mempengaruhi Yami (Kegelapan) dirinya.

"Aku… tak tahu" Naruto tersenyum masam sambil menatap kearah langit yang luas, menatap kearah puluhan potongan awan yang tersebar. "Jika bisa dikatakan, aku benci dengan mereka… tapi aku bisa apa? Yang kulakukan saat ini hanyalah berlatih… berlatih… dan berlatih untuk melampaui mereka."

Sachi terdiam mendengar penuturan itu, ia tidak bisa mengelak dari pendapat adiknya. Ia pun juga sama seperti itu, hanya saja ia hanya mendapatkan kabarnya karena pada insiden itu ia berada di Konoha. Dan satu-satunya bukti yang bisa ia lihat adalah adiknya sendiri, yang merasakan betapa pedihnya kejadian itu.

Bingung.

Bingung, karena dirinya tak mampu berbuat apapun pada saat itu. Jika ia bisa bergerak secepat cahaya, mungkin ia akan datang dan lebih memilih untuk mati di garis depan daripada harus berdiam diri di tempat yang selalu damai ini. Karena ia tak bisa… tak bisa melihat dan merasakan kalau desa kelahirannya itu.. hancur.

Dan lama-kelamaan rasa bingung itu berubah menjadi sebuah rasa kebencian. Benci terhadap desa yang ia tempat saat ini, lebih memilih untuk menjadi pihak yang netral daripada harus membantu teman aliansinya sendiri. Seakan Uzushiogakure itu selalu sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang membantunya meskipun itu kawan sekalipun, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Takut. Mereka takut bahwa desa yang memiliki kemampuan dapat mengancam desa mereka seakan monster yang hanya bisa menghancurkan apa saja tanpa memandang kawan dan teman.

"Lantas… apa yang kamu dapatkan selama ini? Apakah kamu senang atas apa yang kamu dapatkan itu?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak pernah merasakan apa itu kesenangan, terlebih lagi itu bangga.. aku tidak pernah bangga akan apa yang kudapatkan. Meskipun aku menjadi yang terkuat"

Dan jubah hitam yang dikenakan Naruto berubah menjadi putih… kalung magatama melilit bagian kerah lehernya, muncul sembilan tomoe di punggungnya dan dua buah tanduk yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"I-itu…"

Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang ada di pikiran kakaknya. "Ini adalah 'sesuatu' yang membuatku seperti mendekati kakek. Dan cita-citaku bukan hanya mendamaikan dunia, tetapi…"

Dan ketika kata-kata selanjutnya di lontarkan, Sachi hanya mampu tertegun.. memandang dengan iris mata bergetar.

.

"…menjadi Rikudou kedua"

•••

Suasana malam yang dihiasi beribu bintang gemerlap di udara..

Cuaca yang teramat dingin membuat kulit semakin mengeras dan pori-pori bermunculan atau bisa dikatakan merinding. Pohon yang menjulang tinggi bergoyang pelan mengikuti hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit, debu pun berterbangan karena sangking kuatnya angin meniup.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, memang banyak yang mengetahui statusnya sebagai Hokage Ketiga. Hiruzen merupakan sosok yang amat pendiam namun kasar apabila marah. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat kemarahan seorang Sandaime kecuali orang-orang yang disayanginya terluka.

Saat kematiannya, Hiruzen memberikan sebuah senyuman miris yang menjanjikan sesuatu untuknya seorang. Bagaimanapun, Hiruzen menganggapnya sebagai cucu sendiri. Meski mendapat status sebagai cucu angkat itu sudah cukup untuknya ketika mendapati sebuah keluarga.

Ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang digunakan oleh Sandaime di akhir hayatnya, mencoba tersenyum? Meh… Meskipun begitu, Naruto tahu kalau sebenarnya Hiruzen menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik senyuman itu. Seperti sebuah.

Kekuatan…

Tekad…

Keduanya saling bersatu untuk mencapai sebuah semangat yang tak pernah redup, menuju keberanian yang tak pernah luntur dan mencapai suatu kekuatan yang tak mudah hancur.

Ketika darah itu mengalir dari sudut bibirnya sampai menetes, darah penyesalan dan mengakui kesalahan timbul dari hati kecil seorang Hiruzen. Kesalahan yang pernah ia buat, sampai harus membuat seorang anak yang sudah ia anggap cucu sendiri harus menanggung beban dunia.

Ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk melatih Naruto dengan kerja keras yang dimana dari kerja keras itu muncul ketidaksukaan dari 'mereka', rasa benci yang merasa bahwa Naruto hanyalah seorang yang gagal. Semua hasil yang ia dapatkan memanglah baik, bahkan sampai mencapai kata sempurna. Mereka yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa merasa cemburu akan apa yang diraih oleh Naruto. Mereka cemburu karena seorang anak yang tidak bisa apa-apa kini menjadi seorang prodigy terkenal. Hingga itu semua menimbulkan apa yang sering diucapkan oleh mereka dengan kata.

Dengki.

Kedengkian yang mendalam akan mengakibatkan sebuah rantai kebencian untuk membinasakan seluruh umat di dunia ini hingga pada akhirnya hanya satu satu-satunya sosok yang mampu memutuskan rantai ini.

Siapa..?

Siapakah yang mampu?

Manusia memiliki akal dan pikiran sehingga dirinya menjadi sempurna dibandingkan makhluk lainnya. Tapi karena kesempurnaan itulah yang membuat manusia egois.. sombong.. dan angkuh, tanpa menyadari bahwa terkadang makhluk lain itu jauh lebih baik dari pada manusia itu sendiri.

Hingga pada akhirnya manusia itu harus menemukan sebuah jalan, dan mereka akan merasa bahwa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah permainan. Mungkin hanya kesimpulan lah yang mampu menunjukkan semuanya, dari beribu-ribu bahkan jutaan orang.. hanya seorang saja yang mampu menanggung beban dunia di pundaknya. Mungkin inilah akhir dari semuanya, mereka takkan pernah tahu bahwa sosok yang mereka anggap remeh itu…

Akan menjadi sebuah ilusi dalam realita.

Akan menjadi secercah harapan di hari kelam.

Akan menjadi setitik cahaya di balik kegelapan.

Hingga mereka menyadari bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah dunia yang terus berputar seiring berjalannya takdir di atas batu. Hidup bagaikan sebuah realita semu, dimana kau akan terus mengalami kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

Detik, menit, jam, hari pun silih berganti. Semua itu terus berputar layaknya sebuah waktu yang terus bergerak bagai keras ombak yang menabrak karang. Dedaunan berhamburan ke sana kemari mengikuti alunan angin yang berhembus dalam suasana pagi terkesan cerah ini. Para warga berlalu-lalang hanya untuk mencari sensasi baru dari cuaca hari ini, tak lupa membawa sang anak kebanggan untuk pergi ke Akademy.

Lelaki bersurai perak tengah berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha yang tak pernah berubah sama sekali, pemandangan yang begitu sejuk dan nyaman. Gemercik air dari sebuah ember yang kini telah penuh bahkan air tersebut tumpah ke permukaan membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

Dan ia ingin sekali mengulang masa-masa itu, sebuah pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Bertemu kawan, guru bahkan kehidupan yang tentram.

Ia tengah tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha yang cukup ramai. Menggunakan sebuah dalaman berwarna putih yang ia lengkapi dengan sebuah sweater hitam dengan hoddie, celana hitam yang ia kenakan nampak agak kekecilan namun tidak mengubah fakta kalau itu takkan memperlambat kecepatan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Rambutnya kini sudah mulai agak panjang, hampir menyelimuti bagian kepalanya dengan bagian ujungnya mulai menghitam. Melihat hal itu, Naruto pun menggunakan sebuah syal berwarna hitam kecil untuk menahan poninya agar tidak menutupi matanya.

Malam itu, apartementnya ramai.

Sachi-nee baru saja menyelesaikan dekorasi rumah. Sekarang rumah miliknya bisa di katakan sangat… sangat feminim yang membuat Naruto harus menahan rasa pusingnya ketika melihat semua benda yang berbau khas wanita terpasang di setiap sudut rumahnya. Bahkan dindingnya di cat dengan warna serba merah muda, hanya menyisakan langit-langit rumah yang berwarna putih terang.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan memindahkan langkah kakinya untuk berkeliling di rumah kecilnya. Senyum perlahan muncul di wajahnya. "Aku pikir akan terjadi sesuatu, sepertinya instingku salah…" Naruto kemudian tertawa halus ketika mendapati Sachi-nee menaikkan alis matanya. "Tidak tidak.. aku pikir aku harus membeli bahan makanan untuk kita"

Dengan begitu, Naruto berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari sebuah pagar kayu yang membatasi rumahnya dengan jalanan aspal. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya di genggam erat oleh Sachi dari belakang.

"Nee-chan?"

"A-aku ikut denganmu, Naru… Nee-chan takut sendirian"

Naruto hanya menatap tangan yang menggenggamnya itu, gemetar. Beberapa saat berlalu, dan terlihat jelas Sachi memanglah takut jika sendirian. Ninja Konoha itu mencoba mengukir senyuman gugup. Sejujurnya, Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa jika ia akan bertemu dengan para ANBU ataupun teman-temannya yang pasti akan mengira kalau Naruto membawa orang asing ke dalam Konoha, dan pasti kakaknya akan dibawa kedalam unit interogasi.

Hal itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto mengambil kesimpulan dari aspek-aspek ataupun hal yang berkaitan dengan masalah kedepannya. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya… jika mereka tahu akan hal ini, pasti mereka akan menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak, tapi.. satu masalah adalah pada Menma. Bocah gila yang merupakan penggemar wanita, pastinya kakaknya ini juga akan ditikung dan detik selanjutnya adalah tuh bocah bakalan ngadu dan mewek ke bapaknya.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum. 'Tak baik memikirkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi'

"Baiklah, kita pergi bersama… Nee-chan"

Sachi yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum lembut, berlari kecil kedepan rumah untuk menutup pintu lantas kembali berjalan bersamanya. Naruto terhenti sesaat, dan menatap ke telapak tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh kakaknya. Begitu takut kah?

Menatap sosok yang menjadi kakaknya itu, Naruto hanya bisa khawatir. Pasti begitu banyak hal-hal yang menyakitkan yang pernah menghantuinya yang membuat Naruto berpikir ke masa lalu sebelum ingatannya menjadi blur. Tapi dibalik semua itu, terdapat pemikiran yang beberapa langkah lebih maju daripada apa yang orang normal dalam situasi ini.

"Nee-chan, maukah Nee-chan menjadi istri Naru?"

Cetar Membahana…

•••

Naruto melihat punggung dari Kage nya yang sedang membelakangi tubuhnya. Terlihat dari postur tubuhnya yang mengeras menandakan bahwa saat ini akan terjadi firasat yang buruk. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dan hanya bisa mengutuk di bawah bibir. Malam itu… dirinya tanpa sengaja kepergok oleh Yondaime yang entah kenapa baru pulang dari kantornya dan mendapatinya sedang membawa seorang gadis.

Dan segala macam spekulasi dari balik otak Genius Minato… gadis ini bukanlah dari Konoha, melihat dari segala hal.. sudah dapat dikatakan kalau gadis ini bisa saja menjadi mata-mata untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

"…yo Minato, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Minato menghela nafas akan ketidaksopanan pemilik suara itu. Ia tidak perlu menatap pintu untuk melihat dari mana orang itu muncul. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan sensei… gunakan pintu bukan jendela!"

"Ini namanya berlatih kelincahan, seperti menyusup ke pemandian air panas, lari dari tagihan utang atau kabur sebelum wanita yang kutiduri bangun," Jiraiya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi bangga yang terukir. "Jadi…" melirik sekilas pada dua pasang insan yang berdiam diri agak jauh dari tempatnya. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Menemui beberapa masalah"

"Oh?" Jiraiya menaikkan alisnya, seakan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. "Masalah apa yang membuat seorang Namikaze Minato tidak bisa menggunakan otak geniusnya?"

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada Naruto"

Pria tua dengan perawakan tinggi itu pun menoleh, menatap kearah murid didik tersayangnya dengan penuh bangga. "Aku pikir tak ada masalah, melihat Naruto yang membawa… wauw! Cantik sekali dikau"

Sachi dengan wajah gugup bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto dengan ekspresi takut, meskipun agaknya di balik raut wajah itu tersimpan hawa mematikan bahwa sosok di depannya ini sangatlah mesum.

"Naruto! Jangan katakan kau mengikuti ajaran yang ada di buku itu?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Dia kakakku"

Dong!

Jiraiya menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan wajah menganga tidak percaya. Jiraiya melecutkan tatapannya ke arah gadis tersebut sebelum pandangannya beralih ke Naruto, ke gadis itu, balik lagi ke Naruto.

"K-kakakmu? Buahahaha jangan membuatku tertawa Naruto!" Jiraiya tertawa sambil berguling-guling di atas lantai, ekspresinya jelas tidak tergambarkan karena ia sering membolak-balik kepalanya. "K-kupikir kau akan meniduri Kushina atau Haku… tetapi kau meniduri cewek dan menganggapnya kakak?! Adududuh.. perutku…"

"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana…" Jiraiya yang mendengar hal itu pun dengan cepat melempar kepalanya ke samping, matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Naruto sudah berlari kearahnya. "ORYAA!"

Brugh!

Minato menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu kau takkan berbuat macam-macam kepada desa ini, Naruto. Untuk kali ini… aku percaya, tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya… apakah kau ada hubungan dengan negara luar, nona?"

"Tidak"

"U-ukh…" Jiraiya pun bangun dari terkaparnya, menggapai sisi dinding untuk membantunya bangun. "T-tapi kenapa mereka tidak mirip? Ukh"

"Benar juga, oh.. aku paham" Minato agaknya pun menulis beberapa hal di catatan kecil miliknya. "Ini seperti konsep yang aku katakan kepadamu, sensei. Mereka memiliki gen yang berbeda, yang memungkinkan kalau mereka mengambil tiap sisi orang tua mereka"

"Jadi…? Aku sudah cukup bosan mendengar hal itu, yang menjadi topik di sini pasti selalu aku dan aku… apakah tidak ada shinobi lain, huh?"

"Karena kau yang menarik… Naruto" Wajah Hokage itu mengambil raut nostalgia. "Kurasa, Naruto yang dulu sudah berubah sekarang.. dimana ia menemukan sesuatu tanpa batasan, berpikir lebih jauh ketimbang mengambil kontak fisik dalam pertarungan. Dan mengambil sebuah strategi yang memiliki tingkat efisien tinggi daripada harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang sia-sia. Anak yang dulunya biasa-biasa saja, selalu memperhatikan ninja yang sedang latihan dan selalu siap mengambil jalan sebagai shinobi meski pada faktanya kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ingatanmu."

"Souka… akhirnya aku mengerti, alasan kenapa kau mengambil DNA milikku dan menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Tapi kau takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan apapun dari DNA itu, karena aku yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Karena DNA yang kau ambil itu penuh akan kebencian yang kualami… bukan lagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terdampar, tetapi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang akan menjadi eksekutor di dunia yang kejam ini"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap dunia ini, kau menganggap dunia ninja itu sangat licik… penuh kekejaman dan kejahatan bahkan aku tak bisa menemukan setitik pun cahaya dari pandanganmu terhadap dunia ini"

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. "Oh? Jadi sekarang kau itu tukang meramal yang seakan tahu apapun tentang takdir orang lain.. kau lebih baik seperti Neji, terus menatap takdir yang sudah tertulis di atas batu tetapi tidak ingin merubahnya" Naruto tak peduli, siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.. itu takkan mengubah pandangannya dari siapa yang pernah semena-mena terhadapnya. "Kau selalu berpikir kritis, tetapi di sisi lain kau itu sangatlah bodoh. Kau hanya berfokus pada satu orang yang mampu menyelamatkan dunia… apakah ramalan tetua katak itu selalu benar?"

Jiraiya yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya bungkam, seolah-olah setiap kata-kata yang ia rancang kini telah menjadi debu yang berhamburan.

"Kau takkan pernah bisa percaya pada suatu hal yang belum pasti… ramalan itu hanyalah perumpamaan, tak ada yang tahu kejadian yang akan terjadi. Karena bisa saja, kau melakukan satu gerakan yang melenceng dari takdir maka ramalan itu akan berubah" Naruto kali ini memutuskan untuk bebal. Ia tidak mendengarkan sahutan kata-kata Sachi yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. "Jika harus kukatakan… aku membenci kau! Kau yang seenaknya sendiri memindahkanku hanya karena anak lemah itu? Cih… kau pikir dia bisa apa? Kau hanya mengurangi kekuatan Tim 7… kedatangan Menma hanya merusak alur dari kekuatan Tim, bahkan Haruno Sakura yang terlalu fokus dalam percintaan tahu akan hal itu."

"Naru… hentikan, sudah cukup"

"Ta-"

"Hentikan!"

Naruto diam seketika.

"Kau tidak harus berkata seperti itu, Naru" Sachi menghela nafas panjang. Mengulang lagi kalimatnya. Memecah senyap. Mengusap pipi Naruto yang satu jengkal lebih tinggi darinya.

Naruto hanya menunduk, menelan ludah. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, ia sudah kelewat batas. Memaki Kage nya sendiri adalah hal yang tidak bisa di ampuni.

"Gomenasai atas perkaan Naru, aku yakin dia hanya terbawa emosi…" Sachi membungkukkan badannya sembari menatap Minato yang masih terdiam. "…ah iya Hokage-sama, mungkin mulai saat ini Naru akan mundur dari Dunia Ninja dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi penduduk sipil."

"K-kenapa?" Minato menelan ludahnya setelah sekian lama bungkam. Tak percaya atas apa yang di ucapkan oleh wanita tersebut. "Bukankah-"

"Yah, aku memutuskan untuk mundur dari dunia ninja…" ucap Naruto tanpa ragu. "Karena aku bukanlah sekedar alat untuk menuntaskan permainan puzzle mu, satu hal lagi… aku bukanlah Shinobi Konoha"

Dengan itu… suara pintu yang tertutup pun terdengar.

Bersamaan dengan sebuah suara dentingan yang cukup untuk memekik telinganya, menatap kearah benda yang sedang memantul di atas lantai kayu. Itu…

Hitai-ate Konoha.

"Minato…" Kini Jiraiya angkat bicara.

"A-aku tak percaya ini…"

"Naruto yang kau lihat tadi… adalah Naruto yang sudah lelah dari kehidupannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Sensei kepadaku, dia terlalu berat menanggung beban dunia. Dan sensei berkata kalau ada kalanya Naruto akan bertindak suatu saat nanti… dia akan mengeluarkan apa yang ia pendam selama ini sampai pada akhirnya keberadaan kita…

…_ditenggelamkan"_

"Kau pasti bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia…"

.

.

"…sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali"

.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Akankah Naruto akan keluar dari desa dan mengkhianati Konoha?

Apakah dia masuk kedalam Akatsuki?

Ataukah dia akan menjadi warga sipil?

* * *

_To be Continued~_

Bah, ane gak tahu kalau ternyata akan terjadi perubahan sifat di sini. Dan di chapter depan akan semakin rumit lagi, karena saya sudah memutuskan akan mereview kembali yang ada di chapter-chapter kemarin. Untuk alasan kenapa di sini kakaknya Naruto masih hidup, akan terjawab nantinya.

Dan sepertinya saya akan memulai debut Naruto di luar Konoha, atau mungkin langsung membangun Uzushiogakure? Entahlah saya juga nggak tahu.

Tangan ini yang membawa saya untuk membuat cerita aneh ini, perubahan sifat Naruto yang drastis memang terlihat agak aneh karena nggak ada yang tahu alasan di balik itu semua. Dan karena itulah… saya sudah menyiapkan chapter depan untuk menjawab semuanya.

Saya kasih satu alasan yang membuat Naruto marah barusan, dia gak suka ada yang mengambil DNA miliknya karena dalam pemikiran Naruto… Itu akan menjadi sebuah bencana yang dimana Klan yang selama ini dirahasiakan akan ketahuan dan itu akan semakin membawa masalah. Naruto gak suka kalau dirinya di wawancarai terus menerus yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

.

.

Name : Naruto Ootsutsuki (Uzumaki Naruto)

Age : (Tidak diketahui) saat ini memakai umur 16 tahun

Afiliasi : Uzushiogakure dan Konohagakure (sementara)

Class : Chunnin

Rank : S

Hairstyle : Lihat Cover (tinggal ganti warnanya menjadi perak)

Hair Colour : Silvers (Perak) dengan bagian ujung berwarna hitam

Hight : 172 cm

Weight : 55 kg

Weapon :

1\. Nuibari

2\. Yukianesa (Yuki no Ken)

3\. Kubikkiribocho

4\. Raijin no Ken

5\. Kiba

6\. Samehada

7\. Kusanagi no Tsurugi

8\. Uzushio no Ken

9\. Light Scythe

10\. Ryuujin (Dragon Sword)

# Gudoudama dan Beberapa senjata Rikudou

Doujutsu : **Rinnegan &amp; Tenseigan**

Element : **Katon, Fuuton, Suiton, Doton, Raiton**

Kekkai Genkai :-

Kekkai Moura : **Gudoudama**

Kekkai Touta : -

Kuchiyose : **Rinnegan Kuchiyose** and **The Four Gods Winds** (Empat Dewa Penjuru Mata Angin)

Family : Uzumaki Atarashi (Ayah), Sera Ootsutsuki (Ibu), Hyuuga Sachi (Kakak), Hyuuga Masaki (Keponakan)

* * *

Draco, out!


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto hanya bersandar disudut kamarnya. Tidak bergerak, tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Pikirannya, ingatannya menjadi hal yang berbeda di otaknya. Naruto hanya terdiam, dirinya hanya menatap kakak perempuannya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ditebak. Dirinya tidak perlu berpikir berulang kali hanya untuk memikirkan satu hal yang berhubungan dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya itu.

Sang kakak tidak mengeluarkan suara atas respon dari Naruto. Namun ia hanya mengeluarkan senyumannya, senyuman yang cantik membuat Naruto tertegun ketika melihatnya.

"Kenapa Nee-chan menyuruh Naru untuk berhenti menjadi ninja?"

Sachi perlahan namun pasti mendekat, menatap kearah iris sapphire yang membuatnya seakan tenggelam dalam lautan samudra yang luas. Kemudian ia menampakkan sebuah senyuman sedih, bercampur rindu dan asa. Hingga beberapa menit mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut, Sachi mengubah senyuman sedih itu menjadi sebuah senyuman bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua mata amethyst tersebut.

"M-mungkin yang Nee-chan minta sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Naru… tapi semua ini Nee-chan lakukan untukmu, Naru" Naruto menelan ludah. Merasakan emosi kerinduan dan kasih sayang merupakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia rasakan lagi, karena rindu atas dasar kesedihan bukanlah hal yang Naruto inginkan. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, mata itu seperti… tidak ada cahaya.

"Tapi… apakah tidak ada cara lain, Nee-chan?"

"Nee-chan hanya ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, sebuah tempat yang dimana tidak ada yang tahu kecuali keluarga kita. Karena itulah, Nee-chan menyuruhmu untuk memutus komunikasi antara dirimu dengan Konoha." Ujar Sachi tanpa menyembunyikan apapun. "Nee-chan tidak bisa meremehkan informan Konoha, salah satunya adalah pria mesum tadi.. jika hal itu terjadi maka kita takkan bisa berlatih dengan serius."

"Berlatih?" Wajah Naruto nampak ceria, menatap dengan lamat-lamat kearah iris mata kakaknya yang indah tersebut yang tanpa sadar membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Sachi. "Apakah benar Nee-chan akan melatih Naru?"

"Y-ya" jawab Sachi sambil membuang muka kesamping, menghindari kontak mata dengan mata adiknya secara langsung.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar…"

Dan beberapa menit berlalu… mereka pergi-

.

_Meninggalkan sebuah kertas kecil, berharap seseorang yang diharapkan membacanya…_

* * *

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © **Draco**

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Over!Powered, etc

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, Romance**, etc

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

**.**

**Draco, in!**

**.**

**New Power of Naruto**

_Chapter 1__5_

.

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan tatapan datar disetiap langkahnya menuju sebuah tempat, melewati sungai yang panjang.. melompati puluhan pohon hanya untuk menemukan sebuah kuil yang dipenuhi tanaman rambat sehingga nampak tidak terawat. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, dan semakin jauh pula kuil tersebut. Naruto kemudian berhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Kekkai, huh? Ucap Naruto seraya membuka matanya yang saat ini menunjukkan pola pusaran dengan tomoe yang mulai berputar.

Atas perintah batin, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang berbentuk seperti trisula. Merogoh kantungnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dengan beberapa kanji tertulis, melilitkan kertas itu pada pegangannya lantas mengalirkan chakra miliknya dengan mengatur konsentrasi aura tersebut lalu melemparkannya.

Dan…

Kunai tersebut seperti menembus sesuatu yang tidak terlihat sebelum pada akhirnya menancap di atas permukaan tanah, melihat usahanya yang berhasil Naruto pun berucap.

"**Jikkukan."**

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan putih dan muncul kembali dimana kunai trisula tadi menancap. Kemudian ia menatap lurus tepat dimana kuil tersebut berada. Di depan sana puluhan Fuuinjutsu dengan efek tak diketahui pun terpasang secara sejajar dengan anak tangga.

Menatap dengan pandangan hati-hati. Tanpa sadar, _Rinnegan memberikan ingatan tentang masa depan_ yang membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Dan ingatan tentang Fuuin itu menjalar ke dalam otaknya hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?"

Sejujurnya, Naruto merasa terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Padahal ia hanya berpikir sekilas tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melewati Fuuin itu, namun mata ini membuat imajinasi menjadi kenyataan. Ketika Naruto melemparkan trisula itu tepat ke tengah-tengah anak tangga… pada saat itu pula, sebuah laser dengan daya destructif tingkat tinggi melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menghantam trisula tersebut. Tanpa memberikan kawah pada anak tangga.

Dan Naruto hanya mampu memegang sebelah matanya, masih tidak percaya akan apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya. Kemudian ia memandang kearah simbol bulan yang ada di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Aku pikir kamu akan langsung kesana tanpa berpikir, Naru" Sebuah suara menyambut Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar suara tersebut. Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh kebelakang, yang kemudian ia mendapati Sachi sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Jadi… itukah kemampuan dari mata kakek?" Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu Sachi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau begitu, kita tak perlu berlama-lama lagi…"

"Eh?" Naruto jadi bingung sendiri.

Sachi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kenapa? Bukankah kita datang kemari untuk melatih kemampuan masing-masing? Bukankah kamu ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa mengalahkan Ashura dan Indra? Dan… menjadi Rikudou kedua?"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Bertekad akan menyelesaikan latihan ini dengan sebagus mungkin. Karena, ia tak ingin menjadi seorang penerus yang lemah. Karena dia, keturunan dari Klan terkuat sepanjang masa…

Ootsutsuki.

Sebuah Klan yang hanya tinggal tertulis oleh tinta hitam di dalam bumi, menghilang dan akan terkubur sampai jutaan tahun. Sampai dunia takkan pernah tahu-

_apakah ada Klan itu? _

.

.

.

.

Perasaan inilah yang berusaha Kushina kubur didalam dirinya. Perasaan inilah yang tidak pernah ia inginkan kembali muncul didalam dirinya. Sebuah perasaan takut, suatu emosi yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam dan berharap akan berhamburan seperti debu yang berterbangan.

Tapi..

KENAPA!?

Ia tak mungkin berhalusinasi! Tangannya dengan gemetar memegang sepucuk surat yang tertulis beberapa cetakan tinta yang tampak masih baru. Surat yang berisi sebuah kata perpisahan, namun..

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini?

Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya selama ini? Apakah kehadirannya selama ini yang menyulitkan pria itu? Mungkinkah, ia hanya menjadi beban hingga pria itu pergi?

Ia ingin bicara.. tapi tidak bisa. Ingin berteriak namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Seakan semua perkataan yang ingin ia lontarkan tak mampu mengeluarkan sekecil pun pekikan dari pita suaranya. Matanya tanpa sadar sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata…

Dengan begitu pandangannya mulai tertutup oleh sesuatu yang gelap, seakan dunianya tertarik oleh suatu dasar jurang yang curam. Satu hal yang dapat Kushina rasakan adalah tubuhnya linglung dan…

Tak sadarkan diri.

•••

Maafkan aku yang bersikap egois…

Tapi aku senang ketika bersama dengan kalian walau semua ini tercapai bagaikan mimpi, semua itu ingin terwujud walau berasa hanya permainan konyol.

Tapi itulah kenyataan, dimana apa yang diinginkan tercapai walau bagai mimpi. Tapi aku akan kembali walau perih telah menanti.

Tunggu aku… aku akan membahagiakan kalian jika telah kembali, kusimpan hati ini kepadamu. Jagalah itu sampai aku kembali, jangan buat aku kecewa akan semuanya…

.

Naruto Uzumaki

•••

Sekarang, pemandangan yang dapat dilihat di rumah yang cukup besar itu adalah Jiraiya yang sedang duduk dengan santai dan mengangkat kakinya. Selain itu, ada Minato, Shizune, Tsunade, Haku dan beberapa ANBU Elite. Tapi mata Jiraiya menangkap ada satu orang yang tidak hadir disana.

"Kushina, dimana dia?" Jiraiya berkata sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

"Maaf, sejak tadi dia selalu mengunci diri dikamar dan tidak ingin diganggu…" Shizune membalasnya pelan, namun sesaat ia juga mendapatkan raut muram dari wajah gadis rambut hitam di sampingnya.

Jiraiya yang mengetahui arti dari pandangan Shizune pun hanya diam, dan itu menimbulkan berbagai tanda tanya. "Tolong panggilkan Kushina! Katakan aku tak ingin melihat sifat manjanya itu." Dia berbicara pada Shizune.

"Aku mengerti" Shizune mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita istri Yondaime Hokage itu berhasil membujuk gadis dengan surai merah itu untuk keluar. Matanya masih sembab, ia masih menggenggam sebuah surat di tangannya. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kushina, kau sekarang bisa membuang benda itu. Itu sama sekali tidak berguna denganmu sekarang" Jiraiya berkata datar. Dan itu menghentak semua orang.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang barusan kau katakan!" Kushina kini tersulut emosinya.

Jiraiya mendengus. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hah?! Kau tak ada bedanya dengan shinobi tak berguna! Membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menangisi kepergian kekasihmu, apakah itu berguna untukmu?!" Jiraiya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, mencoba untuk menghentikan emosinya. "Kau pikir… apakah hanya kau yang kehilangan? Konoha pun juga kehilangan, bahkan dia sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri. Kau dan Haku… kalian seperti anakku, tapi jika melihat kalian yang terus seperti ini, kalian malah membuatku merasakan penderitaan. Cobalah untuk memahami dunia ini, dia itu akan menjadi penyelamat kalian… penyelamat dunia ini, karena itulah beban yang ia tanggung sangatlah besar. Jika kalian tidak bisa berusaha, maka kalian takkan pernah bisa mendapatkannya!"

Semua orang yang ada disana terhenyak. Menimbulkan sensasi yang begitu mengheningkan, tak ada satupun yang bersuara kecuali isak tangis Kushina dan Haku yang mulai mengisi ruangan itu…

.

.

.

.

.

_**-3 tahun kemudian-**_

Hujan turun dengan rintik-rintik. Seperti sebuah sensasi dimana ia pergi di kala itu.

Kabut yang terlihat cukup pekat menghalangi penglihatan jauh ke depan atau pun ke segala arah. Setelah sekian lama melihat, kedua matanya sudah beradaptasi dengan tempat yang mereka sebut dengan persembunyian sementara. Langit cerah yang sudah lama diselimuti oleh awan gelap. Cahaya matahari yang jarang menunjukkan dirinya…

Tiga tahun.

Itulah waktu yang terlewat semenjak kejadian ia pergi meninggalkan tanah tempat ia singgah saat ini. meninggalkan beberapa kejadian dan ingatan yang akan selalu terukir di otaknya. Ingin melupakan, namun sangat sulit tuk melakukannya karena yang ada hanyalah bayangan dua gadis yang selalu ada dalam hatinya. Tapi ia pikir semua itu sudah usai sekarang.

Matahari pun segera memanjat tahtanya, menapaki ribuan awan dan menggapai langit yang semakin tinggi. Cahaya teriknya menyapu kabut. Naruto menatap lamat-lamat wajah wanita di hadapannya. Sejenak, dia seperti bisa melihat wajah ibunya disana. Wajah orang yang menyayanginya begitu tulus.

Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Kebaikan dan keramahan itu, sesuatu yang membuat Sachi tertarik dengan pemuda yang menjadi adiknya itu. Dirinya tidak tahu kapan itu datang, akhirnya Sachi mulai menyadari perasaan itu. Perasaan sederhana namun sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Naruto, menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum ia berbicara. "Sudah tiga tahun kita berlatih, tapi Nee-chan tidak memberitahu Naru tentang alasan Nee-chan melatih Naru dan meninggalkan Konoha"

"Nee-chan akan menjawabnya, tapi Nee-chan ingin bertanya apa cita-citamu?" tanya Sachi memastikan dia tidak salah membeberkan rencananya selama ini.

"Cita-cita yah, entahlah… aku hanya ingin merasakan dunia damai" kata Naruto dengan tatapan mata memandang langit yang luas. "Seperti awan yang bergerak dengan bebasnya tanpa ada hambatan, meskipun ada.. pasti mereka akan bekerja sama untuk memikul beban tersebut"

"Kedamaian yah? Bagaimana caramu melakukan semua itu? Apakah dengan menakhlukkan semua Negara Elemental dengan kekuatanmu?" tanya Sachi kemudian dan menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir akan menguasai semuanya, dan tak pernah ada keinginan seperti itu sedikit pun di dalam otakku. Yang kupikir hanyalah bisa menjadi seseorang yang dapat berjalan bebas dengan segala kebebasannya, dan bukan hanya aku saja.. tetapi semua orang dapat merasakan itu" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum kearah Sachi. "Tapi aku takkan bisa melewati rintangan tanpa harus mengorbankan darah dan air mata, karena penderitaanlah yang akan menuntunku untuk mencapai semua itu"

"Souka… lalu, apa langkah pertama yang akan kau ambil untuk menuju perdamaian itu?"

"Entahlah…" Naruto memandang lurus kembali kearah gumpalan awan yang terus bergerak tersebut. "Melihat orang lain sedang tertawa bersama dan bahagia bersama dengan keluarga mereka, entah kenapa itu membuatku memiliki tujuan. Yah.. sebuah tujuan untuk menyatukan mereka para keluarga yang terpisah"

Sachi pun tersentak ketika mendengar hal itu. 'Keluarga…'

"Yosh! Baiklah… aku sudah mendengar semuanya darimu" Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. "Sepertinya aku tak perlu menyembunyikannya darimu"

"Ha?"

"Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama…"

.

.

"…masih hidup"

_Deg!_

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun terkejut, tanpa sadar air mata pun menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Kata-kata yang ia tunggu selama bertahun-tahun kini telah terucap, berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang tahu apakah orang tuanya masih hidup atau tidak. Tanpa sadar…

Sebuah harapan kecil pun muncul.

Yang akan menjadi sebuah benang-benang ikatan yang akan menyatukan sebuah keluarga-

_Yang telah sekian lama terpisah_

•••

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya gurun pasir yang luas lah yang dapat dilihat oleh mata. Tak ada apapun kecuali bebatuan dan pasir-pasir yang telah terkena radiasi matahari sangat lama. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bercampur dengan debu pun meliuk-liuk dan menghembus sekelompok Tim yang sedang berlari. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau wajah mereka sangatlah panik akan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kankurou?! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Temari sambil berlari ke tengah-tengah padang pasir ketika melihat adiknya sedang terkapar dengan luka yang sangat parah.

"Akatsuki menyerang desa kita." Kata Kankurou lemah karena efek racun yang diberikan oleh Sasori kepadanya. "Mereka berhasil membawa Gaara, a-aku tidak bisa menyelematkannya. Maafkan aku Temari-nee, aku kakak yang gagal"

"Sudahlah Kankurou… biarlah yang berlalu tetap berlalu, yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah membawa Gaara kembali" ucap Temari sambil membopong tubuh Kankurou. "Aku akan membawamu ke desa, sebaiknya kita sembuhkan luka mu dahulu"

"Itu benar, Kankurou-san" Menma yang berdiri di sebelah Kakashi pun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Temari. "Bukankah begitu, teme?"

"Hn"

Dan mereka pun pergi menuju desa…

•••

Di sebuah desa dengan suhu yang sangat panas terlihat desa itu porak poranda seperti habis terjadi pertarungan yang hebat. Para penduduknya terlihat panik karena sang pemimpin mereka di bawa oleh sebuah organisasi dengan jubah awan merah yang dinamakan Akatsuki.

Naruto yang sedang terbang bersama Suzaku dan Sachi-nee pun memutuskan untuk mendarat. Ketika telah berhenti tepat di pinggir hutan, Suzaku pun dengan satu anggukan hormat menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Naruto sedikit jengah ketika melihat langit yang panas, kemudian melihat bayangannya yang ia pijak.

"Nee-chan, sebaiknya kamu pergi mencari penginapan… aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sunagakure"

Sachi pun mengangguk paham, kemudian berjalan dengan tudung jaket milik Naruto yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi pandangan seseorang untuk melihat wajahnya akibat bayangan yang ditimbulkan.

Naruto menggoyangkan kepalanya, seakan mengusir rambut yang terus menerus menutupi matanya. Rambut perak yang jarang ia potong. Naruto kembali melihat pakaiannya yang saat ini ia kenakan, sebuah kaos hitam berlengan panjang yang kemudian ia tutup menggunakan jubah berwarna putih dengan enam magatama berada di bagian kerahnya, hanya menggunakan sebuah kain tebal sebagai ikat pinggang dan sepasang pedang 'Kiba' yang terpasang di punggungnya secara menyilang. Pada saat itu, muncul niat ingin mengganti sesuatu dengan yang lebih… terang. Namun seorang gadis cerewet menanti untuk membuat telinganya mendengung karena alasan tersebut. Naruto tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi, namun entah kenapa rasa kesukaan pada warna yang terang tak cocok dengan ninja tersebut.

Kemudian pikirannya kembali terfokus akan kondisi Sunagakure yang hancur pada beberapa bagian, tidak mengira selama beberapa tahun ini ia berlatih dan muncul kembali di dunia ninja, Sunagakure sudah menjadi seperti ini. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto harus berpikir secara logis, tidak ada yang mampu melakukan kejadian ini kecuali…

Akatsuki.

Namun kabar yang selalu terjadi beberapa tahun ini membuatnya… kebal… akan semua yang telah menimpa. Dari kejadian bahwa beberapa orang tewas akibat ulah Akatsuki.

Penyerangan yang terjadi pun bertambah parah semenjak pertama kali, terbunuhnya Sarutobi Asuma dalam waktu lima bulan yang lalu. Meskipun ia agaknya ragu kalau Asuma mampu menghadapi Ninja sekelas Akatsuki, tapi sejak pertarungan tersebut terjadi.. Naruto pun sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akan… mati.

Namun…

Naruto sudah lelah dengan semua ini, dengan adanya Akatsuki yang usut demi usut memiliki tujuan dengan cara mengumpulkan kekuatan pun menimbulkan ketidaksukaan rasa di hati, bahwa itu semua adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan mereka harus tahu konsekuensi dari hal tersebut. Meskipun tidak suka dengan cara mereka mengumpulkan kekuatan, namun Naruto telah belajar dari pengalaman yang telah menghantuinya selama ini. Dan dari hal-hal yang berseliweran di atas, ia pun memutuskan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membandingkan.. siapakah yang terkuat, Naruto atau Akatsuki?

Dengan tenang Naruto melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang melewati jalan besar tersebut. Banyak dari mereka yang sedang terluka dan beberapa di antara mereka pun _saling membantu_. Baginya itu adalah sebuah.. kedamaian. Meski pada pandangannya tidaklah seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat kearah seorang pemuda yang sedang terkapar dengan luka bakar di tubuhnya, tanpa ada orang yang menyembuhkannya. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto pun iba… dengan cepat ia pun berlari kearah pemuda tersebut dan berniat untuk menyembuhkannya. Namun dari arah lain.. seorang gadis pun juga terlihat mendekati pemuda itu dan…

***BRUK***

Sebuah tabrakan pun terjadi, membuat Naruto terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama dengan posisi terduduknya. Dia hanya melihat kearah gadis yang masih mengaduh dengan posisi yang sama sepertinya.

'H-haku?' batin Naruto terbelalak.

"A-ah gomenasai… aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan pemuda itu" ucap Haku sambil tersenyum manis dan mulai melakukan Ninjutsu Medis untuk mengobati luka pemuda tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di tempat.

'Dia… tidak mengenalku?'

***Tentu saja, bakayarou! Lihat kau yang sekarang*** Sanbi dari dalam pun meraung, karena otak tuannya kini telah menjadi bodoh meski kenyataannya memanglah bodoh dalam hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Rambutnya kini telah berubah, tetap perak dengan ujung berwarna hitam namun agaknya terlihat liar dan naik kearah mana saja. Terlebih lagi tampangnya yang sudah lama dan pasti sangat asing dimata gadis tersebut. Apalagi penampilannya yang serba hitam-putih, sangat berketerbalikan dengan Naruto yang dulu. Dari semua hal yang ia pakai di tubuhnya, semuanya serba hitam, hanya jubah yang ia kenakan saja yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan.

"A-ah gomenasai atas kejadian tadi, aku tak bermaksud menabrak Tuan tadi" Haku yang telah selesai dengan tugasnya pun bangkit dan menatap kearah Naruto, tanpa sadar Haku memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kini Naruto yang terkejut. "A-ah mungkin nona salah orang, karena aku adalah seorang pengelana dan baru saja singgah disini"

"Begitukah? Baiklah, kalau begitu permisi…"

Dengan begitu, Haku pergi dari hadapannya meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai paham dengan kondisinya saat ini. Setelah melihat kepergian Haku, Naruto pun mengeluarkan trisula miliknya.

"**Jikkukan!"**

•••

Malam yang tenang. Suara hewan malam yang selalu menghiasi telinga manusia ketika hendak tidur. Bulan sabit yang menerangi malam tersebut menjadi pemandangan indah yang akan disebut beberapa orang yang melihatnya. Namun ketenangan malam tersebut tidak berlaku untuk seorang cowok berpakaian hitam.

Ninja itu berhenti sejenak, dan merungkup sejajar dengan atap. Matanya bergerak menuju kebawah, melihat beberapa pria dengan seragam yang serupa mengitari sebuah kediaman. Dengan sabar, ninja yang memiliki mata biru tersebut menunggu hingga para penjaga tersebut pergi.

Setelah melihat kepergian Ninja-Ninja tersebut, Naruto pun dengan kecepatan yang sudah ia latih bertahun-tahun pun melesat masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut.

Rumah sakit.

Semakin Naruto melangkah, semakin dekat pula Naruto pada sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor. Begitu luas namun dijaga oleh dua penjaga khusus Shinobi Sunagakure. "Anu Tuan, sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pasien di ruangan ini?" tanya Naruto kepada salah satu penjaga gerbang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sang penjaga yang langsung memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

"Aku hanya seorang pengelana, dan ketika aku melihat ruangan dan aura di dalamnya… aku seperti mengenalnya, dia seperti temanku" jawab Naruto tersenyum, tanpa mempedulikan nyawanya yang terancam. "Bolehkah aku masuk untuk bertemu dengannya?"

Sang penjaga gerbang pun sedikit ragu lantas membuka pintu tebal tersebut. Kini nampak Kankurou yang tergeletak dan sedang diperiksa oleh tim medis dari desa Suna.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, Kankurou pun menaikkan alisnya merasa heran. "Ada apa?"

Mendengar respon yang seperti itu, Naruto pun tersenyum kemudian berdiri di samping Kankurou sembari meminta izin kepada Tim medis untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ketika mereka keluar, kini menyisakan Kankurou dan Naruto di dalamnya.

"Sudah cukup lama… Kankurou"

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya itu membuat Kankurou berjengit sesaat sebelum ia tersenyum. "Naruto kah?" tanya Kankurou memastikan.

"Oh yeah, kau mengenalku… kawan"

Kankurou pun menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Naruto… kudengar kau sudah menjadi penduduk sipil dan berhenti menjadi ninja untuk selamanya? Apakah itu benar…? Kau tahu? Semenjak kabar itu terdengar oleh Gaara, dia merasa kesal dan ingin pergi ke Konoha untuk mencekikmu. Dia selalu berkata-_apa yang dia pikirkan? Bukankah dia itu sangat bodoh-_ Gaara sudah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman atau dalam kategori sahabatnya"

"Benarkah?" Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sulit dipercaya Gaara melakukan hal itu"

"Hahaha kau benar… dia berubah drastis setelah menjadi Kazekage"

Naruto melebarkan matanya. "Dia menjadi Kazekage? Oh Tuhan… aku tak percaya ini. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Gaara? Aku tak melihatnya" Naruto celingak-celinguk untuk melihat dimanakan bocah berambut merah itu berada.

"Gaara… diculik Akatsuki"

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto berubah menjadi kosong ketika mendengar nama itu. "Akatsuki…" dengan itu Naruto berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi, namun tangannya dicekal oleh Kankurou.

"Memangnya kamu mau apa? Akatsuki itu sangat kuat… saat ini Tim Kakashi-san dan Tim Jiraiya-san sedang mengejar mereka" Kankurou kini menampakkan tatapan sendu di matanya. "Naruto… kupikir kamu harus tahu akan hal ini, kalau Haku… dia bertunangan dengan Menma dan Kushina dengan Sasuke…"

Walaupun sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkanya, Kankurou tetap mengatakannya karena ia tak mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu kepada teman adiknya ini.

"Naruto… kau tak apa?"

Naruto tersadar dari pikiran kosongnya. "A-ah, a-aku tak apa-apa.. Kankurou"

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, sebelum ia berdiri dan memegang dada Kankurou yang menimbulkan raut bingung dari pemuda pemain boneka tersebut. Di lepasnya sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi telapak tangannya, ketika itu terbuka… terlihat sebuah simbol matahari disana.

Dengan beberapa detik menyentuh dada Kankurou, dengan cepat pula luka bakar yang di derita oleh Kankurou sembuh dengan sendirinya di ikuti oleh Kankurou yang terbatuk tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan sebuah cairan berwarna hitam dari mulutnya.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan racun di dalam tubuhmu, dan sudah menyembuhkanmu… sekitar beberapa jam lagi kau sudah bisa bergerak seperti biasa"

"Arigatou!"

Dan Naruto berniat untuk pergi…

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku ikut bersamamu"

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau belum sembuh benar, tak mungkin bisa bergerak lebih dari sekedar berjalan"

"Aku tak peduli, melihat adikku yang baik-baik saja sudah cukup menjadi obat untuk apa yang kuderita"

Naruto yang melihat tatapan penuh akan harapan itu pun tertegun, lantas tersenyum membuat Kankurou pun tersenyum juga. Melihat Kankurou yang mengeluarkan sebuah kain, Naruto pun langsung mengambilnya.

"Itu adalah kain milik anggota akatsuki yang kudapatkan, Tim Konoha baru bergerak dua puluh menit yang lalu… kalau bisa kuprediksi, kita bisa menyusul Akatsuki dalam jangka waktu satu jam setengah. Namun aku yakin mereka akan bermalam saat ini, jadi akan sulit bagi kita untuk mengejar mereka" Melihat Naruto yang tertawa, membuat Kankurou heran. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kankurou… kau masih meremehkanku?" Jika bisa dilihat lebih spesifik, Kankurou memang melihat banyak sekali perubahan dalam diri Naruto. Bukan sebagai seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang melawan Gaara pada saat itu, tetapi.. lebih kuat dari itu. "Aku bisa menyusul mereka dalam waktu tiga puluh menit"

"Besok…" Naruto pun mengulurkan tangannya. "Bersiap untuk menyelamatkan Gaara?"

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

**-Sunagakure, 06:15-**

Kini mereka berdua berdiri di depan gerbang bersama dengan beberapa jounin yang menjaganya. Para penjaga tadi agaknya sedikit khawatir tentang Kankurou yang begitu memaksakan diri dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat, namun Kankurou menolaknya dengan keras dan lebih memilih untuk menolong adiknya.

"Tolong jaga desa, Shinon-san!" ucap Kankurou kepada penjaga gerbang yang loyal kepadanya.

Mendapatkan anggukan dari penjaga gerbang tersebut, Naruto pun melompat di ikuti oleh Kankurou di belakangnya. Namun yang mengakibatkan Kankurou heran adalah Naruto hanya melompat dan berhenti sejauh sepuluh meter dari gerbang.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menyeringai sekilas sambil merapal beberapa handseal yang cukup cepat dan menghentakkannya ke permukaan pasir.

"_**Shifuu Kuchiyose : Suzaku!" (Four Winds Summoning: Vermillion Bird)**_

Muncul seekor burung phoenix di depan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menaiki Suzaku seraya berkata.

"Naiklah Kankurou, tak usah takut seperti itu. Dia takkan memakanmu"

Kankurou dengan wajah ragu pun melompat ke permukaan tubuh phoenix tersebut, sekilas kakinya terasa terbakar oleh aura yang dipancarkan burung itu namun ia pun berterimakasih kepada Naruto yang mengalirkan sebuah chakra untuk menahan hawa panas itu.

"Suzaku!" Naruto melemparkan sebuah kain yang diberikan oleh Kankurou kepadanya yang langsung di endus oleh Suzaku. "Kau tahu dimana pemilik kain tersebut?"

"Ha'i, Naruto-sama"

.

.

.

Team Kakashi dan Team Jiraiya bersama dengan Temari &amp; Chiyo pun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, karena di hadapan mereka kini sudah ada dua anggota Akatsuki yang sedang menaiki sebuah burung dengan Gaara di belakangnya. Namun sepertinya Deidara menyadari hal itu, tanpa basa-basi lagi Deidara pun melemparkan sepuluh bola yang terbuat dari tanah liat ke arah dua Tim tersebut. Anggota yang paling berisik di Akatsuki kemudian berteriak dengan lantang. "Seni adalah ledakan!"

"_**Katsu!"**_

DUARR! DUARR! DUARR!

Ledakan beruntun dari bola tanah liat yang dilemparkan oleh Deidara pun membuat kawah yang lebar dan menghentikan pergerakan kedua Tim dari Konoha tersebut. Belum asap mereda, mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah bayangan yang begitu besar menutupi bayangan mereka.

"B-burung itu… NARUTO!" Jiraiya yang menyadari pemilik dari hewan tersebut pun berteriak keras, berlari tanpa memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan dan lebih memilih untuk melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersila. Menatap kearah Deidara yang saat ini sedang berdiri di atas burung buatannya.

"Siapa kau?!" Mengacuhkan teriakan Jiraiya, Deidara pun sudah bersiap dengan tanah liatnya yang kini sedang dikunyah oleh mulut di tangannya.

"Aku?" Naruto melompat dari Suzaku dan menggunakan satu jarinya untuk menunjuk dadanya. "White"

"White? Owh… nama yang mirip sekali dengan rambutmu" Tiba-tiba Deidara melompat dan menembakkan sebuah peluru tanah liat dari telapak tangannya. "Makan tuh **C3**"

"_**Katsu!"**_

DUARR!

Kini terlihat ledakan yang sangat besar dari yang tadi, terlihat dengan jelas kalau Deidara mengulur waktu untuk membuat boom dengan kepadatan yang luar biasa. Sampai-sampai dampak dari ledakan tersebut membentuk kawah yang sangat besar di permukaan pasir. Namun Deidara menggertakkan giginya ketika melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri tegap di tengah-tengah kawah.

"Tahan Dei!" Sasori, dengan cepat pun membuang jubah Hiruko nya dan menampakkan wujud bonekanya. "Kau lupa apa yang dikatakan Leader? Dia adalah musuh yang sebenarnya… membunuh Orochimaru tanpa terluka, adalah sesuatu yang mustahil bagi seorang bocah"

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Oh? Kau mengetahui hal itu ternyata… sepertinya Zetsu memberitahumu banyak hal"

Dan…

Pada saat itu juga muncul sebuah tanaman venus dari permukaan tanah, menampakkan sosok yang tadi ia sebutkan namanya.

"Sudah kuduga… kau melampaui batasanmu sendiri, Naruto-sama"

"Akhirnya kau datang… Zetsu" Naruto menatap kearah Zetsu dengan senyuman sinis terukir diwajahnya. "Jadi… berapa banyak orang yang sudah kau hasut selama ini?"

Dengan itu Zetsu tertawa. "Hahaha sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan ingatanmu, dan lagi… kau sudah sangat kuat sekarang, aku yakin Kaguya-sama akan bangga terhadapmu"

"Meh… bahkan dia tidak mengenaliku, dia hanya mengenali siapakah Ashura dan Indra…"

Orang-orang yang berada di sana hanya mampu terdiam dan mendengarkan perdebatan antara dua orang tersebut, meski agaknya mereka ragu menganggap Zetsu sebagai seorang manusia.

"Muahaha tentu saja, Naruto-sama. Ketika Kaguya-sama masih hidup, kau masih berada di dalam kandungan. Dan juga…" Zetsu mengobservasi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Penampilanmu seperti Indra… namun pemikiranmu seperti Ashura, itulah yang membuat dunia akan bertanya… siapa kah kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku tak perlu menjadi siapa-siapa…"

"Souka. Jadi kau memilih untuk menapaki jalan untuk menjadi Rikudou kedua?" Zetsu nampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya karena takdir yang terus mempermainkanmu selama ini… bukankah begitu, White-kun"

"Hah… jangan pernah memprovokasiku, Zetsu. Kau bahkan seharusnya tidak layak hidup disini, kau bukanlah manusia… kau hanyalah pecahan dari sel milik nenek yang hidup sampai sekarang"

"Kau tahu, Naruto-sama? Mungkin Kaguya-sama takkan senang kalau kau menghina saudaramu sendiri, tapi biar kukatakan sedikit… kemampuanmu yang sekarang tidak cukup untuk melawan Ashura dan Indra, camkan itu!"

Dan dengan itu…

Zetsu menghilang dan meninggalkan gurun pasir yang sunyi senyap, hanya hembusan angin dan daun yang berterbangan di hadapan mereka.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar, kalian takkan pernah bisa melawanku…" Naruto mengeluarkan kedua pedang legendaris kiba dari punggungnya dan mengacungkannya ke udara. **"Ikazuchi no Kiba!"**

Duar!

Serangan petir itu melesat ke arah Deidara yang hanya mampu mendengus kesal ketika melihat serangan itu merupakan kelemahannya. Deidara yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke atas burungnya dan berdiri di atas sana.

"Hati-hati Dei! Itu hanya serangan pembuka!"

Naruto dengan mata yang terutup oleh poni pun menyeringai, tanpa sadar kedua mata sapphire itu telah bertransformasi menjadi abu-abu dengan pola pusaran dan sembilan tomoe yang berputar.

"Kha kha kha… matilah kalian!" Naruto dengan kecepatan 'gila' pun sudah sampai di depan Sasori yang hanya mampu membelalakan matanya, dengan insting yang ia latih selama bertahun-tahun pun ia langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menggerakkan pasir besi yang entah sudah sejak kapan membanjiri area sekitar.

Bresh!

Tinju yang dilapisi oleh aura berwarna putih itu pun menghantam pasir besi milik Sasori yang dimana pukulan itu sengaja tidak digunakan untuk menembusnya melainkan hanya untuk percobaan. Melihat hal itu pun, Naruto melompat mundur kembali sebelum ia tetap mengukir seringaiannya.

Sasori yang diberikan waktu untuk menyerang pun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan berucap. **"Satetsu (Jiton) : Ryusa Bakuryuu!" (Magnet Release : Iron ore Giant Waves)**

Serangan ombak pasir besi melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya menyeringai. "Sepertinya mencoba kekuatan baru tak masalah" kemudian menutup matanya, ketika di buka matanya berubah menjadi sebuah pola segienam dengan pola rantai di pinggirannya yang merupakan perubahan dari Rinnegan Naruto, ia menamakannya **Mugenkyou Rinnegan**.

"**Hyouton : Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" (Ice Release : Black Dragon Blizzard)**

Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul naga hitam legam dari telapak tangan Naruto yang tingginya sekitar 20 meter, naga tersebut memiliki aura yang mematikan dengan mata yang semerah darah. Seperti menuruti perintah batin Naruto, naga tersebut melesat dan menghancurkan ombak pasir besi milik Sasori lantas meliuk-liuk di udara sebelum pada akhirnya tercipta gemuruh yang sangat mustahil di temui disekitar Sunagakure.

"H-hujan?" Kankurou yang berada di atas Suzaku pun terkejut ketika mendapati hujan di Suna. Suzaku yang melihat hal itu pun tentu langsung menghilangkan aura apinya dan menampakkan tubuh berwarna emas yang mengkilap membuat siapapun akan terpukau melihatnya.

Dengan satu tangan yang terkepal sedang menunjuk ke langit, kemudian Naruto menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kebawah.. memerintahkan naga tersebut untuk menukik ke permukaan tanah.

Melihat hal itu, Sasori pun tidak tinggal diam, Sasori mengumpulkan pasir besi di sekelilingnya dan membentuk sebuah perisai dengan ketebalan yang sangat luar biasa bahkan nampak mustahil untuk ditembus.

"**Jiton : Kusa Joheki!" (Magnet Release : Shield Iron ore Giant)**

Namun ketika naga itu menghantam pasir besi tersebut…

DUARR!

Butiran-butiran pasir besi itu pun berhamburan, namun ketika dilihat lebih jelas lagi… Sasori sudah terpental belasan meter ketika menerima debuman yang kuat tersebut.

Melihat apa yang di lakukan berhasil, Naruto pun segera mendekat kearah Sasori dan bersiap untuk melakukan serangan terakhir. Namun matanya melebar saat melihat tangan Sasori yang mengepal, dan pada saat itu juga Naruto sadar kalau pecahan pasir besi tadi…

"**Satetsu : Gansetsu!" (Magnet Release : Iron Sand Lance)**

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto melihat dengan gerak lambat kearah dua tombak pasir besi yang mengarah ke Tim Konoha. Mengetahui dengan jelas siapakah yang di incar, Naruto pun…

Jrash!

"Uhuk" Naruto jatuh dengan lutut dahulu ketika mengorbankan tubuhnya sebagai perisai, dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya, membiarkan tombak pasir besi tersebut menembus tangan dan perutnya. "Sepertinya… kau _*uhuk*_ tahu, kalau a-ku _*uhuk*_"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, Hah?!" Sasori berteriak marah, karena menurutnya Naruto itu hanya bermain-main dengannya. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku membunuh dua gadis itu… dengan begitu kau bisa melawanku dengan serius!"

"S-souka… t-tapi sulit untuk _*uhuk*_ melawan Master Kugutsu sepertimu _*uhuk*_" Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh yang mengenaskan, namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena aura berpendar biru muda pun menyelubungi tubuhnya dan menghilangkan segala macam luka yang ia terima.

"Hosh… boleh juga"

Melihat hal itu, Sasori pun menyeringai… ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil untuk membuatnya bisa menapakkan jari yang telah berdarah ke gulungan tersebut sambil berucap…

"_**Aka Higi : Hyakki ada Soen!" (Red Secret Technique : Performance of a Hundred Puppets)**_

Dengan itu kepulan asap yang banyak pun mengepul di hadapan mereka, sekilas pandangan satu per satu terlihat bahwa ada satu.. dua… tiga sampai… seratus! Boneka yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan benang chakra yang terhubung di jantungnya.

"Seratus… boleh juga" Naruto tanpa merapal Handseal pun mengangkat satu tangannya, dengan itu muncul sebuah gulungan kecil dari ketiadaan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto pun melemparkan gulungan itu ke udara dan… hal yang sama seperti Sasori pun terjadi, kepulan asap pun menutupi area pandangan.

Dan ketika kepulan asap itu menipis, kini para pasang mata di buat terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan terkejut, Sasori. Ini **hanya** seribu boneka, kakakku bahkan mampu membuat sepuluh ribu boneka dalam waktu singkat"

Kankurou yang melihat Naruto bisa kugutsu pun terbelalak selebar-lebarnya, dalam hatinya ia pun bertanya-tanya. 'Seberapa kuatnya kah, Uzumaki Naruto?'

Tiga puluh menit kemudian…

Adu kugutsu itu pun telah dimulai, dimana satu tumbang dan satu membantu dan tumbang lagi dan membantu… itu semua terus terjadi hingga kini Sasori telah kehabisan Kugutsu dan menatap kearah tujuh ratus kugutsu milik Naruto yang masih melayang di udara.

"Ukh… mengendalikan seribu kugutsu, memang sangat sulit." Naruto berucap pelan sambil menghilangkan kugutsunya dan kembali menjadi sebuah gulungan. "Pikiranku seakan-akan di aduk-aduk untuk mengendalikan semuanya"

Dengan mata yang masih dalam mode **Mugenkyou Rinnegan**, Naruto pun mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara. Naruto pun menciptakan sebuah bola spiral yang dimana bola itu berubah menjadi seperti shuriken.

"**Fuuton : Rasenshuriken!"**

Serangan itu pun melesat ke arah Deidara yang sedang berada di atas burungnya. Deidara yang melihat itu langsung melompat dari atas burungnya dan berdiri di samping Sasori. Burung tersebut yang terkena serangan Naruto pun berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Ketika kepulan asap sudah menghilang… kini memperlihatkan Gaara yang terjatuh dari atas burung tersebut, tampaknya serangan dari Naruto hanya bersifat memotong dan tidak membuat sebuah leda-

DUARR!

Deidara meneguk ludahnya ketika persepsinya salah, namun ia dikejutkan ketika Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan muncul kembali membawa Gaara di punggungnya. Kankurou yang masih di atas Suzaku pun melompat dan membopong Gaara untuk naik ke atas Suzaku dan membiarkan Naruto kembali melawan.

"Bukankah menarik, Sasori-danna" kata Naruto mengikuti ucapan Deidara.

"Cih"

Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke permukaan tanah.

"**Doton : Kurakku" (Earth Release : Cracks)**

BLUMM!

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu, tanah yang di pijak pun mengalami retakan yang besar dan terbentuk sebuah lubang dalam waktu seketika, Sasori yang melihat itu pun tak tinggal diam… dengan tubuh mengeras, ia pun mengumpulkan pasir besi ke sekelilingnya.

"**Satetsu : Kyodai Tensiyoku!" (Magnet Release : Iron Sand Wings)**

Partikel-partikel pasir besi tadi pun mengumpul dan membentuk sayap di punggung Sasori, dan membawanya terbang ke udara. Namun matanya pun terbelalak ketika melihat Naruto yang terbang di hadapannya, seakan lawannya mampu memanipulasi gravitasi.

"Terkejut?" Naruto memasang senyum remeh. "Kau pikir aku tidak memperkirakan kekuatan yang kumiliki untuk melawan kalian… Akatsuki"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang selesai itu, tampaknya Deidara sudah siap dengan jutsu **C1** yang berbentuk 10 buah laba-laba dari tanah liat lalu menyebar ke area tempat Naruto lalu berteriak.

"_**Katsu!"**_

DUARR!

"Oh yeah, mati luh sialan!" maki Deidara dari atas udara ketika beberapa saat yang lalu membentuk seekor naga dari tanah liat miliknya. Tapi ketika asap yang mengepul akibat ledakan tersebut mulai menipis, kini matanya dibuat melebar saat melihat Naruto yang merentangkan sebelah tangannya seakan menerima serangan tersebut.

'**Gakido'**

Naruto pun mendongak, menatap kearah Deidara lalu menulis sesuatu di gulungan Fuuinjutsu yang entah sudah kapan ada genggamannya. Kemudian menulis sesuatu di sana, tangan kanannya muncullah tulisan yang cukup rumit membentuk aksara yang begitu banyak. Tiba-tiba sebuah sayap muncul di punggung Naruto, sayap seorang.. malaikat.

"Ledakan yang buruk" kata Naruto yang langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya ke depan dada dan terbentuk 7 lingkaran sihir di atas area tersebut. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap kearah Tim Konoha yang tampaknya sedang di liputi oleh berbagai macam ekspresi. "Pergilah, atau kalian akan menerima dampaknya" Lalu Naruto kembali menggeser matanya menatap kearah dua anggota Akatsuki yang sedang menatapnya dengan kuda-kuda bertahan. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadari apa yang ada di atasnya… memberikan kode dengan jari telunjuk yang teracung mereka pun langsung terbelalak ketika melihat lingkaran sihir itu seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"_**Grand Chariot!" (Guran Shario)**_

Tembakan tujuh sinar berwarna kuning dari tujuh titik rasi bintang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasori dan Deidara sehingga menimbulkan ledakan yang besar.

DUAARRR!"

Kawah berdiameter sampai 30 meter pun terbentuk, asap sudah menghilang, memperlihatkan Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik sayap putih terang miliknya. Ia mendongak, memandang kearah tempat Sasori berada. Namun dirinya hanya mendapati Deidara yang terkapar disana dan sedang memegang dadanya.

Rinnegan pun kembali memperlihatkan apa yang akan terjadi, matanya terbelalak ketika Deidara akan menggunakan jurus terkuatnya menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menatap ke belakang, masih melihat Tim Konoha yang berhenti dan tidak berusaha untuk kabur.

"Suzaku! Bawa Kankurou sejauh yang kau bisa!" perintah Naruto pada burung phoenix tersebut yang langsung di turuti. Lalu Naruto merapal Handseal yang sangat cepat bahkan sampai hanya terlihat bayangannya saja.

"_**Shifuu Kuchiyose : Genbu!" (Four Winds Summoning : Black Turtoise) **_

"Inilah seni!" Tiba-tiba tubuh Deidara berubah menjadi hitam, dan hitam itu mulai memudar kemudian tubuhnya menjadi transparan. **"C-0!"**

DUARR!

Kini ledakan yang puluhan kali lipat dari yang tadi pun terbentuk, asap pun membumbung tinggi ke langit sejauh 10 kilometer dan radius ledakan tersebut sangat-sangat jauh bahkan hampir mengenai Suzaku yang sedang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah asap yang menghilang tersebut, kini nampak Genbu sedang dalam posisi bertahan menggunakan cangkangnya. Dan luar biasa, cangkang itu tidak retak sedikit pun padahal menerima serangan yang hebat.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan pun mengangguk, mata **Mugenkyou Rinnegan** miliknya masih aktif sebelum pada akhirnya kembali bertransformasi menjadi **Rinnegan** dan menjadi **biru safhire**.

Mata biru safhire tersebut menatap jauh kedepan, pandangan yang terpatahkan itu, tidak pernah terganti. Matanya melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di sini, bagaikan di sebuah danau tanpa air.

"Genbu… bisa kau isi dengan air?"

Tanpa disuruh lagi, mata Genbu pun menyala dan dari mulutnya keluar volume air yang dikatakan sangat banyak hingga dalam waktu lima menit… kawah hasil ledakan itu sudah digenangi oleh air. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Naruto puas, akhirnya ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke air tersebut.

"**Hyouton!" (Ice Release)**

KRAAKK! KRAAKK!

Dan…

Danau tersebut berubah menjadi dataran es.

Merasa apa yang ia lakukan sudah selesai, Naruto pun menatap kearah Genbu dan mengangguk. Dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap..

**Boft!**

Naruto menarik nafas yang dalam, dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Matanya menangkap dua simbol yang setia menemani latihannya selama ini.

19 tahun. Ya, itu umur Naruto sekarang meski ia tidak tahu sebenarnya berapa. Umur yang dikatakan mulai memasuki masa dewasa… setidaknya di Dunia Ninja. Berjalan dengan langkah pelan, Naruto pun mengambil pedang kiba yang tertancap tak jauh di sana. Lantas menatap ke langit yang kembali cerah…

'Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar, Okaa-chan' Matanya terpejam, mencoba meresapi akan apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Rantaian peristiwa yang telah terjadi belakangan ini, membuat dirinya yang dulu telah berubah. Seakan ia telah menghilangkan emosinya untuk menggapai mimpinya sendiri.

Kemudian Naruto memasang kuda-kuda untuk menggunakan salah satu jurusnya.

"**Meteor!" (Mitia)**

Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul di bawah kaki Naruto kemudian tubuh Naruto di selimuti cahaya berwarna putih lalu melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya di atas daratan pasir yang sedikit bergoyang karena kecepatannya.

**\- Uzumaki Rinnegan –**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, kini tampak keadaan Gaara sudah kembali sehat dan kini mereka bersama Temari serta Team Kakashi dan Team Jiraiya berada di kantor Kazekage. Gaara sudah mendengar cerita semuanya dan tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya yang menolongnya.

"Souka… Jadi Naruto yang melamatkanku?" kata Gaara kepada Kankurou.

Kankurou hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Yah… dia langsung pergi ketika berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya…" sekilas Kankurou melirik kearah dua gadis Konoha yang sedang duduk dengan wajah muram, Gaara yang melihat hal itu pun menautkan alisnya lantas mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti."

Kankurou mengangguk. Matanya masih tetap serius. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ujian tahap Jounin yang akan di adakan tepat di desa Konoha?"

"Itulah yang aku tunggu" Gaara mengubah nada bicaranya dengan cepat, meskipun ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa mengubah oktafnya yang selalu datar tersebut. Wajah serius kembali terpancar dari sang pemimpin Sunagakure. Sebuah wajah yang sangat jarang untuk diperlihatkan.

"Apa itu?"

Gaara pun hanya mengukir senyuman tipis. "Aku yakin, dia akan datang… dengan predikatnya yang saat ini hanyalah sebatas Chunnin, aku yakin dia akan datang. Pada saat itulah, aku akan turun dan melawannya"

"Tunggu dulu, Kazekage-sama" Kakashi pun angkat bicara setelah sekian lama diam. "Bukankah para Kage tidak diperkenankan untuk ikut kedalam Ujian Jounin tersebut? Terlebih lagi ingin melawannya… apakah tidak membahayakan keselamatan anda sendiri?"

Gaara hanya melirik Kakashi sekilas kemudian menatap lurus kedepan. "Aku akan usahakan tidak melibatkan siapapun dalam pertarungan kami"

"Kalian tak perlu mengutamakan keselamatanku, karena kami berdua sudah terbiasa akan hal itu" lanjutnya tanpa emosi.

"Gaara… kau yakin ingin melawannya?" tanya Kankurou dengan suara mencicit. "Kau pasti tahu… dia telah mengalahkan Akatsuki sen-"

"Hn. Aku akan melawannya, di tempat yang terbuka. Dan juga…"

"Dan juga?" ulang Kankurou dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku ingin menjadikannya wakilku di Sunagakure"

BRAK!

Menma menghempaskan pukulannya ke dinding disebelahnya hingga muncul retakan, matanya menatap tajam kearah Gaara yang hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Apa maumu, Menma"

"Kau bercanda?" Menma mengangkat bahunya sebuah ekspresi meremehkan jelas disana. "Kau menjadikan penduduk sipil dan juga veteran Rank-D seorang wakil? Kenapa kau tidak memilihku yang jauh lebih kuat darinya?"

"Memilihmu?" Gaara mulai tidak mengerti dengan arah percakapan ini. "Apa untungnya bagiku? Meskipun Naruto hanya memiliki beberapa jurus dan mengandalkan kemampuan Kuchiyosenya, itu tetap tidak mengubah hal kalau dia jauh lebih kuat darimu! Bahkan kau itu tidak pantas dibandingkan dengannya! KAU ITU LEMAH DAN TAK PANTAS MENJADI NINJA! KAU HANYA PEREBUT KEKASIH ORANG! KAU ITU-"

"Cukup Gaara, aku mengerti perasaanmu" Kankurou menenangkan Gaara yang tiba-tiba emosinya naik ketika rivalnya itu di hina. Sedangkan Menma ditahan oleh Kakashi dan memberikannya beberapa nasehat, lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya agar Gaara memaafkan anak didiknya.

"Maaf."

Kankurou mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap kearah Jiraiya yang tampaknya masih bisa menguasai keadaan. Sesekali iris matanya bergerak untuk memandang sekeliling, berbagai emosi bercampur aduk di dalam ruangan ini yang menciptakan sebuah suasana ketidaknyamanan.

"Jiraiya-san, ini kandidat yang akan kami calonkan dalam Ujian Tahap Jounin minggu depan." Kankurou berkata sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar formulir yang sudah terisi.

Jiraiya yang menerima dokumen itu pun memeriksa mengenai Ujian kenaikkan Shinobi ke tahap Jounin. Lama memeriksa dokumen itu, setelah itu yang bisa Jiraiya lakukan hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat daftar nama-nama peserta Jounin tersebut.

Yang membuatnya aneh hanya satu nama yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto…?"

Kankurou mengangguk, lantas memberikan penjelasan. "Yah, setelah keadaan Gaara dan Suna stabil… kami memutuskan untuk mengangkat Uzumaki Naruto kedalam shinobi Sunagakure, meskipun kami tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Tapi kami yakin dia akan datang"

"Souka…" Jiraiya lebih memilih untuk menyimpan segala pertanyaan yang mulai mencabik-cabik otaknya. "Lalu, bukankah itu akan merenggangkan ikatan Suna-Konoha karena telah mengambil salah satu penduduk Konohagakure tanpa izin yang jelas?"

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, Chunnin Uzumaki Naruto telah menghilang dari desa selama 3 tahun lebih. Status dan kabarnya yang tidak jelas, sudah pasti setiap desa akan menghilangkan nama tersebut dari data kependudukan. Namun, desa kami telah menemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu… dengan begitu, bukankah dia sama saja dengan pihak netral?"

Jiraiya dalam hatinya menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, ia yang sudah lebih jauh mengetahui kemampuan Naruto pun tak bisa tinggal diam. Mengetahui berbagai aspek tingkat tinggi yang hanya dimiliki oleh murid didiknya itu, Jiraiya pun bisa menjamin bahwa kekuatan tempur Sunagakure akan meningkat drastis. Terlebih lagi…

The Four Gods.

Kuchiyose Empat Dewa Penjuru Mata Angin yang dimiliki Naruto, mempunyai kekuatannya yang tak terbatas akan mengguncang dunia dan akan membuat Sunagakure berada di puncaknya. Dan ketika mereka berada di atasnya, pada saat itu pula Suna akan menghancurkan Konoha.

"Ada yang salah?"

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruknya. Lalu kembali dengan memandang kearah Gaara. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit terkejut ketika Sunagakure mau mengangkat Naruto… bahkan ingin menjadikannya wakil"

Gaara yang mendengar hal itu hanya memandang ke langit luas dengan tatapan sendunya. "Hanya itulah yang bisa kuberikan kepadanya, terkadang aku benci mengatakannya. Tapi mendapatkan pertolongan untuk kedua kalinya dan oleh orang yang sama… membuatku kesal. Dengan menjadikannya wakil, kupikir sudah bisa membalas satu hutangku kepadanya"

Kini Jiraiya mengerti, alasan kenapa Gaara yang terkenal dengan sifat datar dan tegasnya serta selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedikit adalah semuanya tidak berhubungan dengan pertarungan. Jika siapapun sedang membahas tentang Uzumaki Naruto, maka sosok Sabaku no Gaara ini akan menghentikan langkahnya dan menguping untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan sosok sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Bahkan Gaara rela gelarnya dalam berbicara sangat irit itu hilang hanya untuk berbicara panjang akan hal itu.

"Bocah itu… memang spesial" kata Gaara sambil menerawang langit yang hampir senada dengan iris mata milik rivalnya itu. "Membawaku menuju cahaya dalam keadaan penuh akan kegelapan, sungguh sangat bodoh orang yang telah menorehkan luka kepadanya"

Para Ninja disana pun terhenyak mendengar hal itu.

Bagi Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok laki-laki terbaik yang pernah dia temui. Sikap murah senyum dengan sifat lembutnya selalu membius mereka kaum hawa, belum lagi pandangannya tidak pernah membeda-bedakan siapakah yang kaya ataupun yang miskin. Siapa yang tidak luntur akan pesonanya?

Mungkin gadis buta!

"Yah… dia memang spesial" gumam Jiraiya tanpa sadar, lalu menoleh kearah Haku dan Kushina yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. "Bocah yang dulu hanya ingin merasakan apa itu arti keluarga, namun harapan itu harus pecah karena keegoisan seseorang"

Dan Jiraiya mengakui hal itu.

Jiraiya hanya mampu diam, senyuman sedih terpampang jelas. Rambut silvernya terhuyung kesembarang arah, tapi tetap tidak dia pedulikan, matanya hanya mengerjap saat matanya diterpa rambutnya.

Kemudian dia berdiri, di ikuti oleh Ninja Konoha yang ada disana.

"Kami mohon pamit, Kazekage-sama. Jumpa lagi di Konoha minggu depan, kami tak sabar menunggu kehadiran anda disana"

Gaara hanya mengangguk, menatap kearah Ninja Konoha yang telah menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Setelah semuanya hening, Gaara pun memandang langit-langit ruangannya.

"Para Shinobi yang bodoh"

To be Continued~

* * *

Oke… ini chapter 15.

Nggak ada yang begitu spesial di sini, hanya perjalanan hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang saya skip karena latihan yang Naruto jalani itu cukup rumit. Namun hamba hanya menekankan beberapa aspek dalam latihan Naruto, yaitu pelatihan Lima Elemen, Rinnegan, Control Chakra, senjata, Gudoudama, stamina, dll.

Kenapa nggak hamba jabarkan? Karena semuanya akan tahu peningkatan Naruto dalam pertempuran yang sebenarnya.

Naruto yang di sini belum bisa menggunakan Banbatsu Sozo ataupun Elemen Yin-Yang… bahkan Naruto belum bisa Menggunakan Mode Senjutsu, karena ia belum pernah belajar cara menyerap energi alam. Karena hamba sudah berpikir kedepannya, jika Naruto belajar Mode Senjutsu Empat Dewa Mata Angin… apakah dia bakalan jadi dewa?

Mungkin untuk saat ini lawan terkuatnya adalah Akatsuki, dan belum mencapai tahap melawan Ashura atau Indra karena hamba masih bingung memikirkan lawannya. Haruskah melawan Ashura/Indra atau melawan keturunannya? Jika melawan keturunannya, secara tidak langsung hamba akan meningkatkan kekuatan keturunan tersebut.

Untuk masalah pair? Haruskah hamba memberikan Kushina dan Haku kepada Sasuke dan Menma? Hahaha… pasti pada nggak terima kalau hamba melakukan hal itu. Dan untuk Sachi… mungkin akan hamba jadikan pasangan Incest :3 ahaha nggak ke Incest juga kok, tenang aja. Palingan sedikit di ulur… XD

Penampilan Sachi? Hamba juga agak bingung untuk menjelaskannya, hanya saja penampilannya itu terlalu sempurna untuk dilihat… hamba Cuma bisa memberikan deskripsi bahwa Sachi memiliki tubuh seperti Mikoto/Kushina(dewasa) rambutnya panjang sampai ke punggung dan poni yang menutup mata kanannya. Memiliki bibir mungil berwarna pink dan hidung yang agak mancung. Terlebih lagi ia sangatlah feminim dan tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tomboy. Kerjaannya adalah belanja dan memasak untuk Naruto dirumah, dan terlalu overprotective kepada Naruto ketika akan memakan sesuatu.

Hah… mungkin sampai sini saja dulu.

Chapter depan akan ada debut menjelang Ujian Jounin. Akan hamba buat Ujian Jounin yang agak berbeda, karena memang sebenarnya hamba nggak tahu bagaimana Ujian Jounin tersebut. Baiklah… yang penting tetap stay di Uzumaki Rinnegan setiap satu minggu pukul 09.00-21.00 WIB.

Jangan kemana-mana dan tetaplah bersama Draco di Easy Life.

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

* * *

Draco, out!


	16. Chapter 16

Setiap waktu yang berjalan aku selalu merindukanmu…

Wajah cantik dan senyummu, membuatku ingin menjadi bintang yang selalu ada di hatimu…

Saat mencarimu kemarin dan esok harinya, aku hanya bisa melihatmu sekilas..

Dan kini aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu.

Aku hanyalah seseorang yang selalu menerima takdir sulit.

Hanya mampu menjadi seseorang yang akan menghapus air matamu yang mengalir..

Menemuimu sebelum aku menghilang dalam hembusan angin

•••

Naruto berdiri dengan tenang diatas salah satu puncak pohon tertinggi. Mata birunya selalu setia menjadi indra penglihatannya, melihat langit yang biru. Pikirannya melayang jauh kedepan, mengingat kembali rantai persitiwa yang membawanya sampai kemari.

Niat awalnya adalah untuk menikmati Ujian ini, namun sepertinya ia harus salah persepsi bahwa menunggu dalam hal ini adalah sesuatu yang membosankan menurutnya. Menunggu berkumpulnya para shinobi yang malas untuk bangun dan menunggu para senior yang akan menjadi pengawas ujian ini yang entah kenapa belum pada datang.

"Hah…" Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, di punggungnya sudah terdapat pedang Kiba yang tersemat dengan gagah. Jubah putih khas Rikudou miliknya pun sedikit bergoyang ketika angin meniupnya pelan, menunjukkan pakaian serba hitam di balik jubah tersebut.

Di kedua tangannya sudah terdapat _Tonfa Gudoudama_, begitu kelam sampai sinar matahari tak mampu menyilaukannya. Dan juga Hitai-ate Uzushiogakure yang melekat di lehernya. Sesaat ia menatap kearah kertas selebaran yang tertempel di tiap-tiap tempat.

_Kenaikan Tingkat Jounin._

Yah… dimana seluruh Shinobi yang mengikuti ujian tersebut diharapkan untuk berkumpul segera di pintu gerbang, dan untuk para Kage di harap ikut serta untuk melepas para shinobi yang akan mengikuti Ujian ini. Mulai dari Shinobi Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, dan yang terakhir adalah desa yang menjadi tuan rumah-Konohagakure.

Kali ini, ujian akan berbeda dengan ujian manapun. Tahap survival dalam Individu seorang Shinobi sangat diandalkan ditambah dengan berbagai pengetahuan yang telah diasah. Mereka para Chunnin yang masuk kedalam Ujian tahun ini akan di didik untuk bisa mengetahui cara bertarung lawan seperti apa, kelemahan mereka, kebiasaan mereka, bahkan jumlah kunai ataupun shuriken yang dibawa dan memanfaatkan kelemahan lawan yang mampu memberikan keuntungan di medan pertempuran.

Selain itu, mengenai geografis dan mengetahui lokasi yang akan dilaksanakan pada Ujian kali ini adalah Hutan Akimichi yang akan dilanjutkan sampai ke Menara Negeri Iblis. Namun dari kedua tempat itu, ada beberapa hal yang perlu di perhatikan… yakni kembali. Karena ada beberapa rute yang membuat mereka salah mengambil jalan dan akhirnya… menghilang dan takkan pernah kembali.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian ia merapal handseal yang cepat dan menapakkannya di atas dahan pohon.

"_**Shifuu Kuchiyose : Byakko" (Four Winds Summoning : White Tiger)**_

Kepulan asap pun membumbung tinggi di area sekitar, menunggu waktu selama beberapa detik hingga asap itu menipis Naruto pun menghilangkan kedua pedang Kiba yang ada di punggungnya, dan kini menampakkan seekor harimau putih yang menjulang tinggi. Kemudian dengan perintah batin, harimau itu pun mengecil lantas menjadi harimau biasanya. Dan Naruto melebarkan senyumannya saat ia duduk di atas Byakko lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Ingat, kita dalam ujian. Jangan tunjukkan sesuatu yang berlebihan, oke?"

Byakko mengangguk mengerti, ia tak ingin menjadi penghambat bagi tuannya. Karena dia ada di sini dan menjadi partner dari sosok di atasnya.

"Kita pergi!"

* * *

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © **Draco**

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Over!Powered, etc

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, ****Friendship, Angst, ****Romance**, etc

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

.

.

**Draco, in!**

.

.

**Jounin Exam**

_Chapter 1__6_

* * *

Kini semua shinobi yang mengikuti Ujian pun berdiri memanjang di belakang Gerbang Konoha, bangunan yang merupakan tembok terkuat dari zaman kejayaan Hashirama Senju yang berhasil di luluh lantahkan oleh Orochimaru dalam invasi beberapa tahun kemarin.

Di depan para shinobi yang berkumpul, beberapa orang Jounin Senior berdiri dengan gagahnya. Di tengah-tengah mereka, berdiri lima figur yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Figur pertama adalah seorang pria berbadan kekar dan berkulit gelap, Figur kedua adalah seorang kakek tua bertubuh kecil yang sedang memegang punggungnya, Figur ketiga adalah seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki warna rambut merah maroon dengan tubuhnya yang seperti bidadari khayangan, Figur keempat adalah pemuda dengan rambut merah dan sebuah tato di dahinya, dan yang terakhir… Pria pirang dengan haori berwarna putih dengan aksen api pada bagian bawahnya.

Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Kazekage dan Hokage.

Minato Namikaze mengambil satu langkah maju. "Terimakasih atas partisipasi kalian semua mengikuti Ujian ini, untuk pengarahan selanjutnya aku serahkan pada Raikage-dono" Minato memandang A dan dibalas anggukan.

"Kalian sudah tahu aturan mainnya?" Suara bariton khas Raikage itu memecah keheningan, membuat siapapun takkan berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dalam waktu ini. "Alasan kenapa Ujian Jounin tahun ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya adalah untuk menghindari bocornya informasi pada pihak yang tidak berwenang. Kami para Kage hanya memberikan satu misi kepada kalian dan itu sudah cukup untuk mencakup semuanya"

"…tetaplah hidup sampai akhir"

Raut wajah dari para Chunnin di depannya pun menegang sedemikian rupa, yang entah kenapa membuat Kage sekelas A itu menyeringai penuh kekejaman. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama ketika seorang Jounin dengan rambut silver yang menjulang itu maju beberapa langkah sambil membawa buku dengan gambar yang disilang.

"Kalian sudah tahu aturannya?"

Mendapat anggukan dari peserta di depannya, Kakashi menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah timur. Para pasang mata pun mengikuti arah dari jari yang mengacung tersebut, dan membuat raut penasaran.

"Kalian akan bergerak dari sini menuju ke arah Timur, dan kalian akan memasuki kawasan Hutan Akimichi. Sedikit peringatan bahwa usahakan agar kalian tidak salah jalan…" ucapan Kakashi barusan menyentak para peserta yang sedang penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chunnin dari Kirigakure itu mengangkat satu tangannya.

Kakashi menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil miliknya. Kemudian matanya menajam kearah Shinobi Kirigakure tersebut. "Hutan Akimichi berdekatan dengan Hutan Klan Nara, yang dimana mitos mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang masuk kedalam Hutan Klan Nara maka mereka takkan bisa kembali. Sedangkan sebaliknya, jika kalian masuk kedalam Hutan Akimichi maka kalian akan menemukan hewan-hewan yang di luar akal sehat kalian. Bisa saja kalian menemukan seekor naga ataupun makhluk sekelas centaur. Kemudian _**jika**_ kalian berhasil melalui rute tersebut, maka kalian akan menemui beberapa tempat peristirahatan yang cukup indah. Kami akan memberikan sebuah peta yang akan membimbing kalian untuk menuju Menara Negeri Iblis."

Berdiri di pojok barisan dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dadanya, Naruto kembali mengingat alasannya untuk mengikuti Ujian Jounin ini. Meskipun agaknya ia kurang paham alasan di balik itu, karena ia bisa saja mencari keberadaan orang tuanya dengan mudah tanpa perlu mengikuti ujian ini. Tapi Naruto pikir jika ia mengikuti Ujian Jounin ini, tidak hanya akan memiliki Title sebagai sebagai seorang Jounin tetapi juga ia akan melatih kekuatannya dan mencari orang-orang kuat disana. Dan dari situ, ia mulai mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, atau mungkin ia harus berpikir akan menggunakan kekuatan yang mana dalam pertarungan nanti.

Mendengar suara ledakan di udara yang menandakan bahwa Ujian sudah dimulai, Naruto pun tetap diam ditempatnya sembari menatap kearah tiga orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Membuka matanya dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya kearah beberapa Tim Konoha yang tetap diam di hadapannya.

"Hn, seperti biasa… kau yang menyapaku duluan, Menma"

Mata Menma menajam saat ia mengenali shinobi-ah tidak melainkan penduduk sipil yang telah menghilang selama tiga tahun tersebut… sekaligus rival terkuatnya saat ini, melebihi Sasuke sendiri. Sesaat ia melirik kearah Hitai-ate yang melingkar di leher Naruto dan ia mendengus sinis.

"Cih, kau pikir nanti bisa lolos melawanku? Jangan harap, veteran"

Sesaat setelah Menma dan Tim nya pergi, kini Naruto harus di hadapkan oleh satu Tim lagi yang membuatnya harus memutar otak seratus kali lipat. Tetapi sebelum ia harus berhadapan dengan mereka, Tiga Chunnin yang berada di belakangnya menepuk bahunya dan mengangguk.

Ledakan asap pun segera memancing perhatian para shinobi yang ada disana, dan dari balik kepulan asap itu mereka mulai menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Chunnin itu tidak seharusnya dapat dilakukan oleh Ninja sekaliber Chunnin.

"Kakashi" panggil Yondaime dengan serius.

Sosok yang dipanggil itu pun hanya mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Poft!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-East Konohagakure, Akimichi'Forest-**

"Naruto-sama, mungkinkah kita hanya akan menjadi pengamat dan tidak berniat mengikuti ujian ini?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak juga… seperti yang kalian ketahui tadi, Tim Konoha tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari kita. Terlebih lagi dalam rute yang kita pegang itu memiliki satu jalur dengan milik Shinobi Konoha yang merepotkan" Naruto melemparkan sebuah kertas yang tersobek kearah Karin, yang dengan lekas gadis berambut merah itu mencocokkannya dengan rute yang dia pegang. Karin ikut serius mendengar, merekam semua yang dia lihat, dengar, dan tentu rasakan.

"Benar. Semuanya sama, hanya saja beberapa objek seperti pepohonan dan sungai di buat terbalik…"

"Mungkinkah?" Juugo menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Itulah tujuan dari Ujian Jounin kali ini, mereka akan mengurangi siapa saja yang dianggap tidak pantas untuk menyandang gelar Jounin. Ini sama saja dengan Hukum Rimba, ditindas atau menindas. Jika kau kuat, maka kau akan menindas mereka yang lemah, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku dengan Tim yang akan kita lawan, mereka mengandalkan kemampuan otak bukan kekuatan"

"Klan Nara, kah?"

"Yah…" Naruto membenarkan tebakan Juugo, kemudian menatap langit luas. "Dia adalah salah satu sahabatku, yang entah kenapa sampai saat ini aku tak sanggup menghadapinya dalam adu kepintaran meskipun IQ yang kumiliki hampir mendekatinya"

"Menurut data yang pernah kita cari, mereka adalah Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji, Ino Yamanaka. Bukankah seharusnya kita menculik Akimichi itu untuk menunjukkan rute paling aman saat ini?" ujar sekaligus tanya Karin.

"Tidak semudah itu…" Naruto melirik Karin sesaat dan memejamkan matanya. "Meskipun dia bagian dari Klan Akimichi, dia tidak seperti yang kalian kira. Karena dia hanya hebat dalam bidang makan dan memakan"

"Ah, aku kira kita bisa melawannya saat ini" Suara itu terdengar kecewa. "Dengan begitu, Suigetsu-sama akan memberi mereka pelajaran yang berharga hahaha"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Naruto membuka matanya dan kini sorotan tajam ia berikan kepada Suigetsu yang langsung terdiam. "Mungkin di mata mereka, kau hanya akan jadi layangan yang sudah terikat oleh tali. Karena otak dari tim mereka memiliki IQ 200"

"D-dua ratus?" Shinobi mantan percobaan dari Orochimaru itu melebarkan matanya, tak percaya.

"Yah… tapi aku punya solusi untuk mengatasi hal itu" Naruto menjentikkan salah satu jarinya, dengan begitu muncul kepulan asap yang memunculkan sesuatu. _Itu kubikkiribocho_. "Ambil ini, Suigetsu"

Suigetsu pun menangkap pedang pemberian Naruto itu dan langsung mengusap-usapnya, seakan keajaiban baru saja datang kepadanya. "Pedang legenda ini…" Kemudian ia menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Mungkinkah kau memberikan ini kepadaku, Naruto-sama?"

"Yah…" Naruto mengangguk seadanya, lalu ia menatap kearah Juugo. "Hmm, aku tak tahu elemen apa yang kau gunakan.. Juugo"

"Senjutsu"

"Oh…" Pemuda itu seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "Aku akan meminjamkan benda ini, ingat! Hanya meminjamkan"

Juugo mengangguk.

Naruto pun mengibarkan jubahnya dan menepuk magatama yang berada di punggungnya, kemudian ia menggigit satu jarinya lantas menapakkannya ke permukaan tanah. **"Shichiseiken, Koukinjo : Kai!" (Release : Seven Star Sword, Golden Canopy Rope)**

Naruto menggenggam dua senjata Rikudou itu dengan erat, ketika ia melihat dua shinobi di depannya Naruto pun memberikan Shichiseiken kepada Juugo dan Koukinjo kepada Karin.

"Shichiseiken, Senjata Rikudou yang mampu membelah jiwa mereka. Tentu saja itu membutuhkan bantuan dari Koukinjo yang mengikat jiwa tersebut untuk keluar dari tubuh" ungkap Naruto tentang senjata yang ia berikan kepada mereka berdua. "Ingatlah, senjata itu bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan jika kalian tergores sedikit saja. Jadi lebih baik jika kalian gunakan pada saat-saat penting"

"Yah… arigatou, Naruto-sama" Juugo membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyimpan Shichiseiken di balik jubahnya. Di ikuti oleh Karin yang melilitkan Koukinjo pada pinggangnya.

"Juugo" panggil Naruto pelan. "Bisakah kau mengajariku Senjutsu?"

"Tentu"

Pemuda dengan rambut oranye itu hanya mengangguk dan tidak bergerak lebih dari itu, hanya menerima dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Leadernya tersebut.

..

..

..

Dan Sakura terjatuh, matanya memicing tajam ketika berhadapan dengan sosok shinobi yang diduga hanya sebuah bunshin namun dengan daya tahan dan kemampuan yang hebat. Terlihat jelas bahwa bunshin tersebut mampu bertahan dari tinjuan dan serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Tim mereka. Dengan satu tangan yang menghantam permukaan tanah, Sakura berniat untuk melesat kembali namun ia harus membatalkan niatnya saat melihat Sasuke yang terpental menabrak pohon.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Akhirnya Sasuke sadar, lelah seperti apa yang membuatnya terlalu memaksakan diri seperti ini. Ia belum sembuh benar setelah latihan terus menerus selama dua belas jam yang lalu hingga ia tak cukup memiliki chakra pada saat ini, mungkin jika bisa ia prediksi maka ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan tiga kali bola api dengan intensitas sedang.

Sungguh, dirinya tida tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan pada saat ini. Hingga ingatan yang asing pun melewati dirinya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Lebih kuat darinya.

"…sialan…"

Gumaman yang membuat otak pemuda itu bekerja lebih dari biasanya, dirinya kemudian menatap tajam kearah bunshin dari Iwagakure yang sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan kearah mereka. Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum ia membukanya dengan paksa.

"**Amaterasu!"**

Dan mata itu mengeluarkan darah segar, bersamaan dengan tubuh bunshin tersebut yang tertelan oleh api hitam.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke permukaan tanah, membiarkan punggungnya berbenturan dengan tanah yang kotor. Sharingannya telah bertransformasi menjadi onyx kembali, dan nafasnya terlihat tersengal-sengal. Jika dirinya selemah ini, ia takkan mampu menghadapi Naruto di masa depan. Karena mungkin bisa saja menjadi bahan pembicaraan antara dirinya dan juga teman mantan tim nya tersebut. Tentu saja akan membuat harga dirinya menurun.

"Sasuke-kun, daijobu ka?"

Sakura bersimpuh di samping Sasuke dan mulai mengalirkan energi hijau yang muncul dari telapak tangannya, mengobati luka luar yang di derita oleh Sasuke. Namun sekilas Sakura senang karena mereka berhasil melewati tantangan ini, namun dari semua itu akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang kurang. Dirinya tidak buta untuk mengetahui apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini, memikirkan seseorang yang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Hanya gumaman lemah dari Sakura yang mengisi area tersebut. Meninggalkan jutaan kesan ketenangan yang telah direnggut.

..

..

..

Naruto kemudian berdiri di atas Byakko sekaligus menghentikan perjalanan mereka. Matanya memandang jauh kedepan, menatap kearah asap yang menjulang tinggi tersebut. "Sasuke…"

"Jadi benar, kita tidak hanya harus berhasil melewati Hutan Akimichi ini melainkan juga bertarung satu sama lain" Karin mendorong kacamatanya yang mulai melorot, di tatapnya Naruto yang sedang memasang ekspresi datar tersebut. "Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain, kita memang harus bertarung dengan Tim lain jika dalam rute yang dibuat sama ini"

"Tak perlu, kita hanya perlu mewaspadai monster-monster yang ada di hutan ini. Kalau kita sudah kehabisan tenaga dalam melawan Tim lain, maka tamatlah riwayat kita" ucap Naruto sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya, dengan Kusanagi yang sudah tergenggam di tangan kanannya ia merangsek maju melewati pepohonan di depannya yang secara kompak memperlebar jarak satu sama lain.

"Maju!"

Suigetsu dan Juugo bergerak menyamping, memberi jarak kepada Naruto yang saat ini sedang terbang di tengah-tengah mereka di ikuti oleh Byakko yang sedang melompati dahan pohon memberi jalan untuk Tuannya yang ada di bawahnya. Meski terhalang oleh pepohonan yang besar di depannya, Naruto tetap tidak memperlambat lajunya.

"**Chidori Nagashi!"**

BUMMMMM…

Dua orang Chunnin yang saat itu berada tepat di balik pohon besar, dengan sangat indah melayang dengan tubuh yang tersengat oleh listrik. Pohon yang terlihat sangat tebal itu ambruk ketika sebuah terjangan kuat menghantamnya, akar-akar yang menjalar itu tak begitu berarti ketika dihadapkan dengan serangan milik sang Uzumaki.

"HORRAAA!"

Suigetsu dengan begitu bersemangat pun melesat maju, mengayunkan kubikkiribocho kesamping untuk memenggal kepala Chunnin yang sedang terkejut ketika kedatangan musuh.

Crash!

"Terlalu mudah"

Suigetsu menatap Juugo, dimana ia mendapati kawan seperjalanannya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang bertempur.

"Suigetsu, disampingmu!" seru Juugo sambil mengeluarkan senjata kebanggan Rikudou dari balik jubahnya, yang juga dimana musuh datang dari sampingnya. Suigetsu memproses dan bola matanya bergulir ke kiri, menyapu setiap sudut hutan Akimichi yang agak gelap.

"Heyaah!" Melihat ada pergerakan yang asing tersebut, Suigetsu tanpa di komando lagi melompat ke balik semak-semak dan mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara bertubi-tubi.

Duar!

Ledakan kecil terdengar dan menciptakan kawah saat kubikkiribocho menghantam permukaan tanah dengan daya hantam yang tinggi. Suigetsu yang melihat seekor hewan berwujud seperti rusa namun agaknya ia merasa heran dengan fisik yang dimiliki oleh hewan tersebut, dan juga sejak kapan Rusa berani menyerang?

"Naruto-sama…" Suigetsu tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya saat melihat mata merah yang bermunculan dari balik semak-semak, membuat adik dari Master Pedang itu mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Terlalu banyak!"

Saat mata merah itu mulai mendekat, kini menampakkan sosok Youkai secara serempak berbondong-bondong melangkah maju dan bersiap menyerang lawannya. Rasa amarah mulai memuncak begitu menyaksikan dengan kepala mereka sendiri, beberapa tubuh rekan yang telah gugur.

Grrr!

Grr.

Geraman-geraman yang lepas dari mulut Youkai mengalun. Berpasang-pasang mata merah mulai menatap lapar pada satu titik di mana tak lebih dari empat orang berada.

"Youkai? Kupikir mereka sudah punah" tanya Juugo kepada Naruto, mencoba memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Yah… tapi tak ada yang mustahil di tempat ini, jika melihat tidak ada satupun mayat yang tersisa di rute kita. Pasti Shikamaru mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari bahaya seperti ini, atau mungkin… kita sudah berada di dalam Hutan Nara"

Karin yang mendengar hal itu pun melebarkan matanya. "Dengan kata lain… kita sudah dipastikan tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Yah, dua pilihan untuk kalian. Pergilah dan ulang kembali dimana rute membawa kita, atau melawan para Youkai yang takkan pernah habis seperti ini" Melihat wajah ragu dari anak buahnya itu, Naruto pun mengukir senyuman tipis dan memandang langit yang luas. Seperti tak ada jalan lain, Naruto pun menepuk pundaknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan Fuuinjutsu disana. Sebagai seorang pemimpin, Naruto tak bisa mengorbankan anak buahnya dan ia cukup tahu, bahwa saat ini kesempata mereka untuk memenangkan pertarungan sangatlah kecil, bahkan mustahil. Apalagi Naruto harus menahan diri dalam mengeluarkan kekuatannya karena pastinya ia akan mencelakai anak buahnya pada saat itu juga. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap langsung pada anak buahnya yang sedang merapatkan tubuhnya satu sama lain dengan menyatukan punggung. Menulis sesuatu di gulungan tersebut, lantas berseru. **"Jikkukan Kekkai!"**

Diam.

Tubuh para Youkai menegang ketika melihat pusaran angin yang menghisap mangsa mereka. Meninggalkan dua senjata yang terbaring di atas permukaan tanah, merasa bahwa itu merupakan ancaman mereka pun langsung menerjang kearah Naruto yang sudah menyimpan kembali gulungan Fuuinjutsu ke tempatnya.

Grr!

Byakko yang mengetahui maksud dari Tuannya pun mengangguk, kini tubuhnya mulai membesar dan membesar hingga tubuhnya melebihi pepohonan yang ada di Hutan ini.

GRROOARR!

Seringai merekah di bibir tebal Byakko ketika melihat para Youkai itu mengambil langkah mundur. Tiba-tiba percikan listrik muncul dari ujung kuku Byakko dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya seperti sebuah armor.

"Naruto-sama, haruskah kita meladeni mereka?" Tanya Byakko pada Naruto yang tengah menyematkan Shichiseiken ke punggungnya dan melilitkan Koukinjo. Kemudian kedua mata beriris sama itu berpapasan, seakan mengetahui maksud dari mata Tuannya Byakko pun melompat tinggi dengan hawa intimidasi yang kuat, mata biru mudanya itu menyala terang dan mengeluarkan insting pembunuh yang cukup kuat.

BUMM!

Tanah berguncang ketika Byakko menghempaskan tubuhnya di permukaan tanah, membentuk kawah yang lebar dan pepohonan yang tumbang. Semakin detik langkah para Youkai semakin menjauh, membuat seringaian di wajah Byakko melebar dengan sendirinya.

"Makhluk kecil seperti kalian tak ada apa-apanya jika berhadapan dengan kami" Suara khas bariton milik Byakko itu menggelegar di seluruh hutan, membuat keadaan para Youkai yang awalnya memiliki persentase kemenangan tinggi itu menjadi kebimbangan.

Dimulai dari pojok paling kiri, sosok Youkai itu melangkah mundur dan meninggalkan pertempuran. Di ikuti oleh sampingnya dan sampingnya hingga kini tak ada yang tersisa satu pun dari mereka.

"Hah… kau terlalu berlebihan" ungkap Naruto lelah kepada partnernya yang terlalu terbawa suasana tersebut. Saat ia mulai melangkah, matanya menangkap suara jeritan. Lantas menoleh keasal suara, senyum terpatri di wajahnya ketika melihat seekor rubah kecil berwarna putih yang diduga bagian dari Youkai tadi itu sedang terjepit oleh pohon besar yang ditumbangkan oleh Byakko.

"Kan!" Naruto menunjuk kearah pohon besar itu dengan kepala menatap Byakko. "Kau membuat mereka terluka"

"Ehehehe" Byakko hanya cengengesan yang membuat jati dirinya sebagai Kuchiyose terkuat itu menghilang seketika.

Blue safhire itu memandang rubah kecil tersebut dengan protektif, mengayunkan Kusanagi untuk membelah dua sisi yang menjepit tubuh rubah tersebut. Dalam hitangan detik rubah itu terbebas dan langsung mengayunkan cakar tajam miliknya lurus ke dada Naruto.

Trank!

"Dasar, Youkai tak tahu diri" dengus Byakko sinis, ujung kukunya menahan cakaran dari rubah kecil tersebut. Namun dengan satu sentakan listrik miliknya, rubah itu langsung tumbang tak berdaya. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena telah ditolong"

Naruto merendahkan badannya, jongkok. Menatap kearah rubah tersebut yang kulitnya agak menghitam, terlihat jelas bahwa listrik yang diberikan oleh Byakko itu memiliki dampak yang besar. Dalam keadaan jongkok, sang Uzumaki mengangkat tubuh Youkai Rubah tersebut dan tubuh Youkai itu mengecil dengan seketika.

"Are?"

Byakko menghela nafas. "Mereka mengecilkan tubuh, Naruto-sama. Jika kekuatan mereka habis, maka tubuh mereka menjadi mengecil dan insting hewannya akan menghilang sejenak sampai tenaga mereka pulih kembali"

"Souka…" Naruto menaruh tubuh Youkai itu di atas tubuh Byakko, seakan mengetahui maksud dari Tuannya Byakko pun mengecilkan tubuhnya kembali. "Kita ambil jalan ke timur"

Wush!

Dengan lancar, Byakko melesat maju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah apapun yang ada di hadapannya dengan sekali terjangan.

.

.

.

"Berikan laporanmu, Kakashi"

Setelah diberikan instruksi oleh Minato untuk memata-matai Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi kembali menuju Konoha untuk menyampaikan laporannya.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin hamba pastikan"

Minato hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah rute yang kita berikan kepada masing-masing Tim itu memang ada beberapa yang memasuki wilayah Hutan Klan Nara?"

"Hoo tentu saja, bocah Kakashi. Hanya untuk informasi, kami takkan mengambil jalan yang rumit untuk meloloskan 100% dari mereka. Karena itulah kami sengaja mengurangi sebagian dari mereka" ujar Raikage dengan seringaiannya.

"Tapi hamba tidak begitu percaya dengan persepsi anda, Raikage-sama" kata Kakashi menghentak Raikage yang sedang bersantai. "Menurut hasil analisis dari sharingan hamba, menemukan adanya kekkai yang menyelubungi hutan Klan Nara dan mendorong para peserta yang sudah memasuki wilayah tersebut untuk kembali keluar. Dengan kata lain mereka berhasil terbebas dari mitos Hutan Klan Nara"

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" Raikage menggebrak meja yang ada di didepannya, amarah yang memuncak tergambar dari kumisnya yang menegang. "Siapa yang mampu melakukan hal itu?"

"Hah… pasti dia" Adalah balasan singkat Minato yang hanya menghadap ke depan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Raikage dengan penasaran.

…namun rasa penasaran itu harus terhenti ketika mereka kedatangan seseorang.

Gaara bersama kedua kakaknya baru saja memasuki ruang rapat Hokage, dan di sambut oleh aura pekat mereka yang tengah memasang wajah datar, dari mengerut tanda tidak bersahabat. Gaara pikir itu tanda bahwa mereka tidak suka kalau dia terlambat, namun nyatanya dia salah.

"Kenapa ada Shinobi sehebat dia di sana?"

"Aku yakin kau yang lebih awal mengetahui hal ini, Yondaime. Shinobi Konoha bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi pahlawan di balik insiden peperangan antara Rezim Yagura dan Pasukan Rebel. Memiliki ciri-ciri yang hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa orang di dunia ini, segala hal seperti sifat, kemampuan dan tingkah lakunya"

Minato yang mendengar kedua komentar dari Raikage dan Mizukage pun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi, namun kenapa begitu cepat? Namun Minato tidak dapat menutup fakta bahwa Naruto pernah singgah di desa mereka dan melakukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan.

"Jadi, untuk apa aku dipanggil? Tanya Gaara. "Kupikir itu bukan masalah"

Mata jade itu melirik semua yang menghuni ruangan itu bergantian dengan rautnya yang datar. "Bukankah dia masih chunnin?"

"Kau tau apa?" gertak Raikage seraya mengepalkan tangannya, menatap Gaara merendahkan.

"Menurut informasi yang di dapat dari Mizukage dan Raikage tentang Uzumaki Naruto, dia termasuk kedalam jajaran Shinobi Class-S. Tidakkah aneh dia mengikut tes yang cuma sekumpulan mainan olehnya? Atau mungkin kau memberikannya misi rahasia, Hokage?" Ucapan dan nada yang digunakan Oonoki entah kenapa terdengar ketidaksukaan menandakan bahwa ia masihlah dendam akan apa yang diperbuat oleh Kiiroi Senkou di hadapannya ini.

"Dia… mengundurkan diri tiga tahun yang lalu dari dunia ninja" Mengacuhkan tatapan shock dari orang penting disekelilingnya, kecuali Gaara yang terlihat tetap tenang. Minato melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia baru muncul saat ini, yang entah tidak kuketahui apa yang ia lakukan selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Terakhir kali kulihat dia bersama dengan kakaknya, pada saat itu kemampuannya sudah tergolong S-Class… lalu bagaimana jika tiga tahun ini ia belajar dan mencari kekuatan?"

"Sialan! Dia tak ada bedanya dengan Madara!" geram Raikage kesal.

"Bisakah kita kembali ke topik semula?" Gaara memecah aura mematikan disekelilingnya, menatap kearah para Kage yang menatapnya dengan serius. "Ada beberapa informasi yang kudapat dari Uzumaki Naruto, yah.. tak ada salahnya aku mengungkap sedikit tentangnya"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa? Kau seorang pemula yang bahkan tak cukup umur untuk menjabat sebagai Kazekage" hardik Raikage dengan nada merendahkan.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan kejadian yang membuatmu kehilangan senjata milik Rikudou yang telah kau kuasai itu" Perkataan Gaara sukses membuat Raikage terbelalak. "Kau tak perlu tahu alasan kenapa aku mengetahuinya, karena kami para jinchuriki memiliki ikatan masing-masing"

"K-kau…!"

"Cukup Raikage, kita dalam masalah yang genting saat ini. Tak bisakah kau diam dan dengarkan kali ini?"

Wibawa dan ketegasannya, entah kenapa membuat beberapa Ninja yang berada di dalam ruangan ini terpana melihat Mizukage yang cantik itu membuat seorang Raikage yang besar kepala itu menciut. Mencoba menahan tawa ketika memandang wajah kesal dari A yang sedang membuang mukanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto… beberapa minggu yang lalu datang ke desa dan menyelamatkanku dari penculikan Akatsuki" kata Gaara tetap datar seperti biasanya. "Dan fakta yang mengejutkannya adalah dia berhasil mengalahkan kedua Akatsuki itu sendirian, tanpa luka goresan sedikitpun bahkan membuat sebagian daratan pasir disana membeku menjadi daratan es"

"Sialan! Dia memang seperti Madara!" geram Raikage untuk kesekian kalinya.

Gaara menggeleng menolak ucapan Raikage. "Tapi itulah yang istimewa untuknya… dia melakukan semua ini bukan semata-mata ingin menakhlukkan Elemental Country, tetapi untuk mencapai tujuan yang selama ini ia inginkan. Dan tujuan itulah yang selama ini di inginkan oleh kami para Jinchuriki"

"Cih, kau sudah menjadi Kage… kau bisa mendapatkan kesenangan dengan mudah"

Gaara yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum sedih. "Raikage… apakah ada kisah di mana seorang Jinchuriki hidup bahagia?"

Dan hal itu membuat semua yang berada di dalam ruangan ini terhenyak mendengarnya. Tertegun dan tidak percaya akan perkataan Kazekage muda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Hanya itu kata-kata kecil yang ingin kami utarakan namun tidak pernah terucap…" Gaara menatap jendela luar, memandang langit biru yang luas. "Tapi bagaimanapun itu berakhir, cerita itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, bukan?"

"Gaara…" bisik Temari dengan wajah prihatin.

Gaara menggeleng dan senyuman mulai mengukir di wajahnya. "Uzumaki Naruto, memiliki takdir yang begitu rumit. Dianggap orang gagal oleh semuanya, bahkan ingin dibunuh oleh Raikage itu sendiri… impiannya sama seperti kami… hanya ingin diakui dengan cara kami sendiri"

Mungkin para Kage di sini pun mengerti dan setuju dengan kamuflase ucapan Gaara tadi, siapapun dia, pasti sedang menjalani kehidupannya yang rumit bagaikan sebuah ombak yang terus menabrak karang.

"Dia ikut kedalam tes ini karena ingin diakui dengan caranya sendiri, bahkan dia menolak dan membakar proposal pengangkatan menjadi Jounin tersebut. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi-san mengenai rute yang akan diambil, bukankah bisa saja Ninja sekaliber Naruto bisa tersesat di dalamnya?"

"Benar…"

Minato mengangguk mendengar ucapan Gaara, dia sekarang sadar kenapa Sunagakure tiba-tiba saja mengadakan aliansi antar desa pada Konoha. Seperti yang dipertanyakan Minato pada Tsunade ketika dalam pelatihan bersama Jiraiya , apakah bocah di depannya ini tengah menyembunyikan umurnya yang sebenarnya? Jujur saja, untuk pemuda seusianya belum pernah Minato temui mereka dengan jiwa kepemimpinan yang seperti Gaara miliki. Atau mungkin karena Gaara merupakan sahabat baik Naruto sehingga Kazekage ini mengetahui banyak hal tentang Naruto atau karena memang Gaara memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu kenapa Sunagakure menerima Gaara sebagai Kazekage di umur yang sangat belia.

Jadi, siapakah sebenarnya Sabaku no Gaara ini?

"Maaf Kazekage-sama, tapi Naruto sendiri lah yang memilih jalur untuk memasuki Hutan Klan Nara. Membuat Kekkai yang mengakibatkan para Chunnin takkan memasuki tempat itu"

"Sudah kuduga…" Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Dia memanglah orang yang seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chunnin dengan nama Shikamaru Nara? Bukankah dia juga seharusnya berada di tingkatan Jounin?"

Minato dan Kakashi menghela nafas bersamaan. Melihatnya dengan jelas pasti tingkah laku Nara yang satu ini tak ada bedanya dengan sang Uzumaki. "Dia juga membakar proposal pengangkatan menjadi Jounin"

"Pastinya, anakku takkan membiarkan sahabatnya menikmati permainan ini sendiri" ungkap Shikaku dengan wajah malas miliknya.

"Yah… seperti itulah mereka" Minato menghela nafas lelah, kemudian matanya menatap kearah Jounin kesayangannya. "Kakashi, laporkan kepada Genma kita akan merubah rencana"

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Sidelines-**

Satu-satunya hal yang Naruto lihat adalah sebuah bangunan, yah seperti sebuah mansion hanya saja bagian dindingnya dipenuhi oleh sebuah topeng yang beraneka ragam. Satu dari empat topeng itu memiliki kanji yang berbeda, dan empat kebawah lagi memiliki luka yang melintang yang berbeda pula.

Satu langkah Naruto ambil untuk mendekati gerbang tersebut, mata birunya telah berubah menjadi pusaran berwarna abu-abu dengan sembilan tomoe berputar pelan. Satu detik berlalu ketika ia mengambil satu langkah, dan detik-detik berikutnya pun tetap tenang tak ada sesuatu yang ganjil.  
"Inikah Kuil Klan Uzumaki?" Naruto mendongak, menatap kearah lambang pusaran yang terukir dengan gagahnya di atas papan. Naruto tersenyum tipis sejenak, senyum yang sudah cukup untuk menjawab kondisinya saat ini. "Disinikah?" kata Naruto pelan dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Wush!

Sebuah cahaya kemerahan melintang vertikal tiba-tiba muncul menghantam tubuh Naruto. Memecah kesunyian sore hari di sana. Naruto yang entah kenapa mampu menghindar menyadari kemunculan tekhnik yang mirip dengan miliknya, langsung berjalan mendekati asal cahaya itu. Saat sudah berjarak dua meter, si pengguna melompat keluar dengan kondisi yang begitu misterius. Yaitu mengenakan sebuah kain yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" kata sosok itu dengan sebilah pedang sudah tergenggam di tangannya, chakra berwarna biru kehijauan sudah menyelimuti pedang tersebut dan siap untuk memotong apapun yang dilewatinya.

Merasa membuka alasannya yang sudah pasti mengarah ke masalah, pemuda berambut perak itu menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul Nuibari dari kepulan asap. Sosok itu tidak merespon apapun, malah menautkan alis memperhatikan pedang yang digenggam pemuda di depannya itu. "Nuibari? Tidak buruk…"

Wush!

Bagaikan seperti bayangan, sosok itu menghilang dalam sekejap tanpa menyisakan apapun. Hingga selang waktu terjeda sejenak, Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan menyilangkan Nuibarinya.

Trank!

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto melebar sejenak, meskipun ia mampu menahan serangan sosok itu namun Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa ngerinya ketika melihat bayangan yang berada di belakang sosok tersebut. Kenjutsu Style, yah itu kalau Naruto tidak salah asumsi. Sebuah tekhnik dimana sang pengguna memiliki insting begitu mematikan hingga menciptakan sebuah bayangan untuk menambah efeknya agar lebih mengerikan.

Dan kini Naruto harus di hadapkan dengan bayangan Shinigami yang ada di belakang sosok tersebut, ketika melihat Shinigami yang sedang menjilat bibirnya dengan sadis Naruto pun mengambil langkah mundur sembari melempar Nuibarinya ke udara. Pada saat itu juga Naruto mengalirkan benang chakra pada bagian belakang Nuibari dan melesatkannya kearah sosok tersebut.

BUUMMMM…

"**Katon : Hiken Atsugai" (Fire Release : Fire Blow Pressurized Crushers)**

Tiba-tiba sosok itu melesat keluar dari debu yang mengepul, melompat ke udara dan langsung menyerukan nama tekhnik itu yang langsung menghantamkan tinjunya kearah Naruto. Dalam keadaan melayang di udara, sosok itu menyeringai ketika melihat Naruto yang hanya diam di tempatnya.

Dengan ekspresi yang tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh poninya, namun dengan jelas sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas dan membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Kau pikir Nuibari untuk menyerang?"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, sosok tersebut melebarkan matanya dan melihat kebelakang. Sebuah benang chakra telah melilit sebelah kakinya dengan kuat. Hingga membuatnya… jatuh.

Sosok itu pun mendongak, menatap kearah Naruto yang sudah menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dengan iris mata yang membuatnya terbelalak selebar-lebarnya.

"**Bansho Ten'in" (Universal Pull)**

Dan tepat setelah kata-kata itu terucap, tubuh sosok tersebut tertarik oleh sebuah medan gravitasi yang berada di telapak tangan Naruto dan terpaksa membuatnya tak berkutik karenanya. Dan hal selanjutnya adalah Naruto mencekik lehernya lalu menghantamkan tubuhnya ke permukaan tanah.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

"Akh" ringis sosok itu ketika kedua tangan dan punggungnya tertusuk oleh besi hitam. Merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, sosok itu pun tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah dewasa"

…dan angin berhembus, membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya.

Mata Naruto melebar dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

.

.

"T-tou-san?"

•••

To be Continued~

Horaa! Ini chapter ke 16… aneh mungkin karena saya nggak tahu ide dari mana. Karena ketika saya lagi search google, nemu Kuil Klan Uzumaki yah jadi saya buat Naruto pergi kesana. Untuk masalah Haku dan Kushina akan terjawab di chapter depan, yah meskipun saya nggak tahu apa jadinya.

Mungkin saya akan mengungkap sedikit beberapa hal yang tersirat…

Hn…Yang membuat Kekkai pada Hutan Klan Nara adalah Genbu, Seiryuu dan Suzaku. Karena itulah mereka tidak muncul dalam ujian tahap ini. Kenapa mereka tahu lokasi hutan klan Nara? Karena salah satu dari mereka merupakan penjaga mata angin timur, yaitu Seiryuu. Jadi dia tahu apa yang ada pada bagian timur dunia.

..

Hahaha, saya jadi ketawa geli ketika banyak yang protes kalau Haku dan Kushina di ambil. Ada yang sepertinya sudah tahu alur percintaan, kecewa, kesel, marah bahkan sampai nge PM saya.

Yah, saya nggak bisa menyalahkan kalian karena memang tangan saya kepeleset bikin kayak gitu…

Dan untuk yang terakhir, kayaknya ini update akhir tahun… saya nggak tahu apakah bisa up lagi atau nggak, karena kampung halaman saya nggak ada sinyal dan jika ada harus ke pusat dulu. Huft… melelahkan.

Baiklah sekian dari saya… kurang lebihnya mohon maaf, jika ada kesalahan itu saya akui datangnya dari saya sendiri dan jika ada kebenaran itu datangnya dari Tuhan semata. :D

.

Ez Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

.

* * *

Draco, out!


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon yang berada di halaman mansion Klan Uzumaki tersebut. Meskipun tempatnya begitu tradisional, mansion itu juga tidak lupa memberikan kenyamanan bagi penghuninya. Baik dari segi alat ataupun suasananya. Dan itulah yang sekarang dinikmati Naruto pada saat ini, pepohonan rindang yang berada di halaman mansion itu tumbuh sejajar, dengan beberapa kursi panjang atau yang lainnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut, Arashi sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa beberapa minuman. Sekaligus memberikan senyuman kepada putra satu-satunya.

"Duduklah"

Ada perasaan tersendiri yang bisa ia rasakan pada saat ini. Membuatnya berpikir akan semua yang terjadi. Tubuh pun mengikuti ucapan, dan tanpa perlu khawatir akan sesuatu yang membelenggunya.

"Aku yakin ada banyak hal yang ingin kau kata-"

BRAKH!

Satu tinju bersarang di wajah Arashi, menghempaskan sang Sandaime Uzukage tersebut hingga menabrak mansion hingga satu ruangan hancur karenanya. Wajah tenang yang menjadi ciri khasnya berubah menjadi wajah kemarahan, perlahan tapi pasti ia melangkahkan satu kakinya untuk mendekat. Berjalan dengan raut wajah yang datar dan kedua bola mata yang nampak kosong. Berjalan tanpa takut, dengan suara percikan air ketika ia menginjak kolam di bawahnya.

Ketika jarak mereka terpisahkan sejauh dua meter, Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Aku selalu mencari. Mencari kau dan Kaa-chan. Kau berkata kalau Kaa-chan dan kau telah tidak ada lagi hingga membuatku mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu… namun, aku tidak pernah lari dari kenyataan. Aku masih memiliki tugas yang kuemban meskipun harus di iringi oleh darah dan derita" Arashi yang masih dalam keadaan telentang dengan tubuh tertimpa oleh kayu pun hanya diam. Tidak menjawab, tidak memberikan balasan tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Ketika aku bertemu dengan Nee-chan, kupikir apa yang dia katakan hanyalah sebuah fakta dalam realita. Karena aku lebih dahulu percaya dengan ucapanmu, tapi apa yang kudapat…? Kau masih hidup dan tanpa bersalahnya malah mengajakku minum teh bersama seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kita"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan lelah, jubah rikudou nya terhembus oleh angin membuatnya berkibar-kibar. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah keberadaan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan menarik nafas berat ia kemudian melirik ke samping.

"Apakah kamu juga sama seperti dirinya, Kaa-chan" Suara itu terdengar kecewa. "Ternyata aku memiliki orang tua yang memiliki kebiasaan untuk melihat anaknya lebih merasakan penderitaan."

"Bukan begitu, Naru…" Sera mencoba untuk menolak pemikiran sepihak tersebut. "Kami melakukan itu karena ada beberapa hal yang sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan oleh peraturan Kaguya-kaasama"

"Dan pada akhirnya semua akan selalu sama, Uzumaki Naruto tidak lebih dari seorang yang harus memikul beban dunia dengan penuh penderitaan dan kehampaan. Meskipun kebahagiaan itu datang, semua takkan pernah berakhir dengan indah" sahut Naruto sambil merendahkan suaranya pada bagian akhir. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama ia merasakan tubuhnya terhanyut dalam sebuah buaian.

"Maafkan kami, Naru. Sungguh kami tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu, banyak hal yang tidak bisa kami lakukan.

Pertama, Kuil ini akan hancur jika tidak ada yang menempati.

Kedua, Munculnya kami di masa ini akan membuat beberapa kejadian yang buruk.

Ketiga, Kami harus mewariskan Topeng Klan Uzumaki untuk bisa keluar dari sini."

"Aku bisa melakukan semua syarat itu" ujar Naruto dengan mantap, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa keyakinannya saat ini bukan hanya semata-mata untuk mengelabuhi. "Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan jiwaku sendiri"

"Tidak perlu, Naru. Sudah cukup kamu memikul beban saat ini, Kaa-chan juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu lebih buruk dari sekarang"

Naruto menggeleng pelan di pelukan Sera. "Aku sudah sangat buruk di mata dunia saat ini, Kaa-chan. Pandangan mereka terhadapku bukanlah pandangan yang begitu berarti, mereka hanya memandangku penuh akan…"

"Tidak perlu diteruskan. Kaa-chan mengerti dan mulai saat ini kita bisa menjalankan hidup seperti biasanya, bukan?"

Pemuda perak itu mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya dengan jari jempol mengacung tepat di dadanya. "Tentu saja, karena aku adalah Naruto Ootsutsuki, The Next Sage of The Six Path!"

* * *

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © **Draco**

.

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Over!Powered, Arc!Shippuden, etc

.

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, ****Friendship, Angst, ****Romance**, etc

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

.

.

**Draco, in!**

.

.

**Dimana arus membawa**

_Chapter 1__7_

* * *

Terkadang menyia-nyiakan waktu adalah kelakuan dari shinobi yang bodoh. Karena satu detik saja kau menyia-nyiakan waktu, itu bisa saja berujung kematian. Dan kematian itu pula akan membawa rasa penyesalan, sebuah penyesalan akan pentingnya apa itu waktu.

Karena hal itulah Naruto kini berada di depan sebuah kandang yang cukup besar mirip sebuah gapura besi berwarna merah, gapura yang mirip gerbang di depan kuil-kuil. Gapura itu adalah pintu masuk sekaligus sebuah segel di sebuah air terjun yang sangat luas, padang rumput yang meladang. Di kejauhan sana terapung sebuah cangkang.

Naruto berjalan masuk melewati gapura itu mendekat kearah kura-kura yang tengah tidur, hanya ekornya yang berjumlah tiga nampak melambai di bagian belakangnya.

Sang kura-kura membuka matanya begitu melihat Naruto datang, namun dia tidak mengubah sedikitpun posisinya.

***Naruto… kedatangmu pasti-***

BRAKH!

Sanbi melompat mundur ketika Naruto mencoba untuk menghantamkan pukulannya ke arah cangkangnya. Naruto tetap diam sambil memandang kearah Sanbi, melihat dengan jelas kura-kura itu sedang menyeringai. "Tenang saja, aku takkan melukaimu" ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

***Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, sama saja kau meremehkanku. Naruto***

"Tidak tidak… aku sudah mengetahui kemampuanmu. Bukankah kita pernah bertarung bersama ketika menghajar para Hunter-nin yang tersesat?"

***Hahaha, tapi bukankah kau sudah menguasai kemampuanku? Dengan begitu aku tidak ada gunanya untukmu***

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak… kau cukup menjadi mata kedua untukku, ketika aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan keragu-raguan karena terlalu haus akan kekuatan"

***Sungguh, kau benar-benar menarik. Kau tahu Naruto? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melawanku hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku, Hagoromo sudah mengatakannya pada kami. Jika di antara Ashura, Indra, White ingin memiliki kekuatan para Bijuu maka berikanlah. Namun Hagoromo juga berpesan untuk memberikannya pada seseorang yang kami anggap benar***

Mendengar itu, Naruto malah tersenyum aneh. "Kamu seperti kakek-kakek tua yang ingin membantu anak hilang"

***Huh…*** dengus Sanbi dengan membuang mukanya.

"Sekali lagi, kamu tenang saja. Aku takkan melukaimu" Dengan begitu Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, menarik chakra berwarna biru dari tubuh Sanbi sedikit demi sedikit.

***Setelah kau mendapatkan kekuatanku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?***

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku akan mengambil teman-temanmu yang sudah tertangkap oleh Akatsuki"

***Memangnya kamu bisa? Kalau kamu bisa membebaskan mereka maka lakukanlah, dengan itu aku bisa hidup dengan tenang bersama mereka dan membalas perbuatanmu***

Naruto menggeleng kembali. "Tak perlu, dengan adanya kau yang selalu ada untukku. Aku sudah senang akan hal itu, tolong jadilah partnerku selamanya"

***Tentu, aku juga berterimakasih karena ada orang sepertimu***

…dengan itu, chakra Sanbi pun tersedot kedalam tubuh Naruto membuat seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh aura berwarna hijau. Di ikuti oleh gapura yang tenggelam kedalam air satu per satu, menyisakan tubuh Sanbi yang sedang mengapung di atas permukaan air.

'_**Terimakasih'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Three Weeks Ago, in Uzumaki's Mansion-**

Kini mereka sarapan pagi dengan tenang di selingi candaan dan percakapan kecil yang menambah keeratan ikatan mereka, tidak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya telah selesai sarapan pagi dan tengah duduk sejenak untuk membiarkan makanan yang baru mereka makan di proses di dalam perut mereka.

"Ehem, Naruto kau yakin kondisimu sudah tidak apa-apa?" dehem Arashi membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja wajahku terasa seperti tertusuk oleh jarum"

"Yah, itulah efek dari kekuatan yang kau dapat sekarang. Dengan begitu kau bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Ashura dan Indra yang tak terkira itu"

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto pun mencubit dagunya. "Ohya Tou-san, ada yang ingin kutanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah benar nanti aku akan melawan Ashura dan Indra? Bukan keturunan mereka?"

Arashi memasang pose berpikir. "Entahlah, tapi untuk mencegah hal itu kau sudah memiliki kekuatan yang cukup bukan? Hanya perlu melatih semua kekuatan milikmu untuk mengalahkan mereka"

"Sayang sekali… aku tak berniat mengalahkan mereka" ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang membuat Arashi kebingungan. "Karena mereka adalah keluargaku"

Sera yang tengah mencuci piring pun tersenyum. "Kamu memang yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya"

"Tentu saja, karena Okaa-chan lah yang membuatku begitu berbeda" Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Ehem.. aku mau sedikit membicarakan tentang rencanaku kedepan dalam membangun Klan Uzumaki, jadi… uhm bisakah kalian berdua ajari aku cara melakukannya?"

Kedua orang tuanya begitu di hadapkan dengan pertanyaan tersebut tiba-tiba saja tersedak oleh sesuatu, namun sepertinya Arashi yang pertama kali kembali ke dalam pose tenangnya.

"Uhuk… Naruto, kau sudah merencanakan itu?"

Naruto menatap langit-langit ruang makan. "Hmm, yah… kupikir untuk menjadi Yondaime Uzukage harus memiliki rakyat, nah sebelum itu aku harus menjadi Kepala Klan. Dan itu membutuhkan sepuluh anggota"

"Souka, aku mengerti"

Bruk!

…tiba-tiba Naruto tertidur di tempatnya, membuat kedua orang tua itu tersenyum.

"Dia terlalu memaksakan diri" cetus Sera singkat lantas menatap kearah suaminya dengan tajam. "Dan itu karena sifatmu yang menular kepadanya"

Arashi pun hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Ehehehe, tapi semua ini berkat kerja kerasnya sendiri. Meskipun orang lain akan menganggapnya sebagai mesin pembunuh"

"Aku khawatir dengan _Armageddon_ itu"

Mendengar nada khawatir tersebut, Arashi pun menghela nafasnya. "Aku pun sama, kehancuran yang akan mereka berikan pasti akan berdampak dua kali lipat dari yang dulu. Kekuatan Naru yang sekarang mampu membelah bulan akibat bantuan Toneri, apalagi kalau _Ketiga Dewa_ itu bertarung nantinya"

"**Ashura**, meskipun ia tetap berpegang teguh dengan prinsipnya yang mengutamakan kasih sayang namun pada akhirnya ia akan bertarung juga dengan kakaknya. **Indra**, penuh akan ambisi dan lebih unggul daripada Ashura memiliki tujuan untuk kedamaian dengan caranya sendiri. Dan **White** (Naruto), memiliki kedua sifat dari Ashura dan Indra. White menganggap bahwa apa yang ia lakukan selalu benar, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dalam keputusannya. Namun pada akhirnya ia juga yang menderita" sambung Arashi dengan satu tangan yang memegang kepalanya.

Dari wajah dan pandangan tersebut, bisa diasumsikan Arashi dan Sera merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan. Sebagaimana mereka melihat pertarungan antara Ashura dan Indra yang membuat puluh ribuan gunung berubah menjadi ratusan gunung saja. Dan kini satu figur yang tak kalah kuatnya akan ikut campur, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini ketika penentu dunia itu saling mendominasi.

"Sebaiknya kita harus mempersiapkan diri dari jauh hari"

Sera menggeleng. "Tak perlu, aku yakin Naru sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Bahkan ia sudah mencari informasi tentang Ashura dan Indra dari mansion Ootsutsuki"

"Jadi yang bisa kita lakukan hanya percaya kepada anak kita…"

Sera mengangguk. "Yah, hanya percaya"

•••

Minggu kedua. Ketika di mansion Uzumaki sudah memasuki minggu ke empat, maka di luar baru memasuki minggu kedua. Naruto merasa hal itu adalah suatu keberuntungan baginya, bukan hanya membawa kedua orang tuanya untuk kembali Naruto juga memiliki kesempatan untuk memperdalam kekuatannya. Hanya saja, dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini, kemungkinan Naruto akan sampai ke Menara Negeri Iblis lebih lama. Ia masih mengingat betul waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapainya, pandangannya yang menatap lurus ke depan sudah cukup menjadi pertanda bahwa ia tidak bisa main-main.

Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya adalah menatap langit dengan pelan, merasakan terpaan matahari yang telah naik tahta setelah dua belas jam berlalu. Pandangan itu tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat, dan Naruto berkedip karena matanya yang mulai merasa sakit.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu, tidak memberikan reaksi lebih, namun ia mengambil sebuah trisula dan menyematkannya di jari kelingking lalu memutar-mutarnya. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon dengan pandangan kepada ayahnya. Hening sesaat sebelum Naruto buka mulut. "Tak apa-apa, aku sudah sering mengalami hal seperti ini"

"Naruto, kau belum terlalu terampil untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Kepada ayahmu sendiri itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, terlebih aku adalah Uzukage"

Naruto menatap laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan datar. "Bukan berarti aku menyembunyikannya darimu, tapi aku merasa bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ku tunjukkan kepada seseorang. Aku memang menyukai kekuatan, namun aku memilih jalan untuk melalui kasih sayang. Ketika waktu berjalan dengan cepat, ingatan itu pun muncul yang membuatku berubah dan akan menjadi… Rikudou kedua"

Arashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan menutup matanya sesaat. Meskipun tidak terlihat karena poni nya yang sudah panjang tersebut, namun terlihat bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu untuk menjadi monster di atas segalanya jika itu dalam hal kebaikan, namun semua kekuatan yang kau miliki memiliki efek sangat besar dan akan mempengaruhi kegelapan dalam hatimu. Tidak baik, menjadi Yami Rikudou tahu?"

"Tapi semua yang kudapatkan setimpal apa yang kulakukan, tugasku hanyalah mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik Rikudou. Tak peduli dengan cara kekerasan sekalipun"

Arashi terlihat terdiam sesaat, dan terlintas kembali ingatan di mana semua berubah. Naruto yang sekarang ia kenal sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, bukan lagi Naruto yang ceria dan periang. Dia terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya dan… lebih serius. Hal itu tidak pernah ia sadari, hingga pada akhirnya ia tahu hanya dalam beberapa asumsi yang tidak lebih dari sekedar tebakan.

"Kau yakin cara ini yang terbaik?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Jika aku salah dalam menjalankan kehidupanku, bagamana mungkin nanti bisa menyelamatkan dunia?"

"Hmm, kau benar"

Hening sejenak, sebelum Arashi mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian.

"Jubah Yondaime Uzukage, ambillah" Arashi menyodorkan jubah tersebut kepada Naruto, yang entah kenapa tidak menimbulkan reaksi apapun dari anaknya tersebut.

"Kebangkitan Klan Uzumaki masih lama, kenapa kau membuatnya sekarang?"

Arashi mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, karena kurang kerjaan di mansion lebih baik aku membuat jubah ini. Lagipula warnanya sudah ku modifikasi"

"Hah… kenapa tidak kau buat sekalian jubah Ootsutsuki?"

"Hanya Kaa-chan mu yang mengerti simbol dan makna dari Ootsutsuki, jadi Tou-sanmu takkan bisa berbuat asal-asalan"

Naruto memutar mata bosan, lantas melemparkan sebuah kunci kearahnya. "Itu alamat rumahku, sudah kupasang kekkai sebelum Ujian berlangsung… kau bisa pergi bersama Kaa-chan, dan jangan membuat sesuatu yang mencolok"

"Hahaha seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Naruto"

"Cih, kuambil ini" Naruto tanpa terimakasih pun menyimpan jubah itu dari balik Fuuin miliknya, kemudian menatap kearah Arashi dengan tajam. "Katakan kepadaku, apa yang akan terjadi…"

"Sepertinya ketahuan yah…" Arashi tersenyum mata dengan kekehan kecil di mulutnya.

"Katakan kepadaku, jangan berbasa-basi"

Arashi hanya menatap langit luas sambil menaruh satu tangannya di kantung celana. "Aku memiliki kemampuan sensor tingkat tinggi yang mungkin hanya berlaku pada anggota Klan Uzumaki. Aku mendeteksi satu chakra yang begitu asing pada Menara Negeri Iblis"

"Jadi begitu… sepertinya aku harus pergi"

Ah… mengapa lagi dirinya harus memikirkan keselamatan anaknya? Toh yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana mengatasi kehancuran yang berlebih tersebut. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu, namun ia harus memikirkan bagaimana cara menyusup ke Konoha agar tidak ketahuan aliansi Lima Elemental Country.

* * *

Suigetsu menatap sekitarnya, tepat sekali berada di belakang Tim Chunnin yang sedang berkumpul. Ingin menyerang namun ia harus membuat asumsi bahwa hal itu akan menjadikan masalah untuknya, karena bagaimanapun masalah di sini lebih kritis daripada masalah pertarungan antar sesama Chunnin.

Kini di hadapan mereka ada satu batalion yang di duga hanyalah sebatas bunshin, namun tidak memungkiri bahwa benteng yang di buat oleh mereka di penuhi oleh ratusan bunshin kelas atas. Meskipun dirinya yakin mampu membabat habis sepertiga dari mereka, tapi tetap ia takkan bisa bertindak gegabah untuk masalah saat ini. Memiliki pedang legenda ini tidak membuat dirinya berada di atas segalanya karena ia sendiri merasa biasa saja… tidak ada kegembiraan ataupun rasa memiliki yang berlebih. Karena pada awalnya tidak ada yang ingin ia perjuangkan, ia hanya melanjutkan karena memang dirinya masih dibutuhkan.

Sebuah permintaan dari sang penyelamat.

Hanya itu, namun dari balik semua hal yang telah dilakukan Naruto-sama kepadanya. Tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya tidaklah dijadikan budak, ia bebas melakukan apa yang ia inginkan dengan satu syarat bahwa ia harus mengikuti perintahnya. Dan perintah itu hanyalah mengikuti Ujian Jounin yang tidak jelas ini.

Kemudian matanya melirik kearah Tim Konoha yang memandang kearah mereka. Kalau ia tidak salah menerka, mereka adalah Tim Kakashi dan Tim Jiraiya… sebuah Tim yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto-sama ketika masih berada di Konohagakure. Kini telah berubah menjadi musuh yang berbahaya jika dihadapi secara langsung.

Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu orang yang ingin ia tebas kepalanya. Karena menatapnya saja sudah membuatnya muak, terlebih lagi tatapan arogannya yang begitu jijik jika di lihat. Suigetsu yakin kalau wajah tampan itu menyiratkan bahwa dirinya seorang gay.

"Aku berdiri di sini untuk membicarakan rencana, tolong hilangkan niat membunuh sesama Chunnin karena yang ini lebih penting"

Tidak perlu ditanya, Shikamaru melangkah maju dengan terpaksa ketika satu-satunya wanita yang ada di Tim nya itu terus mengoceh. Yang langsung membuat keturunan Nara itu ambil alih dalam kepemimpinan saat ini.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Merepotkan. Kita akan mengambil strategi kelompok, yang dimana akan dibagi sepuluh tim…"

Gak perlu dilanjutkan, strateginya terlalu genius.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah ini Ujian Individual? Kenapa kita harus bekerja sama" Chunnin dari Kumogakure itu bertanya dengan wajah merendahkan. "Bukankah itu berarti kita tidak terlalu percaya dengan kekuatan kita sendiri?"

Bodoh. Itulah yang Suigetsu pikirkan saat ini. Bodoh karena pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas sudah diketahui hanya menimbulkan sebuah masalah, jika ia bisa maka ia sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

Dan…

Crash!

Kepala Chunnin dari Kumogakure itu terpenggal ketika sebuah trisula panjang telah menebasnya. Mata Suigetsu tidak berkedip ketika melihat siapakah sosok yang ada di balik pembunuhan tersebut.

"Fyuuh… Hutan Klan Nara memang mengerikan, aku sempat tersesat tadi"

Terkejut, dan tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika mendengar hal itu. Selamat dari sebuah mitos bisa dikatakan sebuah keberuntungan, namun dari wajah yang tenang itu tidak tergambar sedikitpun wajah takut. Mereka bisa melihat itu, seakan apa yang baru saja pria itu lalui bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar.

"Huh… kau selalu membuat masalah" dengus Shikamaru sambil berjalan kearah sosok tersebut dan mengacungkan tinjunya. "Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto"

Tuk!

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika kedua tinjunya bersatu. "Yah, lama tak berjumpa… Shika"

"Cih, kau seperti orang yang tidak punya salah" cibir Shikamaru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah shinobi Kumogakure yang baru saja dipenggal oleh Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Hmm…" Naruto mengambil satu langkah maju, lantas menendang kepala itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Shikamaru mengerutkan alis matanya, dan keringat mulai menetes dari dahi. Pandangan fokus pada apa yang terjadi di bawahnya. Hanya satu hal yang berada di pikirannya pada saat ini. _Naruto telah gila_.

"Jadi? Ada masalah apa"

Shikamaru langsung memasang wajah serius. Perubahan suasana mulai terjadi, yang awalnya tegang kini berubah menjadi hening dan mulai diselimuti oleh aura kepemimpinan yang ditujukan oleh dua orang tersebut. Dan mereka semua melihat itu, menyadari kalau kedua orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka yang akan menjadi kunci dari kemenangan kali ini.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan Shika" Adalah ucapan pertama Naruto sebelum merancang strategi. Mata biru itu bergerak memandang sekelilingnya dengan datar dan kembali lagi ke Shikamaru. "Kau yakin akan merencanakan strategi dengan shinobi sebanyak ini? Kau pasti tahu keberhasilan kita akan menurun karena banyaknya campur tangan. Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja?"

Jantung berhenti berdetak, dan mata yang melebar menatap dengan terkejut. Takut akan sosok yang ada di hadapannya dan juga takut kalau mereka yang akan menjadi korban, suara yang bisa mereka dengar dengan halus namun, seperti menganggap mereka lebih rendah dari yang lain. Menghina.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menurunkan jubahnya dengan sedikit demi sedikit. Menampakkan sebuah hitai-ate Uzushiogakure dengan ikat kepala berwarna hitam.

"Aku akan mengatakan siapakah aku" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kearah Shikamaru yang sepertinya melebarkan sedikit matanya. "Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi dari Uzushiogakure yang datang untuk menuntut balas kepada Kiri-Iwa-Kumo karena telah menghancurkan desaku"

Takut.

Takut karena ucapan itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah gurauan, di tatapnya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bahwa raut kosong itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Mulai merasakan apa itu penderitaan, karena mereka tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dimiliki orang itu selama hidupnya.

Hingga kini perubahan ekspresi pun terukir jelas di mata mereka, beberapa dari mereka langsung berlari menuju hutan dan menghilang di balik kegelapan. Hingga kini hanya tersisa tiga puluh shinobi dengan hitai-ate yang berbeda-beda.

"Kau berubah, Naruto"

Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya menatap kearah Shikamaru. "Aku berubah? Semuanya juga telah berubah, Shika. Itulah yang namanya kehidupan, kita akan selalu tumbuh dan berkembang menuju tahap dewasa."

"Merepotkan. Entah kenapa kau yang sekarang lebih… dingin"

Bagi yang mengetahui Naruto, mungkin mereka akan mulai mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi pada pria tersebut. Berpikir bahwa Naruto telah mengalami beberapa hal yang membuatnya berubah sampai detik ini, karena selama mereka bersama atau berada di sekitar pria tersebut, Shikamaru bisa menemukan kebiasaan yang akan mereka melakukan. Jadi tidak salah, bahwa asumsi itu tercipta dari apa yang ia saksikan sekarang… dan bukan apa yang ia ketahui.

Pandangan keturunan Nara itu tertuju pada pria yang ada di hadapannya, di mana sebuah senyuman sedang terukir di wajahnya. _'Sedang memikirkan apa kau, sekarang?'_

**~•~**

Selain katana, para ninja memiliki senjata yang disebut _shuriken_, harfiahnya berarti 'pedang yang bersembunyi di telapak tangan'. Bentuknya bisa berupa batangan logam kecil, atau yang paling terkenal berbentuk bintang, disebut 'bintang ninja'. Bisa tiga, empat atau lima sudut yang ketajamannya mematikan.

Tapi apa yang disebut bintang ninja itu kini tidak pernah dibawa Naruto. Karena ia tidak memerlukan senjata semacam itu, jika katana bisa ia lemparkan kenapa harus menggunakan senjata kecil tersebut. Rasanya seperti melanggar, tapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Prioritas utama adalah keselamatan, jika para shinobi menganggap senjata adalah yang paling utama dibandingkan emosi maka itu adalah sebuah kebodohan.

Emosi adalah hal yang paling diperlukan dalam sebuah pertarungan, dimana kau akan dilatih untuk tidak terpengaruh akan ucapan halus yang di lontarkan oleh musuh. Dan mungkin juga sebaliknya, jika terpengaruh akan hasutan maka hal selanjutnya sudah dipastikan… mati, hal itu berlaku bagi mereka yang memiliki temperamen rendah. Naruto memang sosok yang sulit untuk ditebak, meskipun dengan penampilannya seperti itu dan tingkahnya yang mudah sekali ditebak. Tapi dibalik semua itu, terdapat pemikiran yang mungkin akan menuju pada situasi tertentu… yang membuatnya menarik perhatian musuh dengan penampilannya lalu menyerangnya ketika musuh meremehkannya.

Naruto genius.

Jika Shikamaru ditanyakan siapakah yang genius di antara mereka, mungkin ia akan menganggap dirinya sebagai orang pintar yang merupakan genius bawaan lahir. Tapi berbeda halnya dengan Naruto, dia adalah seseorang yang pekerja keras dengan mengorbankan apa yang ia punya. Tak sedikit ia mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk mencapai sebuah kemenangan yang gemilang.

Menatap sosok yang sedang duduk di atas batu tersebut, Shikamaru merasa ada yang lain dengan sikap Naruto ini. Bermula dari pernyataan shinobi itu bilang ingin berhenti menjadi ninja? Apa Shikamaru tidak salah dengar? Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk merasa sensitif karena kejadian masa lalu yang ditampilkan oleh Naruto. Shikamaru harus segera bergerak karena harus cepat sampai ke Menara Negeri Iblis dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua minggu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Shikamaru segera melompat ke samping Naruto dan angkat bicara. "Sudah ada rencana?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya sepintas, menggeser mata birunya untuk melihat sosok disampingnya. "Shika?"

"Huh, ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Naruto sekenanya, matanya menatap kearah kolam yang terkena sinar rembulan. "Jika kau ingin menyerang sekarang, aku bisa melakukannya"

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, tenangkan dulu hatimu baru kita akan menyerang" tangan Shikamaru bergerak dari kantung celananya ke pundak laki-laki itu, menepuknya beberapa kali lantas bergegas menjauh.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu.

Jika sudah sampai sejauh ini, maka tidak ada lagi yang sibuk bertanya apa semuanya akan berhasil. Sebenarnya ganjil sekali melihatnya, Naruto merasa bahwa penghinaan baginya kalau hanya melawan sekumpulan bunshin. Ia benci mengetahui hal tersebut, tapi setidaknya ia hanya harus menikmati permainan ini dan membuat bunshin-bunshin tersebut merasa bahwa sebuah kesalahan jika menganggapnya lemah.

Mereka pikir dirinya adalah Menma? Yang setiap kali ada pertempuran selalu menciptakan Kagebunshin dan mengeroyok lawannya. Dengan begitu membangga-banggakan kemampuan dan pangkatnya sendiri. Naruto bisa membuatnya tewas kalau mau. Namun Naruto tak bisa melakukan hal itu, bukannya ia takut Konohagakure memburunya namun apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

Munculnya Reinkarnasi Ashura yang baru.

Mungkin, itu hanya persepsi Naruto ketika menganggap Menma adalah Reinkarnasi Ashura. Karena dari apa yang ia dapat di Mansion Ootsutsuki, Ashura adalah anak yang bodoh dan tidak berbakat. Hanya bermodalkan tekad dan kepercayaan membuatnya bisa menjadi kuat. Dan itu juga mirip dengan Menma, kecuali sifat arogannya tersebut. Dan Naruto tidak bisa merubah asumsi kalau Reinkarnasi dari Indra adalah Sasuke.

Dan apa yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke saat ini membuat Naruto harus memikirkan secara matang-matang tentang Uchiha terakhir tersebut. Kekuatannya saat ini sudah dipastikan sebagai Jounin Elite, memasteri Sharingan sampai ke tahap Mangekyou dan mampu menahan efek dari Segel Kutukan Orochimaru bahkan menguasainya. Bukan karena Naruto takut atau apa, hanya saja apa yang ia rencanakan di masa depan akan terganggu akan adanya Sasuke, laki-laki yang selalu berambisi untuk membalas dendam itu tak perlu ditanya lagi… dia akan langsung maju dan hantam terus sampai memiliki apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan-

"Naruto-kun."

…suara itu, menginterupsi pemikirannya. Tak perlu menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, karena Naruto sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu berkata. "Hn, sebaiknya kalian tidur. Ini hanya tugas laki-laki untuk menjaga"

"Bukan itu…"

"Kalau begitu, pergilah tidur. Kita akan bergegas besok" sahut Naruto tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kamu terlihat berbeda. Apakah…" Suara itu terlihat terjeda, seakan mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Karena aku bertunangan dengan Sasuke"

Tubuh Naruto menegang sejenak, kedua tangannya terkepal sangat erat bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah hingga tanpa sadar kedua matanya telah berubah menjadi **Mugenkyou Rinnegan.** "Pergilah, aku tak ada urusan tentang hal itu. Aku tidak memikirkan hal bodoh semacam itu, yang kupikirkan hanyalah menyelesaikan Ujian ini dan pergi. Aku tak ingin di cap sebagai pengganggu rumah tangga orang lain"

Kushina tertegun mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Namun ketika melihat Naruto yang berdiri dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu membuat Kushina melebarkan matanya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Kushina langsung menggenggam telapak tangan kasar tersebut. Naruto yang awalnya ingin pergi pun terpaksa harus menghentikan niatnya.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun. Aku punya alasan" Kushina menundukkan wajahnya sambil mati-matian menahan tangisnya. "A-aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tak ada, aku tak bisa bayangkan hidupku tanpamu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. A-apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tak ada?"

"Kumohon Naruto-kun, a-aku ingin kau kembali…"

"Pergilah, aku tak ada urusan dengan semua ocehanmu" kata Naruto berat sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan tersebut.

Kushina yang merasa bahwa Naruto ingin melepaskan tangannya pun malah menggenggamnya dengan erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Kushina mendongak, berusaha untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang ekspresinya masih belum bisa ditebak. Raut wajah Kushina berubah, kini tampak kesedihan mendalam di wajahnya.

…hujan pun menguyupi daerah tersebut. Membasahi kedua insan yang masih terdiam dalam keheningan.

"J-jika kau pergi, mungkin aku akan mati disini"

Kata-kata Kushina seolah telah menyayat hati Naruto. Kata-katanya sungguh menyakitkan, bagai pisau panas yang mengiris pusat jantungnya. "Apa kau belum sadar kalau sebagian masalahku disebabkan olehmu? Andai aku tak kenal dengan orang aneh sepertimu, mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu!"

Begitu kata-kata tersebut meluncur, Naruto berharap ia bisa menyambarnya dan meremukkannya di dalam kepalan tangannya.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Kata-kata itu sudah terucap.

Bahkan ia menyebut Kushina orang aneh, satu hal yang menurut sumpahnya tidak akan pernah dilakukan.

Ia satu-satunya orang yang di seluruh Konoha yang tidak pernah menyebut Kushina dengan julukan itu.

Dan sekarang ia melakukannya.

Kushina menundukkan kepalanya, nyaris seakan kata-kata tersebut telah menampar pipinya. "Kau benar" dia akhirnya berkata, membalik tubuh Naruto hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Hingga kini Naruto bisa menatap kearah iris violet yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. "Kau benar, aku yang membuat masalah untukmu. Selama ini aku selalu menangis dan menyerah, dan hampir menuju jalan yang salah. Tapi kau datang dan menunjukkanku jalan yang benar, mulai saat itu aku selalu mengejarmu dan aku… aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu"

Naruto terdiam membeku, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena hatinya telah mati di sini, sakit rasanya jika mendengar kata-kata itu terucap. Seakan dia baru saja merasakan mimpi buruk.

Kushina bergerak mendekat, meraih kedua sisi kepalanya dan menariknya mendekat. Matanya terpaku, dan dia tersenyum lambat-lambat.

Cup.

Ciuman Kushina halus dan lembut, hanya sedikit menekan bibirnya yang memar. Ada kemanisan di dalamnya, dan keluguan serta janji.

Ketika keduanya melepaskan ciuman tersebut, kini terlihat wajah keduanya yang memerah. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa hujan tak mampu mengaburkannya.

"Jangan pergi, jangan berhenti jadi ninja" ujar Kushina pilu.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengelus pipi kiri Kushina tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Kushina tak tahan untuk memeluk Naruto dan menangis di dadanya… "Aku membencimu yang sekarang" ucap Kushina dalam pelukan naruto, antara sedih dan kesal. "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, tolong… jangan pergi"

Naruto terdiam, perlahan namun pasti ia membalas pelukan Kushina. Naruto bisa merasakan pelukan Kushina yang makin erat, pertanda kalau Kushina merasa senang. Meskipun saat ini keduanya bertengkar, tapi di lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam, mereka tahu kalau mereka saling menyayangi.

"Aku ingin kau menikahiku…" kata Kushina malu-malu.

Tanpa ragu Naruto segera menjawab. "Tentu saja… tidak."

"Hah? T-tapi 'kan…"

Setelah itu Naruto hanya membalik tubuhnya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut, menghiraukan segala pertanyaan yang dilancarkan oleh Kushina kepadanya. Namun sekilas Naruto melirik mengamati wajah Kushina, matanya mengungkapkan cinta yang tersembunyi disana.

Setelah itu dia pergi.

•••

"Ada sekitar seratus enam puluh tujuh shinobi" ucap Hinata dengan jarak pandang Byakugan miliknya yang kini tengah berdiri di atas sebuah dahan pohon. Lalu kemudian menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Mungkin ada sekitar empat Hyuuga dari Bunke, jadi mereka takkan mampu menembus tempat kita"

"Bagus, terimakasih banyak" Hinata pun mengangguk lantas kembali menuju dimana Tim nya sedang berkumpul.

Kemudian Shikamaru terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, memasang satu segel tangan khas miliknya. Membuat semua orang yang sedang memikirkan rencana pun menghentikan obrolan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu Shikamaru. Hingga dalam kurun waktu lima menit, mata Shikamaru menatap kearah Naruto di bawahnya dengan serius, bahkan keningnya berkedut tanda sedang berpikir keras.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru singkat dengan satu alis terangkat, kalau melihat Shikamaru yang seperti ini dia tidak yakin akan bisa memikirkan rencana yang efisien. "Apa?"

"Setidaknya bantulah aku memikirkan strategi" keluh Shikamaru lelah.

"Strategi?" Naruto menatap langit yang luas, namun sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu. Jari telunjuknya mengacung kearah Menma yang langsung terkejut melihatnya. "Karena mereka hanya sekumpulan bunshin, kenapa tidak kau suruh Menma saja buat seribu bunshin. Dengan begitu beres, 'kan?"

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu" tunjuk Menma tidak terima.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entalah, bukankah kau yang merasa kalau dirimu yang paling kuat? Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan saja saat ini?"

"Kau!"

"Diam, Menma" Shikamaru membalas Menma yang mulai terbawa emosi. Wajahnya memerah karena marah mendengar teguran itu. Naruto menyeringai balik ketika melihat hal itu, dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebilah trisula dari ketiadaan.

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak saat pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto, kini keduanya sama-sama mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar yang tepat. Kalau salah langkah, mereka bisa dipastikan gagal. Namun usul yang Naruto berikan secara asal-asalan itu ada benarnya juga, dengan menggunakan afinitas Kagebunshin milik Menma yang tak terkira itu, akan menjadi sebuah pengalih perhatian dan mereka yang asli akan langsung bergerak secara bersamaan.

"Aku ikut…" Sasuke melangkah maju, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto melirik matanya sesaat. "Heh, masih berani menunjukkan wajahmu ketika telah mengambil kekasihku dan juga tadi malam…"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun melebarkan matanya. "K-kau! K-kau melihatnya?"

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba berkilat, ekspresi seriusnya membuat Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dia melihat Naruto menatap kearah Karin yang wajahnya memerah dan mengeluarkan asap mengepul.

"Maaf teme, sepertinya aku akan mengambil apa yang harus menjadi milikku"

Sasuke mendengus. "Yah, aku tak ada masalah untuk itu. Asal kau tahu, dia tidak menganggapku tunangannya. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku cari selama ini, dan juga aku lebih suka yang original"

"Yah… aku sih tidak masalah, ambil saja Karin. Asal kau jangan ganggu lagi Kushina"

Sasuke menoleh, lalu melemparkan senyum kecilnya yang menenangkan. "Itulah kenapa aku masih menetap di Konoha dan tidak pergi untuk ikut Orochimaru. Karena bersamamu jauh lebih menyenangkan"

"Cih, jangan buat aku seperti pasangan gay mu"

"Siap, sekarang!" teriak Naruto setelah dia telah mengalirkan elemen angin pada trisula miliknya dan melesat bersama Sasuke dengan cekatan kearah benteng tempat para bunshin yang sedang memantau.

…dan mereka hanya mampu terbelalak selebar-lebarnya saat melihat seluruh shinobi berguguran satu per satu dengan teriakan pilu mereka, ketika dua sosok yang memiliki rambut perak-hitam datang dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan memporak-porandakan barikade mereka, di akhir penyerangan mereka mendengar…

"**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"**

"**Fuuton : Kamikaze!"**

Bummm…

Sasuke mencoba mengambil nafas panjang setelah sebelumnya melakukan kombinasi antara afinitas elemen api-angin dengan jangka luas yang lebar. Dia rasa itu cukup menghancurkan lima puluh shinobi sekaligus, lain ceritanya jika itu semua salah Naruto karena membuat sebuah tornado angin layaknya mau menghancurkan satu kota.

Dan kini keduanya kembali dengan raut ekspresi masing-masing, dan dilihatnya para Chunnin yang hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh akan… ketidakpercayaan.

"Kalian berlebihan" ujar Shikamaru bosan.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Juugo yang tetap terlihat tenang itu bertanya kepada sang pemimpin.

Naruto mengukir senyuman tipis. "Suigetsu, Juugo atau yang lainnya jika ingin, bisa pergi menghabisi mereka… kami melihat ada sekitar lima puluh bunshin bantuan"

"Okeeeh!"

..

..

..

Inoichi yang menjadi pendeteksi di markas pusat pun hanya berkeringat dingin bersama Jounin dan Kage yang merupakan gabungan dari empat desa lainnya, dia bisa merasakan kehadiran sosok itu tapi tidak dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya yang bahkan hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali, itu mengingatkannya pada… Yondaime.

Seluruh Shinobi yang berada di belakang Inoichi pun terengah-engah ketika ingatan bunshin mereka telah datang. Semua pemilik bunshin hanya beradu pandang dengan bingung akan siapa sosok yang menyerang mereka.

"Uchiha dan Uzumaki, seperti yang diketahui… kombinasi mereka sangatlah cantik, tapi harus berpisah karena kedatangan Menma. Mungkin jika bisa di terka, mereka adalah absolute duo tercepat yang dimiliki Konoha"

"A-apa?" Raikage yang mendengar itu pun terkejut, merasa bahwa ada shinobi yang sangat kuat melebihi shinobinya.

Jiraiya menghela nafas. "Itu tidak menutup fakta bahwa dia bisa memainkan Fuuinjutsu, dengan Naruto yang menjadi media teleportasi… Sasuke pun bagian menyerang dengan mengandalkan **Jikkukan** milik Naruto" ucap Jiraiya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Ada yang salah?"

"Aku sudah menyangka kalau Ujian ini hanyalah mainan bagi mereka" Minato tersenyum sambil menatap langit dari balik jendela dengan tatapan bangga yang mengarah ke langit biru. Dia sudah lama tidak merasakan hal yang seperti ini semenjak murid-muridnya telah berpisah.

"Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka akan ada yang menggantikan posisiku"

"Tidak" sergah Jiraiya mentah-mentah, membuat muridnya itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Uchiha Sasuke, dia mancalonkan diri sebagai Kapten ANBU. Sedangkan Naruto, kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Hah… anak itu. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa bersantai sampai mereka mampu kembali dari Menara Negeri Iblis"

Jiraiya tertawa pelan. "Hahahaha membutuhkan waktu lima hari untuk mencapainya"

Hening sejenak sampai suara Inoichi menghentak semuanya.

"H-hokage-sama…"

.

.

.

"…A-akatsuki!"

To be Continued~

Jujur aja, setelah hamba nonton anime Naruto dari pertama lagi… gak kebayang kalau ternyata hamba begitu terpukau akan persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke saat dilembah kematian. Karena itulah hamba buat Naruto tidak akan membenci Sasuke, karena niat awalnya hanyalah mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya dan Naruto tidak ambil peduli apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Dan satu pair beresss, tinggal Haku yah? Hmm entahlah, hamba nggak tahu bagaimana memutuskannya.

Dan untuk kelanjutannya, mungkin akan hamba buat berbeda lagi… melenceng dari alur mungkin?

Untuk Sanbi… hamba membuatnya tidak perlu pergi ke Pulau Kura-kura untuk menemui Bee. Karena keduanya sudah saling percaya satu sama lain, terlebih lagi Sanbi menganggap Naruto sebagai Rikudou Kedua. Dan Yami? Kayaknya dia bakalan muncul di saat-saat tertentu saja.

Kayaknya ini Fic akan berakhir di episode 25-an, atau mungkin lebih? Karena banyak pada Arc Shippuden yang hamba lewati, yah itu saja…

Mohon pamit, and… salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

Draco, out!


	18. Chapter 18

"Uzumaki Naruto, sepertinya dia bukan lagi seorang anak kecil" Sebuah bayangan hitam di sudut ruangan itu berbicara, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh jubah hitamnya. "Dia sekarang telah menguasai jurus yang hebat dan memiliki banyak teman. Itu tidak akan mudah"

"Bicara tentang target seperti sebuah ancaman, tidak ada artinya dihadapan Pain" sahut wanita dengan surai biru, manik emasnya menatap datar sosok tersebut. "Dia tidak pernah kalah dalam pertempuran"

…hening sejenak.

"Nah, itu benar" Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menampakkan sebuah topeng spiral berwarna oranye dengan satu lubang. "Kita sudah selesai bicara, beritahu anggota yang lainnya untuk cepat-cepat dengan Jinchuriki yang tersisa. Utamakan Sabaku no Gaara dan Uzumaki Naruto. Kita takkan bisa memulai ritual penyegelan jika belum menangkap Shukaku dan Sanbi, jika kita tidak menyegel Shukaku terlebih dahulu, maka keseimbangan akan terganggu, dan patungnya akan hancur lebur"

"Aku tahu" jawab Pain singkat.

"Kau yang memburunya, sebagai pemimpin, gagal bukanlah pilihan"

* * *

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © **Draco**

.

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Over!Powered, Arc!Shippuden, etc

.

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, ****Friendship, Angst, ****Romance**, etc

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

.

.

**Draco, in!**

.

.

**Ketika semua itu bermula**

_Chapter 1__8_

* * *

Mungkin saat ini mereka hanya berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi dan ingin segera terbangun dari tidur. Ingin merasakan hembusan angin ataupun terpaan sinar matahari dari balik tirai jendela, namun apa yang ada di hadapannya terlihat bukanlah mimpi. Sekumpulan sosok berjubah hitam itu berdiri di sana dengan gagah. Sosok mereka semakin diketahui ketika motif awan merah yang berkibar di masing-masing jubah itu mempertegas kalau mereka adalah kelompok kriminal yang paling ditakuti di dunia Shinobi. Mereka adalah kelompok _**Akatsuki**_ yang datang dengan beberapa anggotanya.

Di paling depan ada laki-laki dengan rambut pirang jabrik, tindikan memenuhi sebagian wajahnya yang diduga sebagai sang ketua, disamping kanannya ada Sasori, Kakuzu dan Zetsu. Sedangkan di samping kirinya ada Itachi dan Hidan. Serta di belakang mereka ada Pain Shurado, Pain Ningendo, Pain Gakido, Pain Chikusudo, Pain Gakido, dan Pain Jigokudo.

Naruto menatap kearah wajah tiga puluh chunnin yang ada di belakangnya, jika di tatap satu per satu wajah mereka terlihat terkejut kecuali Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam kearah Itachi. Selain itu, Naruto merasa bahwa ini semua karena adanya dua Jinchuriki dalam Ujian Jounin tersebut sehingga mereka takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Hidan? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah ku kubur?" gumam Shikamaru, lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Ino dan Chouji mengangguk, sepakat atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. "Lantas? Kenapa dia masih hidup saat ini"

Tiba-tiba Hidan mendengar ucapan tersebut, ia menanggapinya dengan sebuah tawa yang keras. "Kau pikir semudah itu bisa membunuhku? Jangan bercanda… kalian masihlah bocah, tidak tahu tentang kekuatan yang diberikan Jashin-sama kepadaku"

"Jashin?" ulang keduanya bersamaan.

"Hoo seharusnya kau mengenal-Nya, agar kau di ampuni ketika mati!" sahut Hidan sembari melesat kearah mereka, memecah menjadi dua bagian. Shikamaru yang melihat itu pun mau tak mau perlu membuat strategi yang lebih baik, selagi bantuan dari Konoha datang.

"Buatlah strategi, Shikamaru! Aku akan mencoba mengulur waktu" kata Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk lalu mengambil jarak yang agak jauh sembari memasang segel berpikirnya. Berpikir! Berpikir! Berpikir! Itulah setidaknya yang Shikamaru gumamkan ketika menganalisis tentang pertarungan kali ini. Mau di katakan apa pasti tetap saja mereka takkan mampu mengalahkan Criminal Rank-S, meskipun pihaknya saat ini ada Sasuke, Menma, Haku, Kushina, dan Naruto yang tergolong ninja kelas atas.

Hidan, memiliki kemampuan abadi. Tidak bisa di bunuh kecuali di segel ataupun di kubur. Sedangkan Kakuzu, tak ada bedanya dengan Hidan, hanya saja ia memiliki jantung yang lebih dari satu dan berhasil di hancurkan oleh Menma dua dari lima jantung tersebut. Ya, asumsi yang ia dapat ketika pernah bertarung melawan kedua dari anggota Akatsuki tersebut. Melawan kedua anggota Akatsuki itu saja sudah mengambil nyawa gurunya, apalagi kini hanya mereka yang notabenenya Ninja sekelas Jounin kebawah?

Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Oke, ia sudah cukup tenang kali ini. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kearah pertarungan yang terjadi secara langsung di hadapannya.

Menma, Chouji, Ino sedang melawan Kakuzu.

Haku, Kushina, Sakura melawan Sasori.

Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin melawan Pain Shurado.

Hotarubi, Foo, Moya. Tiga Ninja Kumo itu sedang melawan Pain Jigokudo.

Dua Ninja Kiri bersama dengan satu ninja Suna melawan Pain Chikusudo.

Sasuke melawan Itachi.

Naruto melawan Pain Tendo.

Dan tiga belas shinobi lain melawan sisanya.

Jika Shikamaru harus mengasumsikan semuanya saat ini, tampaknya cukup sulit. Sekarang ia terlalu kaget karena kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba, lagipula jika dipikir lagi Akatsuki tidak melakukan gerakan yang tanpa perhitan. Mereka pasti punya alasan di balik kedatangan mereka yang tak terduga ini.

Menma.

Yah! Pasti karena Menma, menurut hasil yang ia terima dari tiga tahun belakangan ini Akatsuki mencari Bijuu untuk suatu alasan. Mencari kesempatan dalam ujian kali ini, untuk mendapatkan Menma. Tapi jika begitu alasannya, ia hanya perlu menyuruh Menma pergi dan berdiam diri Di Konoha sampai keadaan mereda. Tapi tidak, tidak. Shikamaru menolak itu, dengan Menma yang pergi itu akan mengurangi jumlah pasukan tempurnya saat ini… bukan karena masalah Menma atau tertangkap, karena mereka takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, tatapannya kemudian beralih ke anggota Akatsuki.

"Semua mundur!"

Shikamaru menajamkan matanya, kegagalannya sebagai pemimpin dan kematian Guru Asuma sudah menjadi kelalaiannya. Ia takkan membiarkan mereka merebut teman-temannya lagi.

"Aku akan memberitahu tentang kemampuan mereka sekilas dan siapa yang pantas untuk melawannya."

Tiga puluh chunnin itu mengangguk.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin Sakura, Kiba, Shino melawan Sasori. Dia adalah puppet master, jadi berhati-hatilah pada racun yang tersembunyi di setiap bonekanya." Perintah Shikamaru kepada tiga shinobi tersebut dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

"Kedua, untuk melawan Kakuzu, aku ingin Haku, Kushina dan Menma. Ketiga aku meminta Hinata, Ten-ten, Lee, melawan makhluk lidah buaya tersebut."

"Sasuke-"

"Aku melawan Itachi, sendirian!" tegas Sasuke dengan raut tajamnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Merepotkan. Baiklah, kalau begitu untuk kalian…" menunjuk kearah Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin. "Bisakah kalian melawan yang botak it-"

"Shika…" Naruto tidak menolehkan kepalanya, memilih untuk menatap kearah anggota Akatsuki yang menatap mereka dengan remeh. "Untuk urusan mereka yang bertindik, biar aku yang melawan. Kau usahakan perbesar kekuatan dalam melawan makhluk lidah buaya itu dan Kakuzu. Kuminta kau melakukan hal yang sama untuk melawan Hidan"

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto mendengus. "Aku bahkan mampu meratakan desa jika mau"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hilangkan ketakutan kalian, kita dalam keadaan hidup mati!" seru Shikamaru lantang, memandang kearah para anggota Akatsuki yang sudah memasang pose siaga. "Misi kita hanyalah mengulur waktu sampai bantuan dari Konoha datang. Karena kita kalah jumlah, kita perlu tambahan kekuatan sekecil apapun itu. Tolong saling membantu"

"Yeahh!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, dan Lima Shinobi Kirigakure vs Zetsu.**

"_**Raiton : Gian!"**_ seru dua shinobi kirigakure, ia beraksi cepat ketika melihat Zetsu yang diam di tempatnya. Aliran petir pun menyengat permukaan tanah dan menyambar ke tempat dimana Zetsu berdiri, namun dengan mudahnya Zetsu menahan serangan tersebut dengan elemen kayunya.

"Mokuton?" Suigetsu sedikit terkejut, lantas menyeringai. Di detik selanjutnya, Suigetsu langsung melesat kearah Zetsu. Mengayunkan Kubikkiribocho ke arah kepalanya tapi ia berhasil mengelak. Rupanya Zetsu memasukkan setengah tubuhnya ke dalam tanah untuk menghindari sabetan tersebut.

Terlihat juga Karin yang mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari pertarungan, ia terdiam sambil merekam seluruh informasi yang didapat dari pertarungan tersebut.

"Kalian Shinobi Kirigakure, support kami dari belakang" ujar Suigetsu sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Juugo. Ternyata setengah dari tubuh Juugo sudah di penuhi oleh segel kutukan, mata kirinya bersinar dan menerjang kearah Zetsu dengan gerakan menyamping. Suigetsu yang melihat hal itu pun melakukan gerakan yang sama. Ternyata keduanya melakukan serangan dengan menitik fokuskan Zetsu di tengahnya untuk membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

BOOM!

Kenyataannya adalah, serangan mereka saling berhantaman. Zetsu menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka, sehingga serangan tersebut berhasil di gagalkan. Karin yang selalu mengobservasi pertarungan pun lebih cepat menemukan lokasi Zetsu dengan kemampuannya, langsung menunjuk kearah jam empat. Lima shinobi Kirigakure yang mendengar perintah Karin pun lansung melancarkan serangannya.

Zetsu sedikitnya terkejut ketika Karin mampu mengetahui kemampuannya, di alihkannya pandangannya dari kelima shinobi yang sedang melesat kearahnya kearah Karin. Tubuhnya masuk kembali ke dalam tanah, lalu muncul di samping Karin sambil mengayunkan pedang kayu di tangannya.

Trank!

"Hehe, kau takkan bisa kabur. Lidah buaya" cibir Suigetsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan Karin sambil menahan serangan tersebut dengan pedangnya. Sepertinya Juugo juga tak mau kalah, ia menghantamkan pukulan penuhnya kearah Zetsu yang sedang adu dorong dengan Suigetsu.

BOOM!

Sepertinya Zetsu kembali masuk kedalam tanah, mungkin ini adalah pertarungan yang cukup sulit bagi mereka.

* * *

**Haku, Kushina, Menma vs Kakuzu.**

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Duar!

Menma menarik tangannya ketika serangannya yang berukuran kecil itu menghantam permukaan tanah, serangannya berhasil di hindari oleh Kakuzu yang menghilang dalam sekejap. Namun ia hanya bisa diam di tempat ketika Kakuzu berdiri dengan tenang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku, bocah?" ujar Kakuzu sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. "Kau cukup beruntung pada waktu itu karena berhasil menyerangku, tapi sekarang kalian tak ada bedanya dengan bocah lemah!"

"Gah, setidaknya kau saat ini hanya memiliki tiga jantung lagi!" seru Menma sambil menatap kearah gadis dibelakangnya. "Ayo!"

"Yaa"

* * *

**Sakura, Kiba, Shino vs Sasori.**

Brakh!

Jubah hiruko nya hancur ketika terkena pukulan dari Sakura. Tak memberi kesempatan untuk kabur, Kiba pun menggunakan tekhnik empat kakinya dan melesat bersama Akamaru.

"**Tsugaaa!"**

Melihat hal itu, Sasori pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke samping dengan gerakan cepat, sekaligus menggerakkan benang-benang chakra miliknya untuk memasang perangkap untuk Kiba. Namun ia harus dikejutkan oleh serangga-serangga parasit yang sudah mengerubunginya dan menyerap chakranya sedikit demi sedikit.

Blast!

Shino melebarkan matanya ketika serangga parasit miliknya berhamburan ketika terkena serangan dari Sasori, perlahan Sasori menunjukkan dirinya. "Cukup lemah di bandingkan musuh yang terakhir kali kulawan. Tapi menyiksa kalian sepertinya lebih menyenangkan daripada melawan Uzumaki itu!"

"Cih, jangan meremehkan kami!" Kiba sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya, bersiap untuk memutar kembali.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan apa yang kalian bisa" Sasori berjalan selangkah ke depan, menunjukkan sepuluh pedang tajam di punggungnya yang membentuk sebuah sayap.

* * *

**Shikamaru vs Hidan.**

"Aku bosan jika harus melawanmu" ungkap Shikamaru memutar matanya.

Hidan yang mendengar itu pun menggeram marah. "Dasar sialan! Semoga Jashin-sama mengutukmu!"

"Merepotkan"

Hidan mengepalkan tangannya, amarah mulai memuncak di wajahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia pun menerjang dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya sembari menyabetkan Sanjin no Oogama miliknya untuk membelah kepala Shikamaru. Tapi Hidan harus melebarkan matanya ketika tubuhnya berhenti bergerak.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu**, sukes"

"A-apa?"

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Aku mampu meningkatkan kemampuan bayanganku tanpa harus menggunakan segel tangan, karena itulah aku memaksamu untuk terus berbicara sedangkan aku berkonsentrasi menggerakkan bayangan disekelilingmu untuk mengikatmu"

Dan benar saja, Hidan menatap kearah bayangan Shikamaru yang sudah menyatu dengan bayangan pepohonan di sekitarnya. Dan kini bayangan dari pepohonan di sampingnya lah yang mengikatnya.

"Mari kita mulai"

…dan tiba-tiba bayangan Shikamaru terlepas, bersamaan dengan tubuh Hidan yang memasuki mode ritual miliknya.

"Hehehe, ayo kita mulai"

* * *

**Sasuke vs Itachi**

"Kudengar kau berhasil mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan" Itachi terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang mengingat-ingat. "Oh ya, kematian klien yang sudah kau anggap teman sendiri. Mati karena melindungi Ninja lemah sepertimu, huh?"

"Urusai!" teriak Sasuke mengeratkan kedua tangannya. "Jangan banyak bicara, ayo cepat kita akhiri ini!"

Sasuke dengan kecepatan tak wajar pun menerjang kearah Itachi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi tanpa terkira Itachi sudah ada di sampingnya sambil menyabetkan kunai di tangannya.

Trank!

"Cih" Sasuke mendecih tak suka ketika Itachi menahan serangannya. Adu dorong antara kedua benda tajam itu terjadi cukup sengit, hingga akhirnya Itachi menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mencekal tangan kanan Sasuke dan menghantamkan kaki kanannya ke arah wajah, namun Sasuke berhasil menangkisnya menggunakan pedang yang ia genggam di tangan kiri. Tapi Itachi tak kehabisan akal, ia menggunakan satu kakinya yang lain dan menendang wajah Sasuke membuat sang adik terpental sejauh dua meter.

Sasuke menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas tanah sambil mengalirkan chakra petir di pedangnya hingga kini nampak aura berwarna kebiruan yang menyelimuti pedang tersebut. Matanya menangkap Itachi yang sedang melompat jauh kearahnya.

Pada detik berikutnya, Sasuke menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Itachi yang kini menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Dengan kecepatan Itachi memegang kerah baju belakang Sasuke dan memutarnya sehingga hunusan pedang itu melesat. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ia kembali memberikan adiknya itu tendangan keras di wajahnya yang kembali menghempaskan Sasuke hingga menabrak pohon dan pedangnya yang terpental ke sembarang arah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh sebentar lalu mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibirnya. "Yah, ternyata dia cukup kuat. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedang mencari tahu kelemahan jurus mereka." Naruto mendecih sesaat ketika ia tak bisa menyerang satu pun dari mereka, seolah-olah mereka terhubung satu sama lain. "Sepertinya aku memang harus menggunakan Rinnegan"

"Yah… dan aku tak ingin melihatmu mati di tangan mereka, kau harus mati di tanganku. Dobe"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lantas membuka matanya yang langsung menampakkan Rinnegan di kedua matanya.

"Satu tips untukmu, teme. Jangan bunuh Itachi, karena kau belum mengetahui kebenarannya" kata Naruto sambil menatap kearah Pain-pain yang ada di depannya. Membuat Sasuke terbelalak dan menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau…"

"Siapa sangka kalau aku berteman dengan Itachi, kami bagaikan partner meskipun berada di dunia yang berbeda. Kau menganggapku teman dan dia kriminal, bukan begitu?" ujar Naruto sambil melesat maju meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Souka… kau mengetahuinya juga" gumam Sasuke pelan. "Sepertinya kau benar, tak perlu membunuhnya. Hanya perlu membuatnya berbicara apa yang ia ketahui"

Kemudian Sasuke menurunkan tangan kirinya ke permukaan tanah, pada detik selanjutnya terdengar suara cicitan burung yang memekik telinga bersamaan dengan petir berwarna biru yang menyelimuti tangan kirinya. Sudah cukup ia mengkhianati temannya, sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah… mencari kebenaran.

"**Chidori"**

Sasuke berlari kearah Itachi sambil menyeret Chidori nya ke permukaan tanah, membelah apapun yang dilewatinya. Ketika jarak yang ia ambil sudah pas, ia berucap.

"**Chidori Nagashi!"**

Bzztt!

Aliran petir dari Chidori merayap dan langsung menerjang kearah Itachi yang sedikit melebarkan matanya, Itachi mengambil langkah melompat untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Namun ia harus dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di udara sambil memegang pedangnya. Sekilas mata, Itachi melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai kearahnya penuh kemenangan.

Jleb!

Berhasil menghindari organ vital, Sasuke pun menginjak satu tangan Itachi sambil menekan pedangnya lebih dalam.

"Kau telah menjadi… lebih kuat" tutur Itachi dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Namun tampaknya Sasuke tak ambil peduli, ia lebih memilih untuk menekankan prioritasnya ketika telah mengalahkan Itachi. "Itachi… aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan terakhir padamu"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat tangan Itachi yang bebas mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah, dan ia melihat ia gerakan seperti menunjuk sesuatu. Hingga Sasuke menyadari, ia menoleh dan menatap ke arah jari-jari itu mengarah. Matahari siang itu menerpa sosok tersebut, membuatnya terlihat seperti siluet. Samar-samar ia melihat sosoknya, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah menyala, itu Itachi. Dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada sosok yang baru saja ia tusuk.

Tubuh itu kemudian mengeluarkan seekor gagak dari mulutnya. Saat Sasuke memperhatikan tubuh tersebut, ia baru menyadari. "Genjutsu"

"Dalam rangka untuk bertahan hidup, kita akan berpegang teguh pada hal itu dan kita tahu hal tersebut dan itu adalah Realita" Itachi menggunakan ekor matanya untuk menatap kearah Sasuke yang sedang berada di belakangnya dan mengacungkan pedang kearah jantungnya. "Tetapi pengetahuan dan pemahaman yang membingungkan, dan realita itu menjadi sebuah ilusi. Semua manusia hidup dengan asumsi-asumsi yang salah, namun hanya temanmu yang mampu mematahkan semua itu. Bukankah dia itu bocah yang menarik?"

Sasuke pun memasang wajah akan marah. "Apa yang coba kau katakan?"

"Itu hanyalah asumsi bahwa kau jauh lebih lemah dari pada Uzumaki Naruto, dalam hal yang sama kau adalah Uchiha terlemah dalam keluarga kita" Hingga Itachi menatap jauh kedepan, mengulang kembali rantaian peristiwa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

"_**Aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi saudara yang kau inginkan…"**_

"…_**Hanya untuk menguji sejauh mana kemampuanku…"**_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Apa yang sudah terjadi pada malam itu… aku masih begitu muda dan aku mengira itu semua hanyalah ilusi, aku kira itu adalah genjutsu yang kejam. Aku ingin mempercayainya… tapi itu adalah realita yang salah!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke melemparkan pedangnya kebelakang, tepat dimana sosok Itachi berada. "Mataku tidak seperti di masa lalu, sharinganku dapat melihat melalui genjutsu!"

"Kau masih berbicara dengan keyakinan, tapi untuk sekarang aku akan memegang kata-katamu" Tiba-tiba tubuh Itachi yang berada di dekat Sasuke pun menghilang, itu genjutsu lagi.

"Mengapa kita tidak akhiri saja sandiwara kecil ini…" Sasuke mulai memasang wajah serius.

…pertarungan kedua pengguna sharingan, dimulai!

* * *

**Naruto vs Sixth Pain**

Membuka matanya, Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Pain yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan sedang menunggunya. Dari apa yang ia ketahui, salah satu dari keenam Pain tersebut mampu membangkitkan kembali Pain yang sudah tewas, yang berarti Naruto harus menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada gerakan di antara kedua belah pihak membuat angin berhembus tak sabaran. Tetapi hal itu di manfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk merangkai strategi dan menunggu lawan mengambil gerakan terlebih dahulu tapi semuanya sia-sia. Mereka tak kunjung melawan sampai akhirnya Naruto memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

"Huh, kau ingin melawan?" remeh Pain Tendo mewakili lainnya.

"Karena aku memiliki sebuah tujuan" sahut Naruto, membuat Pain Tendo terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ya, sebuah tujuan yang Naruto emban sampai saat ini. "…untuk mendamaikan dunia"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau ikut bersama kami… dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkannya"

Naruto tertawa kembali. "Semua itu percuma… aku tak ingin terikat oleh apapun. Aku ingin percaya pada apa yang kuyakini. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Tapi…"

Naruto mengeluarkan Kusanagi dari Fuuin jarinya, memposisikannya di bawah tangan dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Yah, aku bosan jika terus bicara… sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini, teman-temanku tak cukup kuat untuk mengatasi kalian"

Dan pada saat itu pula Pain Tendo melihat dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Naruto. Rinnegan miliknya menatap kearah Rinnegan milik Naruto yang memasuki sebuah tahap lebih tinggi di ikuti oleh aura berwarna putih yang menyelimuti tubuh, sembilan Gudoudama sudah melayang di punggungnya dan dua buah tanduk yang tercipta di dahinya.

"Kita selesaikan ini, sesama pengguna Mata Rikudou. Dan memilih siapakah yang akan menjadi Rikudou kedua" kata Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan _Mugenkyou Rinnegan_. "…aku takkan menggunakan jurus yang sama sepertimu, jadi jangan menahan diri" Naruto entah bagaimana muncul di belakang Pain Jigokudo menebasnya dalam satu sabetan miring.

"A-apa?" Terkejut, yah terkejut ketika melihat kecepatan yang bahkan tak mampu Rinnegan mereka tangkap.

Saat itu juga, ia melihat rasa kesal Pain memuncak, terlihat dari tatapan Rinnegan nya yang menajam. Kehilangan Pain yang menjadi kunci dari Pain lainnya, membuat Pain Tendou kesal bukan main. Dengan begini, ia tidak boleh bermain-main lagi.

Pain Tendo menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang sudah ada di depannya.

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

Brakh!

Naruto terhempas ketika sebuah energi tak kasat mata menghantam tubuhnya, delay lima detik. Yah, ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dengan mengobservasi kemampuan masing-masing Pain di depannya, Naruto jadi tahu apa saja waktu ataupun dampak dari serangan tersebut. Dan kini lima detik…

Trank!

Percikan api tercipta ketika pedang yang Naruto pegang berbenturan dengan besi hitam yang muncul di tangan Pain. Memercik dan memunculkan cahaya yang bertebaran di udara. Pertarungan di antara kedua pengguna mata Rinnegan itu pun berlangsung cukup lama, adu kenjutsu yang dimana salah satu kemampuan terkuat Naruto saat ini.

Pain Ningendo terdiam melihat itu semua, dirinya hanya bertugas menjadi mata kedua ketika Pain Tendo sedang menyerang. Karena bagaimanapun, kemampuannya tidak digunakan dalam pertarungan semacam ini karena kemampuannya ada di bidang yang berbeda, dimana ia hanya bertugas membaca pikiran lawannya dan mencabut jiwanya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap pergerakan yang luar biasa disertai kemampuan gerak yang tak tertandingi. Awalnya yang tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pertarungan mereka, ia terpaksa harus ikut campur ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah muncul di sampingnya dan menebaskan Kusanaginya.

Dan ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari serangan tersebut. Naruto menggunakan satu kakinya untuk menendangnya namun dengan refleks satu tangannya menangkap kaki tersebut, namun rasa dingin tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sebuah pedang telah menancap di kepalanya dengan kecepatan tak terkira, perasaan yang sudah sangat lama…

Kematian.

Naruto melihat itu semua… namun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Seolah bosan dengan apa yang ia lihat, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu saja pada lawan yang tengah ia lawan. Dengan pedang Raijin no Ken yang baru saja menancap di kepala Pain Ningendo, Naruto mengambil satu langkah untuk mencabut pedang tersebut dan kembali berhadapan dengan Pain Tendo.

Pria dengan rambut jabrik itu memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya dengan kecepatan dewa ia sudah sampai di depan Naruto dan menjulurkan satu tangannya kedepan.

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

Naruto berputar di udara, terhempas ketika terkena serangan Pain yang begitu pecundang. Hanya serangan itu yang mampu mengenainya karena memiliki radius yang luas, dan itu terus berlanjut sampai lima detik kedepan.

Brakh!

Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya ke pepohonan, memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia mengembalikan pedangnya ke dalam Fuuin penyimpanan. Selama beberapa detik, Naruto mendongak menatap kearah awan yang bergerak.

"Sudah sangat lama, Shika"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk, ia juga terluka dan terhempas terkena tendangan Hidan. Bahkan di saat pertarungan seperti ini pun, mereka hanya bergeming akan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan pertarungan. Keduanya lebih asik menatap kearah awan yang bergerak.

"Kenapa tidak ada bantuan yang datang?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah. "Entahlah, tetapi menahan Akatsuki dengan waktu selama ini adalah sesuatu yang di luar akal sehat. Terlebih lagi kau melawan keenamnya sekaligus, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa, hanya harus mengatasi jurus merepotkan itu"

Namun ketika menyadari Naruto yang menghilang di hadapannya, cukup membuatnya tertegun karena tak menyadari kapan Naruto menghilang. Saat ia memfokuskan tatapannya lurus kedepan, Naruto telah mengadu taijutsu dengan Pain. Namun saat menyadari sesuatu… matanya melebar ketika melihat sekelilingnya.

…kekuatan yang tak terduga oleh Shikamaru.

Sedetik berlalu Naruto kembali memasuki pertempuran, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat kearah empat Pain yang tersisa. Gakido, Chikusudo, Shurado dan Tendo. Menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, Naruto memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada Pain yang berada di paling depan.

"Pain Gakido… maaf saja, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan Ninjutsu" ujar Naruto dengan datar, membuat Gakido melebarkan matanya dan hanya diam ditempatnya. Namun Naruto membulatkan sedikit matanya saat dirinya melihat lima monster sedang menerjang kearahnya dari arah samping.

"**Kenjutsu Style : Dragon!"** Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah topeng dengan ukiran naga berwarna hitam, lantas memakainya sembari mengeluarkan trisula dari ketiadaan. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan kekuatan yang memasuki tubuhnya, pada detik itu juga Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dengan suara desingan yang memekik telinga, Naruto berlari sambil mengayunkan trisula nya ke arah bagian tubuh yang bisa menyebabkan manusia lumpuh.

Pain Gakido mengambil satu langkah mundur di ikuti oleh tiga pain lainnya ketika mata mereka menangkap seekor naga hitam besar sedang terbang di belakang Naruto. Ninja yang lahir di kini menjadi Pemimpin Amegakure itu terkaget saat melihat remaja berambut perak tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Pain Gakido yang lengah. Kedua tangannya berkelebat dalam satu sapuan membentuk pertahanan menyilang, dan detik berikutnya tubuhnya terbelah ketika sabetan Naruto tidak bisa di tahan.

Pain Tendo hampir tak bisa mempercayai mata mereka, sepnajang hidup mereka tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang yang mampu mengalahkan mereka dengan waktu sesingkat ini. Kecepatan, kekuatan dan ketahanan yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini.

Chikusudo menjatuhkan besi hitam yang muncul dari balik jubahnya sebelum mengeluarkan monster dari balik jutsu pemanggilannya, dua ekor badak keluar dan menerjang kearahnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba menajamkan matanya, mengambil posisi kuda-kuda penuh dan menangkap cula badak tersebut yang langsung ia lempar ke udara. Kemudian Naruto melompat, mengambil posisi trisulanya lurus kesamping dan memutar tubuhnya sedemikian cepat sampai sosoknya jadi terlihat seperti pusaran angin. Badak-badak tadi yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto bertemu dengan pusaran itu dan terpotong-potong sebelum berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

Naruto yang sudah menginjakkan kakinya di permukaan tanah langsung melesat kearah Pain Chikusudo yang terlihat kalang kabut karena tak bisa melihat pergerakannya. Namun Naruto harus mengambil gerak zig-zag saat Pain Shurado menembakkan proyektil-proyektil misil kearahnya dan beberapa peluru dengan mesiu. Tanpa punya pilihan, Naruto mengecilkan pupil Mugenkyu Rinnegan di ikuti oleh tubuhnya yang berputar, bagaikan gerakan lambat Naruto melihat jubahnya sedikit sobek terkena peluru mesiu tersebut. Tapi mata shinobi itu segera melebar karena Chikusudo sudah mengeluarkan monster lagi.

Naruto hampir saja tak punya waktu mengelak untuk menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas itu menciptakan sebuah bola spiral yang cukup besar dan menyentakkan tangannya ke depan dan melihat bahwa monster yang baru di keluarkan itu sudah berubah menjadi kepulan asap, tak sadar kalau Pain Tendou juga bergerak Naruto pun melebarkan matanya.

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

Masih mampu melihat pergerakan yang lambat, Naruto bisa melihat sebuah energi yang berwarna hitam sudah berjarak dua meter di hadapannya. Shinobi yang memakai topeng berukiran naga hitam itu harus berkelit kebelakang dengan satu langkah cepat dan berhasil menghindari kerusakan yang di timbulkan oleh serangan tersebut.

Di balik topengnya, Naruto menyeringai. Ternyata ketimbang dua Pain yang tadi, melawan kerja sama Tiga Pain ini cukup rumit. Dan sebagai ninja yang berpengalaman, Naruto tahu betul kalau ia hanya perlu menikmati pertarungan ini sebaik mungkin. Dengan kekuatannya yang terlibang avenger itu, Naruto menciptakan kembali trisula di tangan kirinya dan melesat sangat cepat hampir seperti hilang dari pandangan, berniat menebas lawannya dari depan.

Pain Tendo sangat yakin kalau sang lawan takkan mengubah arah gerak serangannya, dan karena itulah dia sangat kaget ketika melihat lawannya menginjak sebuah batu dan mengambil gerakan menyamping untuk menebas Chikusudo yang seakan-akan tidak percaya bahwa Naruto mampu mengubah arah geraknya.

"Kau hebat bisa melawan kami hanya dengan beberapa serangan, ini kekalahan terbesar bagi Pain…" puji Pain Tendou sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya yang bebas. "Tapi sepertinya cukup sampai disini"

Naruto terkesiap saat melihat shinobi di depannya membuat sebuah segel yang sangat ia ketahui. Ia yakin betul kalau musuhnya saat ini akan menggunakan jurus terlarangnya. Naruto kemudian memutar kepalanya kebelakang, menatap kearah Shinobi yang masih bertarung dengan Akatsuki meski dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"SEMUANYA! LARI SEJAUH YANG KALIAN BISA!"

Naruto yang baru saja mengirimkan sinyal tanda bahaya harus meningkatkan kepekaannya ketika Pain Shurado sudah melesat kearahnya dengan kaki sudah bertransformasi menjadi roket. Dan menitik dengan keterkejutan dirinya, Pain Shurado memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada untuk membuatnya tak bisa fokus.

Tapi Naruto tak bisa dengan mudahnya di remehkan, ia tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapan Pain Shurado dengan telapak kaki bersarang di wajah robot tersebut. Naruto tidak memberikan seringai atau sengiran hanya untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Tidak ada ekspresi meremehkan ataupun kesombongan, hanya aura putih miliknya yang sudah menguar-nguar bersiap untuk melakukan pertarungan terakhir.

Pain Tendo mendengus sinis. Harusnya ia sudah bisa menduga bahwa Uzumaki di hadapannya ini memang bukanlah bocah yang kacangan dan memiliki Rinnegan cuma sekedar pajangan, tetapi ia yang sudah tahu betapa kerasnya kehidupan pun mengerti antara perbedaan pertarungan tingkat rendah dan tingkat tinggi. Dan untuk saat ini, ia menduga kalau Uzumaki di hadapannya itu menganggap pertarungan ini tingkat rendah, Pain Tendou tak lagi meremehkan musuhnya karena sekarang malah dia sendiri yang di anggap remeh.

Itu berarti dia harus serius dan mulai mengerahkan kekuatan penuh.

Dengan satu insou, Pain Tendou membisikkan nama jutsu-nya. "Chibaku Tensei!"

Dan tanah yang mereka pijak kini terangkat, seperti tertarik oleh gravitasi yang di ciptakan oleh benda sebesar bola golf tersebut. Naruto tak perlu berkerut ataupun takjub dengan jurus itu karena ia bisa menciptakan lebih dari satu jurus Chibaku Tensei dengan Rinnegan miliknya.

"Biar kuberitahu, takkan ada yang pernah bisa kabur dari serangan ini. Bahkan Bijuu sekalipun"

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Pain Tendou melesat kearah Naruto sambil melancarkan serangan. Berkali-kali Naruto menghindar bahkan sampai harus memijak di atas batu yang melayang di udara, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mengukir ekspresi resah ataupun takut, sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah ia tujukan semenjak kehancuran itu.

"Tak perlu menakut-nakutiku" Naruto melempar dua trisulanya ke sembarang arah, kini di gantikan oleh sebuah pedang yang tercipta dari Gudoudama di punggungnya. Inilah pertama kalinya Naruto menggunakan senjata Gudoudama terkuat, Nunoboko no Tsurugi. "Kali ini kau lah yang akan tewas"

Tendo menahan diri untuk tidak gentar saat melihat tekhnik yang dipakai lawannya, menyimpan percaya diri yang tinggi untuk menyiratkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh jutsu yang dipakai oleh Naruto.

"Rasakanlah gejolak dari Pedang Pemotong Bulan, Nunoboko no Tsurugi"

Naruto dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari yang tadi pun melesat bahkan jejaknya sampai menghilang, sesuatu yang membuat Pein Tendo sedikit ketakutan melihatnya. Namun dari balik ketakutannya itu, ia masih sempat melirik kearah Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan memberikannya tendangan sangat… sangat keras sampai ia menghantam jurus buatannya sendiri.

Satu hal yang akan Pain Tendo ingat dalam kuburannya…

Shinobi dari Uzushiogakure yang kini memakai sebuah topeng hitam dan menggenggam pedang Nunoboko no Tsurugi itu memutar pedangnya sangat cepat bahkan sampai terlihat menyerupai baling-baling, mementalkan pedang sebesar itu yang tertuju pada tubuhnya. Pain Tendo berniat untuk kabur, namun berhenti ketika melihat Naruto yang menjulurkan tangannya kedepan. Dan seluruh tubuhnya di kunci oleh sebuah rantai chakra membuat pergerakannya terhenti, satu hal terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum kematiannya adalah menatap kearah dimana pedang itu sedang berputar menuju kearahnya.

Crash!

"…Uarrgghhh!" teriak Tendo ketika pedang itu tepat membelah tubuhnya.

Naruto tak mau memaksakan penderitaan itu pun melepas serangannya, membiarkan tubuh Pain Tendo yang sudah tak bernyawa itu jatuh ke permukaan tanah di ikuti oleh jurus Chibaku Tensei yang sudah tidak aktif lagi. Dia sadar bahwa sampai saat ini musuhnya itu hanya melawan dengan satu tipe serangan punya perasaan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengontrol mereka. Dan siapapun yang bekerja layaknya dalang masih menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia di balik semua ini.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**

Lima kembaran Naruto muncul mengelilinginya, sedangkan yang asli kini memberikan instruksi melalui sebuah anggukan. "Berpencar dan usahakan tidak langsung mati melawan mereka"

"Laksanakan, Taichou!"

…dan Naruto langsung menajamkan pandangannya, Rinnegannya berputar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menghilang di telan oleh hembusan angin.

* * *

Nagato menatap sosok yang masuk ke tempat persembunyiannya.

"Oh… haruskah aku terkejut ketika kau yang ada di balik semua ini, Nagato-nii" Nagato memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto, seakan remaja di hadapannya itu sudah menyadari semuanya.

Konan maju ke depan Nagato untuk melindunginya.

"Ternyata semua yang dikatakan oleh orang desa benar, keluargamu meninggalkan Uzushiogakure dan tewas karena terlibat dalam perang yang saat itu terjadi di Ame." Naruto melangkah mendekat sebelum akhirnya jarak mereka tersisa dua meter. Naruto melirik Nagato yang hanya diam, seolah apa yang ia katakan itu benar. "Perang yang dimulai oleh Konoha membuatmu menanggung rasa sakit itu hingga kini dan menjadikan dirimu di liputi oleh kebencian…"

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Naruto" Nagato memejamkan matanya sesaat. Hembusan dari hidungnya nampak bergetar. "Mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. "…yah"

"Dua tahun semenjak aku meninggalkan Uzushiogakure, tepat dimana aku memulai semua ini dengan rasa sakit yang selalu kubawa. Setelah orang tuaku meninggal, aku memutuskan untuk mengembara dengan perbekalan seadanya. Namun lama-kelamaan makanan yang kubawa habis dan aku pingsan di jalan. Saat itulah aku bertemu Konan yang berada di hadapanmu, dan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Yahiko, dia adalah Pain Tendo yang kau lawan. Kami memiliki nasib yang sama, yaitu anak sebatang kara korban perang. Tapi mereka kuat, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk hidup tak peduli apapun caranya mereka hidup meskipun harus mencuri. Dan akhirnya aku bergabung dengan mereka"

Naruto yang mulai merasa tertarik pun memasang pose duduk, melenturkan kesiagaannya sembari menaruh mayat Pain Tendo di sampingnya. Konan yang melihat itu pun langsung menutupinya dengan kertas dan membawanya ke sampingnya.

"Di dunia yang kejam ini, kami tak ada cara lain kecuali mencuri untuk berusaha tetap hidup. Meskipun itu perbuatan yang tercela, tapi Yahiko tak pernah menyerah. Hingga tekadnya itu membawa kami bertemu dengan Jiraiya-sensei dan dua temannya, yang pada saat itu dikenal sebagai Dansetsu no Sannin. Kuketahui kalau musuh mereka adalah Hanzo, pemimpin Ame. Pertarungan semakin sengit dan mengakibatkan ledakan yang membuat kami terlempar, bahkan aku harus kehilangan anjingku saat terkena ledakan. Saat itu Yahiko berkata, jika perang tidak berakhir juga, ia akan menjadi Tuhan dari dunia ini. Saat itulah impian Yahiko menjadi impianku."

"Akhirnya kami bertiga memutuskan untuk mencari shinobi Konoha untuk belajar ninjutsu. Meskipun begitu, tidak mudah mencari shinobi yang mau mengajari kami karena pada saat itu kami hanya anak kecil. Dengan tekad yang dimiliki Yahiko, kami memasuki area pertarungan karena ia percaya kalau semakin ia masuk kedalam maka akan menemukan shinobi yang mau mengajarkan kami. Akhirnya kami menemukannya, dia adalah Jiraiya-sensei"

Naruto yang terus mendengar nama mesum itu entah kenapa mulai bosan. Tapi ia tetap mendengarkan cerita tersebut hingga akhir.

"Meskipun Jiraiya-sensei mau mengajarkan kami, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerima mereka yang pasalnya adalah Shinobi Konoha. Orang tuaku di bunuh oleh Shinobi Konoha, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk diam dan mencari tahu apakah Jiraiya-sensei seperti kebanyakan shinobi atau berbeda. Dan akhirnya kami berempat mulai tinggal bersama dan Jiraiya-sensei mau melatih kami. Tak lama kemudian terjadi sesuatu, seorang shinobi menyerang kami dan hampir menewaskan Yahiko. Karena amarahku yang memuncak, tanpa kusadari aku telah membunuhnya dengan jutsu dari mata ini… Rinnegan."

"Tiga tahun kami belajar bersama Jiraiya-sensei, kami juga sudah merasa tumbuh lebih kuat secara mental dan fisik. Ketika Yahiko dan Konan sedang pergi memancing, Jiraiya-sensei menitipkan pesan kepadaku untuk mempercayakan pencarian perdamaian yang mungkin tersimpan di Rinnegan-ku. Semenjak perkataan itu, aku mengambil tindakan untuk membuat Organisasi dengan Yahiko sebagai pemimpin. Orang-orang mendukung kami dengan tujuan mencapai perdamaian tanpa kekerasan" Kemudian Nagato menampilkan senyuman kecut. "Tapi Hanzo mengetahui organisasi kami, sehingga ia mendatangi kami dan mengajak kami untuk mencapai jalan perdamaian. Kami menyetujuinya, namun itulah awal dari malapetaka kami"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Malapetaka?"

"Karena gara-gara itulah, Yahiko mati"

"Mati?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Semuanya hanyalah jebakan Hanzo. Ia menganggap kami telah mencuri kekuasaan penuh atas Ame darinya, suatu hari kami datang ke tempat perjanjian. Disana sudah ada Anak buah Hanzo dan ANBU Konoha, tapi Hanzo telah merencakanannya dengan seseorang bernama Danzo dari Konoha untuk menyingkirkan kami. Hanzo menyandera Konan, ia menyuruhku untuk membunuh Yahiko kalau ingin Konan selamat, tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkan Konan mati. Saat itulah Yahiko datang mendekatiku yang tengah memegang kunai, hingga Yahiko tertusuk kunai dan mati. Ia menyuruhku untuk menjaga Konan dan meraih mimpi kami. Sejak kematian Yahiko, aku mengambil alih posisinya sebagai pemimpin organisasi kami."

"Kematian Yahiko adalah rasa sakit keduaku. Pertama adalah orang tuaku, kedua adalah temanku. Tak terbayang betapa banyaknya rekanku yang bertarung dan mati. Bagi kami, perdamaian kalian adalah kekejaman. Hanya dengan hidup, manusia menyakiti orang lain tanpa menyadarinya. Selama umat manusia ada, maka kebencian akan selalu ada. Perdamaian sejati takkan pernah ada di dunia yang terkutuk ini" Nagato menatap Naruto penuh dengan harapan. "Terimakasih karena kau pernah mengisi hidupku, Naruto. Enam tahun di Uzushiogakure membuatku tahu apa itu arti keluarga bersamamu, keluargamu tidak pernah memandang status atau jabatan. Karena itulah aku pernah menolak keras permintaan orang tuaku. Kau adalah sosok terbaik yang pernah kutemui sebelum Yahiko, meskipun desa hanya menganggapmu sebagai simbol tetapi kau tetap bertahan dari semua itu. Tapi karena kau berteman dengan rakyat kelas bawah sepertiku, kau akhirnya semakin di pandang sinis oleh penduduk. Mungkin itulah awal kesalahanku"

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan mereka kepadaku. Mungkin mereka hanya akan berlaku baik jika ada orang tuaku, dan bertindak sebaliknya jika tidak ada. Tapi aku tak pernah kesepian karena ada kau, Nagato-nii."

"Ya." Nagato mengangguk penuh atas semua itu. "Karena itulah, aku menginginkanmu… menjadi pemimpin dari Akatsuki"

"Nagato! Apa maksudmu!" teriak Konan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, dan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yakinlah Konan, Akatsuki akan berada di masa keemasannya jika berada di tangannya meskipun dia akan mengubah tujuan yang sebenarnya."

Konan mengepalkan tanganya erat-erat. "Memangnya dia siapa! Dia itu musuh yang baru saja kau lawan! Tapi kenapa kau menyerahkan semua yang telah kita perjuangkan, Nagato. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa…"

"Kau mungkin tidak kenal dia, tapi dia adalah adikku ketika di Uzushiogakure." Tutur Nagato sambil terbatuk darah membuat Konan cemas.

Namun tetap saja, Konan tak terima hal ini. Rangkaian peristiwa yang telah terjadi selama belasan tahun harus berakhir di sini, apakah benar remaja ini mampu? Apa memang benar Naruto akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda?

"Otouto, aku percayakan harapanku kepadamu… aku memilihmu karena aku tahu kau akan menjadi netral dan tidak bergabung dengan desa manapun, karena kau tahu kalau peduli dengan desa hanya akan membawa masalah" Nagato kembali berkata. "Kuserahkan jabatan ini kepadamu, aku tidak mempermasalahkan segala cara yang kau gunakan untuk mencari perdamaian. Tap-"

…tiba-tiba sebuah sosok muncul dari bawah tanah, sosok yang sangat Naruto kenali seumur hidupnya.

"Arrgghh!" Nagato menjerit ketika Rinnegan di sebelah kirinya telah di ambil.

Naruto dengan kesigapan yang langsung menuju stadium akhir itu menebas tubuh Zetsu dengan kecepatan yang ia punya. Namun Zetsu berhasil menghindar dan memberikan Naruto tawa remeh.

"Aku sudah menduganya, hubungan kalian semenjak hari itu akan membawa bencana. Tapi itu tak masalah, Tobi sedang memporak-porandakan Konoha dan kami tak perlu lagi kekuatan Akatsuki yang dulu. Kami telah mengumpulkan mereka para shinobi yang lebih kuat dari kalian" ucap Zetsu kepada mereka. "Kalian hanyalah boneka, dan saat inilah Akatsuki yang sebenarnya untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya"

Dengan begitu, Zetsu masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Nii-san, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Nagato yang tengah memegang sebelah matanya yang hilang.

"Hosh… aku tak apa-apa, mungkin ini memang sudah menjadi takdirku. Naruto… Konan, kupercayakan Akatsuki kepada kalian. Kalahkan Tobi dan balaskan dendamku"

"Nagato!" teriak Konan dengan kerasnya, air mata sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi.

Sepertinya, Rinnegan yang membuat Nagato hidup lebih lama. Dengan hilangnya satu Rinnegan akan memperlambat energi alam yang ia serap, hingga pada akhirnya Nagato akan… mati.

"Hiks hiks, kenapa kalian berdua pergi…"

Naruto yang melihat Konan menangisi Nagato pun mengambil inisiatif, ia memegang bahu Konan dengan lembut berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita tersebut. Konan yang merasa ada tangan sedang menyentuhnya awalnya menegang, namun lama kelamaan ia menjadi tenang.

"Konan… aku tahu betapa sedihnya dirimu, tapi tak perlu tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Nagato akan sedih di sana jika kau menangisi kepergiannya, mungkin sulit mencari tahu arti kematian, tapi yang kau dapat hanya rasa sakit dan kebencian. Aku janji akan mendatangkan perdamaian sejati di dunia ini"

Setelah mengatakan itu Konan pun bisa menghargai keputusan Nagato, mungkin ia akan mencoba untuk mulai mempercayai sosok yang sudah di anggap adik oleh rekannya tersebut. Ia membawa jasad Nagato dan Yahiko bersamanya, namun dihentikan Naruto yang langsung memasukkan kedua mayat itu kedalam Fuuin miliknya.

Dengan begitu, Akatsuki dengan kepemimpinan Naruto…

.

.

…dimulai.

* * *

**~•~**

To be Continued~

Hmm, kalau soal menulis Fic biasanya hamba tidak bisa menahan diri. Sekalinya membuat chapter pasti berisi 6k+ dan itu membuat hamba harus mempertimbangkan pembuatan chapter depan, karena kalau dijadikan satu chapter akan membuat Fic ini semakin cepat selesai. Karena itulah, mungkin hamba akan mengurangi porsi dari word yang biasa hamba tulis.

**A/N:** Entah kenapa hamba memutuskan membuat alur yang kayak gini, **Naruto** jadi ketua **Akatsuki**… siapa yang nyangka? Mungkin hamba harus memperjelasnya pada chapter depan, karena nggak begitu mudahnya para anggota Akatsuki menerima Naruto menjadi Leader mereka. Lalu, akan adanya **New Akatsuki** di pimpin oleh **Tobi**… hamba akan memasukkan beberapa shinobi dan juga beberapa OC untuk lawan Akatsuki yang lama. Dan, untuk penampilan para shinobi sama seperti dalam Arc Shippuden, bayangin aja deh pokoknya. Kalau Kushina sama seperti di cannon ketika bertemu Naruto, untuk Haku hampir mirip dengan Mikoto hanya saja rambutnya sama seperti ketika ia menjadi Hunter-nin. Menma, yah sama kayak di anime nya.

Kayaknya ini cerita akan lebih dari 25 chapter, karena hamba belum memasukkkan Naruto The Movie :v

Ahaha, pokoknya review dan terus stay bersama Draco.

Arigatou dan salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

Draco, out!


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto mengambil satu langkah dengan kaki kanan kedepan, tubuhnya bergerak dengan posisi membungkuk sedikit dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia berteriak…

"Hentikan pertarungan! Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada melakukan pertempuran yang konyol semacam ini!" Seru Naruto membuat para pasang mata membulatkan matanya dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya yang saat ini berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka sambil menggenggam Trisula miliknya.

Berjalan dengan langkah mendekat, Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya begitu telah berada di hadapan Shikamaru yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pepohonan.

"Shika… kau masih kuat?" tanya Naruto, mendapat anggukan dari Shikamaru yang hanya membuka satu matanya dan ia sedikit mendengus ketika melihat jubah yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau ini… jadi kau berniat untuk menjadi Nuke-nin?" jawab Shikamaru dengan kondisi tubuh yang terbilang sangat parah.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Alasan kenapa aliansi shinobi tidak datang adalah saat ini mereka sedang diserang, karena itulah mereka lebih mengutamakan desa daripada kita"

Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas tanpa bergerak dan tanpa bersuara. Ia hanya mengulurkan tinjunya dan di ikuti oleh Naruto yang menyatukannya.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri, menatap kearah para shinobi yang hanya diam menatap kearahnya. Tanpa membalas reaksi apapun atas kebingungan mereka pada dirinya, Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kesamping di mana Itachi berada saat ini.

"Kukatakan, kau sudah mengetahui semuanya… Itachi" Naruto melihat kearah sosok itu dengan mata bosan dan kedua tangan yang tersilang di dadanya.

"Jadi, sudah dimulai?"

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada anggota Akatsuki. Naruto memberikan tatapan datar dari iris Rinnegan miliknya yang langsung membuat para Anggota Akatsuki mengangguk. Menarik kembali rasa ingin betarung mereka, sisa anggota Akatsuki yang berdiri kokoh itupun tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan muncul kembali dimana Naruto berdiri.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian, untuk saat ini fokuslah untuk bunuh pengkhianat yang selama ini menipu kalian" ujar Naruto tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Pengkhianat? Maksudmu…?" Hidan mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti.

Naruto mengangguk. "Siapa yang tidak datang saat ini"

"…Tobi…" geram Hidan saat mengetahui bahwa Tobi adalah pengkhianat yang dimaksud.

Naruto mengangguk kembali. "Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat. Dia tidak datang dan lebih mengutamakan misinya sendiri dan untuk kepentingannya, kalian sudah dijadikan boneka olehnya. Karena itulah, aku meminta kalian untuk ikut denganku dan hancurkan mereka"

"Mereka?" ulang Hidan.

"Tobi memiliki anggota Akatsuki yang baru, kemungkinan Tobi telah mencari kekuatan yang lebih besar. Karena itulah, aku akan melawan Tobi sendirian dan… aku minta kepada kalian agar tidak mati"

"Meh… kau pikir kami siapa?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke tengah. Mereka yang mengetahui hal itu pun membalasnya secara bersamaan.

"Tunggu, kami ikut!"

Memandang sejenak ke arah Sasuke, Menma, Haku dan Kushina yang berdiri di hadapannya, Naruto pun mengangguk disertai oleh senyuman kecil yang hinggap di wajahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera mengangkat Trisula miliknya dan menggumamkan salah satu jutsunya.

"**Jikkukan"**

Segera setelah nama jutsu itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, pendar berwarna putih tiba-tiba saja muncul dari permukaan dan menyelimuti mereka. Mata mereka sedikit terkejut ketika melihat bahwa saat ini mereka tengah diselimuti oleh aura putih yang muncul dari tanah.

"Kita pergi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mainwhile, Konohagakure no Sato…**

Beberapa saat telah berlalu sejak Tobi memporak-porandakan konoha dan membuat beberapa Kage terluka parah dengan kekuatan miliknya bersama Gedo Mazo.

Saat ini, Tobi tengah berdiri angkuh dengan sepuluh anggota Akatsuki yang baru berdiri disekitarnya. Mata sharingannya menatap kearah Shukaku yang tengah diikat rantai melalui mulut Mazo, namun Tobi memiliki rencana lain yaitu menyerap Shukaku ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri dan menjadikannya Jinchuriki Ekor Satu. Meskipun tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar seperti Bijuu lainnya, namun Tobi tahu kalau Shukaku memiliki elemen yang menakjubkan. _Jinton_.

Para Kage dan beberapa shinobi aliansi hanya mampu terdiam menatap hal tersebut, tubuh mereka terluka parah dan kini kehilangan salah satu kekuatan kuat mereka. Pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki profesi sebagai Kazekage itu sudah tewas karena Bijuu yang dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya, sebuah kejadian yang membuat Sunagakure terpukul akan hal itu.

"Tobi-sama, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Tobi melirikkan matanya sekilas pada Uchiha Inabi yang berdiri angkuh disebelahnya. Sesaat ia menangkap raut bosan dari wajah pria tersebut. "Tunggu selama beberapa menit, aku akan mengambil kekuatan Shukaku. Dengan begitu, kita akan mendeklarasikan perang kepada mereka"

"Souka… kalau begitu, bolehkah aku membunuh salah satu dari mereka?" Inabi menunjuk wajah-wajah Kage dengan tajam. "Mereka hanyalah gumpalan sampah yang tak berarti saat ini"

"Hm?" Tobi menoleh kembali dengan mata sharingan yang bersinar dan satu tangan yang masih menyerap Shukaku kedalam tubuhnya. "Terserah kau"

Inabi yang mendengar hal itu pun melompat dan mendekat kearah Kage yang terkapar di permukaan tanah, tidak mengherankan kalau kekuatan Mazo memanglah begitu besar sampai mampu menghancurkan Konoha dengan begitu dahsyatnya. Bahkan efek dari serangan Mazo membuat ribuan aliansi shinobi dan penduduk tewas seketika.

Setelah berjarak sekitar tiga meter dari tempat Kage yang terkapar, Inabi mengeluarkan kunai dari kantung ninjanya berjumlah empat dan masing-masing berada di sela-sela jarinya. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun kecuali mengacungkan senjatanya kearah mereka.

"Dengan begini, kami mendeklarasikan perang kepada Lima Desa Besar!"

Sang Uchiha menarik tangannya ke belakang dan melemparkan kunai tersebut tepat ke wajah mereka, sebuah tindakan yang benar-benar memicu perang.

Trank!

Saat kunai itu berjarak satu meter dari para Kage, sebuah besi menahan pergerakannya dan memicu suara dentingan yang memicu para pasang mata untuk melihat, siapakah yang telah melakukan hal itu.

Inabi menoleh, mata sharingannya mengintimidasi kearah sosok yang menggagalkan rencananya. Di sana, di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan yang berdebu dan penuh puing-puing, Inabi melihat anak kecil. Bukan anak kecil yang baru saja tidur dari ranjangnya karena wajahnya yang nampak kusut, namun anak kecil yang baru saja ikut bertempur untuk melawan mereka, sehingga menimbulkan gemertak di giginya.

"Kau… sebaiknya kau pergi, bocah!" Tubuhnya mengeras tanpa bisa menerima perintah apapun, ketika bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Inabi. Saat itu juga, Inabi langsung tahu bahwa bocah itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya dalam satu kedipan mata, membuat pandangannya bergerak secara berkeliling. Namun detik-detik berikutnya, Inabi tidak menemukan apapun bahkan kehadiran shinobi lain kecuali para kage dan Jounin yang terkapar. Ia mendengus kesal. "Cih, siapa tadi"

Perlu waktu lama bagi Inabi untuk menyimpulkan semuanya dan menyadarkan dirinya dari keadaan itu. Setelah ia kembali tenang, dengusan puas dari mulut Tobi terdengar ketika Shukaku sepenuhnya masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan menjadikannya Jinchuriki Ichibi. Memutar tubuhnya, Inabi di beri anggukan oleh Tobi untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan tak perlu lama bagi Inabi untuk menyerang Kage di hadapannya.

Tak mau ambil resiko kalau serangannya akan di gagalkan kembali, Inabi merapal handseal dengan sangat cepat dan menyerukan jutsunya.

"**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"**

Setelah nama jutsu itu keluar dari mulut Inabi, sebuah naga api raksasa menerjang kearah para kage yang hanya melihatnya dengan bengis. Inabi tertawa, ini akan benar-benar menjadi salah satu pengalaman terindah dalam hidupnya ketika mampu membunuh Empat Kage secara langsung.

Tapi…

"Sekarang Yondaime!" teriak Raikage dengan suara baritonnya.

Inabi menajamkan matanya ketika melihat para Kage yang ternyata menyatukan tangan mereka, sedangkan Yondaime Hokage tengah mengambil kunai miliknya yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya terkapar.

"**Hiraishin!"**

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, mereka muncul di sebuah bangunan yang hanya hancur pada bagian tengah. Namun tanpa pikir panjang, mengingat kini mereka dalam kondisi siaga penuh, Minato memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk mengumpulkan energi alam kedalam tubuhnya.

GRROOARRR!

Gedo Mazo bergerak, lima dari sembilan mata itu melihat sekelilingnya. Mata yang menandakan bahwa sudah ada lima bijuu di dalam tubuhnya. Mazo tahu bahwa tugasnya belum berakhir, bahkan baru saja dimulai.

Bzzzttt…

Dari punggung Mazo tercipta percikan listrik yang bertekanan tinggi, menggelegar dengan intensitas yang sangat-sangat luar biasa dan bahkan akan menimbulkan sebuah dampak yang buruk.

…tapi ketika ia akan menyebarkan petirnya, sebuah tangan mencengkeram tangannya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak leluasa. Mazo hanya bisa mengaum ketika melihat monster yang memiliki ukuran sama sepertinya yang menggagalkan tugasnya.

Para Kage yang melihat hal itu pun membulatkan matanya, hanya bisa melihat saja ketika sebuah tegukan ludah telah melewati kerongkongannya.

"A-ada dua? Siapa yang mengirimnya!" Raikage menggeram ketika melihat dua Mazo yang tengah melakukan adu dorong, namun karena sangking besarnya kekuatan dua Mazo tersebut, mereka harus mencari tempat perlindungan agar tidak terkena imbasnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Tobi menyipitkan matanya, di ikuti oleh sepuluh anggota New Akatsuki ketika merasakan aura yang begitu kuat muncul melalui sebuah tapak kaki yang terdengar di telinganya. Disana, tepat di hadapan para Kage yang tengah mengatur nafas mereka, Tobi melihat Naruto.

"Aneh… kupikir Aliansi mampu melawan Cangkang Juubi, ternyata tidak" gumam Naruto saat dia mendongak menatap kearah Tobi yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang remeh dirinya. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kearah Haku dan Kushina.

"Kalian berdua, pergilah dan bantu para penduduk yang terluka." Lalu matanya menatap kearah Sasuke dan Menma, melihatnya dengan tatapan seakan khawatir. "Kalau kalian berdua tak mampu melawan Akatsuki yang baru, sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipaksakan"

Pernyataan yang dihaturkan dengan nada polos namun penuh hinaan itu membuat Menma menggeram marah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih. "Sialan kau!"

Naruto sekarang menoleh ke arah anggota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di belakangnya yang bersiap menerima perintah darinya. "Aku yakin kalian mampu melawan mereka yang palsu, mungkin aku kurang ajar karena telah memerintah kalian. Tapi-"

Tapi Hidan menggeleng. "Tidak, itu tidak benar. Jika Leader sudah mempercayakannya padamu, kami akan yakin juga dengan keputusannya"

Naruto mengangguk disertai senyuman tipis yang hinggap di wajahnya. "Baiklah, ketika Mazo sedang bertarung. Usahakan kalian menghimpit pergerakan mereka satu sama lain, meksipun kalah jumlah kalian akan dibantu oleh Mazo milikku." Untuk sesaat, angin mulai naik, dan sejenak Naruto melompat maju kedepan. Beberapa untai rambutnya melayang naik, lalu _wuush!_ Naruto menghilang dari balik hembusan angin yang menerpa.

Langsung menemui Tobi.

"Uzumaki Naruto" dia berkata dengan suara berat, sinis, dan penuh hinaan. "Sepertinya apa yang kutemukan tak sepenuhnya salah, semua yang tertulis dalam reruntuhan Uzushiogakure bukan kebohongan yang tertulis di atas batu. Mengatakan kalau kau memanglah anak dari Sandaime Uzukage"

Naruto tak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika mendengar hal itu, ia mengacuhkan tatapan terkejut dari shinobi yang tersisa di belakangnya. Malah, para Kage pun membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang baru saja mereka ketahui dan kini dia merasa sangsi atas kebenaran kisah hidupnya yang telah diketahui orang lain.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tobi adalah Fakta, bukti pun tak perlu diragukan lagi. Karena Naruto juga mengetahui sejarah tentang keluarganya yang memang semuanya di tulis tepat di monumen Uzushiogakure. Lalu bagaimana caranya Tobi mengetauhi semua itu yang Naruto kira semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya sudah hancur?

Petunjuk pertama yang Naruto dapatkan dalam kebenaran itu adalah Uzushio tidak benar-benar hancur seperti hal nya kota yang rata dengan tanah. Puing-puing Uzushiogakure terbuat dari bahan yang berkualitas tinggi dan menggunakan kayu Adam, membuatnya tahan dari apapun. Dan hal itulah yang membuat sejarah tertulis itu terkuak dengan sendirinya jika ada orang lain yang membacanya. Namun ketika melihat wajah Tobi yang tetap tenang, terlihat jelas kalau dia tidak begitu peduli dengan dirinya dan lebih memilih untuk benar-benar mendeklarasikan perangnya.

Naruto mengangguk, karena tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tangan kanan Tobi bergerak, mengeluarkan sebuah chakra yang berbentuk api. Tobi menjulurkan tangannya kearah pemuda Uzumaki itu dan tangan itu mengepal dengan kencang sampai buku tangannya memutih. Namun Naruto tahu pada saat itu juga, sebuah rantai telah mengikat tubuhnya dan menghentikan pergerakannya.

Naruto mendengus pelan, meski yang kali ini menahan tawa kecilnya. "Oh? Lalu kau sendiri? Sebuah mata yang pernah kulihat diwajahmu mengingatkanku pada mata milik Kakashi"

Lalu, semburan chakra meledak dari tubuh Naruto, menghancurkan rantai yang mengikatnya, seolah-olah itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Nah?" kata Tobi, mengangkat dua jarinya ke depan dada dan mendorongnya sedikit kedepan. "Tidak terlalu buruk"

Dan Naruto langsung bisa melihat apa yang membuat orang lain khawatir bahwa, saat ia menatap Tobi, sebuah api menjalar dari permukaan tanah dan menghantam perutnya. Membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu jatuh berlutut sambil menahan hawa panas yang menjalar di perutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tobi tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapannya, menatap kearah Naruto yang berlutut. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Apa kau sudah lelah?"

"Itulah tepatnya yang kupertanyakan" gumamnya.

Tobi pun melebarkan matanya karena pada saat itu juga. Tobi, tak perlu mencari jawaban yang tidak pasti, karena sudah jelas jika pemuda Uzumaki itu tengah merapal Handseal dengan cepat dan mendorong kedua telapak tangannya menuju perutnya. Sesuatu yang Tobi ingat betul kalau afinitas elemen pemuda yang satu ini begitu mengerikan.

"**Fuuton : Teppoudama!"**

Ketika nama jurus itu disebutkan, sebuah peluru angin terhembus dari telapak tangannya yang langsung menghantam tubuh Tobi dengan keras, atau apapun itu dalam pandangan pertama, sebuah jurus yang disangka mampu memusnahkan musuh dalam jarak sedekat itu kini menghantam bebatuan yang membuat semuanya hancur.

Tidak ada suara, hanya keheningan yang menunggu waktu.

Naruto terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk mengobservasi apa yang baru saja terjadi, yakin bahwa serangan miliknya itu mampu membunuh atau setidaknya memberikan sedikit luka ternyata malah menghantam bebatuan yang ada di hadapannya. Kebingungan itu tentu saja tidak membuat Naruto kehilangan akal ataupun merasa terkejut. Naruto melompat… mencoba untuk meyakinkan, bahwa saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah semua warga yang ada di Konoha baik-baik saja.

Ketika kedua kaki mengambil jarak dari sosok yang hanya mendengus remeh, Naruto mencoba cara lain, tapi ia tak tahu… Tobi itu kuat, pemilik Sharingan dan memasterinya. Dia memiliki pengalaman yang lebih pahit dari pada dirinya, membuat Tobi seperti seorang ahli peperangan dan mampu menghancurkan persiapan musuh dengan pengalaman yang ia punya. Tapi, ada satu kelemahan yang ia punya. Naruto tak tahu pasti, karena mata itu hampir sama dengan miliknya. Penuh akan… kekelaman. Rasa ingin dicintai dan.. ingin diakui. Kelemahan yang bersumber dari sosok yang paling penting bagi hidupnya…

"Ada apa, Uzumaki Naruto? Apakah kau takut jika melawan musuh yang tidak bisa kau sentuh?!"

Dan kelemahan yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain, semuanya berjalan tepat di mana mata itu melihat.

"Haruskah aku menyiksa orang-orang yang berhargamu agar kau juga mengerti apa itu rasa sakit?"

Tobi menjulurkan satu tangannya kedepan sambil memasang senyum mengejek kearah Naruto. "Jangan pikir matamu dapat melihat semua yang ada di hadapanmu. Kau meremehkanku… dan kematianlah yang akan menjemputmu!"

Syuuut! Jrash!

Tobi menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat sebuah batang besi berwarna hitam telah menusuk perutnya, darah mengucur dari sana dan membasahi sedikit jubah Akatsuki miliknya. Tobi lalu mematahkan besi yang menancap ditubuhnya, luka akibat serangan itu pun sembuh dengan cepat. Tobi memandang Naruto dengan bengis, ia langsung bergerak kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang ia punya.

Tobi terus menyerang Naruto menggunakan Gunbai yang dari tadi terselip di punggungnya, membuat Naruto kewalahan dibuatnya ketika kecepatan ayunan itu lebih cepat dari pengguna Kenjutsu sekalipun.

"Tak kusangka, kau mampu menghitung interval jurusku dalam satu kali lihat. Matamu itu benar-benar menarik, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Jrash!

Naruto terhempas cukup jauh kebelakang, sebuah luka melintang di dadanya ketika Tobi menggunakan sharingannya untuk memprediksi gerakan yang akan ia ambil dalam menghindari serangan tersebut. Sedetik kemudian Naruto muncul di bawah Mazo miliknya di ikuti oleh Tobi yang muncul dari permukaan tanah tepat dibawah Mazo miliknya sendiri.

"Memang kau telah mengetahui kekuatan jurusku, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kau yang akan kalah" kata Tobi sembari melesat di ikuti oleh Mazo miliknya tengah mengaum dan mendorong Mazo milik Naruto yang sedikit terdorong kebelakang akibat kekuatan yang tiba-tiba saja meningkat.

"Terkadang aku benci mengatakan hal ini, Tobi"

Tobi menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto tengah memejamkan matanya sebelum pada akhirnya ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Rinnegan yang telah bertransformasi layaknya sharingan.

"…_Mugenkyou Rinnegan_" Naruto membuka kedua matanya secara bersamaan, menampakkan tomoe yang memasuki pupilnya dan membentuk sebuah bentuk yang terlihat rumit dengan beberapa ukiran di pinggirannya. Cukup lama Naruto terdiam sambil memandang Tobi, dan setelah itu ia menghilang dengan sunshin miliknya.

Tobi mengalihkan tatapannya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Tobi memposisikan Gunbai miliknya di punggung ketika melihat pergerakan Naruto yang berusaha menusuk belakangnya.

Trank!

Serangan Naruto barusan dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Gunbai milik Tobi. Tobi lalu melompat ke udara, setelah Tobi melompat ke udara... melesat tiga buah bola api dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto. Namun Naruto tetap memasang wajah datarnya bersamaan dengan satu tangan yang terjulur kedepan, bola-bola api itu terserap kedalam telapak tangannya.

Crash! Jleb!

Naruto menatap kosong kedepan ketika melihat sebuah pedang yang diselimuti oleh aura berwarna putih telah menembus perutnya, tubuh Naruto langsung terlempar lumayan jauh kebelakang saat Tobi melemparnya. Ia terkapar di atas tanah, dengan bekas luka yang menganga besar diperutnya akibat terkena serangan Tobi.

"S-susano'o?"

Tobi menyeringai remeh. "Dengan Rinnegan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Zetsu dan kekuatan dari Shukaku, akan kupastikan kau akan mati!"

Bwosh!

Tepat setelah kata itu terucap dari bibir Tobi, sebuah aura berwarna putih terang pun menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Menghilangkan segala macam luka yang baru saja diterimanya. Dan ia langsung berdiri sambil membuang jubah Akatsuki miliknya yang telah robek dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka.

"Tidak buruk…"

Tobi memandang dengan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto, namun alis matanya tertaut saat melihat Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Dan hal itu membuat Tobi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tobi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah wajah Naruto. "Inilah alasan kenapa aku membiarkanmu melawan Pein bodoh itu sendirian… tujuanku adalah membuatmu lelah dan juga kau mendapatkan dampak efek dari serangannya."

Naruto terduduk di atas tanah sambil terbatuk darah selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya ia memandang kearah Tobi dengan tatapan layu. "Huh… k-kau berbuat tidak adil"

"Hahaha! Kau pikir aku peduli?! Tidak! Ingat itu, Uzumaki Naruto!" Beberapa bola api pun meraung ganas dari mulut Susano'o milik Tobi di ikuti oleh satu tangan yang memegang pedang mengambil gerakan menebas. Naruto bisa melihat itu langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya…

Matanya memandang jauh kedepan, berpikir tentang dampak yang akan diberikan oleh sabetan serangan itu. Dengan kata lain, sabetan pedang Susano'o itu akan menghancurkan bunker yang berada di dalam tanah desa Konoha. Dan ia takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"GRAAHHH!" Naruto berteriak dengan penuh kemarahan, aura berwarna putih menguar dari tubuhnya terlihat menggila dan melecut-lecut seperti kobaran api raksasa yang dimana lama kelamaan aura itu membentuk sebuah tubuh makhluk astral yang tak kalah besarnya dengan milik Tobi.

BRAKH!

Susano'o milik Tobi terhempas kebelakang, saat sebuah srangan mengenainya. Tak seperti tadi, luka yang diderita oleh Tobi terlihat begitu parah. Namun lagi-lagi, luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya…

"Cih, sepertinya kau menyimpan kekuatan sebesar itu selama ini…" Tobi mengusap darah segar yang mengalir melalui topengnya yang mulai retak pada bagian mulutnya. Ia mendecih pelan saat melihat Susano'o milik Naruto yang menggetarkan tanah akibat aura yang dikeluarkannya.

Tak mau membuang waktu lama, Tobi dengan Susano'o nya bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto memunculkan sebuah shuriken dari ketiadaan. Sebuah seringaian terlihat jelas di bibir Naruto ketika melihat serangan itu, Naruto hanya menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan berucap.

"**Rinbo Hengoku!"**

Muncul gelombang kejut yang membuat tubuh Tobi terhempas kebelakang, lumayan jauh dari tempat sebelumnya. Tobi kembali mengontrol tubuhnya untuk tetap seimbang dan merapal handseal yang cukup cepat. Tiba-tiba tubuh Tobi langsung menghilang di telan pusaran angin dan muncul kembali di depan Naruto sambil mengayunkan Gunbai nya. Naruto yang dapat melihat Tobi ada di hadapannya pun melenturkan punggungnya sehingga membiarkan senjata tersebut melewati wajahnya. Kemudian ia menggunakan satu kakinya untuk menendang Tobi.

Syuut!

Menembus.

Dengan cepat, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya saat Tobi menyabetkan Gunbai nya untuk membelah kepalanya. satu detik kemudian, Naruto kembali membalas serangan itu dengan tinjunya yang dipenuhi oleh aura berwarna putih terang, hasil dari padatan armor Susano'o miliknya.

BRAKH!

Tobi yang sedikit terkejut, terkena pukulan telak dari Naruto saat interval jurusnya sudah melewati waktu 5 menit dan langsung terhempas kebelakang. Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto muncul di hadapan Tobi sambil berusaha menghantamkan tinju terkuatnya kembali. Namun…

Jleb!

Naruto yang berdiri dihadapan tubuh Tobi pun memuntahkan darah segar ketika Gunbai yang di hubungkan oleh rantai itu telah menembus tubuhnya. Naruto menghentikan pukulannya bersamaan dengan armor Susano'o yang berubah menjadi rangka dan menghilang, saat ia melihat Tobi yang menyeringai dengan topeng setengah hancur. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Tobi yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"O…bito"

Tobi atau dikenal sebagai Obito pun menatap tak percaya kalau Naruto masih mampu berucap padahal jantungnya sudah hancur akibat tusukan Gunbai miliknya. Tubuh Naruto terhuyung kedepan, serta Obito yang hanya diam ditempatnya mencoba untuk mengatur nafas.

Tapi, Obito melebarkan matanya saat melihat Naruto tengah menyatukan kedua tangannya sebelum kedua tangan itu di hentakkan pada segel yang ada di perut Obito. Satu hal yang Obito dengar adalah kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar cukup kecil. **"…Tailed Beast Extraction Technique"**

"AAARRRGGHHH!" teriak Obito kesakitan saat perutnya seperti terasa sangat panas.

BUMMMM…

Terjadi sedikit goncangan tanah saat Shukaku muncul di permukaan tanah.

"S…huka…ku…" Naruto menatap kearah rakun besar yang pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. "Ji..ka kau…uhuk… masuk kedalam tubuh… G..aara, a-pakah dia… bisa hi..dup kembali?"

"Mustahil, gaki… Jinchuriki yang bijuu nya dikeluarkan, maka sudah dipastikan ia tak bisa selamat"

…tapi perbincangan itu harus terhenti ketika Naruto menangkap suara dari depannya.

"Sialan kau Naruto!... uhuk… seha..rusnya… kau.. uhuk… ik-ut.. ke-dalam… uhuk… rencanaku" Naruto yang merasa kalau tubuhnya tak kuat lagi pun mencoba untuk melakukan tugasnya yang terakhir sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto menghilang dengan sunshin dan muncul di atas Mazo miliknya dengan tubuh sudah terluka parah, dengan tangan yang bergetar… Naruto langsung menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya secara bersamaan.

"**Fuuinjutsu : Rikudou Heaven Magic Fuin : Altairis"**

Dan setelah itu, muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang tercipta dari kumpulan aksara Fuuin dari ketiadaan, semakin lama lubang hitam itu semakin membesar dengan sangat cepat dan mulai mengeluarkan daya tarik yang kuat. Akan tetapi, walaupun memiliki daya tarik yang sangat kuat, tak ada benda yang tertarik oleh lubang hitam itu kecuali… Mazo milik Obito dan Shukaku. Perlahan Mazo dan Shukaku tersedot oleh lubang hitam itu, dan setelah itu lubang hitam tersebut menghilang seketika.

"Hosh…tepat waktu" gumam Naruto, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya di ikuti oleh sebuah bola hitam sebesar bola pingpong berjumlah enam muncul dari langit. Yang dimana bola hitam itu mulai memasuki tubuh Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tak mampu bertahan lagi. "Inilah janjiku, Isobu… aku membawakan teman-temanmu…"

POFT!

Tiba-tiba Mazo menghilang menjadi kepulan asap tebal berwarna putih yang menghalangi pandangan, meninggalkan Naruto yang melayang di udara dengan detak jantung semakin melemah. Matanya tertutup dengan sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh darah. Satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan adalah mengangkat satu tangannya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang teracung.

"Maafkan aku… dan terimakasih atas semuanya…"

.

.

.

.

.

"…**Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"**

* * *

**~•~**

**To be Continued~**

**Yosha! Chapter 19 telah release.**

Gomen kalau banyak kata-kata yang sulit untuk dibaca, hamba yakin itu kesalahan dari hamba sendiri. Pertarungan yang kurang menarik? Yah, itu sudah hamba rencanakan dari awal. Karena pertarungan yang sebenarnya nanti ketika PDS 4, spoiler? Tidak… karena Fic hamba yang satu ini memang akan memasuki PDS 4 sebagaimana yang telah direncanakan oleh Obito.

Naruto mati?

Hmm,** mungkin **aja. Nanti Toneri dah yang mimpin PDS 4, setuju gak? Rencananya sih hamba pengen kayak gitu sebagaimana hamba selalu membuat Fic yang melenceng dari alur aslinya. Atau mungkin Naruto akan di hidupkan kembali menggunakan jurus Chiyo?

Namun hamba juga berani kok membuat Gaara nggak ikut PDS 4 … XD *Ampoon*

Hah, pokoknya tetap ikuti kelanjutan dari Fic Uzumaki Rinnegan. Tinggal beberapa Chapter lagi menuju akhir, dan Tadaa… Fic lain akan dilanjut.

Chapter depan : Lubang dihatimu

.

.

Arigatou dan salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

.

* * *

Draco, out!


	20. Chapter 20

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © **Draco**

.

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Over!Powered, Arc!Shippuden, etc

.

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, ****Friendship, Angst, ****Romance**, etc

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

.

.

Draco, in!

.

.

Selamat membaca~

~•~

**(Lubang dihatimu)**

**-Kapan kamu kembali, Naruto-kun?-**

_Chapter __20_

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya dalam Uzumaki Rinnegan:

_POFT!_

_Tiba-tiba Mazo menghilang menjadi kepulan asap tebal berwarna putih yang menghalangi pandangan, meninggalkan Naruto yang melayang di udara dengan detak jantung semakin melemah. Matanya tertutup dengan sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh darah. Satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan adalah mengangkat satu tangannya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang teracung._

"_Maafkan aku… dan terimakasih atas semuanya…"_

.

.

.

.

.

"…_**Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"**_

**~•~**

Terjatuh. Aku melihat semuanya dalam gerakan lambat, tepian segala hal nampak kabur. Tetesan air mata langit mulai menitik melalui kulit, membasahi tubuhku yang tengah menyelam di atas langit. Kesadaran terjatuh dan mungkin akan mati, pikiran yang akan segera meninggalkan jiwa yang telah kosong. Jantung berdetak semakin melemah hingga aku hanya mampu memejamkan mata. Hanya rasa kosong akan pemikiran yang harus dilakukan, ingatan kecil terpintas sesaat di mata, seluruh dari aku masih kecil… sampai saat ini.

Aku mencoba untuk membuka kedua mata dengan lebar, menyamai lebarnya mata ikan. Tapi hanya setengah dari kelopak mataku yang mampu bergerak. Hawa dingin yang menjadi selimut saat ini mulai bergegas menyeruak dikala tubuh yang mulai menghantam permukaan daratan. Aku… mungkinkah akan menjadi seperti ini? Akankah aku mampu melakukan apa yang hendak kulakukan?

Aku rasa tidak.

Orang-orang berdatangan perlahan. Sebagian besar-aku bisa melihat dari wajah muram mereka, ekspresi sedih dan marah-sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Sebagian orang-aliansi dan teman satu Rookie-termasuk kelompok yang berkumpul paling dekat denganku.

Aku melihat semuanya tapi tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa beraksi. Semuanya begitu berat dan lambat. Aku hanya menonton saat Kushina berteriak, tersedak isaknya sendiri. Kushina menekan kedua tangan pada noda merah yang menyebar di bagian perutku. Darah meresap keluar dari sobekan baju Kushina sendiri, tapi dia mengabaikannya, dengan penuh tekad memberikan tekanan pada luka ku.

Aku hanya membekukan kepala dan menggerakkan sedikit demi sedikit iris sapphire ku dan menatap Kushina tanpa ekpsresi. Mata berkaca-kacanya bertemu dengan mataku, meski aku tak tahu apakah dia menyadari kalau aku tengah menatapnya saat ini.

"Tidak!" seru Kushina.

Kedua tangannya terulur menutupi perut. Chakra yang keluar dari permukaan telapak tangan itu mulai mengikis sedikit demi sedikit darah yang mengalir. Kecil… hanya menutup dengan kecil. Tapi bagi Kushina itu merupakan hal yang paling berarti.

Sedangkan Shinobi yang berada tidak jauh hanya memandang dengan diam. Mereka hanya menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Kushina, tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit dari pemikirannya.

Chakra terkendali dari pusat tubuh, menjalar bagaikan akar hingga ke ujung akhir. Energi hijau terlihat oleh mata, menyelimuti seluruh permukaan tubuh. Selanjutnya hanyalah suara isakan tangis yang mungkin telah terdengar di telingaku sendiri. Selanjutnya hanyalah tanganku yang basah kuyup oleh darah, masih hangat, pun bergerak. Menyeka air mata yang telah berbaur dengan air hujan di wajahnya. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk menghalau pemandangan di depanku, tapi yang tercium olehku hanya bau darah. "Ku…shi…na… Cu…kup" aku berkata, terengah-engah karena nafasku yang tercekat.

"TIDAK!" Kushina berteriak lagi.

Wajahku basah, mengangkat tangan dan mengelus pipinya. Air mata menetes dari jemariku bagaikan darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirku. Selanjutnya hanyalah suara benturan keras ketika tanganku menghantam permukaan tanah, kubangan darah mulai menyebar di tempat pembaringanku.

"Sa…yo…na…ra"

Dan aku terjebak dalam sebuah kegelapan yang tak pasti…

* * *

Awan bergerak dengan lambat sebagaimana angin yang meniup dengan pelan membawanya melewati udara yang beratapkan langit biru yang luas tanpa batasan. Angin menggerakkan rimbunnya daun pepohonan, kesejukannya membawakan simfoni indah yang tak terlupa.

Dua bola mata violet itu bereaksi pada saat menemukan gerakan tertentu, tangan yang beberapa saat lalu menutup wajahnya kini terbuka untuk membiarkan matanya untuk melihat. Pemilik mata dan tangan itu menatap sekilas pada sehelai bulu berwarna putih yang jatuh tepat dimana kedua tangannya menengadah. Dia tangkup bulu itu dengan telapak tangannya, membiarkan kedua matanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

"…sudah tiga bulan yah…" dia berbisik pelan, mahkota merahnya yang panjang sepinggang berkibar tertiup angin, membuat wajahnya yang cantik dalam kedewasaan seperti dirangkul oleh perasaan rindu. "…Naruto-kun"

Sedih dan sakit memang masih ia rasakan, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan? Dia tidak memiliki kuasa atas takdir yang sudah tertulis menggunakan segala kewenangan Tuhan atas dunia, atas kematian dan kehidupan. Dia hanyalah seorang manusia, cuma seorang wanita, makhluk yang kuat di luar namun rapuh di dalam. Tapi dia punya kemampuan untuk bersabar dan menunggu, karena itu dia akan tetap menunggu, terus menunggu sampai saatnya ia akan bertemu kembali, sampai waktu dimana mereka akan bersama kembali…

Dia terkejut ketika sapuan sebuah kehangatan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Nee-chan tak apa-apa…?" pertanyaan lembut itulah yang membawanya kembali ke kenyataan dan dia baru sadar betapa dekatnya jarak antara mereka berdua. "Wajahmu terlihat… sedih?"

"Kushina-neechan…" sosok itu menggenggam tangannya, menghasilkan sebuah pekikan terkejut dari mulut sang gadis, baru menyadari akan sosok yang tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia memejamkan mata sambil menikmati kesejukan alam sekitar yang ia rindukan.

"Yuki…"

Napas Kushina terhenti sejenak, matanya menatap lurus kedepan pada genggaman tangan yang dilepaskan. Tubuhnya sedikit melunak ketika baru mengetahui akan apa yang terjadi, perlu beberapa tarikan napas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Yuki? Jadi itu namamu?"

"Mmm… ya" Yuki menunduk dalam, semburat merah membekas di wajahnya. "M-maaf, maafkan Yuki jika telah mengganggu…"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa…" gadis bermahkota merah itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, iris violetnya mulai memberikan secercah ketenangan dan kehangatan. "…sampai gadis manis sepertimu datang menemuiku?"

"Umm, Y-yuki cuma ingin memberikan ini kepada Nee-chan…"

Kushina mengerutkan alis matanya dalam, pandangannya fokus pada apa yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Itu… surat. Hanya satu hal yang berada dipikirannya saat ini. Siapa?. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat gadis itu, alisnya tertekuk ketika melihat gadis bernama Yuki tadi telah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Kushina pun menghela nafas dan melihat kertas tersebut. Namun untuk sesaat ia mencium aroma mint dalam surat itu, sesuatu yang tidak sepenuhnya berbau seperti aroma pada umumnya, tapi yang semakin mengingatkan Kushina kepada_nya_. Kau bisa menaruh aroma ini di manapun di alam semesta, dengan mata tertutup, dan aku pasti tahu ini bau _dia_ hanya dengan aromanya. Dengan perlahan membuka surat itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tulisan yang tercetak paling atas, gadis itu mulai mengetahui bahwa ini surat dari…

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" satu nama keluar dari antara bibirnya yang gemetar. Begitu banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, begitu banyak perasaan yang ingin ia ungkapkan, tapi dengan beratnya kesedihan yang kini memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya, hanya secetus nama itulah yang bisa ia sebutkan. "Naruto-kun…"

Gadis itu menangis dengan suara tertahan, rambut merahnya yang panjang menyentuh tanah selagi ia terisak di bawah pepohonan. Kushina mengangkat wajahnya, menatap surat yang ada di genggamannya, hanya untuk tersedu kembali saat menyadari ia takkan pernah melihat tulisan pemuda itu.

_Aroma mint dan daun segar._

Kushina menatap kertas itu.

'_Oh, aku tahu kau sedang menangis saat ini… Asal kau tahu, aku benci melihatmu menangis, hime.' _Mata Kushina melebar sesaat sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya sebelum ia kembali membaca surat tersebut. _'Ahaha jangan membuatku seperti seseorang yang bersalah begitu. Lagipula jika surat ini dibaca, pasti aku sudah mati… yah aku pun tak masalah jika aku mati, karena aku tahu bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dan dari ribuan hukum yang tertera dalam buku sang Pencipta, salah satunya adalah 'dimana ada awal, di situ ada akhir' seperti sebuah kepastian yang sudah di ukir di permukaan batu'_

Satu air mata kembali menetes dari ujung dagunya dan jatuh bebas ke tanah yang tak punya pilihan selain menerima. Dinginnya udara kembali berhembus dan membuat sang gadis menggigil, namun dia tak peduli. Karena seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada surat yang ditulis oleh pria yang paling ia cintai. Pria yang kini terbaring diam dalam pelukan sang bumi, pria yang takkan bisa ia temui untuk selamanya.

'_Gomenne, Kushi-chan… aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku kepadamu, janji yang pada saat itu telah kubuat. Mungkin aku adalah laki-laki terbodoh yang ada di dunia ini, meninggalkanmu dalam sebuah kepastian yang tak pasti. Dan membiarkanmu memendam semua ini sendirian. Aku pun tak ingin membuatmu seperti itu, membiarkan gadis cantik sepertimu menungguku yang telah pergi.'_

Dan Kushina dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya ketika pemuda itu berkata bahwa ia cantik, membuat Kushina tak kuasa mencegah rona merah memenuhi kedua pipinya.

'_Tapi jika aku bisa hidup sekali lagi…'_

_._

'…_Menikahlah denganku…'_

_._

'…_Aku mencintaimu…'_

_._

Cukup dengan kata itu, dan Kushina seakan merasa bahwa dirinya tengah tenggelam di antara keindahan mimpi karena tak bisa percaya pada apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, seakan rasa senang telah menghilangkan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk sekian lama.

…Namun Kushina tak bisa. Dia telah retak, pecah, dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk bahagia, semua kebahagiaan itu malah merajut kembali hatinya yang telah robek, tercabik-cabik dan tak bisa dikenali lagi. Karena mereka yang sudah mati takkan pernah bisa kembali.

"Naruto-kun…" Satu bisikan kembali terdengar dari suaranya yang pilu. "Kenapa?"

Tapi pada akhirnya, dia hanyalah manusia. Manusia yang rapuh dan lemah, dan tak punya pilihan maupun kuasa untuk melawan takdir yang sudah tertulis.

Karena itu, untuk sekarang, dia akan menangis. Menangisi kekasihnya yang pergi, dan dirinya yang ditinggal seorang diri.

**~•~**

XxX…Draco…XxX

**~•~**

**Sabaku no Gaara**, kadang dia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat kejam, kehangatan dan kepedulian yang dulu pernah terukir disana, kini cuma ada mata jade yang membeku.

Dunia telah merasakan, seluruh dunia telah mengetahui seberapa dalamnya penderitaan yang _'dia'_ pikul, kehilangan yang dia alami, dan kebencian yang dia pendam. Bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau cintai direbut paksa dari tanganmu, bagaimana sakitnya saat orang yang disayangi sepenuhi hati diambil oleh seseorang **di tikung**an. Bagaimana pedihnya kalau seseorang yang hidup penuh akan penderitaan tanpa adanya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua, dan betapa perihnya ketika melihat keluarga yang terbunuh di hadapanmu sendiri?

_Hanya teman nya lah yang memiliki takdir seberat itu…_

Kadang dia tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang gila, tak ada lagi kebahagiaan di sana.

Kebencian akan terus berkobar dalam hati selama semua yang ia anggap berarti belum kembali, itulah keputusan yang dia buat. Pahit, mengetahui keinginan itu tak lebih dari sesuatu yang bersifat ilusi. Teman yang pernah menganggapmu ada, satu-satunya orang yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini… teman yang selalu ada untuknya.

Maka dia tertawa, untuk menghapus semua kesedihan meski hanya tersisa sakit setelah tawa itu reda. Mulutnya tergelak tapi hatinya terisak. Wajahnya penuh akan sukacita tapi isinya adalah luka yang terbuka. Semakin dia tertawa, semakin dia remuk luar biasa. Apa yang tersisa bagi dirinya sekarang?

_Karena kesepian adalah takdirku…_

Air mata jatuh dan bercampur dengan pasir, kesunyian dihancurkan oleh kepiluan. Sesal yang mendalam terasa menyakitkan, tapi apa yang sudah hilang tak akan pernah kembali ke dalam genggaman. Sesal tak akan menghapus dosa yang tak terampuni, dirinya semakin tersiksa ketika teringat dialah penyebab semua ini.

Dia telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa kehidupannya tak memiliki arti lagi, karena itu dia akan memberi dunia satu kebahagiaan dengan membalas apa yang telah diberikan temannya. Dia telah berjalan ke tengah-tengah dataran itu, dimana hanya ada hamparan pasir luas dan ada kekosongan serta ketiadaan sejauh mata memandang. Dia telah pasrah, menghembuskan napas sambil terus melangkahkan kaki yang tak pernah merasakan apa itu kehangatan. Kaki yang mungkin akan mati seperti raga teman pertamanya…

_Karena aku bodoh…_

_Karena sekarang, aku kehilangan semuanya…_

_Semuanya kesalahanku…_

_Karena kesepian adalah takdirku…_

"Kazekage-sama!" . "Gaara!"

Sabaku no Gaara memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu, kemudian menutupnya pelan. Dia akan mengembalikan apa yang menjadi milik temannya, dia tak peduli jika itu akan menghancurkan kehidupannya, sebab kini ia tak ada bedanya dengan pedang tumpul tanpa sarung yang hanya akan dibuang. Tapi tak apa-apa, dia pasti bisa melakukannya…

_Asalkan ini bisa membuat Naruto tenang…_

.

.

"Gaara! Kau ingin pergi kemana?!"

Tanpa mengalihkan wajah sang kakak dan shinobi yang berlari di belakangnya, Gaara tetap berjalan tidak peduli. Karena baginya, tak ada alasan lain untuk melakukan semua ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan"

Kankurou terdiam.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau pergi kesana sendirian?" Suara Kankurou terdengar-menginterupsi Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk, menenangkan kakaknya. "Tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi…" Gadis bersurai pirang bergumam panjang, terlihat tidak setuju. "Bukankah kau sudah janji agar tidak pergi sendirian lagi? Bagaimana jika Organisasi Kriminal itu akan membunuhmu lagi"

"Aku bukan lagi seorang Jinchuriki, mereka takkan mengincarku." Menerawang sejenak, Gaara mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Aku harus pergi"

'_Ada apa dengannya?'_ batin Kankurou tidak habis pikir. Bahkan ia sedikit bergidig ketika ia tak mampu memungkiri bila dia merasa tak nyaman, apalagi sudut mata Gaara memicing tajam kearahnya.

Keheningan kembali merayap.

Hanya hembusan angin mengalun lembut, menerpa dedaunan kering meninggalkan jejak kesunyian. Kankurou tiada henti menghela nafas, benar-benar merasa bahwa saat ini dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. _'Ya Tuhan… kenapa situasinya harus mencekam seperti ini?!'_

Identik dengan kesunyian.

Mungkin itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk menjabarkan tempat disini. Hampir lima menit mereka terdiam dalam terik matahari yang panas. Lelaki dengan cat di wajahnya itu menyodorkan sebotol air kepada Gaara yang tetap diam ditempatnya. "Katakan padaku, Gaara. Kau tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan… Naruto"

Hening…

"Urus surat pengunduran diriku sebagai Kazekage dan Shinobi jika aku telah melakukan hal yang bodoh."

Kankurou yang mendengar hal itu pun membelalakan matanya. "A-apa maksudmu?!"

…namun pertanyaan itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, karena Gaara terlebih dahulu pergi.

_Whuss!_

Selepas kepergian Gaara, tidak ada yang berniat buka suara memulai topik pembicaraan. Kedua insan yang menjadi kakak dari pemuda tadi itu seakan terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Situasi inilah yang membuat Kankurou kesal sehingga membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu untuk memecah situasi saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa, niat awalnya yang ingin memecah situasi harus gagal karena sebuah pikiran yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Temari!"

Pertahanan Kankurou goyah.

"Jangan katakan kalau arah itu, ke Konoha?!" Laki-laki itu menatap kearah kakak perempuannya dengan tajam, mencoba untuk memastikan. "Bukankah disana sedang ada…"

.

.

.

.

"…pernikahan Menma dan Haku?!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To be Continued~

Yosh! Mungkin ini chapter terpendek yang pernah hamba buat. Entah harus berkata apa, karena ide sedang mandet di tengah jalan. Tapi dengan begitu kesampaian juga untuk update chapter ini… hamba akan menambahkan word seperti biasanya pada chapter depan. Sebuah chapter yang akan menentukan, apakah alur ini akan berbeda atau tidak…

Arigatou and See you next time~

Salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

* * *

Draco, out!


	21. Chapter 21

Kedua mata Haku mengerjap pelan. Ia terdiam, tapi matanya terus tertuju pada sebuah bingkai yang berada persis di dinding. Bingkai tersebut sangat besar, dan diberi frame hitam polos yang elegan. Dan di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah foto seorang pria.

Tampan, gagah dan cukup berwibawa.

Namikaze Menma.

Seorang anak semata wayang dari keluarga Namikaze, Minato Namikaze dan Shizune Namikaze.

Tubuh Haku melemas.

Orang di foto itulah yang akan di nikahinya.

Melihat Haku yang membeku tanpa berkedip, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang di ikat berhenti, mengernyitkan dahi dan mulai mendekat.

"Tenang saja, walaupun sifatnya yang seperti itu. Dia cukup baik" ucap wanita tersebut dengan lembut.

Iris amethyst miliknya yang masih menatap foto itu pun melayu, perlahan Haku mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata sang wanita. "Apakah semua ini adalah kesalahan, Tsunade-shisou"

"Hm… kita memiliki beberapa pandangan akan hal itu. Di matamu mungkin akan sangat merasa bersalah karena di hatimu masih ada sosok Uzumaki Naruto." Tutur wanita muda tersebut, namun tidak mengubah fakta kalau dirinya tidak suka akan hal ini. "Aku pun juga tak suka jika kau menikah dengannya, apalagi Naruto adalah penyelamatku. Tentunya aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian"

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Be-benarkah…?" Dengan lancar, linangan air mata mulai membuat sungai sendiri di masing-masing pipi mulusnya.

"Ya."

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri, ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Setelah bertahan setengah menit dalam posisi tersebut, dengan cepat gadis itu menabrak dada Tsunade dan memeluknya erat-sambil diselingi oleh isakan kecil.

Sedangkan si rambut pirang-atau yang lebih mudah dipanggil Tsunade-langsung prihatin dengan keadaan muridnya. Ia menduga, pasti Haku tidak mau di nikahkan bersama anak dari Hokage. Lagipula… ia tak suka jika ada sesuatu yang membuat anak didiknya itu menangis.

"Terimakasih…"

* * *

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © **Draco**

.

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Over!Powered, Arc!Shippuden, etc

.

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, ****Friendship, ****Romance**, etc

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

.

.

Draco, in!

.

.

Selamat membaca~

**~•~**

**(**Kebangkitan**)**

**-Ini hanyalah sebuah masalah-**

_Chapter __21_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang berbahagia. Bahagia menurut keluarga Namikaze.

Tirai berwarna putih, tembok gedung putih dan lantai pun juga putih. Bukan hanya itu, ratusan hiasan berwarna putih merajai dekorasi terpajang. Mereka memang memilih warna putih sebagai warna tema, karena bagi keluarga Namikaze, putih memancarkan sinar yang suci.

Sedangkan di ruang rias pengantin pria, Menma duduk di kursinya dengan wajah tertekuk plus kedua tangan yang menyilang di dada. Tak ada satupun yang berani memuji kalau hari ini dia sedang sangat bahagia, bahkan ia sampai tak sabaran untuk melihat calon istrinya.

Haku, Yuki Haku-calon istri yang akan melaksanakan upacara sumpah setia bersamanya-wajah manis, rambut panjang, badannya yang proporsional, kulit bersih tak bernoda, juga sifat yang lemah lembut membuat Menma kalang kabut tak kepalang untuk cepat-cepat menjadikannya istri sah nya.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, ya?" Jiraiya masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pakaian yang terlihat elegan di banding dengan pakaian kesehariannya.

"Yah…" Menma menghela nafas malas dan memutar matanya. "Kenapa aku harus menunggu selama lima jam untuk hal ini?"

Kemudian Menma mendengus, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan tata rias.

Sepeninggal Menma, Jiraiya menatap kosong kearah cermin yang besar tepat di hadapannya. Dan tanpa sadar muncul sebuah bayangan, sebuah siluet berwarna hitam yang selalu di kata-katakan oleh Tetua Katak. Sosok yang akan membawa sebuah perkara lebih sulit dari semua perkara di dunia ini.

'White'

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, hari ini adalah hari berbahagianya. Tapi itu tidak, untuk gadis yang satu ini… Haku sebenarnya hanya ingin dirinya tidak di jodohkan seperti ini, ia ingin memilih siapa yang ingin dinikahinya. Lagipula dia sudah jatuh hati pada Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki yang telah membuatnya berubah sampai saat ini.

Ketika Yondaime Hokage mendatanginya dan memintanya untuk bertunangan oleh Menma, ia ingin menolak… tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyergahnya, hanya diam yang dianggap sebuah jawaban 'iya' bagi Kage termuda tersebut. Dan Haku hanya berharap ada seseorang yang muncul hari ini dan menyelamatkannya layaknya seorang ksatria, tapi sayangnya itu hanya sebuah harapan.

"Sayang… sekarang sudah waktunya" Haku kembali ke dunianya saat dirinya mendengar suara lembut dari calon Kaa-sannya. Haku segera bangun dari duduknya mendengar itu dan berjalan kearah wanita tersebut.

Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihatnya, dia tahu kalau Haku tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, tapi dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk hal tersebut. Karena yang meminta untuk menjodohkan dengan Haku adalah Menma sendiri, dan ia hanya bisa menuruti kemauan anak semata wayangnya.

"Maaf Haku-chan… aku tidak bisa membantumu" Shizune hanya bisa memeluk gadis tersebut. Setelahnya mereka berdua mulai berjalan untuk menuju ke tempat pernikahan dimana Menma sudah menunggu.

**~•~**

Haku sampai diruangan dimana acara pesta pernikahan akan berlangsung. Dia bisa melihat beberapa shinobi yang terkagum dan terpesona akan kecantikan dan keanggunan yang dipancarkannya, gaun dengan warna seputih salju dan beberapa ukiran bunga di pinggirnya.

Haku hanya bisa menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan ke arah Menma yang sudah menunggunya sambil menyeringai. Sepertinya ini adalah akhir bagi dirinya, dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa menemukan kebahagiaan lagi setelah menikah dengan Menma.

Tepat saat Haku sudah setengah jalan menuju kearah Menma, di luar ruangan terjadi keributan. Sontak hal tersebut membuat semua shinobi yang di dalam ruangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju kearah luar pintu yang terbuka lebar. Dan benar saja ketika semua shinobi memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka tiba-tiba saja melihat sebuah gelombang pasir dengan tinggi belasan meter telah berlari menuju kearah tempat ini.

"Ada apa ini?!" Kiba dengan wajah marahnya mencoba untuk memegang sisi dinding untuk menahan getaran yang diakibatkan oleh jurus tersebut.

"Satu-satunya pengendali pasir yang bisa melakukan ini adalah…" Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya, nampaklah seorang pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengan para Rookie dengan rambut merah dan bola mata jade, para shinobi disana terlihat terkejut tidak terkecuali Yondaime dan istrinya. "…Sabaku no Gaara"

Pemuda tersebut terlihat memandang para shinobi di dalam ruangan tersebut dengan datar, dan jika dilihat dibelakang pemuda tersebut beberapa shinobi yang bertugas menjaga pintu masuk terlihat terkapar dengan beberapa luka benturan di sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda tersebut kemudian turun dari gumpalan pasir terbangnya dan berjalan dengan pelan memasuki ruangan tersebut masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya, sesaat kemudian pemuda tersebut berhenti berjalan kemudian menatap kearah Menma.

"Aku disini ingin menantang Namikaze Menma untuk bertarung…" pemuda itu mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan nada tenang tapi tegas, Menma yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "…dan jika aku menang, pernikahan ini harus segera dibatalkan"

"Kenapa aku harus menyetujui tantangan dari monster sepertimu, hah?! Aku lebih kuat darimu, ingat itu!" Menma yang masih berdiri di tempatnya menjawab dengan nada angkuh miliknya.

Pemuda tersebut yang mendengar itu hanya menjulurkan tangannya kearah Menma dengan wajah datarnya, dan tiba-tiba saja gumpalan pasir menerjang kearah Menma dengan intensitas yang sangat besar.

_Blar!_

Sebuah ledakan terjadi ketika gumpalan pasir itu meledak tepat dimana Menma berdiri, tapi butuh beberapa detik untuk melihat pasir-pasir itu berjatuhan yang kini nampak sebuah armor tengah menghalangi serangan tersebut.

"Sasuke… Uchiha"

Sasuke tidak memberikan reaksi lebih untuk ucapan itu, hanya menyarungkan kembali pedang pendek miliknya. Dia menatap Gaara dengan dingin.

"Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau datang kemari… Sabaku no Gaara" dia bicara tanpa keraguan.

Mendengar respon bernada sangsi dari Sasuke itu, Gaara hanya balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau adalah sahabat dari Naruto. Teman semasa di akademi, tapi… " Tiba-tiba ekspresinya menggelap. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENCOBA UNTUK MEMBATALKAN PERNIKAHAN SAMPAH SEMACAM INI!"

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti, tapi sebagai seorang Kapten ANBU aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang berlandaskan masalah pribadi. Dan juga, untuk Shinobi berpangkat Kage sepertimu, kau harus bisa menahan emosimu untuk memikirkan semua ini"

"Cih, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan sampah itu!" Gaara kembali menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, membuat pasir-pasir menyelimuti seluruh ruangan ini bahkan sampai menyelimuti area luar. Hanya satu kata yang terdengar berupa bisikan namun meluas sampai se antero ruangan. **"Sabaku…Shoso!"**

Duar!

Sebuah ledakan dengan intensitas yang luar biasa itu menghancurkan tempat pernikahan tersebut, pemakai jurus itu sendiri kini berdiri menjulang di hadapan para shinobi yang selamat dari serangan tersebut. Sorotan matanya yang tajam dan kosong tanpa menyimpan perasaan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gentar walau lawan di hadapannya terbilang sangat banyak dan… kuat.

"Kazekage! Hentikan atau kau akan memicu perang saat ini!"

Tidak ada satupun orang yang mampu mengeluarkan suara. Mereka hanya sempat melihat selarik kilatan sinar kuning sebelum tubuh Gaara tiba-tiba saja terpental dengan kecepatan tinggi dan meremukkan dinding perumahan. Tapi Gaara tetap bangun dan mulai mengerahkan jurusnya…

"**Sabaku Kyo…"**

Minato yang awalnya ingin kembali menyerang harus dihentikan ketika mendengar bisikan dari mulut Kazekage di hadapannya, niat untuk menghentikan Gaara terpancar dari warna biru langit yang kini telah bercahaya.

"KYYAAA!"

Para pasang mata mengalihkan tatapannya pada tubuh Haku yang mulai diselimuti oleh pasir, pemandangan yang membuat mereka tertegun. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Gaara mengangkat jutaan parikel pasir dengan intensitas banyak di udara dan membentuknya seperti ribuan tombak lancip.

"**Rendan Suna Shigure"**

Pria pirang itu menggeram garang seperti binatang buas sembari mengobarkan energi yang dia jadikan sebagai sumber tenaga untuk setidaknya menghancurkan ribuan tombak tersebut dalam satu kedipan mata, dan ketika sosok Minato kembali muncul dalam pandangan, Gaara telah terpental dan terkapar di tanah dengan luka di perutnya.

"Keparat! Apa maumu sialan!"

Minato melihat Gaara menegakkan posisi tanpa menyahut, matanya yang berwarna sebiru langit mengamati dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Gaara yang menggigit jarinya. Sebuah perubahan tercipta dan tiba-tiba saja chakra merah yang tak ketahuan datangnya dari mana tercipta dan tiba-tiba saja Gaara telah sampai di hadapan Minato dan menghantamkan pukulan telak di pipi Minato, membuat pria pirang tersebut terpental.

Dengan wajah penuh akan niat membunuh, Gaara memutuskan untuk menyerang sang wanita yang kini tengah berada dalam gendongan Sasuke Uchiha. Terlihat jelas kalau wanita itu tengah menahan rasa sakit atas perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan, Gaara melesat dan untuk pertama kalinya mendesis. "MATI! MATI! MATI!"

Sasuke yang belum sempat selesai mengamati sekitarnya karena harus teralih pada sang mempelai wanita, dan saat ia mendongak, sosok Gaara telah berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah pukulan yang mengarah pada gadis di dalam gendongannya.

"Sial! Tidak sempat!"

"Menghindar, Sasuke!"

Ketika Gaara tengah menyeringai penuh kebuasan, dan siap untuk menghancurkan gadis itu dalam satu pukulan. Entah kenapa ia mendengar sebuah suara yang hanya berupa bisikan datar dan pelan, namun entah mengapa bisa terdengar di seantero wilayah ini.

"_**Cukup…"**_

Susunan kerangka pun bergerak membentuk sebuah perisai, membesar dari arah mana mata memandang, tercipta dari aura berwarna putih yang ada di sekeliling Sasuke. Minato, Shizune, Sasuke, dan para Rookie yang melihat itu melebar dan pupilnya mengalami dilatasi total saat tubuh Gaara berhenti bergerak dengan tangan yang di cengkeram oleh sebuah tangan dengan kulit putih.

"_**Cukup… kau membuatku tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang, Gaara"**_

Pupil mata Gaara bergetar, menatap kearah sosok dengan jubah panjang berwarna hitam dengan beberapa aksen corak api berwarna kuning yang menyebar dan kerah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sosok itu mulai berjalan maju dengan langkah-langkah yang terlihat santai namun pasti. _**"Tak perlu melakukan hal semacam ini, lebih baik kau hargai kehidupanmu. Melihatmu yang malah akan memicu perang, malah membuatku kecewa"**_

"…N-naruto…"

**~•~**

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat satu tangannya dan melambaikannya. "Kembalilah… untuk masalah perpecahan itu takkan terjadi. Terimakasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, bertindak sejauh ini hanya untukku adalah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Arigato…"

Gaara hanya mampu membeku di tempatnya, ia melihat Naruto yang berjalan melewatinya dan terus menapak di antara pasir yang berkecipak, perhatian Gaara yang selama lima menit terakhir terus terfokus pada sang pemuda akhirnya teralih ketika sebuah sinar keemasan telah muncul di hadapannya dan melihat bahwa Minato telah membawa bola spiral yang memiliki kepadatan chakra sangat tinggi hingga membuat sebuah desingan telah diarahkan ke arah wajahnya.

"**Rasen-" **belum sempat kata itu terselesaikan, sebuah kilatan berwarna putih yang tak kalah cepat dengannya muncul dan membawa sebuah genggaman tangan kearah punggungnya.

BRAKH!

"Hokage-sama!" teriak para shinobi dengan tatapan khawatir ketika melihat Kage mereka telah menghantam permukaan tanah, membuat debu mengepul hingga menghalangi pandangan dalam beberapa saat. Namun tatapan itu bergeser menatap kearah pelaku yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kalau kau ingin membunuh, silahkan bunuh aku. Tapi jangan kau coba-coba menyerang temanku…" Gaara sama sekali tak menyadari kapan Naruto telah bergerak, namun tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Naruto?!" Sasuke berseru dengan nada garang. "Kenapa… kau…!"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan sharingan menyala. Dengan satu tatapan itu, Sasuke tersadar apa arti posisi dua teman di hadapannya.

"…aku tak peduli apa yang kulakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan, Gaara adalah temanku… Teman selalu melindungi satu sama lain," Naruto berucap dengan suara yang terdengar tak menyimpan emosi, di tatapnya sharingan itu dari balik mata Rinnegan miliknya. "Aku kembali hidup… karena ini adalah dramaku, dan akulah yang menentukan akhirnya."

Sasuke langsung terdiam menerima jawaban dari sahabatnya tersebut. Meskipun ia tidak terima apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tapi ia tidak ingin memperburuk kondisi hanya untuk berdebat dengan makhluk yang menyebalkan ini jika harus menghadapinya satu lawan satu. Karena hanya satu jawaban jika itu terjadi… yaitu babak belur.

"Hanya itu?" Minato bertanya dengan nada datarnya. Tatapan masih ke mata Naruto serasa mencari sesuatu yang berbeda dari apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda ini. dan ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, tidak ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi. Cuman mata kusam yang hanya memiliki satu pengertian mengapa ia melakukan hal tadi.

"Maksudmu apa lagi?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan, aku tidak peduli jika kalian marah akan hal ini. Tapi Gaara adalah temanku, ia bertindak atas ego yang ia miliki. Aku akan melindunginya dari orang yang berani menyerangnya"

Tiba-tiba sebuah aura berwarna putih telah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, aura kekuatan yang mendominasi udara di sekelilingnya. Satu lirikan tajam diberikan kepada Minato, dengan sedikit dorongan… mungkin mereka akan menyerang satu sama lain.

…dan pembicaraan mereka harus terinterupsi oleh ribuan shinobi yang tiba-tiba saja mengelilingi tempat ini. Begitu juga radiasi kekuatan yang dipancarkan masing-masing shinobi tersebut.

"Dia…?"

"…Uzumaki…Naruto?!"

Ketegangan terjadi dalam waktu singkat, Naruto menangkap kaki yang menuju ke wajahnya. Memegang dengan erat untuk menahan serangan mendadak itu. Melirikkan matanya, Naruto ditemukan dengan wajah Gai.

"Siapa kau?!"

Naruto memejamkan kedua mata dengan erat, menghela nafas panjang lolos dari bibir guna meringankan beban yang dia pikul. Mengeratkan genggaman pada kaki Gai, shinobi yang selalu tersenyum layaknya mentari itu melompat mundur untuk menghindari sebuah terjangan benda tajam yang hampir memotong kakinya.

"Apa itu?" Mengalihkan pertanyaannya, Gai menatap tak percaya pada luka melintang yang tiba-tiba saja membekas di betisnya. Namun tak perlu menunggu waktu lagi, Gai melesat maju sembari meloloskan tendangannya kearah wajah Naruto. **"Konoha Daisenkô"**

Naruto memutar kakinya, menundukkan badannya sesaat. Tatapannya mengikuti semua gerakan yang dilakukan oleh lawan di depannya. Tendangan melesat menciptakan hembusan angin yang melewati kepalanya, ia kemudian melompat sesaat dan melakukan gerakan memutar dengan tumit sebagai penumpu.

Dua tangan menahan tendangan tekanan itu, menyebabkan Gai terdorong sejauh beberapa meter, pemuda berambut perak itu kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melakukan tendangan ke dada lawannya, lalu mendarat dengan sempurna di jarak lima meter.

Menarik nafas yang panjang…

Kedua shinobi itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata, menyisakan suara benturan satu sama lain yang berdengung keras di area terbuka tersebut. Dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Jual beli serangan berlangsung cukup lama karena kedua shinobi itu melakukan penyerangan dan pertahanan secara bersamaan.

BRAKH!

Maito Gai jatuh tersungkur ketika mendapati sebuah bogeman mentah di perut, tak hanya itu luka lebam sudah terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tapi dengan cepat ia berdiri, menghiraukan rasa sakit yang ia terima dan hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Dia memang Uzumaki Naruto, bukan sebuah ilusi ataupun boneka"

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu menarik nafas dalam dang mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Maaf, aku terbawa emosi."

"Tak perlu, lagipula ini hanya untuk mempercayai muridku sendiri…"

Naruto membalikkan badannya, berjalan keluar. Namun sebuah pernyataan membuatnya terhenti sesaat.

"KAU! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI, BRENGSEK!" Suara keras dan serius dari Menma langsung memasuki telinga Naruto, ketika pemuda yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan itu melihat siapa yang berhasil menghentikan kekacauan ini.

"Menma, tenangkan dirimu," Shizune menyambung dengan nada menenangkan, meskipun ia juga cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok yang sudah dianggap meninggal tersebut. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu ambil emosi. Mungkin ayahmu bisa mengalahkan Naruto-kun, tapi kalau kamu mungkin tidak."

Sedangkan Putra Uzukage yang dikatakan hanya menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. "Aku tak menyangkal pendapatmu tentangku, Shizune-san. Mungkin saja Yondaime mampu mengalahkanku, namun hanya dengan persentase terkecil yakni 40%. Tapi kalau Menma yang melawanku, persentase akan jatuh hingga mendekati nol."

"Apa katamu?!" Menma berteriak tidak terima. "Kita bisa membuktikannya sekarang, brengsek!"

Namun suara itu hanya dia anggap angin yang berhembus, Naruto sudah melangkah menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya menuju Lembah Kematian. Gaara mengekor di belakangnya tanpa hambatan ketika para Shinobi memilih untuk membuka jalan untuk mereka, karena mereka tahu kalau sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah yang berhasil mengusir Akatsuki Baru dari Konoha.

Gaara melangkah dalam sunyi, mengikuti seorang sosok yang berjalan di depannya dengan langkah-langkah tanpa keraguan. Orang itu, orang yang ia kenal sangat baik itu, mengenakan celana hitam panjang, jubah hitam berkerah tinggi yang bercorak api berwarna kuning pada pinggirannya. Namun yang paling mencolok dari penampilan pemuda itu adalah iris mata yang mencerminkan kekuasannya, Rinnegan.

Diskusi singkat yang mereka lakukan ketika berada di pesta itu membuat Gaara tahu bahwa jalan setapak yang mereka jalani adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menuju Lembah Kematian. Gaara tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Naruto menuju ke tempat ini, jika memang ingin bertarung dengan Menma kenapa tidak dari tadi? Bukankah Naruto jauh lebih kuat daripada Menma? Bisa saja sahabatnya ini menghabisi Menma dalam kurun waktu 15 menit.

Perjalanan mereka terasa singkat, dan sekarang lambat laun mereka sudah hampir mencapai akhir jalan. Berbagai pikiran berseliweran dalam kepala Gaara ketika menyadari apa yang di pikirkan Naruto hingga datang ke tempat ini.

Hampir 15 menit kemudian, setelah Naruto tiba di Lembah Kematian. Naruto tak membuang waktu dan segera duduk dengan satu kaki terangkat, di tangan kanannya sudah terdapat Shakujo sementara tangan kirinya sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang meliuk riang di terpa angin.

Tapi belum sempat ahli waris Klan Uzumaki itu merenggangkan ototnya dengan tenang, sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna kuning yang menjadi penanda sihir teleportasi telah muncul.

Dan ratusan shinobi sudah berdiri di atas patung Hashirama Senju dengan ekspresi yang beragam, beberapa di antara mereka yang memang sudah mengenal betul tentang Naruto hanya mampu terdiam. Tak tahu harus memberikan reaksi apa ketika mengetahui sosok yang amat mereka kagumi itu masihlah hidup dan kini berada di hadapan mereka.

Naruto meluruskan matanya ke depan. Menatap dengan serius ratusan musuh yang merupakan Kelas A dalam sistem Ninja. Memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali, kecuali sosok yang bernama Menma tersebut. Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan Menma yang mengkhianatinya itu, bukan karena kemampuannya yang lemah tetapi tindakannya yang pengecut ketika ia sedang tidak ada. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap melepaskan hawa intimidasi untuk membuat mereka sadar kalau ini bukanlah pertarungan yang main-main.

"**Mokuton : Dai Jerun!"**

Dengan teriakan dari Menma, Naruto kemudian berdiri sambil mengayunkan Shakujo, menghantamkan puluhan kayu yang datang dari tangan Menma. Membelah setengah bagian kayu tersebut hingga menyisakan potongan yang dalam. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Naruto! Kau ingin menjadi Nuke-nin Konoha?!" Dengan suara keras, Kakashi memerintahkan Naruto untuk menyerah. Disaat yang bersamaan membuka penutup matanya, membawa Sharingan untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?-maksudku kenapa kau ingin sekali aku mengalah dengan desa sialan seperti Konoha? Dan tentu saja aku takkan menyerah, kau tahu?" Senyuman Naruto kini telah mengembang dan memiliki makna lain, membuat orang lain gemetaran sendiri.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin memicu perang dengan Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto?" seru Minato dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

Bahasa tubuh Naruto tetap kokoh ketika memberi respon. "Kalau itu yang aku mau, kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tak menyangka akan mendapati sifatmu yang satu ini. Kau memang bukanlah ninja ingusan dan selamat dari Tragedi, tetapi kau adalah ninja yang penuh akan pengalaman. Lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku mau diam berlama-lama tanpa membalas pukulanmu kan, Naruto?" Di balik jubah putih dengan api merah miliknya, sebuah senyuman sinis terbentuk di wajah Kage yang dipanggil Naruto dengan nama Yondaime.

"Itu terserah kau," sahut Naruto tandas sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke sosok yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. "Jadi, kamu baik-baik saja. Hime?"

Kushina tak memberikan respon apapun ketika tubuhnya yang tengah di rundung ketegangan, air mata sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya sedari tadi. Kushina sudah siap membuka mulutnya ketika sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak butuh belas kasihan seperti itu!" teriak Kushina mengibaskan tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menenangkannya. Semua orang di tempat itu tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kushina. Kesunyian sejenak yang mengisi udara segera berakhir, digantikan oleh suara lompatan kaki Kushina yang menuju kearah Naruto.

Dia sudah hampir mencapai tempat Naruto berada ketika tersisa jarak sejauh empat meter yang memisahkannya. Naruto menatap ke dalam iris violet itu sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Memeluk dan merengkuhnya dengan erat. Dan andaikan waktu saja dapat melihat, waktu pasti akan berhenti hanya untuk membiarkan kedua sepasang kekasih itu merasakan kerinduan yang telah lama hilang.

"Aku disini… Hime." Suara lembut itu menggelitik telinga Kushina, memaksa gadis itu menengadah untuk menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum, tersenyum untuknya dan akan terus tersenyum untuknya dan juga senyuman yang selama ini membuatnya tegar dengan apa yang diberikannya.

Yang bisa Kushina lakukan saat ini, hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto demi melepas bebannya, dan menangis dalam lirih di pelukan Naruto yang juga cuma diam, karena dia tahu, kalau saat ini Kushina butuh menangis. Naruto tahu, gadis di dekapannya saat ini selalu merasakan kesedihan, dan entah sejak kapan Naruto berjanji untuk selalu menjahanya.

"Menangislah… karena mungkin itulah yang terbaik untukmu. Aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu, meskipun raga ini telah pergi sekalipun, aku tetap ada di sisimu."

…Entah kenapa, mereka berdua seperti menguasai suasana dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai Naruto mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus yang bergetar melalui dadanya. Perlahan Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya, di tatapnya kelopak mata yang tertutup dan nampak sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis tersebut. Ya, Naruto tahu kalau inilah yang terbaik bagi Kushina… tidak tapi bagi mereka.

Menutup matanya dalam waktu beberapa saat disertai hembusan napas yang keluar pelan dari mulutnya, Naruto pun membuka matanya. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Minato tengah berdiri di atas patung Hashirama Senju bersama dengan seratus shinobi sedang menanti pergerakan dirinya.

Dan yang ia rasakan, belasan chakra tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia melepas hawa keberadaannya yang selalu ia tekan tersebut. Naruto langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya begitu telah merasakan kalau belasan chakra tersebut telah berada di belakang Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Gaara.

"Jangan… menyerang." Ucap Naruto, mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang dibelakangnya yang hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dan Gaara yang ekspresinya menjadi terkejut.

"Aku sudah menduga, kau takkan mati semudah itu."

Mendengar suara yang ditujukan kepadanya, Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Minato yang tetap memasang pose siaga. "Begitulah, Hidan."

Bersamaan dengan munculnya Akatsuki yang berdiri di belakang Naruto, shinobi Konoha pun langsung mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing dan bersiap untuk menyerang. Melihat hal itu, Naruto pun mengangkat dan memberikan tubuh Kushina kepada Sachi-nee sebelum ia memandang datar kearah Minato tanpa bersuara sembari memutar Shakujo di tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begini jadinya, bukankah lebih baik aku membiarkan para Kage mati pada waktu itu?" ujar Naruto yang mengambil langkah maju dan berdiri di atas segel tangan patung Madara.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau!" Menma tanpa aba-aba pun melompat maju, Naruto tiba-tiba saja secara insting melompat untuk menyaksikan sebuah kayu berukuran segenggaman tangan melesat dari bawah tanah menuju arah Naruto. "Matilah-" belum sempat menyelesaikan teriakannya, Menma tiba-tiba saja menarik kembali jurusnya hanya untuk menyaksikan sebuah sabit dengan tiga bilah tajam menancap dan berbenturan dengan jurus miliknya.

"Hidan…" geram Menma saat mengetahui bahwa Hidan adalah orang yang mencegah jurusnya untuk mengenai Naruto.

Tanpa menunjukkan reaksi apapun atas kemarahan Menma pada anggotanya, Naruto menatap lurus-lurus Menma dengan tangan bersidekap. Hanya mengangkat satu jarinya, dengan segera chakra hitam kelam meledak dari tubuh Naruto, membanjiri daerah sekitarnya dan membawa beberapa Shinobi jatuh tersungkur dengan ekspresi shock dan ketakutan yang sangat jarang di tampakkannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto kembali menarik seluruh chakranya ke dalam tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menancapkan Shakujo di atas patung.

"Kalau kau tak mampu menahan betapa pedihnya Chakra kelam itu, bagaimana bisa kau menakhlukkan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu?" Ujar Naruto sambil melihat sosok Menma yang jatuh tersungkur dan diam terkapar sambil bergetar ketakutan.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang menusuk hatinya, Menma terus mencoba untuk menenangkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk bangkit. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum Menma tiba-tiba saja menjerit kesakitan dan jatuh terduduk dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Arrgghh!"

"Menma!" Minato dengan cepat langsung membungkuk dan membuka jas putih Menma untuk melihat bahwa segel tersebut masihlah sedia kala. Namun mata Minato dibuat melebar ketika segel itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi warna merah dan beberapa beberapa ukiran tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekitar segel. Satu detik kemudian, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Menma diselimuti oleh chakra merah yang perlahan membentuk lima buah ekor dan telinga sebelum akhirnya membentuk sebuah kerangka tulang pada bagian kaki, punggung dan kepala.

"E-ekor lima langsung?!"

Para ANBU dan Hokage, melihat kejadian ini langsung membawa tubuh Menma dan menghilang dari balik kepulan asap. Beberapa shinobi pun memasang segel pengaman untuk mencegah kalau musuh akan memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini untuk menghancurkan mereka.

Masih dalam pose yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat langsung ke arah Tsunade muda dengan pandangan masam. "Bukankah dunia shinobi itu rumit? Ketika kita memberikan ikan, maka kau harus memberikan air. Tapi Konoha malah memberikanku tulangnya…"

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu, dan kami pun sudah tahu siapakah yang salah dan siapakah yang benar disini."

Melihat ke sekitarnya, Naruto menyadari bahwa saat ini hanya tersisa lima puluh shinobi yang berdiri di belakang Tsunade. "Jika di lihat dari sudut pandang orang-orang Konoha, maka akulah yang paling salah di sini. Namun dari kebenaran dan kenyataan yang kalian peroleh, mungkin akulah yang benar."

"Lantas, apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan sesuatu," seserius apapun Tsunade saat ia mendengar kalimat itu, tetap saja sang Sannin berambut kuning itu merasa harus menahan hasrat untuk tersenyum selebar-lebarnya karena mengetahui bahwa pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya itu masihlah hidup. "Aku ingin kembali ke Uzushiogakure dan membangun ketentraman disana…"

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya yang masih diam di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum seluruh tubuhnya mengeras dan ia mulai melangkah. "Kau… apakah kau lupa kalau kau akan memberikan kebenarannya kepadaku?! Dan kini kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah dari dulu sekali mencoba untuk memberitahumu, tapi yang namanya 'mencari' takkan ada jalan pintasnya. Kau pasti harus berusaha untuk menemukannya, begitu pula ketika kau menyembunyikannya maka kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu agar itu tetap menjadi rahasia," Naruto mendengus halus saat melihat mata Sasuke yang sedikit melebar. "Sudah berapa lama sejak saat kau bersamaku? Apakah kau tidak menyadari betapa sulitnya aku untuk mencari keberadaan keluargaku dan mencari kebenarannya?"

Sasuke baru saja ingin menyahut namun harus menelannya kembali ketika Naruto lebih dahulu menyahut. "Di dunia shinobi tidak ada jalan pintas, itulah yang kami lakukan. Seperti hal nya aku dan Itachi… aku mencoba untuk mencari kebenaran dan Itachi mencoba untuk mempertahankan rahasia dari kebenaran itu sendiri."

Hidan mendekatinya dari arah kiri. "Kuakui aku sangsi saat mendengar cerita mencari kebenaranmu, tapi bisakah kita pergi untuk sejenak? Kupikir tempat ini sudah tidak nyaman."

"Baiklah, kumpulkan beberapa orang yang ingin ikut bersamaku… kita akan ke Uzushiogakure." Ujar Naruto sambil memutar tubuhnya. "Kalau bisa, utamakan mereka yang begitu percaya kepadaku. Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka yang cuma ingin memanfaatkan keadaan ini."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot mencari, Naruto-sama. Kami akan selalu setia kepada anda!"

Mendapat balasan seperti itu dari anggota Klan Fuma, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Dia kemudian menatap kearah Hidan dengan satu anggukan kecil. "Hidan, tetap pada tugasmu. Sasori dan Itachi akan membawa peralatan kita yang berada di Konoha, sedangkan aku dan sisanya akan mensterilkan perjalanan. Sebelumnya bawalah Trisula ini" Menyodorkan trisula yang biasa ia bawa. "Kalau kalian sudah selesai, maka goyangkanlah dan aku akan datang."

"Ah," Naruto menepuk dahinya. "Anggota Klan Fuma, sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu membawa barang-barang kalian. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal ketika berada di Uzushiogakure."

"Naruto-kun, apakah kita benar-benar akan berperang dengan Konoha?" tanya Sera khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya nanti.

Melihat raut khawatir itu, mau tak mau Naruto pun mengulas senyuman. "Kaa-chan tenang saja, Naru akan melakukan semuanya dengan baik kok," Naruto meraih tangan lembut itu dan mengangkatnya. "Naru tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Uzushio untuk yang kedua kalinya, jadi Kaa-chan tidak perlu khawatir."

Berdiri dengan cepat dan berbalik menghadap Akatsuki yang kini melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum, Naruto tanpa basa-basi memulai tujuan utamanya selama ini.

"Dalam jeda beberapa bulan ini, mengingat kita akan menjadi Nuke-nin setelah apa yang kulakukan pada Yondaime, aku akan melatih kalian (Klan Fuuma) dalam beberapa aspek yang kuketahui ketika telah sampai di Uzushiogakure. Mungkin disana sedang dijaga oleh beberapa Shinobi dari desa lain, tapi kalian tak perlu khawatir… aku akan melindungi kalian." Membuat satu segel tangan, sebuah letusan asap muncul di samping Naruto dan menampakkan bunshin Naruto yang membawa Trisula di tangan kanannya. "Bunshinku akan berjaga di sini, anggap saja sebagai pusat pertemuan kalian."

"Ha'i" seru Itachi, Hidan dan Sasori. Dengan begitu mereka menghilang dalam kepulan asap, dan dengan itu Naruto bersama dengan lainnya berlari menuju sisi lain jalan yang menuju ke arah Uzushiogakure.

"**Kita akan mulai semuanya dari awal,"** pernyataan bagaikan sebuah deklarasi itu bergema dalam sebuah air terjun, dan menggetarkan jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya. **"Kenapa tidak kita coba cari jawabannya, Kumo-Kiri-Iwa-Konoha?!"**

* * *

_**To be Continued…**_

**A/N:** Cuma ingin memberikan informasi, Gaara akan menjadi aliansi Naruto nantinya. Dia tidak ikut ke Uzushiogakure melainkan kembali ke desanya, Sunagakure. Untuk kedepannya mungkin akan menceritakan beberapa konflik negara atau pertempuran dengan Akatsuki yang baru. Jika kalian bertanya apakah sifat Naruto menjadi Evil atau Dark? Jawabannya adalah **dark**, karena Naruto itu **dark (gelap)** bukan evil (jahat)… Dan kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu? Maka readers ingatlah kembali bahwa siapa sih yang tidak marah kalau desa kelahirannya dihancurin?

• Ada yang mau usul nama baru dari Akatsuki yang lama?

Terimakasih dan Salam Ez-Life

"Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit"

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya sudah membaca!

**Draco, out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © **Draco**

.

.

.

Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Over!Powered, Arc!Shippuden, etc

.

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, ****Friendship, Angst, ****Romance**, etc

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

.

.

Draco, in!

.

.

Selamat membaca~

**~•~**

Berdirinya Uzushiogakure

**(Semua yang berakhir akan bermula)**

_Chapter __22_

* * *

_Seorang laki-laki dengan surai putih itu berdiri tegap dengan posisi membelakangi. Mulai dari wajah, tangan dan kaki, semuanya itu tertutup oleh bayangan hitam yang tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun sinar penerang, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang berada di balik kegelapan. Dan laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya… dari telinga, hidung hingga mata yang menampakkan iris mata yang tajam._

_**Toneri Ootsutsuki.**_

"_N-nii-san?"_

_Naruto bergerak dengan lambat, berharap mampu mencapai tubuh sang kakak yang seakan mulai menjauh._

"_Tidak!"_

_Tapi gerakannya semakin melambat, seakan-akan dunia di sekelilingnya mengalami perlambatan waktu dengan dunia yang sedang dipijak oleh Toneri._

"_Naruto… kau tahu kenapa semua ini terjadi?"_

_._

_Suara yang begitu datar._

_._

_Penuh kekosongan._

_._

_Iris mata itu mulai meredupkan sinarnya, menunjukkan perumpamaan sebuah kesedihan… yang pada saat ini… berkaca-kaca… menahan sedih. Air mata yang mulai menggenang dari pelupuk mata yang bergetar._

_Naruto berhenti disaat itu juga. Pandangan hanya ke wajah tampan dari laki-laki yang pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya saat di bulan. Yang selalu tersenyum disaaat ia menjumpainya, yang selalu melambaikan tangan ketika ia berteriak 'Tadaimaa'. Yang selama ini menjadi bayang-bayang bagi hidupnya dan… sebagai sosok yang mengharapkan memiliki seorang adik._

"_N-nii-san…"_

_Dan Naruto mulai merasakan tubuhnya seperti akan menghilang. Meninggalkan sebuah perasaan… hampa._

"_Kau sedang berada di perbatasan antara dua dunia, dimana Shinigami akan mulai memutuskan akankah dia membawamu atau mendorongmu untuk kembali…"_

_Tidak mengutarakan satu patah kata pun, hanya menatap telapak tangannya yang bercahaya terang dari pandangannya yang membeku._

"…_Apakah kau ingat perkataanku tempo waktu?" Toneri mengusap pelupuk matanya yang masih tergenang oleh air mata dalam beberapa detik. "Tetaplah hidup meskipun harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu… tapi kau tak pernah mengerti… dan memilih bahwa dirimu lah yang harus mengorbankan nyawamu daripada emosi kebahagiaanmu" Tidak ada emosi yang terucap dari kata-kata itu, hanya sebuah kata yang menyiratkan sebuah kenyataan pahit yang memang akan terjadi. "Hingga kau harus mati…"_

"_Kau tahu? Aku pernah mengatakan alasan kenapa aku ingin menghancurkan bumi dengan membenturkan bulan… karena aku berharap bahwa kau akan… tahu" Hanya bisikan tak jelas yang terdengar, karena kini mulut laki-laki itu sudah bergetar._

_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Beban yang selama ini ia pikirkan entah mengapa dengan perlahan mulai muncul dengan sendirinya, tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan kecuali alasan dibalik kata-kata itu. Ia bisa merasakan betapa sedihnya laki-laki itu ketika dirinya akan segera… menghilang._

"_Apakah kau tahu? Alasan kenapa aku melatih semua kekuatan yang kumiliki dan kuajarkan kepadamu?"_

_Dan Naruto mulai mengerti…_

"…_itu semua untuk keselamatanmu, karena bagi orang yang berjalan di antara dua dunia sepertimu akan selalu membawa rasa sakit dan penyesalan. Kehadiranmu akan membuat sebuah perkara yang rumit dan akan mendekati sebuah kerusakan"_

_Sesuatu yang baru ia sadari…_

"_Kurasa… julukan White tak pantas untukmu… kau adalah Dark Grey. Abu-abu yang menjurus pada kegelapan"_

_Ia… tak mengerti._

_._

_Karena ia tak tahu… apa warna dia sebenarnya._

_._

_Dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai merasakan apa itu rasa dingin, kulit memutih bagaikan mayat hingga akhirnya ia akan menuju sebuah jalan… kematian. Sesuatu yang hampir ia alami, namun tak pernah terjadi. Dan ia tahu siapa yang telah menggagalkan semua itu. Sampai ia akhirnya tahu…_

"…_aku menyelamatkanmu pada saat perang dunia shinobi ke-2, The Lost Uzushiogakure. Pada saat itu… jantungmu robek, dan tubuhmu sudah mulai mendekati kematian. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu, kau harus hidup bagaimanapun caranya… meskipun aku harus melanggar janjiku kepada ayahmu." Toneri tersenyum melihat tatapan terkejut dari Naruto, membiarkan sosok adik baginya itu memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Bukan Arashi yang menghilangkan ingatanmu, melainkan aku… melalui kekuatan Tenseigan, aku mengaburkan ingatanmu menggunakan bola chakra dan memberikannya pada Arashi karena aku yakin itu untuk keselamatanmu suatu saat nanti"_

"…_kenapa?"_

_Hanya bisikan kecil yang terdengar oleh Toneri._

"_Kurasa…" Toneri menjawab dengan pelan. "Karena kau telah menjadi adikku pada saat itu."_

_Naruto tidak membalas, melainkan hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan membatu._

"_Ketika aku bertemu denganmu, aku mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalimu… berharap bahwa kau akan melupakan impian bodohmu dan pergi dari kehidupanmu yang ada di antara dua dunia" Ingin ia menaruh semua kesalahan pada pemuda ini, namun ia tetap tidak mengatakannya. "Tapi nyatanya… ketika aku selalu melihatmu, entah kenapa impianmu untuk melanjutkan takdirmu itu semakin timbul dan membawamu pada kondisi saat ini…"_

_._

"…_kenapa… keNAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH UNTUK TETAP MENJADI RIKUDOU KEDUA?! …APAKAH KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA SULITNYA HIDUP HAGOROMO UNTUK MENCAPAI ITU SEMUA!" Toneri membentak untuk pertama kalinya, meskipun tahu hal itu bukanlah hal yang harus ia lakukan. Mengambil pertaruhan. "Aku berusaha untuk menjauhimu dari hal itu, tapi… ingatanmu yang satu itulah yang sangat kubenci. Hagoromo hidup penuh dengan kesulitan, bahkan ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan dunia yang sudah hancur seperti ini"_

_Banyak hal yang Naruto korbankan…_

_Namun pemuda itu seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Kekuatan yang ia terima, seakan hanya untuk mempercepat takdirnya menuju kematian. Kebahagiaannya selalu terenggut, tapi ia tetap menjalankannya…_

"_Aku ingin menghancurkan bumi dengan bulan… berharap bahwa dunia yang terkutuk ini akan hancur… selama-lamanya."_

_Dan pada saat itu juga, Naruto mengeratkan telapak tangannya dan mengeraskan wajahnya. Melihat postur dari tubuhnya, Toneri sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda itu._

"_Karena itulah ada aku disini… aku hidup untuk menyangkal semua perkataanmu, semua ungkapan yang telah dikatakan oleh Homura-jiisan tentangku. Rikudou bukan hanya sekedar gelar bagi seseorang yang akan menerima takdir sulit… Aku bukanlah Ashura yang selalu mementingkan kasih sayang ataupun Indra yang berpegang teguh pada kekuatan. Tapi aku adalah White… sosok yang akan membawa keduanya menjadi satu."_

_Toneri terdiam sesaat, sebelum Toneri memberikan senyuman lebar. Ia berjalan mendekat dan tangannya kemudian mengelus rambut perak tersebut._

"_Dan itulah yang aku banggakan darimu… pergilah dan jangan kembali ke tempat ini"_

_Naruto tersenyum, senyuman yang penuh akan alami. Ia kemudian memberikan hormat pada sang kakak sebelum ia mulai berjalan kembali, senyuman dan tawa lebar yang tak pernah ia hilangkan dari wajahnya sudah cukup untuk membuat laki-laki itu menenangkan pikirannya sesaat._

_Toneri hanya bisa berharap._

_Karena…_

_Dirinya sudah biasa akan itu._

**XxX…Draco…XxX**

**New Akatsuki.**

Di tempat yang tidak di ketahui terlihat dua belas orang yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah, bisa di bilang mereka adalah grup kriminal yang di cari-cari oleh lima negara shinobi. Tapi tampaknya ada yang berbeda dari mereka. Mereka tidak seperti anggota yang biasanya.

"Tampaknya kekuatanku sudah pulih," kata seseorang bertopeng spiral dengan dua mata yang berbeda. Yang satu matanya adalah Sharingan dan yang satu adalah Rinnegan yang diambil oleh Zetsu dari Nagato. "Sepertinya aku hanya bisa menggunakan mata ini sebagai media perantara."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Zetsu kepada Tobi.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus yang digunakan oleh Pein, namun sebagai gantinya aku mampu menghidupkan mayat seperti yang dilakukan oleh Nagato." Kata Tobi sambil menyeringai sambil menatap kearah enam mayat hidup yang berada di dalam sebuah kaca. "Pain Rikudou yang menggunakan Jinchuriki"

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya saat ini? apakah tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak, dengan matinya Uzumaki Naruto. Aku yakin mereka lemah, jadi kita tak perlu menunda-nunda waktu," jawab Tobi sambil melepas topengnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah topeng putih bercorak tiga tomoe di tengahnya. "Sekarang saatnya kita keluar dan menghabisi semua lima negara dan menjalankan misi penting kita"

"Terserah apa katamu saja. Tapi saat ini Zetsu putih masih belum terkumpul cukup banyak, setidaknya harus menunggu dua minggu. Dan itu jumlahnya baru mencapai sepuluh ribu."

Tobi menaruh satu tangannya di bawah dagu. "Baiklah, kita akan menunggu… dan jangan lupa untuk menyiapkan diri kalian!"

"Baik, Tobi-sama." Kata sepuluh orang lainnya langsung menghilang dari hadapan Tobi, dan Zetsu yang kemudian masuk ke dalam tanah.

**~•~**

Pemuda berambut perak itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Jarinya terkepal sangat erat sampai-sampai uratnya bermunculan, namun beberapa detik kemudian terhenti, dan setelah itu menutup matanya dengan sebuah hembusan napas pelan yang terdengar berat. Dirinya tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Semua yang terjadi… adalah contoh kegagalannya di masa lalu yang tidak bisa bertahan. Dan, pada akhirnya semua itu berakhir di sini…

Dari sekilas pandangannya, Naruto sadar, bahwa Uzushiogakure memanglah hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya. Pada awalnya Naruto mengira kalau ada beberapa bangunan yang utuh sehingga memudahkannya untuk melakukan ekspredisi, namun melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya, Naruto merasa kalau tujuan utamanya semakin berat. Benar, seperti dugaan, Naruto memang harus memulai semuanya dari nol.

Dari wajah itu, bisa diasumsikan kalau kekecewaan yang besar membuatnya sedih sendiri. Membuat kepribadiannya berubah dalam seketika ketika ia mengingat masa lalu yang kelam. Dan, jika benar mengenai alasan mengapa Uzushiogakure memanglah desa yang amat ditakuti, pastinya membuat Ketiga Desa yang menyerang itu tidak akan mengambil resiko tinggi untuk membiarkan satu pun peninggalan itu jatuh kembali ke tangan mereka.

Shinobi Uzushiogakure membayar itu semua dengan nyawa mereka. Nyawa yang terbuang hanya karena ego seseorang. Naruto menghirup nafas dengan dalam, dan ia bisa merasakan aroma khas dari bebatuan. "Sudah sangat lama aku tidak menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, Namun… sayang, pertemuan kita berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku menghormati kalian yang gugur karena melindungi tempat ini dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan. Sesuatu yang sejujurnya tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku untuk kulakukan." Naruto membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Mungkin, jika pertemuan ini adalah sesuatu yang ironis. Hal itu tidak berubah, bahkan semakin menguat. Terimakasih, untuk nyawa yang kalian berikan kepadaku. Aku akan selalu menjadi pion yang kalian katakan… meskipun kecil namun tidak pernah mundur." Naruto mencengkeram tangan kanannya dengan erat seraya berjalan, sebuah letusan asap mengepul dan membentuk empat Kagebunshin. Pandangan keempat sosok kembar itu begitu lurus ke depan, dan seperti berada dalam renungan sendiri. Entah kenapa, mata biru beku itu berubah dengan cepat membentuk tiga lengkungan orbit dengan sembilan tomoe.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi, yang keluar hanyalah itu. Dirinya yang saat ini, tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang pas untuk mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan pada saat ini. Naruto tidak berbicara, namun dari pancaran emosi yang terlewat di pandangan itu, sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi anggotanya. Dan kemudian Empat Bunshin mengeratkan pegangannya pada trisula miliknya dan kembali menutup matanya.

"**Jikkukan!"**

Hanya sebuah kilatan berwarna hitam yang menyinari pandangan mata. Menghilang dan muncul kembali di tiap-tiap sudut mata angin. Keempat trisula itu terangkat, berbarengan dengan tangan kiri yang bebas itu bergerak kearah bilah yang tajam, darah mengalir dengan derasnya setelah itu… namun Bunshin itu tidak menghilang, bahkan tetap sehat seperti biasanya. Sebelum pada akhirnya mereka menapakkan tangan kiri tersebut di permukaan tanah.

"_**Shifuu Kuchiyose: Suzaku!" (Four Winds Summoning: Vermillion Bird)**_

"_**Shifuu Kuchiyose: Seiryuu!" (Four Winds Summoning: Azure Dragon)**_

"_**Shifuu Kuchiyose: Byakko!" (Four Winds Summoning: White Tiger)**_

"_**Shifuu Kuchiyose: Genbu!" (Four Winds Summoning: Black Turtoise)**_

Muncul secara bersamaan _Empat Hewan Penjaga Mata Angin Uzushiogakure_ di setiap sudut. Yang dimana Suzaku berada di Selatan, Seiryuu di Timur, Byakko di Barat, dan Genbu di Utara. Kemudian Naruto melesat ke tengah-tengah dari Mata Angin. Setelah sampai di pusat, Naruto membawa telapak tangannya ke permukaan tanah.

Naruto tidak goyah dari tempatnya, ekspresi kosong meskipun aura yang mengelilingi tubuhnya mengatakan hal yang lain. Ia bisa merasakan betapa panasnya aura yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dan mungkin akan membakar tubuhnya jika tidak mampu bertahan. Tapi, Naruto tidak berhenti, tangan kanannya tetap menapak di permukaan tanah yang kemudian dihancurkannya menggunakan aura tersebut.

BLAARR…

Kawah terbentuk dengan lebarnya, membuat para anggota Akatsuki dan Klan Fuuma itu mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh. Asap meletus dari balik kawah tersebut, menyeruak dan berjalan di atas udara hingga menutupi pandangan. Tidak ada yang tahu di balik asap yang mengepul dengan tingginya setelah kepalan tangan itu menghancurkan tanah di bawahnya. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah sebuah hawa panas… panas yang berasal dari tengah-tengah kawah tersebut, seperti sebuah inti bumi yang dipaksa keluar.

Dan semuanya melebarkan matanya ketika kebenaran yang sebenarnya terungkap. Tidak ada satu pun yang akan berkomentar tentang bahwa Tiga Dewa (Ashura, Indra, White) itu benar-benar ada. Sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya menjadi sebuah mitos dan legenda, sangat mustahil jika hanya di pikirkan oleh logika.

…

Sebuah geraman terdengar dari dalam tanah

…

"A-apa itu…?" Konan membawa jemarinya perlahan, menggenggam erat dadanya yang terasa sesak akibat hawa panas yang mengalir dari tengah-tengah kawah tersebut. Karena dirinya tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Namun lama kelamaan jarinya menyentuh pipinya, hawa panas itu berubah menjadi hangat. Sangat hangat hingga membuat dirinya seperti berada di bawah hembusan langit terik.

Asap kini menghilang.

Memperlihatkan seekor naga dengan kulit berwarna emas murni, memiliki panjang sekitar satu kilometer dan cakarnya yang membelah langit.

"Koryu, Naga Emas atau disebut juga Naga Kuning. Hewan yang terkubur di dalam inti bumi, sebagai Hewan Penjaga Mata Angin Pusat." Jelas Arashi dengan satu alis tertekuk.

Pemuda itu memegang dadanya. Chakra yang di keluarkan secara maksimal itu telah menghabiskan seluruh energi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, Merasa sakit… sakit yang hanya berada dalam pusaran yang bernama dada. Jantung, berdetak dengan keras di setiap detik waktu yang berlalu. Ingin memegang dan memeluk rasa sakit itu, mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tapi… tidak bisa.

**[Akhirnya kau memanggilku juga, White-sama.]**

Naruto menarik telapak tangannya kembali, berusaha lebih kuat meskipun tubuhnya yang mulai melemah akibat penggunaan aura tersebut. Tapi, Naruto tidak akan bertaruh mengenai hal itu. Apalagi konsekuensi yang mungkin terjadi jika ia memanggil Kuchiyose yang telah menghilang itu. Hal itu mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya jika dilakukan oleh orang lain.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku memanggilmu?" Naruto melepaskan bunshin miliknya, dan bunshin yang tadi berada di tiap mata angin kini menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Decihan kecil terdengar dari bibir Naruto, dalam artian kalau ia tidak suka tentang hal ini.

**[Kau terlihat… marah?]** Koryu menghela nafas sesaat sebelum melihat masternya yang tergeletak akibat memanggilnya. Sekilas ia melihat sesuatu seperti bayangan yang berada di belakangnya. Apapun itu, Koryu tahu kalau sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi dan semua itu ulah dari masternya.

"…tidak"

**[Oh ayolah master, aku tahu kau marah. Bahkan aku mendengar kau terlihat ragu mengatakan itu,]** Koryu merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia menapak di atas permukaan.

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu jika kau ingin kebebasan. Jika kau ingin pergi, aku sudah menyiapkan gulungan ini. Dan mengingat kau tidak datang ketika Uzushiogakure sedang diserang, aku yakin tidak ada lagi dari mereka yang akan membencimu, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Koryu terdiam menatap Naruto, dan tidak ada emosi yang terpancar di dalam mata itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Walaupun dirinya hanyalah sebatas Kuchiyose, namun tetap saja ia memiliki perasaan. Dimana ia merasa kalau dirinya itu pantas atau hanya menyusahkan saja. **[Master… apa menurutmu aku ini tidak berguna? Mengingat selama ini aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa ketika kondisi sudah berbahaya. Aku bahkan tidak bergerak untuk membantu kalian sama sekali.]**

"Ya. Kau tidak berguna. Kau hanyalah beban." Naruto menjawab dengan mata yang masih menatap mata biru Koryu.

Koryu tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum. **[J-jadi begitu… kau bisa mengambil inti dari kekuatanku ini, White-sama.]**

"Bukan berarti itu benar sepenuhnya. Tapi aku sedang membutuhkanmu saat ini, Naga Bodoh!" Naruto mencak-mencak sambil mendengus pelan. "Karena elemenmu adalah tanah, maka buatkanlah kembali Gerbang Uzushiogakure! Pokoknya aku tak mau ada penolakan, titik!"

"Eh?" Klan Fuma hanya mampu menganga lebar ketika melihat perubahan emosi dari penyelamat mereka itu.

Sedangkan Arashi, Sera dan Sachi hanya terkekeh pelan ketika mendapatkan reaksi yang sama dengan penduduk Uzushiogakure dulu.

"Mereka adalah partner, pelayan-tuan atau Raja-bidak. Tidak mungkin seorang raja akan melepas bidaknya, karena Raja pasti tahu kalau itu akan membawanya dalam masalah yang besar." Jelas Arashi sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya. "Dan sifatnya yang seperti ini… mengingatkanku pada Madara."

"Madara? Maksudmu Tobi?" Hidan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Arashi menggeleng. "Dia bukanlah Madara. Bagaimanapun juga aku mengenal baik siapakah Madara, sifat nya berbeda dengan Madara yang kalian kenal itu."

"Jadi? Selama ini kami… dibohongi?"

Arashi menaikkan satu alisnya. "Bukankah Naruto sudah mengatakannya kepada kalian?"

"Yah, sepertinya…" Hidan terkekeh masam. "Tapi aku tak mengira kalau Arashi-sama akan menganggap Naruto seperti Madara."

"Jangan bertanya padaku tentang hal ini, karena aku bukan orang yang cocok untuk kau tanyakan hal seperti ini. Itu hanya pengamatanku sekilas saja," Arashi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang memancarkan warna birunya. "Dia mirip dengan Madara yang dulu… bertindak atas ego yang ia pegang, ia tidak peduli jika dianggap sebagai kriminal ataupun shinobi berbahaya. Bahkan saat ini ia mampu menghancurkan Elemental Country jika ingin, hanya karena ego membawanya untuk melakukan hal itu."

Konan mengangkat satu tangannya. "Ano… Bukankah itu termasuk kedalam kategori balas dendam? Melihat desa ini hancur di depan matanya, mungkin saja Naruto-kun akan menghancurkan siapapun yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak, tidak." Arashi menggeleng hanya untuk menepis pemikiran itu. "Sudah kubilang, dia itu mirip dengan Madara. Dan Madara tidak pernah bertindak atas balas dendam, kecuali ada keluarganya yang disakiti. Ia bertindak atas kemauannya sendiri, bahkan ia akan melakukan apapun agar mimpinya berhasil, meskipun aku sangsi kalau dia mengatakan bahwa ingin membuat dunia shinobi seperti dunia di dalam mimpi."

Tidak terasa berapa lama waktu sudah terlewat, dan pada akhirnya mereka hanya mampu terkagum ketika sebuah tembok yang sangat tinggi telah terbentuk dalam waktu sekejap. Besar. Kokoh dan terlihat megah ketika beberapa ukiran hewan buas yang memanjang dari sana. Tidak ada kata yang terucap setelah itu, mereka hanya mampu terkikik ataupun terkekeh ketika melihat sosok Naruto tengah adu mulut dengan Naga itu. Tapi mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kushina-chan?"

Kedua pasangan itu pun bergeming. Menjadikan suasana di antara mereka benar-benar terisi sempurna hanya oleh hembusan angin dan derakan cabang pohon.

"Naru-kun…" Kushina mengambil langkah pertama untuk menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dengan pemuda atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, ia tidak menjawab, hanya melangkah dalam pasti, mendekat dalam rindu, bergerak atas asa.

Ketika jarak telah tiada, digantikan dengan dekapan hangat, hanya mampu membuat Kushina mendongak, menatap wajah yang kini terlindungi oleh cahaya matahari, tapi Kushina menyadarinya, dia menyadari kalau wajah itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

Naruto menunduk, sepasang permata blue sapphire bertemu dengan violet dalam tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan oleh orang lain, yang tahu hanya mereka dan yang merasa hanya mereka. Terpaan nafas hangat Naruto menyapu kulit wajah Kushina dengan lembut, membuat pemilik wajah itu merona dalam diam.

Kushina menahan dirinya untuk tidak menunduk ketika tak mampu menatap lebih jauh kedalam permata biru itu, terlebih lagi ia menghirup lebih banyak udara yang hangat di sekelilingnya-dan ia merasakan, sangat samar-hembusan napas dari Naruto. kushina bisa merasakan detak jantungnya, cepat, sangat cepat dengan dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

_Cup._

Semua spekulasi dalam benak Kushina hancur berantakan dengan digantikan oleh sapuan lembut di bibir peach miliknya, membuat matanya untuk sepersekian detik membelalak dalam keterkejutan yang melanda.

Bruk…

"K-kenapa kau mencoba pergi, Naru-kun!" Kushina menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Naruto, berharap bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Gomen… lagipula aku tidak akan mati, bukan?" Naruto mengukir sebuah cengiran lebar, mencoba untuk membuat kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihan.

"Aku pikir kau sedikit mati…" kata Kushina. Dia mencoba tertawa, tapi suata tawa itu pupus di bibirnya. Matanya merah, seakan-akan dia terlalu banyak menangis atau malah ingin menangis tapi belum bisa.

"Kupikir aku bakal kehilanganmu," Kushina berbisik. Jemarinya membelai pipi pemuda itu, dengan lembut menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang terlihat kusam akibat berbenturan dengan permukaan tanah karena kelelahan tadi. Naruto merasakan, jemari Kushina terasa sejuk, sentuhannya begitu halus sampai ia nyaris tak merasakannya.

…dan suara dari seseorang pun membuyarkan semuanya.

"Naru! Jadi kamu pengen bermesraan di hadapan Onee-chan?!" Sachi cemberut, menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya, ngambek. Tangannya dia lipat di depan dada dan mendeathglare adiknya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya sedikit, dan dengan cepat mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk menghindari terjangan dari kakak perempuannya.

"Kamu tidak lupa kan? Kalau kamu pernah berjanji akan menikahi Onee-chan?"

"Hah? Memang pernah?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Dan pada saat itu juga aura berwarna biru menguar dari tubuh Sachi, meledak hingga membuat tanah di sekelilingnya berhamburan ke udara. "Naru… kamu tidak berniat memberikan harapan palsu pada kakak tersayangmu ini kan?!"

Naruto hanya meraung miris, tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

**~•~**

Setelah gerbang Uzushiogakure terbentuk, Naruto cepat-cepat menggunakan salah satu Kekkai Genkai miliknya yang tidak pernah ia gunakan. **Mokuton**, untuk membentuk beberapa rumah sebagai tempat tinggal Klan Fuma untuk sementara waktu. Namun Arashi melihat bahwa ketika Naruto berbalik dengan alasan ingin mencari udara, setetes cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sekaligus tubuhnya terjembab ke permukaan tanah. Arashi berlari dari tempatnya dan membawa tubuh anak laki-lakinya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Ketika Arashi membopong tubuh pingsan Naruto, secara tidak sadar beberapa anggota Klan Fuma dan Akatsuki yang melihat hal itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal tentang keadaan Naruto. Tapi Arashi dengan senyuman membalas kalau Naruto hanya kelelahan.

Ketika dirinya sudah sampai di Kantor Uzukage, Arashi langsung meletakkan tubuh Naruto di sofa sembari menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan paksa dan memunculkan anggota Akatsuki yang memasang wajah khawatir dan Arashi duduk di sofa lainnya, berusaha bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun Arashi tahu, bahwa sekolot apapun ia berusaha untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka, semuanya tetap kekeuh dengan ke khawatiran mereka dari bagaimana para anggota Akatsuki terus mencuri pandang ke arah anaknya yang sedang tertidur dengan bibir yang mengalirkan darah.

"Jadi… apa yang terjadi dengan Naru, Tou-san?" Sachi yang pertama mendekati tubuh Naruto dan mengelap darah tersebut dengan sapu tangan miliknya, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok sang ayah yang hanya terdiam. "Jangan mencoba untuk menutup-nutupi sesuatu."

"Anata," Sera meraih bahu Arashi. Dan setelah kontak fisik itulah, Arashi tersentak dan kembali sadar dengan dunia sekeliling. "Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Naru?"

"A-ah, dia hanya kelelahan," Arashi menjawab. Tak ada satupun orang di ruangan itu yang berkomentar ketika mereka melihat kearahnya.

"Tou-san, sudah kukatakan jangan mencoba untuk menutup-nutupi sesuatu," Sachi membelai lembut pipi Naruto dan mengecupnya pelan. "Aku merasakan adanya gangguan chakra pada tubuhnya dan aura gelap mencoba untuk menggantikannya."

Arashi hanya mengangguk, sadar bahwa berbohong hanya akan memperburuk situasi. "Baiklah."

"Sebelumnya, koreksi jika aku salah," Melihat mereka mengangguk, Arashi melanjutkan. "Sebelum kematian Naruto, apakah kalian melihat ada lubang besar yang muncul di langit?"

"Benar, kami sempat melihatnya. Dan pada saat itu juga Shukaku menghilang…" Konan yang mengambil alih jawaban, karena mungkin dia memang tahu.

"Disitulah awal dari permasalahan ini," Arashi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Lubang itu menarik Bijuu yang berada di dalam Gedo Mazo serta menarik Shukaku. Tapi dari apa yang kalian lihat, mungkin kalian merasa kalau lubang itu hanya untuk menarik. Tapi aku tak bisa menemukan kesamaan pendapat dengan kalian yang sudah kutemui."

Suasana lengang seketika.

"Kenyataannya, lubang itu dibuat oleh Naruto untuk menarik Bijuu dan menjadikannya inti chakra. Lalu Naruto menyerap semua inti chakra itu kedalam tubuhnya sendiri, mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi Jinchuriki dengan Tujuh Bijuu secara langsung."

Kali ini, Sachi beserta semua anggota Akatsuki menatap Arashi dengan mata bersinar tak percaya. "…Naru, menangggung semua kegelapan dari Bijuu sendirian?" Sachi bertanya dengan suara tercekik.

"Kurang lebih," Arashi mengangkat bahu, pertanda masih ada hal lain yang dibicarakan. "Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan aliran chakranya tidak stabil, dan ini adalah masalah kedua…"

Para anggota Akatsuki menahan diri untuk tidak meneguk ludah mereka ketika melihat wajah Arashi yang terlihat sangat serius tersebut.

"_Armageddon_…"

"Anata-"

Kalimat Sera mendapatkan selaan ketika Arashi menutup mulut istrinya dengan satu jari. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah kalian ingin pergi atau tetap bersama dengan Naruto?"

Untuk sesaat, para anggota Akatsuki saling tatap sebelum mengangguk mantap. "Kami akan memilih untuk bersama dengan Leader."

Tepat setelah mendengar kalimat mereka, semua kaum yang baru saja pergi dari Konoha itu merasakan keanehan. Untuk setidaknya satu detik, mereka tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan hampa udara dengan sebuah layar besar di hadapannya. Yang dimana layar itu menampilkan tiga buah gambar, tepat pada tiga sosok laki-laki dengan bayangan monster di belakang mereka.

"Mereka adalah Ashura, Indra dan White atau kalian kenal dengan Naruto."

Hidan melotot. "Itu, Naruto-sama?"

"Jangan salah, kami hidup lebih lama dari kalian. Bahkan Kushina yang paling muda di Klan Uzumaki saat ini," ujar Arashi sambil terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan-"

Kini layar menampilkan monster yang berada di belakang tiga laki-laki tersebut.

"Ashura, ia memiliki aura putih yakni yang di dapat dari Malaikat. Indra, memiliki aura berwarna ungu dan hitam yang di dapat dari iblis. Lalu White… meskipun namanya mengartikan warna putih, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah ketiadaan."

"Maksud Arashi-sama?" Hidan kembali angkat bicara.

"Ya, kau sudah lihat Koryu bukan? Dia adalah Kuchiyose kelima mata angin, yaitu pusat. Yang dimana kelima elemen utama dalam gulungan Kuchiyose itu sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya. Semakin kuatnya kekuatan Naruto, pada saat itu juga _Armageddon_ akan mencapai tahap akhirnya…" Arashi memainkan jari-jarinya sebelum mengepal dengan erat. "Pada saat itu pula Ashura dan Indra akan datang ke dunia ini."

"Aku paham mengenai hal itu, tapi…" Hidan merapikan rambutnya dengan jari, sembari menunjuk kearah layar besar tersebut. "Apa yang dimaksud dengan ketiadaan?"

"Ketiadaan adalah **elemen keenam** yang dimiliki oleh sosok yang berjalan di antara dua dunia, mungkin kalian bisa menyebutnya sebagai kemustahilan jika elemen itu dikeluarkan. Dan jurus lubang hitam itu adalah salah satunya," Arashi menatap Hidan. "Sosok yang selalu membawa perkara sulit, hingga membuat dunia berantakan karenanya."

Melihat semuanya diam, Arashi menjentikkan jarinya dan layar pada saat itu juga berganti menjadi sebuah pertarungan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Michael, Raja Iblis Tengu, dan Juubi no Ookami. Tiga monster itulah yang nantinya akan membinasakan dunia shinobi ini, meskipun Michael adalah seorang Malaikat yang membawa keadilan, mau tak mau ia harus terseret kedalam pertarungan dua yang lainnya.

Alasan kenapa Naruto menggagalkan rencana kalian untuk mengumpulkan para Bijuu adalah itu, ketika Sembilan Bijuu di kumpulkan maka muncullah Bijuu ekor sepuluh, Juubi yang merupakan monster pelayannya. Naruto tidak mau Juubi akan mengamuk kalau ternyata yang memanggilnya bukanlah dia sendiri.

_Ashura bersama Michael mewakili Fraksi Malaikat._

_Indra bersama Raja Iblis Tengu mewakili Fraksi Iblis._

_White bersama Juubi mewakili Fraksi Youkai._"

Suasana kembali hening seketika setelah Arashi mengatakan itu, sebelum pada akhirnya tiba-tiba Hidan mengangkat satu tangannya. "Apakah Jashin-sama akan turun tangan?"

_Gubrakk…_

Para anggota Akatsuki mata pun menyipitkan matanya kearah Hidan ketika pria penganut ajaran nista itu tidak tahu situasi. Hidan menyadari pandangan di sekelilingnya. "Apa?"

Arashi terkekeh pelan ketika Hidan berhasil membuyarkan situasi yang tegang semacam ini. "Kau benar-benar menarik, Hidan."

Hidan yang tidak mengerti hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya sembari membuang muka kesamping dengan wajah tersipu ketika ia merasa di puji.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan… Mungkin Naruto akan mewakili Fraksi Youkai, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan Juubi akan memanggil Kaum Naga atau Kaum Siluman. Dan ketika semua itu terjadi… maka berakhirlah dunia shinobi ini."

"Tunggu dulu," Itachi memotong cepat, pemuda yang dari tadi diam kini angkat bicara. "Kalau _armageddon_ itu terjadi, bukankah kita tidak bisa membantu Naruto? Dengan kekuatan kita yang tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan ketiga Dewa itu, kita hanya akan membuang nyawa kita dengan sia-sia."

Arashi memberikan Itachi tatapan. "Ah, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Sama seperti hal nya Juubi yang memanggil fraksi lainnya untuk ikut bertarung, fraksi Malaikat dan Iblis juga memanggil kaum mereka. Dan pada saat itulah kalian akan ikut bertarung…"

"Aku jadi sangsi kalau kekuatan kita bisa menang melawan makhluk terkuat seperti Malaikat ataupun Iblis yang pada umumnya terlihat memiliki fisik yang jauh berkali lipat dari manusia seperti kita." Sasori menyatakan kegundahannya, bagaimanapun juga ia pernah melawan Konan yang dalam wujud Malaikat kertas. Dan itu pun sudah membuat Sasori mengalami kekalahan, dan ini adalah Malaikat sungguhan?

"Pada saat itu hanya Petinggi Klan Ootsutsuki yang bertarung dengan mereka, tapi di antara mereka mampu mengalahkan setidaknya lima atau sepuluh." Melihat aura suram mengelilingi mereka, Arashi terkekeh pelan. "Tak perlu merasa cemas begitu, mungkin kalian hanya perlu membantu Kaum Naga yang sedang melawan mereka."

"Aku tak mengira kalau ternyata dunia ini lebih lebih lebih dan sangat kejam dibandingkan kelakuan kita, ada banyak perkara dari balik bayangan yang tidak kita ketahui."

Arashi mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Sasori. "Benar," kemudian Arashi seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Ah iya, apakah kalian tahu kenapa Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan kekuatannya selama ini? Padahal dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar"

Sasori memasang wajah berpikirnya. "…disegel?"

"Salah…" Arashi menepisnya ringan. "Dia bunuh diri."

Kali ini, Sachi beserta semua anggota Akatsuki kembali menatap Arashi dengan mata bersinar tak percaya. "B-bunuh diri?" Konan mengatakan dengan suara tercekik.

"Yah, Naruto bunuh diri ketika dia mencapai rasa keputusasaan. Dan kembali di Reinkarnasikan menjadi White yang baru, dengan semua ingatan yang hilang."

"Berarti kematian yang kemarin…"

Arashi menggeleng. "Aku tidak terlalu percaya kalau Naruto akan mati pada saat itu, setengah kekuatannya sudah kembali dan akan menjadi seorang White. Tak mungkin ia akan mati dengan hal seperti itu…"

"Jadi, Naruto adalah seorang Dewa begitu? Dan kalian juga Dewa karena telah melahirkan anak dewa-arrgghh aku tak mengerti!" Hidan meraung ketika otaknya yang bebal tidak mampu menahan informasi itu, Naruto, seorang bocah itu… memiliki derajat seperti Jashin-sama? Oh Shit! Maaf Jashin-sama, maafkan aku Jashin-sama. Hidan langsung khilaf ketika memikirkan itu.

"Kau salah… bukankah banyak kebenaran yang terlihat membingungkan selama ini?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Benar, menurut prediksiku… White adalah anak dari seorang Dewa yang kemudian kembali bereinkarnasi yang dimana Dewa itu menitipkan White kepada Klan Ootsutsuki karena pernah ikut andil dalam perang pada saaat itu. Dan Arashi-sama serta Sera-sama lah yang terpilih dalam hal itu."

"Jenius…!"

Itachi tidak memberikan reaksi apapun atas itu. "…lalu selama ini semua hal tentang Naruto… hanyalah kebohongan?"

Arashi menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. "Yah, tidak bisa disebut kebohongan juga. Itu hanyalah sebuah informasi yang hampir menyerupai fakta asli, bagaimanapun juga kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko bahwa orang lain akan memburunya."

"Apakah ada orang lain yang mengetahui tentang hal ini selain kita?"

Arashi mengangguk. "Zetsu… aku tidak terlalu tahu tentangnya, tapi aku yakin dia hidup pada zaman _armageddon_ pada saat itu."

"Oke… aku mengerti." Tiba-tiba Itachi mengaktifkan sharingannya, membuat anggota Akatsuki di belakangnya membelalakan mata. **"Tapi, bisakah kau memberi tahukan kami siapakah Naruto yang sebenarnya?!"**

_**To be Continued…**_

**A/N:** Fic dengan pemikiran yang berat! Sangat berat, tidak bisa dibaca hanya dengan kata-kata. Bikin pembaca pusing sendiri membacanya. Entah kenapa hamba memikirkan hal itu sekarang, mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan tentang Fic baru? Hehehe… Pokoknya, hamba sudah menekankan mulai dari chapter ini semua hal tentang Naruto akan baru lagi. Dimana hamba akan mulai menceritakan kembali siapakah Naruto yang sebenarnya (Sebagai White).

• Hamba tidak akan mengambil DxD Universe, di sini hamba cuma mengambil karakter Michael dan Raja Iblis Tengu. Yang dimana Tengu bukanlah bagian dari Fraksi Youkai, tetapi Fraksi iblis.

• Pada paragraf pertama yang hamba cetak miring, itu adalah sebuah Mindscape dalam diri Naruto. Yang dimana ia bertemu dengan Toneri setelah hampir mati. Itu tidak termasuk kedalam cerita, bisa dikatakan adalah Omake. Kemungkinan chapter depan hamba akan mengulas Omake tentang Naruto dari kecil? Atau mungkin melanjutkan alurnya… semuanya ada pada jawaban Draco.

• Untuk yang nge PM hamba, sekali lagi hamba mohon maaf kalau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan readers. Bukannya tidak bisa, hanya saja yang kalian tanyakan adalah kelanjutan di chapter depan. Hamba tidak bisa menjawab itu dan biarkan para readers lainnya tahu bersama-sama.

• Godly? Yah, Naruto memang pada dasarnya Godly. Namun karena hal itulah, dari chapter pertama hamba tidak langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya. Hamba membuat Naruto mendapatkan kekuatannya secara bertahap-tahap. Untuk kedepannya, hamba hanya akan menitik beratkan kekuatan Naruto pada Kenjutsu dan Ninjutsu. Hamba tidak akan menggunakan apa itu Tenseigan, Jinchuriki!Mode, ataupun Senjutsu. Yah meskipun Naruto belum belajar senjutsu sih :D

• Pair? Mungkin untuk saat ini Kushina, hamba masih labil untuk memutuskan tentang hal ini. Tapi yang pasti Sachi akan menjadi pair Naruto (Ahay), mungkin adegan Incest ada… Lemon? Yah sedikit-sedikit nanti ada kok, lagipula masa mau perang harus nge lemon dulu? Kan rasanya jadi kocak gitu..

• Untuk nama Akatsuki… haruskah hamba mengambil organisasi dari anime lain?

**Terimakasih dan Salam Ez-Life**

"Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit"

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya sudah membaca!

**Draco, out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto ****( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Rinnegan © **Draco**

.

.

.

**Warning** : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc, Strong!Naru, Over!Powered, etc

.

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, ****Drama, Action, Friendship, Angst, ****Romance**, etc

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

Dahulu kala ada seorang petapa..

Yang menyegel pemimpin dari para Youkai..

Memiliki kekuatan mata atau Doujutsu..

Yang dikenal dengan..

**RINNEGAN**

.

.

Draco, in!

.

.

Selamat membaca~

**~•~**

Ingatan yang telah kembali

**(Dia yang sebenarnya)**

"**White"**

_Chapter __23_

* * *

_**Flashback On.**_

Aku berusia seratus tiga puluh dua tahun dan masih tinggal di rumah sakit. Orang lain mengatakan kalau penyakit ini akan sembuh dalam ratusan tahun, dan pada saat itu, akulah yang akan memimpin semua orang untuk meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini, menapaki dunia baru. Aku sudah cukup lama berada di Rumah Sakit untuk tahu bahwa Hermes adalah satu-satunya sahabatku.

Hidup menyenangkan.

Pada saat itu.

Hermes pernah menantangku memanjat tebing tinggi yang berdiri di belakang Rumah Sakit. Aku belum melewati tumpuan dinding, tapi Hermes sudah bergelantungan, menunduk memandangi jalan setapak ke arah kolam dekat dinding belakang Rumah Skait.

"White, kau tahu sesuatu yang berjalan di antara dua dunia dan menggenggam kehampaan?"

"Entah," Aku menoleh kepadanya. Dia tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sampai rambutnya yang berantakan itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Aku mungkin akan bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Hermes terlihat berbeda saat ini?

"Kau tak tahu?"

Nadanya masih sama, netral tanpa emosi.

"Maksudmu-"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU?!"

Mendengar suaranya yang mulai meninggi, aku pun berjengit sembari mengambil satu langkah mundur. Aku membuka mulut. Aku ingin bilang: apa yang kau maksud? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Aku seperti merasakan ada tangan-tangan di sekeliling leherku, meremas batang tenggorokanku. Aku mencoba bicara lagi. Aku _seharusnya_ bicara, aku harus bicara. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang datang-semuanya mengenakan pakaian gelap dan rapi. Mereka terlebih dahulu menunggu kami di bawah sebelum menangkapku dan Hermes. Selama itu, aku diam ditempat. Aku tak mampu menahan diri untuk menatap wajah Hermes, matanya yang tertutup, dan aku ingat betapa suatu kali dia terisak tanpa tahu sebabnya.

"Yang kumaksud adalah kau… White."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku tak bisa memasukkan cukup udara ke paru-paru. Tubuhku serasa ingin mati, penuh akan kesendirian dan ketakutan. Aku tidak mati, tapi aku tetap sendirian dan ketakutan.

"Kau adalah Ketiadaan. Segala hal tentangmu, tidak ada di dunia ini…" Ketika penglihatanku mengabur, aku sempat mendengar sebuah kata yang berupa bisikan.

.

"…Kenapa kau harus diciptakan?"

* * *

…

Jangan bertanya kepadaku,

Karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

…

* * *

"Kau… siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Entah mengapa, aku mulai bosan mendengar setiap kali musuh yang kulawan selalu mengatakan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan itu, membuatku bosan. Karena apa yang mereka katakan, tidak ada artinya di dunia ini. Haruskah mereka mengenal siapakah aku?

Haruskah mereka kuberitahu?

Sejak pertama kali diciptakan, ia tidak tahu siapakah dirinya sendiri, atau pun siapakah orang tuanya. Dan jujur, ia hanyalah anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hidup dalam kekosongan dan keputusasaan. Tidak ada keinginan untuk hidup. Seperti sampah yang tidak layak untuk di daur ulang kembali. Itu benar, ia adalah sosok yang seperti itu.

Namun disisi lain… ia tidak pernah berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun orang lain memandangnya aneh, namun ia hanya melakukan apa yang pernah di katakan seseorang kepadanya. Sosok yang datang ketika ia tenggelam dalam tumpukan salju yang dingin.

…_jadilah dirimu sendiri._

Perkataan itu mungkin yang telah mengubahnya. Menjadi sosok yang begitu berwibawa, bijaksana dan dapat diandalkan.

Sudah belasan tahun, atau tepatnya ratusan tahun sejak ia memijak kembali dunia ini. Banyak yang ia lakukan sejak saat itu, berpetualangan ke Negara lain. Berjumpa dengan banyak jenis orang dan kejadian yang menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan. Layaknya perjalanan Hidup yang selama ini ia alami.

_Naruto_. Nama yang ia gunakan selama belasan tahun ini. Sebuah nama yang telah terukir di dalam sejarah yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh dunia. Memandang jauh ke depan, tersenyum atas pemandangan desa yang telah dibangunnya atas semua kerja kerasnya.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut putih sebahu, berkulit putih, bola mata berwarna safir, bola mata yang sangat indah. Sayangnya bola mata itu tidak memiliki kehangatan di dalamnya. Jika di amati lebih dalam, bola mata itu hanya menampilkan kesedihan, dan… kesepian.

Dia dikenal oleh manusia, meski dirinya tidak tahu siapa mereka.

Bibir itu merekah pelan, di ikuti oleh bola mata yang bergulir memandang kearah langit. Dia ingat beberapa hal, hobi masa kecilnya bersama Hermes. Memandang bintang jatuh, lalu memohonkan harapan. Entah itu sungguh akan terkabul atau tidak, seseorang di ujung dunia sana mungkin akan terus berharap tanpa henti, mungkin. Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali?

Tarikan napas itu begitu pelan, seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai cepat. Irama yang tak seimbang itu kian kentara saat dirinya melesat cepat di angkasa sana, tanpa bersuara. Tangan yang terjulur itu mencoba untuk mendekat, meraih, lantas menggenggam. Dulu, dia sering sekali menunggu bintang jatuh, di malam gulita yang sama dengan kehidupannya yang tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Tapi kini, ia sudah bosan menunggu.

Setitik cahaya bersinar dari balik genggaman tangannya, tengah malam yang buta kini mulai terisi oleh setitik cahaya indah yang begitu memukau dari atas langit. Genggaman yang begitu erat itu kian melemah, perlahan melepaskan jarinya satu persatu dari jari telunjuk yang ia pegang.

**[Bintang]**

Itulah yang terlihat di mata para penduduk. Tubuh yang bersinar tepat melayang di atas desa, menggenggam setitik cahaya yang akan menjadi harapan bagi desa ini.

"Uzukage-sama melakukannya lagi?" seorang wanita tua dengan rambut merah itu bertanya dengan kekehan kecil di bibirnya. "Dasar, dia itu…"

"Huft, dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Awas saja kalau sudah kembali." Dan seorang gadis yang berambut merah pula menyambut pertanyaan wanita tua tersebut. Wajah gadis itu terlihat cantik. Keindahan yang ia miliki sejak lahir. Namun wajah itu sedang cemberut, ketika melihat tingkah pemimpinnya yang tidak pernah berubah tersebut.

"Yang sabar ya, Mito-chan." Suara wanita tua itu mengalun dengan lembut. "Meskipun dia terlihat kekanakan, tetapi dia pula lah yang mengemban tugas berat ini."

"Memang benar, tapi dia itu-ugh!" Mito menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, seakan apa yang ia pikirkan tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. "Pokoknya akan kuhajar dia nanti."

Wanita tua itu tersenyum dengan pelan, memandang kearah Mito yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia mendongak, menghitung waktu yang berlalu hanya untuk melihat pemuda yang tak henti-hentinya membuat penduduk desa ini tersanjung dengan sikapnya. Meskipun terkadang terlihat tidak seperti pemimpin, tapi pemuda berambut putih itulah yang membuat semua penduduk hormat kepadanya. Uzushiogakure akan selalu tenang dan damai. Tidak ada kehancuran yang menyapanya, karena pemuda itulah yang berdiri di depan untuk melindungi mereka.

Sempat terbesit dipikirannya ingin memberikan sedikit ungkapan kebahagiaan yang telah diberikan oleh pemuda itu, tapi sekarang jelas bukanlah momennya. Karena ia sangat tahu betul, Uzukage-sama tidak menyukai kesenangan jika masih ada orang lain yang sengsara.

Malam semakin larut namun terlihat terang, akibat aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh sang Uzukage. Melayang di udara dengan sebuah jubah ido yang terbuka pada bagian dada, menunjukkan sebuah segel yang mengukir di balik kulit tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menatap dengan diam, sementara rakyatnya yang setia masih menunggunya untuk terlelap. Di bawah pandangan, ia menatap tanpa ekspresi, sekumpulan manusia di bawahnya adalah mereka yang dibuang oleh negara mereka sendiri, kenapa negara itu membuangnya? Jika pada dasarnya mereka adalah seorang shinobi yang sangat setia kepadanya? Sungguh pemikiran yang dangkal bagi pemimpin negara tersebut.

Sedangkan pada sisi lain pandangan, wanita tua itu tetap menatap dengan sendu kearah Naruto. Terlalu polos dan bodoh, itu lah satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan pemimpinnya tersebut. Menghadapi semuanya sendirian, dan pada akhirnya mendapatkan takdir terburuk untuknya sendiri.

"Obaa-san, sebaiknya anda istirahat. Ini sudah larut malam." Seorang ANBU dengan topeng pusaran itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, memberikan sedikit bantuan.

"Bukankah dia sangat kesepian?" Mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang ANBU, wanita tua itu terus berkata dengan pelan. Merasa bahwa kehidupan tuanya yang begitu makmur tidak dapat dibedakan dengan pemuda itu. Begitu jauh perbandingan yang dapat dihitung.

Sang ANBU mendorong topengnya keatas, menampakkan laki-laki yang dikenalnya. "Tapi dia tidak pernah ingin bicara dengan orang lain, kami sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk berteman dengannya. Tapi dia selalu minta untuk sendiri."

"Arashi," panggil wanita tua itu. "Bisakah kau jaga dia? Aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa."

Arashi mendongak, dan walau wajahnya mengerti arti dari maksud itu, ia menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Ya." Kemudian Arashi menjulurkan tangan, menuntun wanita tua itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Membiarkan sosok Uzukage yang melayang di udara.

Rambut perak yang menjadi ciri khasnya, bergelombang tertiup angin tidak menutupi raut wajahnya yang ada pada saat ini. Sang pemilik, yang kini merunduk dengan satu tangan terentang ke atas menghembuskan satu napas pelan.

Hembusan napas itu tertahan ketika sang pemilik merasakan sensasi panas di tangan, matanya melihat kearah tangannya yang sedikit demi sedikit terbuka tersebut sehingga objek yang ia genggam tadi sekarang terlihat dengan jelas. Dimana ia hanya mampu terdiam ketika melihat partikel-partikel cahaya itu mulai menghilang di tiup oleh angin.

Sebelum ada orang lain yang sempat berkomentar, Naruto yang seharusnya sudah turun dari udara kini malah diam ditempatnya. Dengan sebuah senyuman sedih dan mata yang sendu, ia memandang kearah bulan yang bulat sambil berkata: "Kau tidak perlu mengawasi kami seperti itu, Homura…"

.

.

.

.

.

**BUMM!**

Saat kata itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna keabuan muncul melewatinya. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya itu, rumah yang berada di tengah desa itupun hancur berantakan, menyisakan debu yang tebal yang menutupi sesuatu disana. Butuh beberapa saat sampai debu-debu itu bisa hilang dan menampakkan apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Tidak begitu lama kemudian debu itu telah menghilang, dan sesuatu dari balik debu itu menampakkan dirinya. Naruto dengan memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan napas untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera menyentuh permukaan dan membuka matanya menatap kearah sosok di seberang.

"Heh, seperti yang tertulis di legenda. Kau bahkan tidak terpengaruh dengan kecepatanku, White." Ujar Homura pada Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah yang penampilan dan sikapnya arogan," melihat kedepan, mata mereka saling berpapasan. "Apakah Klan Ootsutsuki semuanya memang seperti _itu_?"

Mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto, Homura segera menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan penuh kebencian dan sedikit amarah dengan mengeluarkan sedikit chakra berwarna biru yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Melihat Homura yang berusaha mengintimidasinya, Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan. Dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung kedepan, Naruto turut mengeluarkan chakranya untuk menunjukkan pada Homura bahwa dia tidaklah terpengaruh dengan ancaman semacam itu.

Masih dengan posisi berhadapan, Homura merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan satu gerakan cepat dan membuat sebuah bola cahaya dari ketiadaan, dan ia mulai bergerak.

Melihat kalau lawan yang akan ia serang hanya diam di tempatnya, tanpa berpikir panjang, Homura melompat ke samping dan berhasil menghindari kematian. Dimana ia mampu melihat sekelebat sinar berwarna putih yang merupakan sebuah serangan mematikan yang akan membuatnya seperti tusukan sate. Tapi saat ia kembali memperbaiki posisi, Homura tersadar akan sesuatu.

"…!"

Namun belum sempat ia mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, buah pikiran laki-laki di depannya itu telah memotong bibirnya yang terbuka, apapun yang selanjutkan akan Homura katakan batal terlepas dari bibirnya ketika dia membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa Naruto telah berdiri di depannya.

"Jadi walau kau sudah tahu kenapa aku tidak menyerangmu, walau kau sudah tahu ulahmu ini memiliki konsekuensi, kau masih ingin melanjutkan ini?"

Homura, adik dari pendiri dunia shinobi itu tiba-tiba _meraung_ yang sangat tidak sedap terdengar berulang-ulang di jalanan. Mula-mula apa yang terjadi sangat sulit dipahami namun tidak lama kemudian cukup jelas didengar oleh semua. "White! Kembalikan mataku. Akan kubunuh kau. Ayo kembalikan mataku!"

Sebuah dengusan puas bergema di malam yang diterangi cahaya temaram itu ketika Naruto menggenggam bola mata pria di depannya, sebelum menaruhnya di dalam sebuah perkamen segel.

Sebuah raungan menyeramkan terdengar lagi, dengan ancaman yang jelas sekali. "Hei, kembalikan mataku. Mana mataku. Akan kubunuh kau, makhluk hina!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Homura tiba-tiba saja terpental sampai menghantam rumah dan membentuk kawah yang lebar, mengenakan yukata dan sebuah tali yang lusuh, gemetar karena marah, menatap semua yang ada di situ dengan ruang mata yang kosong. Dia meraung lagi. "Kembalikan mataku, sialan!"

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya padamu, bocah bulan."

Keheningan tercipta hanya dengan satu kalimat dan suasana yang semula ringan, walau terkesan mematikan, langsung berubah menjadi berat. Chakra berkekuatan tinggi yang sudah siap dilontarkan dari tangan kanannya itu harus pupus tanpa suara, dan pemiliknya kini tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"…Hah?" hanya itu satu-satunya sahutan yang terlepas dari bibir Homura.

"Itu hanyalah alasan pertama yang kupakai karena kau berani-beraninya masuk kedalam daerahku tanpa izin," Naruto berbicara. Matanya menatap tajam. "Aku tak tahu alasan kenapa warga bulan selalu memantau kami dari sana, tapi ingatlah satu hal yang harus kau tahu tentang kami…"

Lidah Homura menjadi kelu dan dia hanya bisa mangap-mangap, tak berdaya untuk mengeluarkan komentar lainnya.

"Kami tidak akan segan jika ada seseorang yang berani melukai bagian dari kami," Homura mengambil langkah mundur ketika merasakan langkah kaki yang berat itu mulai mendekat. Memaksa dirinya untuk mundur, menjejalkan rasa cemas itu jauh-jauh di dalam benaknya. "Terlebih lagi, 'orang asing' seperti kalian yang melakukannya."

Sesegeranya setelah ucapan itu berakhir, Homura mengambil langkah yang sangat cepat, tangannya terkepal dan matanya yang kosong itu memperlihatkan sebuah keputusasaan seperti tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Hal yang sangat bodoh bahkan bisa dibilang ceroboh, bergegas namun tidak bisa menyadari kalau serangan mematikan bisa muncul mengancamnya kapan saja.

Dugaannya benar. Belum sampai ia berlari pada jarak dua meter dari laki-laki yang masih berdiri di depannya itu, suara dentingan rantai memecah keheningan malam menyertai munculnya puluhan rantai berpijar dari permukaan tanah, dan menusuk tubuhnya secara membabi buta.

Naruto mulai bicara dengan nada suara yang datar sembari berjalan kearah Homura yang tidak bisa bergerak akibat tubuhnya yang terlihat seperti boneka voodoo. Darah yang mengalir dari setiap inci tubuhnya pun terasa dingin, membuat kulit merasakan langsung betapa dinginnya angin di kala itu.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang mendasari Klan Ootsutsuki sampai saat ini selalu memata-matai kami," Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya, menggunakan salah satu keahlian spesialnya, menciptakan sesuatu dari ketiadaan. Sebilah pedang tergenggam di tangannya, dan seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan ekspresi lemah Homura yang tak menyangka kalau dirinya hanyalah seperti sebutir beras di mata Shodaime Uzukage ini. "Tapi kami tidak peduli dengan itu, karena apa yang Klan Ootsutsuki lakukan tidak ada artinya bagi kami."

"Kau-ugh!" suaranya terpotong oleh darah yang menyembur dari mulutnya, membuat keturunan Klan Ootsutsuki itu nampak seperti daging cincang. Homura mendongak lagi sambil menggerakkan satu tangannya yang masih bisa bergerak namun terlihat berlubang pada bagian lengannya. Seperti yang diduga oleh Naruto, keturunan Klan Ootsutsuki memiliki batas fisik yang ada di atas rata-rata. "G-gh, aku tidak rela dibunuh makhluk sepertimu, guooh!"

Naruto sama sekali tidak memberi perhatian lebih pada fakta bahwa musuh telah menghinanya, menganggap bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang manusia pada umumnya. Karena dia hanya bisa menelannya bulat-bulat, bahwa dirinya juga tidak tahu makhluk seperti apa dia sebenarnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, bocah bulan. Aku tak bisa berkata pasti, tapi ada kemungkinan kalau kejadian di akhir malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk membuatmu berubah pikiran, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa terkadang, ego bisa membunuhmu sendiri, kau harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk memikul beban yang berasal dari perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan."

Tubuh Homura tiba-tiba saja terbang, ketika rantai yang menusuk tubuhnya itu melemparkannya ke udara. Kakinya meninggalkan tanah dan tubuhnya terlipat hingga membentuk sudut tiga puluh derajat, sebelum melayang dan terbenam di udara dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju pada permukaan tanah. Sekilas, ia teringat akan perkataan ibunya mengenai kehidupan dirinya nanti.

…

"_Homura, Kaa-san yakin kalau kau akan menjadi seorang pemimpin. Dan ketika kau sudah mendapatkan itu, jangan pernah berhenti untuk apapun atau siapapun. Tak peduli kau terkejut atau takut akan situasi baru yang kau temui, enyahkan semua perasaan yang mungkin akan menghalangimu untuk mencapai suatu tujuan. Jika ada musuh, kalahkan. Jika ada halangan, hancurkan, dan jika ada rintangan, maka lenyapkan! Karena setiap detik yang kau lewati itu sangat berguna yang mungkin akan kau pakai untuk menyelesaikan permasalahanmu. Tapi ingat! __**Jangan**__ sampai ego menenggelamkan tujuanmu. Dan hanya karena kau marah, bukan berarti kau harus menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan emosi, Homura."_

…

Homura tiba-tiba tersenyum, begitu tipis sampai bahkan kalau tidak diamati lebih dekat, bibir itu hanya membentuk garis lurus. "Gomenne, Okaa-san. Homura tidak mendengarkan perkataanmu."

Suasana mencekam di tanah kosong yang sudah menjadi cukup seram itu berubah kian menakutkan ketika darah berhamburan memenuhi langit dan terdengar jeritan Homura yang entah masih bersuara sangat lantang sebelum menghantam dan terbenam di permukaan tanah. Tubuh putra dari Klan Ootsutsuki yang telah berbuat ulah di desanya itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, dan tak ada napas yang nampak menggerakkan dadanya.

Dia… mati.

**~•~**

_Shinobi…_

Ketika kau mendengar nama itu, apa yang ada di pikiranmu?

Penjahat?

Kriminal?

Tukang pukul?

Atau mungkin itu adalah impianmu agar terlihat hebat?

Di dunia yang sangat labil ini, manusia hidup berdampingan. Ya, beberapa dari mereka banyak yang memilih untuk menjadi warga biasa ataupun menjadi seorang Shinobi. Ada sekitar seribu shinobi saat ini, yang dimana hanya ada dua persetuan antara dua Klan yang bisa dibilang akan melakukan sebuah perpecahan. Dimana mereka akan terus berperang sampai hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri di atas segalanya. Mengumbar kemenangannya, dan memandang rendah musuhnya dari atas. Tanpa mengetahui kalau kaumnya juga telah menjadi korban.

Seperti yang sudah tertulis di atas, Hanya ada seribu shinobi di masa ini. Jumlah yang bisa dibilang sangat buruk, karena mengalami penurunan yang sangat drastis. Semua ini akibat dari perang yang telah terjadi…

Beberapa helaian rambut putih terbang menyapu angin ketika sebatang pisau kunai melewati kepalanya. sang pemilik, yang kini tengah melenturkan punggungnya membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat itu, menghembuskan napas ketika berhasil menghindari satu dari ratusan ribu kunai yang melayang kearahnya. Bahkan walaupun dia sudah sering bertarung dan melawan musuh yang sangat banyak, Naruto tidak akan pernah sadar bahwa permintaannya untuk meminta seluruh bawahannya untuk tidak ikut bertempur sudah sangat berlebihan bahkan bisa dibilang tidak waras. Memangnya ninja macam apa yang bisa melawan seribu pasukan seorang diri?

Namun gilanya, semua ini ia lakukan dengan selembar kain hitam yang terikat di kepala dan menutupi matanya.

Tindakan yang tak ada bedanya dengan mencoba untuk bunuh diri karena merasa putus asa.

Namun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan asumsi orang lain mengenai dirinya, karena saat ini dia sedang dalam peperangan. Perang yang terjadi akibat dirinya yang telah membunuh putra mahkota dari Klan Ootsutsuki. Walau demikian, Naruto tetap tenang seperti biasanya meskipun keadaan sudah terlihat was-was, karena ribuan orang di depannya terlihat tidak berbahaya, bahkan cenderung bodoh. Mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan Homura kecil, yang terlalu ambisius dan emosional. Naruto yang telah memastikan sendiri bahwa dirinya sudah menghadapi ribuan pasukan itu seorang diri selama dua hari pun telah mengerti apa, dan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan mereka dengan mudah.

Hanya saja, Naruto juga tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa di depannya saat ini ada sosok yang amat berbeda dari yang lain. Meskipun mereka hanya terlihat seperti bocah, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau apa yang ada di belakang mereka merupakan sesuatu yang terbilang gila. Tindakan mengontrak iblis dan malaikat merupakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak terpuji bahkan dianggap sebagai dosa yang harus mendapat hukuman berat. Bukankah Klan Ootsutsuki sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai religius itu?

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu, anak muda?"

Keheningan yang berasal dari dua pemuda di depannya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban, membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika waktu tak sampai lima detik kemudian kedua pemuda itu malah menggertakkan giginya.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa setenang ini?!" Kedua pemuda yang ternyata adik-kakak itu pun berbicara dengan bersamaan, walau getaran kecil yang terlihat di bahu mereka sudah menjadi pertanda bahwa kedua pemuda itu harus mengerahkan setiap kontrol emosinya agar terlihat tenang. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan?! Bukannya kau membenci kami?!" tangan sang kakak kini membentuk kepalan yang ia gunakan untuk memukul permukaan tanah, membuat iblis yang dibelakangnya itu ikut melakukan apa yang Tuannya lakukan. Membuat Naruto mengibaskan tangannya sekali, untuk membuat serangan itu menghilang sekejap mata. Sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Naruto membalas tatapan Indra untuk beberapa saat, kalimatnya hanya mempunyai satu makna yang sederhana tapi juga mengandung arti yang mendalam. "Aku tidak memiliki alasan apapun, yang kulakukan saat ini hanyalah membiarkan kaumku pergi menyelamatkan diri mereka. Karena aku tidak pernah mau membiarkan kaumku sendiri ikut dalam pertarungan yang akan merugikan diri mereka sendiri. Bukankah itu tugas seorang pemimpin?"

Sang adik yang dari tadi diam hanya menggigit bibir dalam usaha untuk meredamkan gejolak emosi yang membara dalam dadanya ketika ia mendengar jawaban itu. Jawaban yang sangat dikenalnya. Sama seperti sosok yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk melawan kalian semua," Ashura menoleh saat mendengar suara Naruto. "Kalaupun mau, aku bisa mengakhirinya disini sekarang juga."

"Bagus, kita bisa mulai sekarang!" Melihat sang kakak yang tiba-tiba bersemangat, Ashura lebih memilih untuk tetap dalam pendiriannya. Untuknya yang telah diberikan nasehat oleh sang Ayah, tentunya Ashura juga tidak bodoh untuk langsung terjang begitu saja. Terlebih lagi ia telah mengontak seorang Malaikat, yang seharusnya menjadi penengah dan memberikan pencerahan bagi mereka yang telah bertindak sesat.

"Aku bukanlah seorang shinobi seperti kalian," mendengar ungkapan itu, seribu orang yang berada di dalam area luas ini pun berjengit. Mata mereka bersirat penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di dunia ini-"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat Indra telah melesat dengan cepat kearahnya dengan sebuah petir hitam di tangan kiri, yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh sebuah pusaran angin berwarna putih yang muncul dari belakang sosok Indra. Masih dengan posisi memiringkan kepala, laki-laki berambut perak itu kemudian merentangkan satu tangannya ke depan dengan satu gerakan cepat dan menghantamkannya ke arah Indra.

"-karena aku hanyalah ketiadaan."

Tubuh Indra yang melayang pertama ketika pukulan itu telah bersarang di perutnya, membuat batas antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Belasan milidetik kemudian dan kunai sudah ada di antara jari-jarinya, Indra membalas pukulan itu dengan melayangkan kunai dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tap!

Kunai tajam itu tiba-tiba saja sudah terselip di sela jari Naruto, membuat Indra mendecih kesal sambil menahan sengatan panas di perutnya. "Cih, brengsek juga kau."

"Nii-san, sebaiknya jangan melawannya sendiri. Kita belum tahu kekuatannya seperti apa, karena sedari tadi dia terus menghindar menggunakan reflek yang ia punya." ucap Ashura memperingati kakaknya. Ia tahu jelas bahwa musuh di depannya ini berada dalam level yang berbeda dengan seribu orang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan itu, aku akan meladeni kalian saat ini."

Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Indra, lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil membawa tubuhnya ke udara.

"**Weiss Schnable!"**

Dari ketiadaan, tiba-tiba tercipta ratusan jarum es dengan mudahnya. Ratusan jarum es itu langsung melesat kearah Indra dan ratusan shinobi di belakangnya. Indra hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya, lalu menyabetkan pedang pendeknya secara horizontal. Membuat Raja Iblis Tengu yang berada di belakangnya mau tak mau ikut menyabetkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

BUMM!

Serangan Indra barusan, dapat dengan mudahnya memotong ratusan jarum tersebut dan membuat gunung yang di belakang mereka hancur berantakan. Tak sampai situ, Indra langsung berlari keluar dari armor yang membungkus tubuhnya kearah Naruto, Indra lalu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mencengkeram lengan kirinya.

"**Raikiri!"**

Cip! Cip! Cip!

Naruto menajamkan kelopak matanya saat melihat kecepatan Indra yang terus bertambah setiap kali berlari, saat Indra muncul secara tiba-tiba di depannya dan menyabetkan tangannya secara vertikal. Naruto langsung memiringkan badannya, membuat serangan Indra melewatinya begitu saja.

"Kau harus lebih cepat lagi, nak."

Indra membelalakan matanya, saat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya dengan sebuah bola chakra berwarna hitam telah tercipta di telapak tangannya, dan menghantamkannya kearah Indra sambil berkata,

"**Dai… rasenringu."**

DUAARRRRHHHH!

Semua shinobi memandang dengan seksama kearah asap yang begitu tebal, yang sekarang hampir menutupi setengah dari medan perang. Keadaan di medan perang seketika menjadi hening, saat Naruto telah melepaskan jurusnya.

'Kekuatan yang sangat hebat,' batin Ashura yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang. Mengamati pertarungan yang sedang terjadi. 'Tapi kalau serangan sekuat itu kena secara langsung-'

Jalan pikir Ashura tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang terjadi dari balik asap.

"**Katon : Goka Mekkyaku!"**

Dari balik asap, seketika di penuhi oleh ornamen merah yang tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi bola api. Membuat asap yang tadinya mengepul langsung menjadi kobaran api yang menyala dengan terang. Dan dari balik kobaran api itu, Indra berjalan dengan pakaian atasnya yang sudah robek dan wajah yang senantiasa datar. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah tongkat hitam dengan simbol bulan di ujungnya, yang membuat Ashura menghela napas lega ketika melihat itu.

"Serangan yang hebat," Indra mengibaskan tangannya dan kobaran api itu lenyap seketika. "Tapi serangan seperti itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku!"

"Siapa bilang itu merupakan serangan hebat?" Tanya Naruto yang berada di atas bebatuan. Ashura dan Indra hanya bisa menyipitkan mata mereka menatap kearah Naruto.

"Aku hanya mencari bukti yang valid untuk mengalahkan kalian dengan mudah. Jika ingin, aku bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan terkuatku saat ini juga. Tapi dengan kemampuan kalian yang hanya sekuku ini tidak akan bisa menahan seranganku."

"Kau pikir emosi kami akan terpancing dengan perkataanmu? Kami bukanlah seekor kucing dan kau seekor rubah. Kami mampu mengendalikan emosi kami, terutama melawan makhluk sepertimu, kau akan menggunakan taktik itu untuk memancing emosi kami dan saat itulah kesempatanmu menyerang kami." Jelas Ashura yang sedari tadi diam. Seorang shinobi yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya tidak layak menjadi shinobi, karena emosi merupakan salah satu aspek terpenting dalam pertarungan. Jika tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, maka sudah pasti kematianlah yang akan menantinya. Itulah kata-kata sang ayah, yang telah membekas dalam otaknya.

"Ho?" Naruto bersenandung dengan alis tertekuk. "Daripada kau berbicara seperti itu, bukanlah lebih baik kalian saling melindungi? Karena hanya itulah yang terbaik untuk kalian saat ini." ucap Naruto yang membuat kedua adik-kakak itu langsung memperketat kewaspadaan mereka setelah mendengarkan peringatan Naruto.

Bukan hanya Indra yang mengambil langkah mundur, tetapi juga Ashura langsung mendekat kearah sang kakak dan saling membenturkan punggung mereka. Tak hanya itu, dua makhluk yang di kontrak mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama, membuat pertahanan mutlak yang tidak bisa dibendung.

Tiba-tiba…

CLANK! CLANK! KLANK! KLANK!

Secara bersamaan dari empat arah, muncul ratusan rantai berpijar yang langsung melilit kedua makhluk tersebut secara bersamaan. Kedua adik-kakak itu melebarkan mata mereka tidak percaya melihat kalau musuh yang ia lawan mampu menciptakan sesuatu yang ada di luar akal sehat manusia. Dan mata mereka di buat membelalak selebar-lebarnya melihat kedua monster yang melindungi mereka itu ambruk secara bersamaan ketika rantai itu mampu menjatuhkan keduanya. Rantai berukuran sangat besar dan panjang itu telah melilit Raja Iblis Tengu dan Michael dari beberapa sisi, membuat keduanya tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Kenyataan memang sulit untuk diterima," ucap Naruto yang muncul di hadapan mereka dengan sebuah clurit berwarna merah bara tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Memandang kearah adik kakak tersebut dengan pandangan datar. "Sedari dulu, Klan Ootsutsuki memang tidak pernah menang melawanku. Sama seperti yang telah di lakukan oleh ayah kalian. Tapi aku menghargai apa yang ayah kalian lakukan, Hagoromo lah satu-satunya yang berbeda dibandingkan semua Klan Ootsutsuki. Tidak pernah menuntut balas meskipun anak buahnya terbunuh… karena dia tahu kalau itu hanya akan membawa perkara baginya sendiri."

"Kalian tahu kenapa?" Naruto mendekat dan mengarahkan cluritnya ke depan muka, sebelum menjilatnya dengan ekspresi sinis. "Karena semua masalah itu, disebabkan oleh Klan Ootsutsuki itu sendiri!"

Indra menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan mengepalkan tangannya, sedangkan Ashura membalas ekspresi itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi itu. Dan kemudian menghilangkan cluritnya kembali, merasa bahwa pertarungan ini seharusnya sudah berakhir. Tidak ingin mengetahui alasan Indra melototinya, Naruto kemudian memutar tubuhnya. "Untukmu… bocah Ashura. Kau pasti sudah menyadarinya bukan? Apa yang Hagoromo maksud dari perkataan akhirnya?" makhluk ketiadaan itu memberikan senyum dari lubuk hatinya yang dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut Ashura.

"Oh, Indra… aku juga punya pesan untukmu," Naruto mengeluh, menyadari bahwa tatapan terkejut Ashura bukanlah mengenai apa yang ia berikan, tetapi serangan Indra yang menembus jantungnya.

"Aku tidak butuh,"

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar itu, membuat Indra sedikit berjengit, namun reaksi itu adah bukti bahwa dia benar-benar terkejut kalau musuh yang ia lawan masih bisa setenang ini padahal jantungnya sudah tertusuk. "Lalu apa lagi yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepala bodohmu itu?" Naruto berjalan, dan membuat Indra semakin terkejut saat mendapati bahwa jantung yang tertusuk itu telah sembuh seperti sedia kala ketika tongkat hitam yang ia genggam itu terlepas dari tubuh Naruto. Dan kemudian pria berambut putih itu menoleh, dan kembali tersenyum. "Kau sepertinya memang ingin bertarung dengan serius denganku ya?"

Indra mendongak, dan dia takkan pernah bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya sempat berhenti berdetak ketika melihat mata biru sapphire itu telah berubah dan menjadi begitu gelap yang saat itu ditujukan untuknya dan hanya untuknya.

Pemuda berambut hitam gelap itu mengepalkan tangannya, menyeringai setekad mungkin kearah mata putih dan abu-abu tersebut. Badan gemetar serasa tidak kuat menahan hasrat ingin bertarungnya. "Tunjukkan padaku, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, White!"

Dengan satu tangan di saku celana kiri, Naruto melompat mundur memberikan jarak antara mereka berdua. Dirinya hanya bisa menatap datar seberapa jauh Indra bisa bertahan melawan dirinya.

"Nii-san, kau yakin ingin melawan monster sepertinya? Bukankah tadi itu kesempatan kita untuk tidak bertarung melawannya?" Indra memutar kepalanya dengan decihan sinis yang diberikan kepada adiknya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa berdiam diri saja ketika membiarkan makhluk tidak jelas sepertinya hidup dengan tenang setelah membunuh Tou-san dan Paman Homura?!"

Ashura mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika mendapati tatapan tajam dari Indra. Memang, ia tidak akan terima jika belum membalaskan dendam kematian sang ayah, tapi ia juga bimbang dengan hatinya sendiri. Ashura yang sudah lama mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari sang ayah merasa cukup bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, biasanya ia akan langsung mengambil tindakan dengan pemikiran dingin, tidak seperti ini. Bukan karena ia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup, hanya saja yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah pesan dari sang ayah sendiri. 'Jangan pernah dendam pada siapapun, meskipun itu adalah musuh bebuyutanmu sendiri', bagi seorang Ashura itu merupakan hal yang harus ia patuhi, karena biasanya apa yang ia lakukan atas dasar perintah ayah merupakan sebuah kebaikan. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menghilangkan dendam itu begitu saja ketika musuh yang ia lawan telah membunuh ayahnya?

Pertarungan mereka kini terasa sedikit hening, udara dingin yang awalnya mengalun dengan lembut sekarang telah terasa menusuk kulit. Bersamaan dengan bangunnya dua monster yang tadi jatuh akibat rantai raksasa yang berhasil melilit mereka, dan kini kedua monster itu telah berdiri menghadap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan marah. Sosok yang sangat ingin keduanya bunuh.

"Kurasa, pertarungan ini tidak adil bukan?" ucap Naruto menatap kearah Indra di hadapannya yang kini sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Disekitar tubuh Indra, mulai keluar chakra ungu, membentuk sebuah kerangka tulang belulang yang terus membesar hingga kini sepenuhnya telah melapisi Raja Iblis Tengu miliknya. Matanya bukan lagi iris merah tiga tomoe, melainkan sudah berubah menjadi bentuk yang kompleks.

"Seperti yang pernah diceritakan oleh Hagoromo… ternyata kau memang memiliki kemampuan mata itu. Kau memang menarik, pantas saja kau lebih arogan dibandingkan bocah Ashura itu," gumam Naruto memperhatikan perubahan pola mata sharingan milik Indra. "Dan tentunya, kau paling bodoh dibandingkan adikmu."

"K-kau!"

**(Play Dota 1 BGM – Music Special)**

"SIALAN!" Indra melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, menatap marah ke depan, lalu berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga. "KAU AKAN MATI DISINI!"

Emosi, sebuah kelemahan yang paling mengerikan ketika muncul dalam pertarungan. Dengan emosi yang berlebihan dalam bentuk amarah, shinobi sekuat apapun yang memiliki kekuatan hebat bisa terbunuh hanya dengan itu. Dan ia mendapati emosi tak terkendali itu dalam diri Indra. Tepat saat itu juga, tangan Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya sedikit, membentuk sebuah bola berwarna kehijauan yang kemudian menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"**Tenseigan Chakura Mõdõ"**

Indra yang melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto langsung menghentikan pergerakannya, karena apa yang ia lihat pada diri Naruto adalah sesuatu yang di miliki oleh Paman Homura. Tersadar bahwa berpikir di tengah pertarungan merupakan tindakan terbodoh Indra segera menajamkan mata, tetapi Naruto langsung berada di belakangnya dalam kecepatan yang sangat cepat, dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan memutar ke punggung Indra.

BUKH!

Naruto mengambil satu lompatan mundur ketika tendangan barusan tidak mampu menembus armor yang menyelimuti Indra, mungkin saja armor itu puluhan kali lebih kuat dari armor milik Tengu itu sendiri.

"Heh… begitu saja kau tidak tahu? Semua bentuk pukulan dan tendangan itu percuma untuk melawan armor ini," Indra kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke udara, seakan memberi sinyal. "Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati."

Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika dari belakang, sebuah busur panah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dari balik mata Tenseigan yang terpasang di kedua bola matanya, busur tersebut berasal dari bocah Asura. Tidak ada lagi waktu, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, berkonsentrasi penuh.

_Splash!_

Seperti ada yang menuangkan tinta gelap, daerah sekitar menjadi gelap gulita. Seperti ada yang mematikan lampu. Radius hingga satu kilometer di sekitar menjadi gelap total.

"Berhati-hatilah kak!" Asura memperingatkan. Mendongak, tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Indra mengangguk. Menatap sekitar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh, apakah serangan Asura itu berhasil? Hanya keheningan dan kegelapan, seperti habis terbangun dalam sebuah mimpi.

"Genjutsu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin ini bukanlah genjutsu," jawab Asura, maju di sebelah indra.

"Kita harus bergegas pergi dari sini," Indra yang merasakan firasat buruk secara tiba-tiba pun mengingatkan. "Apapun ini, bisa saja kalau-"

Langit-langit yang terang seketika terasa tegang, Indra benar, mereka harus pergi.

Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti. Indra memegang tangannya, menatap jauh kedepan.

"Ada apa?" Ashura bertanya.

"Lihat!"

Di ujung sana, dari balik bebatuan besar yang terlihat hancur berkeping-keping, terlihat tubuh Naruto yang telentang dengan sebuah panah cahaya menembus perutnya. Ribuan anggota Klan Ootsutsuki di belakang mereka langsung bersorak, mulai berseru-seru, menepuk dada, berterikan, membuat ramai.

"I-ini bohong kan?" Asura refleks mengambil satu langkah mundur, menatap ke depan dengan cemas. Bukan semata-mata karena ia sudah membunuhnya, tapi karena penting untuknya menyadari ini. "Tidak mungkin seorang White mati semuda it-"

"Awas!" Indra berseru kencang, mendorong tubuh Asura.

BUMM!

Di atas langit yang baru saja menggelap, dari balik batu-batuan yang berjatuhan, muncul hewan yang menjadi firasat buruk dari Indra. Kawanan penguasa malam, siluman. Beberapa dari mereka bertubuh tinggi besar, dengan tangan-tangan kekar, lebih besar di bandingkan tubuh asli dari Raja Iblis Tengu.

"I-itu…" Asura menggigit bibir, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak selagi matanya terus bergetar menatap monster yang berdiri di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"…JUUBI?!"

_To be Continued~_

* * *

**Authors Note:** Chapter kali ini adalah His Past Life dari Naruto, dimana hamba akan mulai menjelaskan dari awal bagaimana dan siapa Naruto itu. Hamba akan mulai mengungkap apa yang tersembunyi dari chapter pertama, dan alasan mengapa Naruto memiliki itu. Meskipun terlalu membosankan, tetapi hamba tetap harus melanjutkannya.

Tunggu di Omake ke-2 selanjutnya…

Thanks for Review

* * *

Draco, out!


End file.
